A Dimension Divided
by Wyncrer the Sage
Summary: Tanion, a boy from our world, is thrust into the anime world, where he joins a rebellion of duelists against the Grand Order, who've killed almost all Synchro users in global conquest. As one of the last Synchro users, he must master his abilities in order to save them. Feat. new cards, characters, and an original story. Characters will return from DM, GX, 5D's.
1. The Synchro Summons

**Chapter One – The Synchro Summons**

"Wake up, Tanion, you'll be late for work."

"It's only 6.30..."

"It's 8. Get your ass out of bed now!"

Tanion's sheets flew off as his mother ripped them from his grasp. Cold air rushed over him, and he immediately reached for the jacket lying beside his bed to keep him warm. As his mother left to room huffing to herself, Tanion rushed to get dressed in time for work. He'd never once been late, but if he didn't leave soon, he would be.

"I've made you some toast!" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, mum!" he called back as he frantically dressed himself.

As he began to pack his gear into his bag, Tanion couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Uniform? Check. Water bottle? Check. Phone and wallet? Also, check. So what was that he was missing? He shrugged the thought from his mind. He was making it up, and he didn't have time for distractions. Rushing downstairs, he began filling his mouth with breakfast when his mother started speaking.

"Now remember you've got a chiropractor appointment after work," she said. "You can't afford to miss this one."

"I know," Tanion replied between gulps. "5.15, right?"

His mother nodded. "Your father will be home late tonight as well, just so you know."

"Okay," Tanion said indifferently. Such an occurrence happened more often than not.

"Have you got everything?" his mother asked.

"I think so," Tanion replied. "Can't help but feel as though I'm forgetting something though..."

Tanion's mother chuckled. "You always do," she said. "Just give me a call when you remember it. I'm only 15 minutes away."

"Okay, will do," Tanion said as he left his empty plate behind to clean his teeth.

After doing so and admiring his freshly combed black hair in the mirror, Tanion slipped on his glasses back on before racing to his room to grab his bag. As soon as he stepped through the door, though, he ground to a halt, as the feeling that he was forgetting something returned once more. Scanning the room trying to figure it out, his eyes fell open his all black deck box that lay next to his computer. Walking over to it, Tanion opened the box and pulled out the top card.

" _Royal Knight..."_ he whispered as he held the card. "Are you what I'm forgetting?"

 _Nonsense,_ he thought immediately. _What possible reason could I have for taking my deck? No one even plays it at work._ And yet, the longer he looked at the card, the more he realised that this was indeed what he felt like he had been forgetting. And so, putting the deck box into his bag, Tanion rushed out the door and, after saying goodbye to his mother, drove as quickly as he could to work.

The day dragged, Tanion serving customers as they came and went. Despite this, he had a nagging feeling that something was meant to happen. Although the game wasn't exactly popular in his area, there _had_ to be a reason why he felt the need to bring his deck with him. He had never planned on doing so, so why had he felt the need to today?

That was when the stranger walked in. He wore a hoodie, he face obscured from Tanion's view from behind the counter. He had a backpack on him, which was an immediate red flag in retail. Whoever this guy was, Tanion knew from the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end that he was bad news.

"Are you looking for something sir?" his manager Aaron asked from beside him. He too had picked up on the unusual nature of the man.

"I'm fine," the stranger replied. "Just browsing."

"Get on the floor and follow him," Aaron said once the guy was out of earshot. "Go get some stock from out back to put on the shelves. I'll keep an eye on him from here."

"Okay," Tanion replied.

The store itself was small, and stocked a bit of everything, from party equipment to video games, and it exited out into a wide open communal area between other shops. Having worked there for three years, Tanion had had to deal with many strange people over time, but something about this one seemed different. Off. And so, when he felt his cards calling to him once again, Tanion quickly grabbed them from his bag and put the deck box in his apron before grabbing some stock to put out on the shelves. There was no logic in doing so; anyone would have thought him mad, but for Tanion, having his cards with him seemed to calm him.

Taking a box of cheap dollar flash-lights from the selection of stock, Tanion headed out into the half a dozen aisles in search of the stranger. Fortunately, he was in the aisle that held the cheap flash-lights. Unfortunately, he was looking the remaining lights that were on sale, and Tanion heart began to race. Had the stranger known he was coming? How did he know that he would grab the flash-lights?

"Am I in your way?" the stranger asked.

"Oh, ah, no, sir," Tanion said hastily, the question catching him off guard. "I'm just re-stocking the lights you're looking at is all."

"I see. Tanion, is it?" the stranger asked, eyeing the name badge.

"Yep," Tanion replied, a single drop of sweat rolling from brow. _What was with this guy?_

The stranger's golden eyes looked directly into him. "Thanks for your help, Tanion," he said, before moving past him and out of the store.

"Uh, no problem?" he said to no one, bewildered.

"You okay?" Aaron asked as Tanion returned to the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "Something about that guy just seemed really off."

Aaron didn't seem convinced. "Take your lunch. I'll be fine here for the time being."

"You're the boss," Tanion said in reply.

Once out back, Tanion took off his apron, the removal of its weight a welcome relief. Rubbing out the creases in his white shirt and black trousers, he went to leave, but once again found himself being drawn to his cards. Confused as ever, Tanion drew the deck box from his bag, and immediately felt much more comfortable with it in hand. Shaking his head and wondering whether he was going mad, he pushed the box into his jacket pocket before putting said jacket on and heading out of the store.

A store nearby sold chicken burgers, and so Tanion scrolled through his phone as he waited for his meal to arrive. However, while waiting, he suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. Looking up, he immediately locked eyes with the stranger from before. He was looking at Tanion intently from the middle of the communal area, his gaze unwavering as people passed between them. Somehow, Tanion knew that he wanted to speak.

Getting up from his chair, Tanion made his way over to the stranger. He had been right about the man when he first seen him, there was something off about him that he couldn't quite put a finger on. As he approached, Tanion noticed that the people seemed to be thinning out, and by the time he was close enough to the stranger for them to speak, the shopping centre had fallen deathly quiet.

"What did you do to them?" Tanion demanded, looking around at the empty halls. "Where is everyone?"

"They went nowhere," the stranger said. "I've simply... given us some privacy."

"For what?" Tanion asked gruffly.

"Come now, you've been feeling it all day," the stranger said, reaching into his bag. "A duel."

"Are you crazy?" Tanion said, laughing. "Here? You want to duel here? Now?"

"Catch."

Something flew through the air, and as Tanion caught it, he realised exactly what it was. A duel disk, similar in design to the ones used in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. _This can't be real,_ he thought to himself. _There's just no way that this is real. This has to be some sort of trick._

"Want do you want with me?" Tanion demanded.

The stranger readied his disk, deck at the ready. "A duel. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tanion scowled. "I don't like this," he said. "Let's just get this over with."

Placing his deck into the slot, the duel disk whirred to life, and Tanion quickly realised that this was real. This wasn't a game at locals, this wasn't a friendly card game between friends, this was a duel from the anime come to life. _What on earth is going on?_

 _ **DUEL!**_

"I'll start," the stranger said. "First off, I summon a monster face down in defence mode. Then I place two cards face down. This ends my turn."

"That's it?" Tanion said. "I've seen better first turn plays from eight year olds using starter decks. What's your angle?"

"It's your turn, Tanion," the stranger said, ignoring the question. "I suggest you take it."

Sighing, Tanion looked down at his duel disk. His life points read 4000, once again from the anime. Struggling to believe what he was doing, he decided that the best way to end this was to do so quickly. He'd had enough of this guy and just wanted to get back to work, something he didn't think he'd ever catch himself thinking.

 _ **Tanion – 4000 LP**_

 _ **Stranger – 4000 LP**_

"My turn then," Tanion said, drawing. "First off, when my opponent has a monster on the field and I have none, I can special summon this card from my hand. Come forth, Woodsman Knight! (Lvl:5/ ATK:2100/DEF:1200)."

"Next, I summon Lancer Knight (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1500), and I equip him with Divine Blade Runix. This not only raises his attack to 2000, but it also makes him unaffected by other cards effects."

"Battle! Woodsman Knight, attack his face down monster!"

The monster on the stranger's field flipped up, revealing itself to be Shining Angel (Lvl:4/ATK:1400/DEF:800).

"At this moment, Lancer Knight's effect activates! If a monster with 'Knight' in it's name battles, that monster does piercing damage! Take this, you creep!"

Woodsman Knight's sword piercing the chest of the Shining Angel, with the monster disintegrating before Tanion's very eyes. The stranger's life points were reduced from 4000 to 2700 in an instant, and Tanion noticed that the stranger had protected himself from the battle, just like they would do in the anime.

"Shining Angel's effect activates!" the stranger said. "At this moment, I also activate the trap card, Heavenly Call! When a LIGHT monster on my side of the field is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a monster from my deck that is one level lower than the destroyed monster."

"A free monster just like that?" Tanion gasped. "That's a nice trap card..."

"Come to me, Angel of Light! (Lvl:3/ATK:900/DEF:1500). Also, from Shining Angel's effect, I summon another Shining Angel!"

"It doesn't matter how many monsters you summon, I'll take them out one by one," Tanion said, annoyed. "Lancer Knight, attack Angel of Light!"

"I activate my other trap card, Negate Attack!" the stranger said. "This stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Wait a second," Tanion said. "You could've used that before my first attack and not taken any damage. Why would you do that?"

The stranger simply smiled. _What is his goal?_ Tanion thought to himself. _They are different levels, so he can't use them for an XYZ Summon. Shining Angel isn't a tuner, and neither is Angel of Light, so he isn't going for a Synchro Summon either...Could he really be trying to Tribute Summon? In this day and age, he wants to Tribute Summon and isn't using a Monarch deck?_

"Who are you?" Tanion demanded again. "What do you want?"

"All I wanted was a duel," the stranger replied. "Now I have one."

"I know that's not the whole truth," Tanion said in return. "I'll get to the bottom of this. I set one card. Turn over."

 _ **Tanion – 4000 LP**_

 _ **Stranger – 2700 LP**_

"My turn," the stranger said, drawing. "I tribute both Shining Angel and Angel of Light. I Tribute Summon Zerath, Herald of Light! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2800)."

"I activate my continuous trap card, Knight's Shield!" Tanion said, revealing his face-down. "While I have a Knight on my field, I can target one monster on my opponent's field. That monster's effects are negated, and it's attack becomes 0."

"A LIGHT monster summoned by tributing Angel of Light is unaffected by my opponent's spell and trap cards," the stranger said, a wry smile coming over his face. "Next, from my hand I activate the spell card Angelic Glow. By targeting one Tribute Summoned monster on my field, I can have it gain attack equal to the two monsters used for it's summon, until the end of the turn. Thus, Zerath's attack rises to 5300!"

"Okay, that's a lot of attack points..." Tanion said, gulping slightly at the size of the warrior standing beside the stranger.

"Next, I activate Zerath's effect!" the stranger said. "By banishing one LIGHT monster in my graveyard, Zerath can gain attack equal to half that monster's attack, until the End Phase. I banish Shining Angel from my graveyard, raising Zerath's attack to 6000!"

"Holy..."

"It seems I was wrong about you, Tanion," the stranger said, almost sad. "You aren't who I thought you were."  
"What does that mean?" Tanion asked.

The stranger's face hardened. "Battle! Zerath, attack Lancer Knight and end this duel!"

Tanion watched as Zerath raised it's mighty sword, moving into attack. It looked absolutely incredible, and was a sight he never thought he'd ever get to see. But now wasn't the time to be awestruck. Now was the time to act.

"Knight's Shield secondary effect activates!" Tanion said. "By sending this card to the graveyard, I can gain life points equal to the amount of 'Knight' monsters either on the field or in my graveyard times 200. Thus, my life points are now 4400!"

Zerath's mighty blade swung down, his blade crushing Lancer Knight in a single blow, taking out 4000 of Tanion's life points with it. Tanion gasped as the blast from the impact actually knocked him off his feet, and turned to face the stranger once again. _This is something straight out of the anime,_ he thought to himself as he picked himself up. _This would be so incredible if the guy I was dueling wasn't so weird._

"So you survived," the stranger said, huffing. "I hadn't expected that."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Tanion said, smirking. "Divine Blade Runix's effect activates! If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can draw one card."

"Hmph. I place my last card face down and end my turn, thus returning Zerath's attack strength to 3000."

 _ **Tanion – 400 LP**_

 _ **Stranger – 2700 LP**_

"What did you mean when you said I'm not who you were looking for?" Tanion asked. "Who are you?"

The stranger lowered his head. "One such as you doesn't deserve to know. If you can't surpass Zerath, then there's no way your the one I came here to find."

 _Came here to find?_ "Maybe, maybe not," Tanion said. "But either way, this duel is over."

The stranger looked up, suddenly interested. "If you think you have a way out of this, then show me."

"Gladly," Tanion said. "My turn. Draw!"

"I activate my trap card, Holy Seal!" the stranger said. "Now you can't summon any monster this turn, unless they are LIGHT."

"Are you sure about that?" Tanion said, a small smile growing on his face. "I activate the card I drew thanks to Divine Blade Runix, Mystical Space Typhoon! Holy Seal is destroyed."

"Next, I summon the Tuner monster, Knight's Squire! (Lvl:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000). I tune my Level 5 Woodsman Knight to my Level 3 Squire! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Royal Knight! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"Synchro Summon?" the stranger said, almost in awe of the monster.

"You sound like you've never heard of it before," Tanion said.

"I've heard of it, but to see one..."

 _Now I'm even more confused._ "You're crazy," Tanion muttered. "Let me show you the power of Synchros. Royal Knight's monster effect activates! Once per turn, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field, and deal damage to my opponent equal to half that monster's attack. Go, Royal Knight! Destroy Zerath!"

The holographic projection of his Royal Knight obeyed, and Zerath was destroyed with one swipe of his blade, lowering the stranger's life points by 1500 to 1200. The stranger, however, seemed unworried by his ace monster's destruction.

"Zerath's second effect activates," he said. "When it is destroyed by a non-LIGHT monster either in battle or by card effect, that monster's attack becomes zero. And since Royal Knight, like the other three Knight's you've brought out, is an EARTH monster, it's attack falls to zero. Now you can't touch me!"

"You like jumping to conclusions, don't you?" Tanion said. "I'm not finished yet."

"What?"

"From my hand, I activate a spell card, Knight's Bond! By targeting one monster on my side of the field with 'Knight' in it's name, not only can it no longer be destroyed by your card effects but, by banishing one 'Knight' monster in my graveyard, I can increase Royal Knight's attack by the banished monsters attack until the end of my turn."

"No way. There's no way that you could..."

"I banish Woodsman Knight from my graveyard, and thus Royal Knight's attack rises to 2100!" Tanion said, a smile on his face. "Battle! Royal Knight, end this! Sacred Blade!"

The attack connected and the stranger fell to his knees, his life points dropping to zero. The projection of Tanion's Royal Knight disappeared, and suddenly the stranger began to disappear before his eyes.

"What's happening?" Tanion demanded. "Tell me!"

"You won the duel," the stranger said, a slight smile on his face. "We will be in contact, Tanion. Soon."

Tanion's world flashed white, and his eyes flickered. He was back in his seat, phone in hand and staring out through the moving crowds. _What just happened?_ Tanion thought to himself. _What on earth was all that?_

"Uh, chicken burger?" a waitress said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, yeah, just there thanks," Tanion said, snapping back into reality.

"Enjoy!" the waitress said.

"Thanks," Tanion replied, and began to dig into his meal.

Before he could, however, a slip of paper caught his eye. It certainly didn't look like it fit with the meal, and so Tanion could only assume that it had been put there for him. Pulling it out from between the tray and the paper covering it, he opened the note, which read:

 _Tanion. Hyden Park. 5.30. E._

"Well that answers nothing," he muttered to nobody. But whoever 'E' was, they not only knew where he was but how to reach him, and he somehow knew that this person was connected to the stranger he had just dueled. He sighed belatedly.

"Hyden Park it is then."


	2. E

**Chapter Two – E**

Hyden Park was a little out of the way, on the edge of town and well away from the shopping district where Tanion worked. Because of this, he arrived at 10 minutes later than the designated meet up time. However, aside from a blonde girl standing in the middle of the park, the place seemed empty. Although it wasn't unusual for the park to be quiet, it was coming into summer, and so Tanion was surprised that no one was around.

"I take it you're E?" he said as he approached the blonde girl.

"You're late," was her reply.

"I'm assuming the park being empty is your doing?" Tanion asked, earning a nod from the girl. "Okay, now tell me what the hell is going on here. Who are you? Who was that guy in the shopping centre?"

"We're duelists," the blonde girl replied.

"Duelists? That guy said he'd never seen someone Synchro Summon before when I dueled him," Tanion said exasperatedly. "What do you even want with me anyway?"

"We need your help, Synchro user Tanion," E said. "But first, I need to test your strength."

"Why? I already beat your friend, isn't that enough?"

"He's learning fast, but he's still miles away from those like me," E said. "Your duel against him was simply to see if you could Synchro Summon using the disk. Very few in this world possess that ability."

"What does that even _mean_?" Tanion asked angrily.

"You want answers?" E asked, tossing him the same duel disk from before. "Beat me in a duel and I shall give them to you."

"And if I lose?"

"Then our business will be concluded," E said. "Now let's do this.

 _ **DUEL!**_

"Ladies first," E said quickly. "I summon Risen Soldier Vai (Lvl:4/ATK:1000/DEF:0). Next, I activate the spell card Polymerisation, fusing Risen Soldier Kyn and Risen Soldier Jur in my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear, Risen General Hol! (Lvl:7/ATK:2800/DEF:0)."

"A fusion summon? I didn't expect that after your friend didn't use any extra deck monsters," Tanion admitted.

"I told you, I'm far above his skill level," E replied. "Risen Soldier Vai's monster effect activates! If I Fusion Summon a monster while this card is face up on the field, I can increase it's attack by 800 and inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent. Take this, Tanion!"

"I activate the effect of Magical Knight Merlin in my hand," Tanion replied. "If I would take effect damage, I can discard this card and draw one card for every 500 points of damage I would've taken. Thus, I discard Merlin and draw one card."

"Nice dodge," E commented.

"It's called luck," Tanion replied. "This is a card game, lady. Ever heard of 'luck of the draw'? That's all it was."

E smiled. "If that's what you want to believe," she said. "I place one card face down. Your turn."

 _ **Tanion – 4000 LP**_

 _ **E – 4000 LP**_

"Using all the cards in your hand in one move," Tanion noted. "Do you not know anything about card advantage? For someone who claims to be far better than that guy I dueled before, your not coming off as being far superior."

"Take your turn and let's find out," came E's reply.

Tanion curled his lip. Her comment about the luck of the draw was odd, but it was something he could ask her about once this was over. For now he just had to focus on winning the duel, and his first obstacle was the two monsters in front of him.

"My turn," Tanion said, drawing a card. "First off, I activate the effect of Vampiric Knight in my hand. I tribute your Risen Soldier Vai in order to special summon it in defence position, and in doing so, it's attack becomes half of Vai's attack."

"Using your opponent's monsters against them. A clever strategy."

"I sacrifice Risen Soldier Vai," Tanion said. "Come forth, Vampiric Knight! (Lvl:6/ATK:900/DEF:1800). Because I special summoned Vampiric Knight using this effect, you take no battle damage for the rest of the turn."

"But you have something else in mind, don't you?" E said.

Tanion smiled. "You bet I do," he said. "I summon the Tuner monster Handmaid of the Knights in attack mode! (Lvl:2/ATK:600/DEF:800). Now, I tune my Level 6 Vampiric Knight to my Level 2 Handmaid! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Royal Knight! (ATK:2500)."

E smiled slightly. "That's the monster you used to defeat Darrien," she commented. "I'm assuming that's your ace monster then?"

"It's certainly my favourite, but no one deck should focus solely on bringing out just one monster," Tanion said. "I activate the effect of Magical Knight Merlin in my graveyard. By banishing it, I can special summon one 'Knight' monster from my graveyard, but it cannot attack and it is destroyed during the End Phase. Appear now, Handmaid of the Knights! (DEF:800)."

"Are you planning on doing another Synchro Summon?" E asked.

"I am," Tanion said. "It's how my deck works, after all. I activate the effect of Soldier of the Knight in my hand. If I control two or more 'Knight' monsters, I can special summon this card, but it's ATK and DEF becomes 0 and it is also destroyed during the End Phase. Appear, my Soldier! (Lvl:4/ATK:1300/DEF:1300)."

"Another Synchro Summon then," E said.

"I tune my Level 4 Soldier to my Level 2 Handmaid. Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Shadow of the Knight! (Lvl:6/ATK:2200/DEF:1800). Next, I activate Royal Knight's effect!" Tanion said. "I destroy your General and inflict half his attack points as damage. Go, Royal Knight!"

"If you think that'll kill it, you're sorely mistaken," E muttered.

Royal Knight's blade slashed through the pulpy, rotting flesh of Risen General Hol, and he hit E with 1400 points of damage, reducing her life to 2600.

"Risen General Hol's monster effect activates!" E said. "When this card is destroyed and is sent to the graveyard, I can banish two 'Risen Soldier' monsters and special summon it! Appear before me once again, Hol!"

"You can revive it that easily?" Tanion gasped.

"Hol's effect continues!" E said. "When revived by this effect, I can inflict 800 damage to you, and reduce one of your monster's attack power by 800. Get them, Hol!"

The shock-waves from Hol's attack were far superior to the ones Tanion felt before against Darrien, and he was fortunate it was only a smaller amount of damage, otherwise he could've easily been thrown off of his feet by the impact.

"What is your plan now, Tanion?" E questioned. "Neither Royal Knight nor the Shadow can attack, and you can't deal any battle damage anyway."

"I never planned on OTK'ing you," Tanion answered. "I play the Field Spell Card The Round Table! This increases Royal Knight's ATK to 2200 and Shadow's to 2700. I also activate The Round Table's other effect. I equip Divine Blade Felmiir to my Royal Knight from my deck, increasing it's ATK by the number of 'Knight' monsters on the field times 400, giving it an attack of 3000!"

"An impressive set-up," E admitted. "But not, I think, good enough."

"We will see," Tanion replied. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 _ **Tanion – 3200 LP**_

 _ **E – 2600 LP**_

"I see you are out of cards too," E commented.

"Maybe so, but my field is set up a lot better than yours is," Tanion said.

"We'll see about that. My turn," E said, drawing. "I activate the spell card Call from Beyond which, for the cost of 1000 of my own life points, allows me to call Risen Soldier Jur back from beyond the graveyard."

"Your reviving a banished monster?" Tanion said, gasping. "But for 1000 life points... that's a steep cost."

"Wars are won by sacrifice," E said as her life point trickled away. "And having the courage to give your own life in service for others gives others something to rally behind. Appear before me now, Risen Soldier Jur! (Lvl:6/ATK:2350/DEF:0)."

"Just who are you?" Tanion whispered under his breath.

"Jur's effect activates!" E said through her panting breath. "When this monster is special summoned, it destroys one monster on your field. Destroy Royal Knight!"

"Shadow's monster effect activates!" Tanion said resolutely. "I can equip it to Royal Knight, giving it 800 extra ATK and making it immune to targeting!"  
"Jur doesn't target, however," E said humorously.

 _Dammit._ "I activate Shadow's other ability!" Tanion said desperately. "I can sacrifice this guy in order to save my Royal Knight, and in doing so, raise it's attack by another 500 to 3500 in total!"

Jur's gunfire slammed into the Royal Knight, but the Shadow appeared before him, blocking the bullets and saving him from destruction.

"You think you've won, don't you?" E asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your Royal Knight has 3100 ATK thanks to Divine Blade Felmiir, The Round Table and the Shadow, putting his attack high above either of my monsters," E said calmly. "There's one thing you must learn, Tanion, if you are to help us. A single card can change the course of a duel, for better or for worse."

"I know that," Tanion replied. "You still have your face down card."

E nodded in acknowledgement. "I activate the trap card Brotherhood of the Risen Soldiers, and activate it's first effect. By tributing Jur, his ATK is added to Hol's until the next of my next turn, thus giving Hol 5150 ATK!"

"You and Darrien like boosting the attack of your monsters," Tanion commented.

"Where we come from, it works," E replied. "Next, I activate the effect of Call from Beyond in my graveyard. By banishing it and paying another 1000 life points, I can destroy all of your spell and trap cards. Call them to their grave!"

A sudden wind blew in from nowhere and tore up the field, as Tanion's four spell and trap cards were destroyed. Through gritted teeth, Tanion sent them all to the graveyard, and watched as Royal Knight's ATK tumbled from 3100 to 2200.

"Battle! Risen General Hol, attack Royal Knight!"

Tanion dug his feet into the ground as the blast came, and he was fortunate to take a tumble as the shock-wave from Hol's attack washed over him. By the end of it all, he had no cards left on the field, and his life points were far too low for comfort.

"So what will you do now, Tanion?" E asked, genuinely curious. "I have a monster with over 5000 ATK on my field, and you don't have a single card on the field or in your hand."

"I dunno," Tanion admitted. "But I'll think of something."

 _ **Tanion – 250 LP**_

 _ **E – 600 LP**_

"You claim that it's luck that determines what you draw," E said to Tanion. "But what if it's not? What if it's something more?"

Tanion smiled. "I don't need this draw to beat your monster," he said defiantly. "I've already got you right where I want you."

"I struggle to see how that could possibly be true," E said, arms crossed as best as she could with the duel disk on. "You have nothing in your hand and on your field."

"I'm about to show you. My turn," Tanion said, drawing.

 _No way,_ Tanion thought to himself as he looked at the card he drew. _There's no way that this is the card I drew. This is exactly what I needed to win..._

"I... I activate the effect of Castle of the Knights in my graveyard," Tanion said after recovering from realising the card he drew. "I must thank you for destroying my cards, as it will lead me to victory. Due to Castle's effect, by banishing it from my graveyard, I can special summon one 'Knight' Synchro monster from my graveyard with its effects negated. Appear before me once again, Royal Knight!"

"You're summoning him again?" E asked, seemingly amazed. "But it matters not. It still fall far short of Hol's attack power."

"Throne of the Knight's secondary effect!" Tanion said. "By banishing the Throne, I can return Shadow of the Knight from my graveyard to my extra deck to add it's original attack power to Royal Knight until the end of the turn. Thus, Royal Knight's attack rises to 4700!"

"That's still not enough!" E retorted. "You still can't beat Hol!"

Tanion smirked slightly. "That's just it," he said slowly. "I got lucky."

"Don't tell me that the card you drew..."

"I activate my final card, Camaraderie of the Knights!" Tanion exclaimed. "By targeting one 'Knight' monster on my side of the field, I can have it gain attack equal to the amount of 'Knight' cards in my graveyard times 300. And since I have Vampiric Knight, Handmaid of the Knights and Soldier of the Knight as well as Camaraderie, Royal Knight's attack rises by 1200 to 5900!"

"So you win thanks to top-decking that card, and you call it luck..."

"Royal Knight, attack Risen General Hol. Sacred Blade!"

Royal Knight's sword plunged deep into the flesh of E's monster, before erupting in a mighty explosion. E simply smile softly as the damage hit her and her life points hit zero, although the was no shock-waves emitted from the battle, as both of them knew that the fight was over.

"You have a gift, Tanion," E said as the holograms disappeared. "You drew that card exactly when you needed it in order to win the duel."

"It was luck," Tanion said defiantly. "There's no skill in top-decking, especially when cards are shuffled randomly at the start of the duel."

"We will debate that at a later time," E said. "But now I owe you some answers don't you? You did defeat me after all."

"That's true," Tanion said, putting his deck back in its box. "Okay, first off, who the hell are you? Who's Darrien? Where are you from? Why are you here?"

"My name is Elise, an Elite operative in the Coalition back on my home world. Darrien is my student, and we are here to find someone who can save our world, and I believe that someone is you."


	3. The Grand Order

I will plan to keep on churning out these chapters on the regular, but there will be gaps sometimes. Anyway, here's Chapter Three. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Grand Order**

"So you're from another planet," Tanion said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's pretty far fetched, lady."

"It's true," Elise continued. "Can you explain our disks any other way?"

"Well, no," Tanion admitted. "But you can't be serious. There's no way you're from another world."

"Dimension, technically," Elise corrected.

"What?" Tanion exclaimed. "This is ridiculous."

"Just shut up and listen," Elise demanded. "You've heard of the infinite universe theory, right? That since one exists, surely there are others. The truth is more complex than that. Your world, this world, is the original universe, and every universe created within this one then becomes a very real, separate reality."

"Wait, how does that make any sense?" Tanion asked.

"We don't know how it works, we just know that it is the truth," Elise said. "Every book you read, every television series, they were all created by people from this world. In doing so, they create a universe in which their worlds are reality."

"So you're saying that you and Darrien are from the Yu-Gi-Oh world?" Tanion asked, with disbelieving. "With Yugi and all them?"

"It's not quite like that," Elise answered. "In your shows, the Duel Monsters card game is used for everything. The stories of each series does not exist, but their locations do. In my world, Domino City, Duel Academy, New Domino City, they all exist. And they way that we summon our monsters is through our connection with Duel Energy, just like was shown in the show your people called 5D's."

"I don't understand," Tanion butted in. "If somehow all you're saying is true, then Synchro Summoning must surely exist on your world. So why was Darrien so amazed by it?"

"Each summoning method can only be used by people gifted with the ability to do so," Elise explained. "Ritual, Fusion and Synchro Summoning all fall into this category."

"What about XYZ?" Tanion asked. "Or Pendulum?"

"They do not exist in our universe," Elise said. "The creators in this world put XYZ and Pendulum Summoning in separate universes, and so the same applied to our worlds. Thus, our world does not have access to such summoning methods."

"And so if all of this is somehow true, why are you here?" Tanion asked. "Why come to 'our world' at all?"

"Darrien and I were sent on a mission to recruit someone who could use our technology to Synchro Summon," Elise answered. "Although this summoning method is commonplace in this world, it is sacred and very rare in ours, and is the only weapon we have against the Grand Order."

"And that is?"

"We are at war, Tanion. The Coalition is one of many resistance groups fighting against the Grand Order, but it is a battle we are slowly losing. Synchro Summoning has been lost, the Order killing any who possessed the ability to do so. There are a rare few remaining, but they fall by the day. That's why we were sent here, to recruit someone from the original world who could fight for us. Your summoning strength far surpasses any of ours because you are from this world."

"So let me get this straight," Tanion said, putting one hand on his hip. "You came here to drag me into a war taking place in another universe just because I'm somehow able to use Duel Energy? And you expecting me to agree to go with you despite the fact that all other Synchro users like myself have been killed for being who they are?"

"Yes," Elise said, keeping a straight face. "We're desperate, Tanion. If we don't get help soon, the Grand Order will wipe out any remaining resistance there is, and our world will be lost."

"Why can't you just teleport everyone here like you two did?" Tanion asked. "Would that not be easier?"

"It's impossible," Elise said sadly. "The technology is utilised by harnessing the Duel Energy of a Synchro user in order to 'synchronise' our world with yours and send us through. With so little left, it'd be impossible to do so."

"And how do you plan on getting back?"

"We were given devices capable our returning us to our world," Elise answered. "Darrien used his at the end of your duel. Mine is in my pocket, and here is one for you."

Elise pulled out a stone from within her satchel and handed it to Tanion. It was oval in shape, and seemed to have dark, red veins running throughout the stone. Just looking at it sent a shiver up Tanion's spine.

"We need your help," Elise said, looking him directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't," Tanion said. "I'm not ditching my life just to go run off with a stranger to help fight and most likely die on another world. Sorry, not doing it."

Elise nodded. "I understand. I shall let you go now, but if I may? I'd hold onto the duel disk if I were you."

"What? Why?" Tanion asked, perplexed.

"We aren't the only ones looking for you."

She disappeared. Tanion's head sat back and he blinked twice, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Looking down at his left arm, the duel disk attached to it was still there, his cards slotted neatly into the deck and extra deck slots. _This is crazy,_ he thought to himself. _I have a real, working duel disk. This is incredible._

He frowned. That girl had seemed to have been sincere in what she had said, but Tanion was struggling to believe it. Could it really be true? Could the world of the anime actually be real, somewhere out there in space? The concept seemed so alien to him. Shaking his head in frustration, he wandered back to his car and drove home.

* * *

"Wake up."

The voice woke Tanion with a start, sweat dripping from his body. He looked around the room from his seated position and found nothing. The duel disk lay on the floor next to his bed, his deck still at the ready. He reached over and switched on his bedside lamp, but the light showed him nothing new. He looked at his phone. 12.48 AM. It also had a message:

 _Come outside if you want your parents to live._

The number was unknown. _Who the hell is this? How did they get my number?_ His eyes once again came to rest upon his deck, almost as if it had drawn his gaze from his phone.

"Is this the person that Elise chick was talking about?" Tanion wondered to himself.

He had to find out. His parents knew nothing of the events of the day, and the duel in the shipping centre had gone completely unnoticed by everyone else. He couldn't risk whoever sent the text following through on his threat, as he couldn't allow them to fall in harm's way just because of him. Get dressed warmly in a jacket and jeans, he slipped the disk onto his arm and quietly made his way out of the front door.

"You're late."

The voice came from across the road, the softness of it's tone coming into direct contradiction with how easily it carried to Tanion. Despite the fact that is was almost summer, a cool breeze blew down the street and Tanion rubbed his hands together for warmth. The person that faced him, however, seemed unfazed by the air.

"You want to duel me?" Tanion asked.

"By the decree of the Grand Order, I am placing you under custody," the stranger said. "Come with me quietly, and your family lives."

"I don't think so," Tanion said. "I challenge you to a duel, and if I win, you leave my family and I alone."

"If you lose, then I take you with me," the stranger said.

Tanion watched as the world seemed to slow down around him. _They seem to able to manipulate time so that the duel only affects those taking part in it,_ Tanion thought. Another bit of technology that came from their world, no doubt. Nonetheless, Tanion readied his duel disk and the stranger did the same.

 _ **DUEL!**_

"I'll start," Tanion said. "I summon Lancer Knight! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500). Next, if I control only one 'Knight' monster one my field, I can special summon this guy from my hand. Come forth, the Tuner monster Jester Knight! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). I tune my Level 4 Lancer Knight to my Level 1 Jester Knight! Go, Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Defender of the Knight! (Lvl:5/ATK:1100/DEF:2300)."

"Synchro Summon..." the man muttered. "Using the tool that the Grand Order knew you would."

 _I have no idea what this guy is going to throw at me, but I can't afford to let him chip away at me early. By having Defender in defence position, I should be able to hold out even with only 4000 LP. I'll just have to make my attack next turn,_ Tanion thought to himself. _For now, I'll simply have to be quick on my feet._

"I place one card face-down, and that end's my turn," he said.

 _ **Tanion – 4000 LP**_

 _ **Grand Order Servant – 4000 LP**_

"You must understand, Tanion, the Order cannot allow the Coalition to recruit a Synchro user from this dimension," the man said calmly. "One with power such as yours could prove... problematic."

"I don't want anything to do with your war," Tanion said. "So how about we call this duel off and forget I exist. We both win."

"The Order needs someone with your power to complete their objective," the man said. "Therefore, I will be taking custody of you."

"They want me to help defeat the Coalition?" Tanion asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough. My turn," the man said, drawing. "I activate the Field Spell, Toll of the Vanquished. Now, every time you summon a monster from your Extra Deck, you take 400 points of damage."

"Now that's hardly fair," Tanion complained.

"Additionally, during the turn player's Standby Phase, you must choose to either take another 400 points of damage, or destroy one of your Extra Deck monsters. This effect takes place for every monster on you field that has been summoned from the extra deck."

"I see," Tanion said disapprovingly. "So if I had two Synchro monsters out during my Standby Phase, I would have to choose twice."

"Precisely," the man said. "Next I summon Double Cannon to the field. (Lvl:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1600). By his effect, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and if it is an Extra Deck monster, you take 800 points of damage. Go, Double Cannon!"

"I activate my face-down card, Knight Bulwark!" Tanion countered. "This turn, 'Knight' monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects."

"Hmph," the man said as Double Cannons bullets bounced harmlessly off of Defender's shield. "I activate the Spell Card Ookazi! I deal you 800 points of damage!"

"Wow you really are playing a burn deck, aren't you?" Tanion noted, almost laughing. "Defender's effect activates! Once while this card is on the field, I can negate an instance of damage to myself. Therefore, Ookazi's effect is nullified."

"You ingrate..." the man muttered. "I place one card face down. Turn over."

 **Tanion – 4000 LP**

 **Grand Order Servant – 4000 LP**

"I can understand running Ookazi since it takes out a fifth of your opponents life points, but your going to have to do better than that," Tanion said. "Burn decks just don't cut it any more unless your playing the Monarch FTK, but I doubt you know what that means."

"Stop blabbering and duel," the man grunted. "I do not have the patience."

"Fine then. My turn," Tanion said, drawing. "First, I take the 400 damage from Toll's effect, and then I activate the Spell Card Cavalry of the Knight! Once per turn, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower 'Knight' monster from my deck, but it cannot attack the opponent this turn. Appear before us, Soldier of the Knight! (Lvl:4/ATK:1300). Next, from my hand, I summon Knight's Squire (Lvl:3/ATK:1000) and activate it's effect, increasing his Level to 4. I now tune my Level 4 Soldier with my now Level 4 Squire! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Royal Knight! (ATK:2500)."

"Toll of the Vanquished effect activates!" the man said. "You take another 400 points of damage!"

"It matters little," Tanion said. "I activate Royal Knight's ability! I destroy Double Cannon and inflict half its ATK to you as damage. Go, Royal Knight!"

"I activate my face down card, Order's Stand!" the main said, revealing the card. "I negate Double Cannon's destruction and destroy Defender of the Knight since it has the lowest attack on the field, and inflict his ATK to you as damage!"

Tanion flinched as Defender was brought down by a missile fired from Double Cannon's barrel, his life points lowering to 2100. _That did not go as planned,_ Tanion muttered to himself. _I can't afford to take too much more burn damage. With only 4000 LP to start with, this is much trickier than a usual duel._

"Royal Knight! Attack his Double Cannon with Sacred Blade!"

"I banish Order's Stand from my graveyard to activate it's effect!" the man said. "This turn, monsters I control cannot be destroyed in battle."

"But you'll still take the damage!" Tanion said as Royal Knight's blade bounced off of Double Cannon. "I end my turn here."

 _ **Tanion – 2100 LP**_

 _ **Grand Order Servant – 3100 LP**_

"You should've beaten my while you had the chance," the man said, a small grin etching itself onto his face.

"I don't want to fight you," Tanion pleaded. "Your war and your world has nothing to do with me. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I have my mission. The Grand Order does not tolerate failure. My turn," the man said, drawing a card. "Double Cannon counts as two Tributes when being used for a Tribute Summon. Therefore, I release Double Cannon, and call War Machine Omega to the field. Come forth, my machine! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)."

Tanion watched as a huge mechanical humanoid rose from the earth behind the Grand Order servant, its presence causing a wave of uneasiness to wash over Tanion. He felt powerless before the epic monster.

"I activate the two cards in my hand, Molten Armoury and Titanium Casing!" the man said. "Not only does Omega now gains an additional 1000 ATK, it also can deal piercing battle damage, and is no longer able to be targeted by your effects!"

"Would you look at that, another big beater," Tanion noted. "Is that all you lot fight with? Big beaters and burn damage?"

"We use what is necessary to win," the man said. "War Machine Omega! Attack Royal Knight! Molten Judgement!"

Tanion braced himself as cannons fired from Omega's shoulders, and missiles rained down from above, throwing him from his feet and careening into Royal Knight. However, as the dust cleared, Tanion noted that Royal Knight was still on the field.

"Omega's effect means that your monster is not destroyed, but its effects are now negated," the man said, seeing the confusion on Tanion's face. "With that, I end my turn."

 _ **Tanion – 600 LP**_

 _ **Grand Order Servant – 3100 LP**_

"I would give up now if I were you," the man said. "I do not wish to bring back a beaten man before my masters."

"You won't, because I'm not going any where. My turn," Tanion said drawing.

He gasped as looked at the card he drew. _This is impossible..._ he thought. _Was that Elise chick really telling the truth? Could there be more to drawing the card you need at the right time than luck? No, that's impossible. That's just not possible..._

"After keeping Royal Knight on the field, I activate the card I just drew, Divine Blade Garnix!" Tanion exclaimed. "By discarding one card, I can equip this card to a 'Knight' monster on my side of the field. However, during the End Phase, I take damage equal to Royal Knight's original attack."

The man laughed. "Are you mad? You only have 200 LP left. You can't afford to pay that cost!"

"I don't intend to," Tanion said, smirking. "Royal Knight, attack War Machine Omega!"

"What are you doing? You'll only succeed in destroying your own monster!"

"Divine Blade Garnix's effect activates!" Tanion said. "During the Damage Step, Garnix doubles Royal Knight's attack, and if it destroys a monster in that battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack!"

"What did you say?"

Royal Knight raised Garnix high above his head, and brought it down over War Machine Omega, the blade slicing him in two. Tanion watched on as Omega fell to pieces behind the man, who had been knocked on his stomach his the shock-waves produced by the battle.

"I won fair and square," Tanion said. "Now leave my family and I alone. We have no business with your world."

The man just laughed. "I may be defeated, but there are thousands more that can be sent in my place. You cannot defeat us all, Synchro user. We will be back for you."

And then he was gone, and time began to move forward once again, Tanion feeling the wind hit his back in a cold blast, causing him to instantly shiver. He rushed inside quickly, and after making sure his parents were okay, jumped into bed and under the blankets.

"This is just crazy," he said aloud. "Can't they just leave us alone?"

His phone went off. Picking it up, he knew immediately who had sent the text. At this time of night, it could only be one person. The message simply read:

 _We can protect you. Hyden Park. 9.30. Help us, and we help you. E._


	4. The Coalition

No duels this chapter, but lots of plot and other information. I am planning to get out another two or three chapters in the next week so stay tuned for more, and enjoy as always.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Coalition**

The park was just as empty as it had been the previous day. Having told his mum that he was meeting up with friends, Tanion had taken the duel disk in his back pack to hide it from her. Also just as before, Elise was waiting for him in the middle of the park, her disk also still attached to her arm.

"I must say, I am curious as to how you do this," Tanion said as he approached. "You and Darrien could make people disappear, and the guy from last night seemed to slow time almost to a halt. How?"

"The Duel Energy within our disks gives those from worlds outside of Eden such abilities," Elise answered.

"Eden?"

"That is the name given to the original universe," Elise said. "A biblical reference in your world, it carried over to ours. Anyway, I'm glad to see you came to your senses, Tanion."

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Tanion said angrily. "You nor the Grand Order would've left us alone if I didn't."

"That's true I suppose," Elise admitted. "Do you still have the stone I gave you?"

Tanion nodded, taking it out. "It's chilling," he said.

"That is to be expected. It is not of this world after all."

"You promise to keep my parents safe?"

"We will send two of our members to guard them," Elise replied. "Although I suspect that once you are on our world the Grand Order will focus on coming after you there instead."

"They won't use my family as leverage?" Tanion asked.

"Once you are on our world they will not need to waste precious Synchro energy sending people to Eden to get you," Elise said. "Your Duel Energy is very strong, Tanion. It's why the Coalition sought you out in the first place. Once on our world, you'll be like a beacon to the Grand Order, but it's a risk we are going to have to take if we want a chance at winning this war."

"If it'll keep my family safe, then I will go with you," Tanion said. "I left a letter for my mum. Hopefully she will understand even though all of this is ludicrous."

"Take my hand and crush the stone in the other," Elise instructed. "And do brace yourself. Multi-universal travel isn't the most pleasant of things."

Doing as Elise instructed, Tanion took the sickly looking stone in one hand and took hers in the other. Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, he braced himself for whatever was coming for him, and then everything around him disappeared.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't feel so good..."

Before he could stop himself, Tanion violently wretched up his breakfast onto the rocks next to him. To his right, Elise wasn't in much better shape, but having done the trip before, she was able to keep her stomach's contents where it belonged.

"You didn't tell me..." Tanion muttered, before spewing a little more.

"I wasn't told either," Elise admitted, forcing herself to stand. "My superiors obviously thought it would be a funny joke, so I thought I'd repay the favour."

"Bitch..." Tanion managed to utter, before holding his stomach.

"Give it a few moments," Elise said. "It'll settle in a few minutes. The recon team should arrive by then."

"They are tracking us?" Tanion managed to ask.

"Tracking you."

He found himself finally able to stand, and so he did so, and he found himself staring into a war zone. They were in what once would've been a bustling city, but now it was rubble, with very few structures remaining.

"You say you fight with your cards," Tanion remembered. "How could Duel Monsters cause such devastation?"

"I'll show you once we get back to our camp," Elise said. "The majority of the fighting isn't done in the duels that you know."

In the distance, Tanion could hear the sound of a helicopter's blades whirring in the air. He looked at Elise, who simply nodded in acknowledgement. However, much to Tanion's amazement, as the helicopter approached, he was able to recognise it for what it truly was.

"Wait a second, isn't that..?"

"Gyroid? Without it being comically edited by your writers, yes," Elise answered.

The small transport who's shape was almost identical to the monster card Gyroid landed around fifty metres from Elise and Tanion's position. The side door opened, and three men dressed in black jumped out, duel disks at the ready.

"Three be with you!" Elise called.

Upon hearing her words, the men urged them over to their position, their eyes constantly on the move in case of an attack. Elise and Tanion leaned on each other as they made their way over, Tanion still holding one hand to his stomach, which was sore but had settled somewhat now that half of it's contents were on the rocks behind them.

"That was a code phrase I assume?" Tanion asked.

"In reference to the three legendary duelists of our world," Elise said. "Yugi, who vanished when the Grand Order appeared, Jaden, the one who fights alone, and Yusei, the one who died protecting us."

"Yusei is dead?" Tanion gasped.

"There's a lot you are going to have to be caught up on," Elise said. "Our leader, Felirae, will be able to answer any questions you have once we are safe."

The men helped them inside, and the moment the door closed the helicopter rose from the surface. Peering into the cockpit, Tanion noted another person standing there, duel disk at the ready and a card placed in the monster zone. He could only assume that this was the Gyroid monster card.

"I'll try and fill in some gaps for you on the flight over," Elise said to Tanion. "Although based off your writer's world, in truth, ours is somewhat different. The Three are all of the same age, unlike in your television shows. Yusei, who utilised the Duel Runner technology when he was alive, was a pro duelist on the Duel Runner circuit. Yugi, on the other hand, was a pro duelist in the normal Duel Monsters competitions. Both were world champions."

"And Jaden?"

"He has a bond with the Duel Monsters unlike any other," Elise answered. "His teachings brought him fame and fortune, and in a Duel of Strength, he is simply unmatched."

"Okay, that just leads to more questions," Tanion said, confused. "A Duel of Strength? What is that?"

"You will know soon enough," Elise answered. "Anyway, when the Grand Order first appeared, they began assimilating the most powerful duelists into their fold. Yugi disappeared about a month after the Grand Order arose five years ago, and no one has heard from him since. I have met Jaden once, but he refuses to take a side in this war, saying that the Duel Monsters should not be used for war and instead continues travelling and trying to teach people a better path."

"Why haven't the Order stopped him yet?" Tanion asked.

"He's a master of both the normal duel and a Duel of Strength," Elise said, almost laughing. "I the Grand Order could take him down, they would've done it already."

"And Yusei..." Tanion muttered. "You said he died."

"He was the first to take up arms against the Grand Order," Elise answered, her voice lowered slightly. "He brought the resistances together and formed the Coalition and other groups to stop the rapid expansion of the Grand Order. However, one day, the Order raided his compound, their men outnumbering Yusei's twenty to one. Even he couldn't beat all of them, and the Grand Order had no reason to keep him alive. So they didn't."

A silence fell over the group as the blades of the helicopter whirled overhead. _I can't believe that Yusei was beaten and killed,_ he thought. _Only he of the best three duelists of all time was willing to fight against such an obvious threat... surely the other two must be doing something to fight against the Order?_

"Stromberg Castle coming up on the horizon," the pilot announced. "E.T.A is one minute. Prepare for landing and to disembark."

Tanion looked out through one of Gyroid's windows, and he could see them approaching an island of some sort. It appeared deserted, but he assumed that that was exactly what you were meant to see. His theory proved to be correct, as part of the rock face on the closest side slide open as they approached.

Heading into the tunnel, they eventually burst back out into the sunlight into a previously hidden courtyard, which Tanion saw contained a landing pad for helicopters like this and strip for boats to take off and presumably leave through a hidden passage similar to the one they had entered. As they came to a landing, a welcoming party seemed to be waiting for them, three dozen men and women dressed similarly to those who had come and rescued them, with the exception of the man in front, who wore a proper military uniform.

The helicopter touched down lightly, and Elise and Tanion were escorted through the sliding door. Once they were out, the pilot followed, and upon leaving lifted the 'Gyroid' card off of his duel disk, causing the helicopter to disappear.

"Elise," the leader said. "Darrien is waiting for you in the infirmary. I expect to see you in the dining hall in three hours."

"Yes, Felirae," she said, bowing. "And thank you, sir."

"And you must be the Synchro user," Felirae said as Elise was lead away. His gaze was penetrating.

"The name is Tanion."

"Of course, my apologies," Felirae said. "We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Your help is sorely needed."

"You tracked me because of my Duel Energy, right?" Tanion asked. "Couldn't the Order track me here?"

Felirae shook his head. "This is one of the most secure rebel bases on the planet. Our shielding technology is unparalleled. You are safe here."

"That depends on your point of view, boy."

The voice came from a newcomer across the courtyard. The company turned to look at this man, who immediately struck Tanion as being far older than any of the other present. However, there also seemed to be something about him that he connected to instantly, and the look in his eyes suggested a hardness and wisdom far beyond what his body portrayed.

"Tanion, this is Jorann," Felirae said, seemingly annoyed by the interruption. "He is the only Synchro user left at our disposal, and the one who donated his energy in order to send Elise and Darrien to you."

"It's an honour to meet a fellow Synchro user, if what I've heard about us is true," Tanion said, nodding slightly.

"Don't give me that crap, boy," Jorann said gruffly. "You are not a Synchro user. You don't have the strength to be one."

"Jorann..." Felirae said warningly.

"I'm assuming you are referring to a Duel of Strength?" Tanion asked. "I would like to learn."

"Would you now?" Jorann said, smiling, and revealing a duel disk of his own. "Then I will be willing to show you."

"Jorann, no," Felirae ordered. "He can train later. For now he needs to get settled into his new home."

"Why don't you let the boy decide?" Jorann asked.

"I want to see what this is about," Tanion said. "The earlier I learn the better, right?"

"Sir," a man said behind Felirae. "I'd highly recommend against this. He's just come through and there's no telling what adverse effects his body might still be feeling..."

"Tanion, you are not entering into a Duel of Strength will Jorann. Your training for them will begin tomorrow," Felirae ordered. "I also want the two of you in the dining hall in three hours. No excuses. Teleor, Draven, show Tanion to his room."

"Yes, sir," the two men said in unison.

Felirae took this moment to leave, and the company he brought with him split, apparently having fulfilled whatever role they served. Teleor and Draven motioned for Tanion to follow them, and he did so, but not before looking over his shoulder at Jorann, and at the cold, hard eyes that he bore.

* * *

The dining hall was a lot simpler than Tanion had thought, but he suspected that whatever grand hall the castle used to have for meals now suited something more befitting of the force that occupied it. The room was small, but cosy, with a fireplace on the opposite end of the room from the double doors. As Tanion entered dressed in Coalition garb that had been found for him, he found himself faced with a table set for five; Felirae, Jorann, Darrien, Elise and himself. The others were already there, and they all stopped their conversation as he entered, and waited for him to take his place beside Elise and opposite Jorann before they continued.

"Good evening, Tanion," Felirae said in a welcoming tone.

"For me it feels like midday," Tanion said. "It's an odd feeling."

"You'll get used to it," Jorann muttered. "Now, back to the task at hand."

"Yes, Jorann, you're quite right," Felirae acknowledged. "As we were discussing before you entered, Tanion, we've picked up a strong Duel Energy signature about five hours from here. Fusion."

"Do you know who it is?" Tanion asked.

"We don't," Felirae admitted. "Although Darrien here has a theory."

"The Energy reading was far higher than the normal Fusion reading we pick up," Darrien said. "I think it might be Jaden."

"Impossible," Jorann dismissed. "Jaden has been off the radar for months. He knows how to keep himself hidden, so why would he let himself be known now?"

"He may know something we don't," Darrien said. "The Three knew things far beyond the rest of us."

"That they refused to share," Jorann reminded him. "It will not be Jaden, but it is still worth pursuing. Another Fusion user to put onto the siege teams could really help our cause."

"We did have two fall last week in the Delta C squad," Elise said. "They could replace them on that team if we get to them on time."

"We will continue this discussion later," Felirae said. "For now, let us eat."

The food was brought out, a soupy brew consisting of what seemed like meat and vegetables. Elise informed Tanion of how they get supplies flown in from farmlands to the north, but they were growing more and more on the island, almost to the point of being self-sufficient.

"Elise tells me you defeated one of the Grand Order's servants back on Eden," Felirae sat to Tanion as they ate.

"That's true," Tanion answered. "Wasn't easy, but I'm here and not with them."

"May I ask which monsters you faced when dueling them?" Felirae asked.

"Double Cannon and War Machine Omega."

"Omega?" This got Felirae's attention.

"He also used Molten Armoury and Titanium Casing, if that counts for anything," Tanion added.

"That's... impressive," Felirae said admirably.

"It was a normal duel, wasn't it?" Jorann asked.

"Yes, it was," Tanion answered.

"Hmph. Taking down an enhanced Omega in a normal duel isn't so hard," Jorann muttered.

"It's still impressive for someone an inexperienced as he is," Elise cut in. "He defeated both Darrien and myself as well."

"I'm right here, guys," Tanion muttered between mouthfuls.

"His training in a Duel of Strength will begin tomorrow," Felirae said. "You should take to it pretty quickly with your abilities, Tanion."

"Thanks, I suppose."

"Elise, I also want you and Darrien to report to the control room at 9 AM. I'll have you leading the hunt for this Fusion user," Felirae ordered. "Jorann, continue to oversee the training. We need to get some specialists out in the field soon if we don't want to lose any more ground."

"As you wish, sir," Jorann said somewhat begrudgingly.

"Well, thank you for the dinner," Tanion said to Felirae as he emptied his bowl. "I might go and get set up better in my room if that's alright."

"You are dismissed, Tanion," Felirae said. "And yes, you and Darrien can go as well, Elise."

"Thank you, sir," they said.

In unison, the three of them left the room, leaving only Jorann and Felirae to finish their meals. The mood shifted as the doors closed, and any of the warmness in the room dissipated immediately.

"You've looked at the report?" Felirae asked.

"He uses the Knights," Jorann said, nodding.

"I want you to monitor him closely for any signs of corruption," Felirae said. "If you see anything abnormal happening to him, report to me instantly, understood?"

"I understand the threat greater than you do in having him here, Felirae," Jorann said, shaking his head. "May the Three watch over us all."


	5. A Duel of Strength

No duels once again this chapter, but a familiar face gets a moment in the spotlight and Tanion learns more of the world around him. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – A Duel of Strength**

Despite struggling to adjust to the different times, Tanion awoke at 8 AM after getting a few hours sleep the night before. On the desk next to his bed lay a Coalition outfit, one that had been hand-picked to fit his body shape and size. Although it was slightly concerning to him that they had found clothing that fit him so well, he also knew that given the amount of people in the castle, there were bound to be people of very similar build to him.

Led once again by Teleor and Draven, Tanion followed the duo to the training yard, a wide open area that was already filled with people and Duel Monsters alike by the time he arrived. He was instructed to meet with Jorann, who was overlooking operations from a balcony above the yard. As they approached, Teleor and Draven dismissed themselves, and Jorann beckoned Tanion over while looking at an electronic screen of some sort.

"Once again, you've arrived late," Jorann said. "Elise had said that you weren't exactly one for punctuality."

"I was never given a report time," Tanion reminded him. "I came straight from breakfast to here."

"If you claim to be a Synchro user, then you must act like one," Jorann said coldly. "In order to master our abilities we must train harder than Fusion users and everyone else. Synchro Summoning is the hardest summoning method to master, as it requires one to be in tune with their desires and themselves. Are you?"

"I've Synchro Summoned many times already using your duel disks," Tanion said, raising the one on his left arm. "I think I got this."

Jorann shook his head. "I don't know why I thought you would understand my words," he said roughly, his focus not leaving the screen. "Report to Anskar below. He will be your instructor for today. He's near the fountain bearing the red scarf."

"As you wish," Tanion said.

Still unable to comprehend why Jorann had seemed to have taken an instant dislike to him, Tanion made his way down into the courtyard, walking past the trainees at work. _I'm walking among Duel Monsters,_ he thought as he looked at them in awe. _If only this technology could exist back home. That would be incredible._

"You are Anskar, I take it?" Tanion asked as he approached the fountain in the middle of the yard.

"And you must be the Synchro user, Tanion," the scarfed man said. "My name is indeed Anskar. I will be your instructor for today. Now, do you know what a Duel of Strength entails?"

Tanion shook his head. "I was challenged to one yesterday by Jorann, but Felirae stopped it from happening."

Anskar's eyes widened. "Be glad that you didn't," he said, before recovering. "Look at your duel disk, Tanion. Can you see the Duel Energy within?"

"I can," he said, watching the Energy move with a certain fluidity within it's compartment.

"In this purified form, Duel Energy can regenerate almost indefinitely," Anskar said. "In normal duels and Turbo Duels alike, this Energy is what summons and sustains your monsters, as well as the spells and traps that accompany them. However, in a Duel of Strength, the duel disk itself is not used during the summoning of monsters."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around the yard, Tanion," Anskar said. "No one you see here is locked into a duel. Their monsters are being sustained by the duelist's own Duel Energy, something that is less pure and weaker than the Energy within your duel disks. And because the monsters are being summoned outside of a duel, the damage they inflict is real."

"And that's how you fight," Tanion realised. "That's why that city looked like a mess when I arrived, because Duels of Strength had been fought there."

"The level of your monster indicates how much Duel Energy is needed in order to summon your monster," Anskar continued. "However, the monster's actual strength is directly connected to the duelist's life energy. Even if you can summon a high level monster, if your life energy is weak, then it is possible for a lower level monster to take it out if that monster's controller has a stronger life energy. Now Tanion, I want you to find a Level 1 monster in your deck and summon it. Don't turn on your disk, just place him on the disk and call him out."

"Okay," Tanion said. "Jester Knight, I summon you. Come forth!"

His monster appeared before him, and Tanion suddenly felt something being wretched from his body. He staggered somewhat, and his breathing became heavy, but he was able to stay standing and after a few moments the hole he felt in himself seemed to disappear.

"Very good," Anskar commented. "I've had people pass out from doing what you've done."

"What just happened?" Tanion asked. "It felt as if something had been torn from me."

"That was your Duel Energy being used to summon Jester," Anskar answered. "You'll notice that it has replenished itself, but the higher the monster level, the more Duel Energy will be taken, and the longer it'll take to return. Additionally, if you keep summoning monsters, your maximum energy will reduce from the sustained effort, so you can't just keep summoning monsters once your Energy has returned."

"What about my 'Life Energy', as you called it?" Tanion asked. "How come I don't feel any different if my Jester is directly connected to my life?"

"That only comes into effect when your monster is in battle," Anskar said. "Unless it is being attacked, your monster is considered static, and therefore your life is unaffected. However, in battle, your monster can take more hits and deal out more damage depending on how strong you are. If it is destroyed, well, you'll know."

"I don't get it," Tanion said. "If a monster's strength is linked to how strong I am, then why summon higher level monsters at all? Wouldn't summoning a bunch of low level monsters be better since it takes less Duel Energy to do so?"

"The higher the level of the monster, the stronger they are at a base level," Anskar answered. "For example, a Level 1 monster cannot defeat a Level 4 monster even when the Level 4 is only at it's weakest, simply because it's base form is too strong. You will also not be able to summon a monster if you cannot reach that base strength level. So if you can summon a Level 6 with just above base strength, then you will most likely be unable to summon a Level 7, even if you have the Duel Energy to do so."

"How do you know what the strength of your monster is then?" Tanion asked.

"Allow me to show you."

Anskar took out a device similar to the one Jorann had been holding earlier and turned it on. Tanion watched as Anskar held it up to Jester Knight and it seemed to be scanning his monster. Tanion guessed that this was how they gauged how strong a duelist was before sending them out into the field.

"Incredible..." Anskar said breathlessly as he read the screen. "Are you sure you've never summoned a monster outside of a duel before, Tanion?"

"Positive."

"Amazing," he said, almost unable to believe what his screen was saying. "Against a base Level 3, your Jester Knight would win a direct battle. It'd be severely damaged, but the fact that it would win..."

"I'm assuming that's good since you said a Level 1 can't beat a Level 4," Tanion noted.

"It's been a long time since we've had these readings from a new trainee such as yourself," Anskar informed him. "With training and time, you could become one of our most powerful soldiers."

"I'm here because my Duel Energy is supposedly very strong," Tanion told him. "I guess it makes sense that the strength of my life and my monsters would be high as well."

"Uh, now, if you want to remove Jester from the field, simply take his card off of the disk," Anskar said, seemingly distracted by the results. "I normally don't ask this of fresh recruits, but I want you to try summoning a Level 4. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try," Tanion said. "Come forth, Lancer Knight!"

Once again, Tanion felt his Duel Energy being ripped from his body as Lancer Knight appeared by his side, and although he could feel that it had taken far more of his energy to do so, his breathing was noticeably lighter, and although it made him feel slightly light-headed, he didn't stagger like he had with the Jester.

"Incredible..." Anskar said admirably. "You seem to have taken to this very fast, Tanion. The more you summon your monsters outside of battle, the more used to it you will become, but you've done very well for summoning a Level 4 on just your second try..."

"How strong is he?" Tanion asked.

"The gap between monsters grows larger as the levels go up," Anskar said as his device examined Lancer Knight. "The strongest Level 4 is on par with a medium Level 6, and the strongest Level 6 can only just beat a base Level 8."

"What about the higher levels?" Tanion asked.

"Above Level 8 there is less information available to us," Anskar said, his device still at work. "There is recordings on strong Level 8's winning over Level 9's, but they fall far short of a Level 10 monster. Even the strongest Level 9 monster we've seen could only just beat a Level 10. We've only ever battled one Level 11, and we don't believe it possible for a Level 10 to get close to the base strength of the monster."

"And Level 12?"

"I'm not sure we want to know how strong they are," Anskar said. "Anyway, your Lancer Knight is indeed very strong. It falls just short of a Level 6 in strength, which is quite astounding for just your second summoning."

"You think you are strong?"

The voice called from across the yard, one that Tanion instantly knew came from Jorann. The other trainees stopped and watched as the other Synchro user walked silently through the crowd, a duel disk now attached to his arm.

"You wanted to find out what a Duel of Strength was, boy," Jorann said. "I think it's time you find out."

"But Anskar already said – "

"Numbers only tell you so much," Jorann cut in. "A Duel of Strength is a clash of souls. No machine can truly define the power at work in one. If you truly want to know how strong you are, then face me!"

The trainees had cleared the yard, their monsters' gone and they were waiting almost eagerly on the side to see the clash between the only two Synchro users in the castle. Word had spread thick and fast of Tanion's nature, and many people eyed him with curiosity and interest. It was not something Tanion was used to.

"Jorann, this is highly unorthodox," Anskar said from behind Tanion. "He's only summoned twice. He isn't ready for a proper Duel of Strength yet."

"Your machine reckons he is strong, right?" Jorann commented, Tanion suspecting that he had been getting the readings from Anskar's device on his. "If so, then let him prove it."

"Felirae will hear of this," Anskar warned him.

"He won't touch me," Jorann said. "Now appear before us, Luster Dragon #2!"

The dragon appeared, and Jorann seemed completely unaffected by calling the monster forward. _It's a Level 6 and he doesn't seemed fazed,_ Tanion thought. _Just how strong is this guy?_

"I won't back down from you or your monster, Jorann," Tanion said defiantly. "I summon to the field a Level 6 monster of my own, Vampiric Knight!"

His felt his very soul being torn open as his monster appeared before him, but he wasn't going to allow Jorann the pleasure of seeing him struggle where he had had no problems. Unfortunately, summoning forth such a strong monster meant that he has unable to stop himself from staggering under the toll the summon had taken, and he could hear Jorann laugh as he did so.

"As impressive as summoning a Level 6 is, you still fall leagues short of me, boy," Jorann yelled. "Just because you beat one of the Grand Order's servants in a duel doesn't mean your the best. You need to learn our place, and realise just how far you have to go before I even consider giving you some respect. Luster Dragon #2, tear that pathetic Knight apart!"

Tanion willed his Vampiric Knight into battle, and the two clashed in the air, sword meeting claw as Luster Dragon whirled around and breathed fire over his Knight. Tanion cluthced at his chest as he felt the pain his monster was feeling, it's armour having melted from the blast. Roaring,the dragon swooped in and tore Vampiric Knight in half, but not before it's blade stuck deep into the beast's chest. Falling to one knee, Tanion could feel his senses giving out at the toll of losing his monster, but after a few moments he breathing began to ease somewhat, even though the pain was lessening at a far slower rate.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Jorann grumbled. "This isn't some precious little play time duel, Tanion. This is life or death, and you live or die by your monsters and your connection to them. If you want them to protect you, then you have to protect them!"

"You mean like you are looking after your dragon?" Tanion quipped between breaths. "He's looking a bit worse for wear."

"He could fight your Vampiric Knight again and still win," Jorann proclaimed. "Now show me what you've got, Tanion. Show me that your connection to your monsters is strong enough to brave a real battle. Show me that they trust you and protect you!"

 _His phrasing is so weird,_ Tanion thought. _It's so different to what Anskar was saying earlier, that the Duel Monsters are simply your servants, your tools in a battle. Is Jorann trying to tell me that they are more than that? The monsters summoned in a Duel of Strength are directly connected to you. Is he trying to suggest there's more to that?_

"Only one way to find out," Tanion whispered to himself, before getting back on his feet. "I think I understand what you're trying to tell me, Jorann. I'm summoning the monster I have the strongest connection to. Come to my side, Level 8! Royal Knight!"

Tanion placed the Synchro card on his disk, and he felt his Duel Energy being taken away, except this time he felt no pain as it left his body. It was almost as if Royal Knight was protecting him from that pain, and as the shining white armour of the Knight appeared beside him, Tanion's life energy almost felt renewed from his presence even though his Duel Energy was severely depleted.

"A Level 8," Anskar whispered behind him. "Only our Elite members have been able to call monsters this strong..."

"Royal Knight is the monster I have the strongest connection to, Jorann," Tanion said. "I use him the most and he has always helped me to win clutch matches, and this is no exception. Royal Knight, destroy his Luster Dragon #2 with your Sacred Blade!"

Almost seeming to nod, Royal Knight unsheathed his mighty blade and charged and the dragon. Blocking a breath attack with his shield, all it took was one swipe from the blade to bring down the dragon. Much to Tanion's shock, however, Jorann seemed completely unaffected by it's destruction.

"You adapt to the pain," Jorann said, noticing the look on Tanion's face. "I don't even feel it any more, and especially for a monster I have no connection with!"

"Wait, are you saying that you don't use that dragon?" Tanion asked, surprised.

"I would never run such a card as a Synchro user, it would have no place in my deck," Jorann said. "This next card is exactly the same, as now I'm going to show you just how far you have to go. Appear before us now, the legendary dragon of destruction, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Tanion watched in awe as the dragon descended from the heavens, its brilliant glow bathing the training yard in a white glow that radiated with power and beauty.

"I have never summoned this dragon before, boy," Jorann told him. "Yet your connection with Royal Knight is the strongest one in your deck. Now watch as it is destroyed! Blue-Eyes! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Tanion looked on as white lightning burst from the legendary dragon's mouth and slammed into Royal Knight's shield with the force of a freight train. Tanion clutched once again at his chest as his monster was pushed backwards, the unending blast cracking the shield that had deflected Luster Dragon #2's attack easily.

"A Duel of Strength isn't just about how strong you are!" Jorann shouted above the sound of Blue-Eyes' constant attack. "It's about your faith in your cards, and your belief that they will be able to beat whatever stands in your way. You do not have that belief, but I know that my monster can beat yours because I have faith and believe that it can! Now finish this, Blue-Eyes!"

Tanion could do nothing as the legendary dragon seemed to double its effort, and finally it's overwhelming strength burst through Royal Knight's shield and drove him into the ground. It feel to one knee, the attack breaking away bits of armour and forcing it further and further into the ground. Then it simply gave up, knowing it was beat, and disappeared in a flash of white. Tanion felt his breath being sucked out of him as he did so, and he fell backwards on the edge of consciousness, and was fortunately caught by Anskar.

As the other trainees silently watched onward, Tanion's vision returned to him as Jorann approached from where he had been standing. Without saying a word, Jorann stood there as Tanion breathed heavily, sweat covering his entire body from the damage losing Royal Knight had done to him.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't use my own deck," Jorann said ominously. "If you want to be a Synchro user, your trust in all of your monsters must be absolute, but I can see from this that you are no Synchro user. If you were, your Royal Knight, the one you said you trusted the most, would have beaten Blue-Eyes."

"Jorann, just what did you think that would accomplish?" Anskar exclaimed. "You nearly killed him!"

"I'm hoping the words he said were true," Jorann replied, his voice unchanging. "If so, then there might be some hope for him after all."

At this, he turned on a heel and went back the way he came, ordering the trainees to get back to work. They did, and just as quickly as he had become the centre of attention, Tanion became ignored as the trainees got back to their duties, and the world moved on around him.


	6. The Fusion User

I apologise for the lack of chapters over the last couple of days. Things are starting to get busier but I'll attempt to keep churning out this story for you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – The Fusion User**

A day after the incident in the courtyard, Tanion was summoned to the control room by Felirae. Escorted by Teleor and Draven, Tanion made his way into the room filled with computers and monitors showing images of all over the castle, including many areas he had not yet seen. Waiting for him was Jorann, Felirae, Elise and Darrien, and they all stood to greet him as he entered.

"Thank you for joining us," Felirae said, motioning Tanion toward an empty seat.

"Is this about the Fusion energy reading you picked up a couple days back?" Tanion asked.

"It is," Felirae said, nodding. "Although we picked it up back then, we've only just managed to pinpoint it's location."

"Right now, we are just of the coast of what used to be San Francisco," Elise said, bringing up a map of the former United States. "Now Tanion, I know that this may seem a bit weird for you, but –"

"No, I understand," he said. "This world is the same as mine, except Duel Monsters are used in everything. It was referenced many times in the first two anime series."

"Oh, okay," Elise said, taken aback but slightly pleased at the development. "Anyway, the Fusion Energy has been pinpointed to an old Industrial Illusions building in Los Angeles, just over five hours from here. Although they were based here in San Francisco, they had buildings all over the country. It seems this one still houses a very powerful Fusion user."

"We've had scout squads keeping an eye on the building for over a day now, but The Grand Order hasn't seemed to have made a move on the building," Felirae said. "They might no even be monitoring the city any more. It was one of the first ones engulfed by the war, after all."

"I suppose that's why you've set up camp just off the coast then," Tanion noted. "Last place they'd look is where it all started."

"Precisely," Felirae said. "No one has entered or left the building since we've arrived, but we haven't moved in yet because I don't want to lose our scouts to a rogue Fusion user. That's why I'm sending you three in. Elise, I want you to find this Fusion user and lock them into a duel."

"Why not engage them in a Duel of Strength? Isn't that how you fight?" Tanion asked.

"It's too risky," Jorann commented. "If they are too strong for us then we could lose a lot of men bringing them down. But by locking them into a duel, it all depends on the person's skill rather than their power."

"And if they lose, we can short out their disk and knock them out with an electrical pulse," Elise added. "It stops them from dueling in any shape of form."

"It's a process we use on the Grand Order's generals and field commanders," Felirae said to Tanion. "They are too dangerous to engage in a Duel of Strength."

"I still don't like this plan," Jorann said. "The location bothers me. Why would there have been a powerful Fusion reading in a place that's been abandoned for years? It feels like a trap to me."

"We don't have a choice," Darrien said. "We need them on our side, and if it's Jaden..."

"It's not Jaden," Jorann cut off. "But you are correct. The Fusion user is too powerful to be allowed to be captured by the Grand Order. We need to find them."

"I will alert Hangar Bay 3 that you are coming," Felirae said. "Tanion, Draven and Elise will look after you. You have the strength to fight, but you must follower their orders to a tee, understand?"

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Elise, bring this Fusion user home," Jorann said, almost warmly.

Tanion, Elise and Darrien all bowed and headed out of the room, but as Tanion followed behind the duo, he couldn't help but let him mind wander. _I'm about to wander into a city destroyed by Duel Monsters in the hopes of finding a powerful Fusion user who could help end a war,_ he thought, shaking his head in disbelief. _I really am insane._

"Let me make this clear right now, Tanion," Elise said as they briskly headed for the hangar. "This isn't the friendly card game you know. If someone is engaging in a Duel of Strength, their damage becomes reality. They can and will destroy the environment around you, and you will no survive getting hit by the monsters or the debris they might cause. Do you understand?"

"Completely," Tanion said.

"I'd recommend summoning a monster once we land," she continued. "You and Darrien will be watching my back once we land to make sure nothing jumps us while we head toward the location. Can you do that?"

"I'll have you covered," Tanion swore.

"Good," Elise said, and opened the hanger bay door. "Now get in. We haven't got a moment to spare."

* * *

Although the flight over had been rough, Tanion was alert and ready when the wheels of the helicopter they were in touched the dusty surface. Jumping out with duel disk at the ready, Tanion noted that they had landed in the middle of a courtyard, and before them lay the ruins of what had been an Industrial Illusions building. Giving a wave to the pilot, Elise turned and urged the Tanion and Darrien to follow, and they did so.

"Darrien, summon your monster now," Elise said. "Tanion, hold off using Synchro monsters unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Why?" Tanion asked.

"Because if you do, it'll be picked up by The Grand Order and they will come here," Elise reminded him. "It's how we found you on Eden even without you using a duel disk, and so they will definitely be able to find you here."

"So I can't Synchro Summon outside the castle?" Tanion scoffed. "What was the point in bringing me to this world then if I'm useless?"

"We're working on that," Elise said. "Now summon a monster to cover our ass while we're out here."

"Are the scouts in position?" Darrien asked.

"They've got their monsters summoned and positioned," Elise said.

"Which monsters do you use?" Tanion asked.

"Machina Sniper is the rebel standard," Elise answered. "Now summon your god-damn monsters already."

"Right," Tanion said. "Appear before me, Level 5! Woodsman Knight!"

"And come to me! Level 3! Angel of Light!" Darrien added.

With their monsters summoned, the trio moved in slowly toward the building. In her hand, Elise held a tracking device, seemingly pointing towards the location of the Fusion user's Duel Energy. Following the device, Elise led them into what remained of the entrance lobby, until eventually she stopped right in the centre of the lobby.

"The signal came from directly below us," Elise said, one eye on the tracker, and the other guiding her hand toward a radio. "Felirae, I need a copy of this building's schematics."

"Roger that," Felirae said through the radio. "I thought that may have been the case so I've got them ready for you. Sending them through now."

"Copy."

The device pinged slightly, and Elise immediately swiped left on the pad, bringing up the old schematics of the building. After analysing it for a short while, she motioned toward a large concrete block that had fallen down from above long ago.

"Tanion, get your Knight to move that out of the way," Elise ordered.

"Um, sure," he said.

Tanion willed Woodsman Knight forward, and much to his surprise, the Knight obeyed. Following Tanion's instructions through his mind, Woodsman Knight heaved the chunk of concrete out of the way, and Tanion felt somewhat tired from his monster's effort. However, by removing the concrete block, a stairwell had been revealed.

"The signal came from the basement," Elise said. "That stairwell can take us straight there."

"Fortunate," Darrien commented.

"You take what you can get in this line of work," Elise said. "Darrien, it's going to be dark down there."

He nodded. "I understand," he said.

Tanion followed with his Knight bringing up the near as Darrien's Angel of Light led them down the stairs. Tanion gasped as his Angel suddenly began to light up ahead of them, giving them a clear view of the stairs and lead them safely into the basement below. Once down there, Tanion noted that it was a warehouse-like space, but it had been all but stripped clean.

"The signal came from down here," Elise said, eyes scanning the shadows cast from Darrien's Angel. "If our Fusion User hasn't already left, then they should be here."

"How nice of you to join me."

At the other end of the room lay a set of reinforced doors, and before them was a person that Tanion could have sworn had not been there before. They seemed young, but at the same time, he could tell something was wrong with this guy. It was almost like he didn't fit into the world itself.

"Who are you?" Elise demanded.

"I am a collector, young lady," the man said, his sickly nature becoming more evident as he approached. "And I'm here to claim the prize lying behind that door. I'm so very close..."

"Felirae, can you see what's back there?" Elise asked into her radio.

"That room doesn't exist on any schematics," came the reply. "I have no idea what's in there."

"You," the man said, looking at Tanion. "You're a Synchro user, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Tanion asked, unnerved by how the man knew that.

"I can feel like coming from you, seeping into the world around you," the man whispered. "It's beautiful... and I want it!"

Something whipped through the air and clamped onto Tanion's duel disk, locking onto it with force and pulling him towards the man. Behind him, his Woodsman Knight disappeared.

"Since I can't have the power behind that door, I'll simply take the next best thing," the man said wildly. "I'll beat you in a duel, and then I'll take what's rightfully mine!"

"Darrien, leave your monster here and get that door open," Elise ordered. "Tanion, he's locked you into a duel. Your only way out is to beat him."

"Got it," Tanion said, gulping. He was not ready for this.

 _ **DUEL!**_

"I'll start," the man said madly. "I activate the spell card Foul Tribute! By banishing cards from the top of my deck, I can special summon a monster from my hand who's level equals the amount of cards sent. I banish 5 cards in order to special summon Demonic Owl! (Lvl:5/ATK:2000/DEF:1400). I then activate Owl's ability! I can use this face-up card and one card in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Here it comes," Elise said. "Be careful, Tanion!"

"I fuse the Level 5 Demonic Owl and Level 4 Demonic Beetle in my hand! Fusion Summon! Rise from the void, Level 10! Demonic Overlord! (Level:10/ATK:4000/DEF:4000)."

The huge, satanic behemoth rose from the earth, it's towering presence barely able to fit into the basement. Tanion gulped as it's imposing figure loomed over him. _What the hell is this guy?_

"Tanion, I get it now," Elise realised. "Look at the man now. The Fusion Summon was unstable, and it's hurt him."

"And that means?"

"What he said before... I don't think he was born with the ability to Fusion Summon!" Elise told him. "He took it from someone, and I think he's here to take Synchro Summoning as well."

"Is that even possible?"

"Oh, it's very possible," the man answered, giggling slightly. "Highly dangerous and deadly, but when I took Fusion Summoning away from my last victim, I felt euphoric. Such power... I don't care if it tears me apart!"

"That's why the Duel Energy was so powerful," Elise said. "It's highly unstable, and that was simply a large fluctuation."

"But how could he take that from someone?" Tanion asked.

"I don't know," Elise admitted. "I've never heard of that being possible."

"I activate Demonic Overlord's effect!" the man said, laughing. "By banished 10 cards from my deck, I can special summon one monster from my hand! Now come forth, Gren Maju da Eiza! (Lvl:3/ATK:?/DEF:?)"

"I know that card," Tanion said. "But wait, if he's banished 15 cards, then that means..."

"Gren Maju has an ATK of 6000," the man said. "I now activate the spell card Corruption! I can destroy one monster on my field, and deal damage to my opponent equal to half their attack! Take 3000 damage, Synchro user!"

Tanion cried out in pain as the blast hit, sending him flying, only for the chain attached to his arm to catch him in the air and drag him into the ground. Getting up groggily, he could see that the Fusion User was giggling away madly.

"The Grand Order took my family," he whispered. "Well, I took their Fusion Summon. Now, I'm going to acquire Synchro Summoning as well, and then they'll pay for what they did. I'll make them pay!"

A pillar of violent purple light enveloped the man, and Elise's device suddenly went haywire. The man screams of laughter turned to screams of pain, and Tanion turned away and attempted to block it out.

"This is just as strong as what we picked up before," Elise shouted to Tanion. "The Fusion Energy within him is trying to escape. It's trying to return to where it was stolen from, but it's getting more unstable by the moment. Tanion, you have to end this quickly!"

"Right," he said. "Now I just gotta figure out how to do that."

 _ **Tanion – 1000 LP**_

 _ **Madman – 4000 LP**_

"I'm sorry about your family," Tanion called. "But you should know that this won't bring them back!"

"I don't care!" the man yelled, the pillar dissipating. "I just want vengeance. Nothing else matters to me any more!"

"I don't want to hurt you, but I have to to help you. My turn," Tanion said, drawing. "I'm sorry, but this is the end for you."

"I have a 4000 ATK monster of my field," the man yelled. "You can't stop me."

"I play the spell card Fast Recruitment," Tanion said. "By paying half of my life points, I can special summon two Level 4 or lower 'Knight' monsters from my hand, but their attacks become 0. Come to us now, Level 4, Lancer Knight, and Level 3, Knight's Squire!"

"You can't seriously think that they will beat me," the man laughed. "You cannot stop me from acquiring your power and learning the Synchro Summons!"

"You want to learn it so bad? Then I'll show you," Tanion huffed. "I use Squire's effect to raise his level to 4. I tune the Level 4 Lancer Knight with the now Level 4 Knight's Squire! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Royal Knight! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500)."

"A Synchro Summon," the man said. "I've worked away for three days trying to open that door in order to acquire it, and yet here you are, ripe for the taking. Once my Overlord destroys your Knight, it'll be all mine!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the end for you," Tanion said sadly. "Royal Knight's effect activates, destroying Demonic Overlord and dealing half it's attack as damage to you. Go, Royal Knight!"

"No, you can't!" the man said desperately.

As the words left his mouth, Royal Knight sliced through the huge monster that was Demonic Overlord, it's howl deafening as it crumbled and eventually disappeared back into nothingness.

"Royal Knight attacks you directly," Tanion said. "I'm sorry, but that's game over."

The man howled almost like an animal as Royal Knight struck him and his life points hit 0. As they did so, the chain clinging to Tanion's arm crumbled away, and before Elise or Tanion could reach him, the man vanished in a blast of black and purple smoke, even his duel disk simply disappearing.

"Okay," Tanion said. "What the hell just happened?"

"I've never seen anything like this," Elise said, mortified. "I've heard stories that have trickled in from the outskirts of the civilised world, though. They told of ghoulish creatures formed by a person's Duel Energy as they died who could take on the form of man and strip people of their souls."

"That's ridiculous," Tanion scoffed. "There's no way that that guy could've..."

"Not only did he have Fusion Summoning that didn't seem to be his, he literally just disappeared," Elise pointed out. "There's no way of saying either way."

"I just hope he's gone," Tanion said. "Whatever he was, he wasn't right."

"I know," Elise said. "I could feel it too. Now go check on Darrien and see how he's coming with the door."

As Elise relayed everything that had just happened to Felirae via radio, Tanion brought himself back into focus and rushed over to the other end of the warehouse where Elise's trainee was hard at work deciphering the lock on the door, which had been severely damaged by the madman before they had arrived.

"How's it coming?" Tanion asked.

"It's a 6 digit code, and I've got the first 4 right," Darrien said. "Well fought, by the way. Taking on a Duel Energy ghoul is no easy feat."

"You know about them?" Tanion asked, surprised.

"She didn't want to tell you, obviously," Darrien said, his golden eyes working overtime trying to figure out the lock. "My father turned into one of those ghouls when my town was attacked by The Grand Order. Think of them as ghosts, but formed from a person's Duel Energy as they pass between life and death. If the will of a person is strong enough, they can remain on this world as a ghoul until they complete the one final task they wish to accomplish, or get beaten in the process of doing so."

"So what he was saying about his family..." Tanion whispered. "That was his dying wish. To make The Grand Order pay for taking his family."

"It would seem that way," Darrien nodded. "He believed that he needed Fusion and Synchro Summoning in order to do that, and he already had Fusion Summoning from some poor soul."

"But why come here for Synchro?" Tanion wondered. "There is no way he could've known that a Synchro user would come here."

"We're about to find out," Darrien said. "Elise, I've got the code!"

Elise rushed over as Darrien punched in the code. The three watched, disks at the ready, as the great concrete doors slid sideways, opening up another room. Darrien's Angel of Light moved in first, and they soon realised that there was nothing there. All save a glass container placed upon a round table.

"Tanion, go check it out," Elise ordered.

Nodding, Tanion walked into the room with Darrien and Elise covering his back. He approached the container and removed the lid in order to reveal what was inside. He gasped as he did so, picking up that which lay within.

"What is it, Tanion?" Elise asked.

"This is..."

And the world went white.


	7. Dragon of the Stars

**Chapter 7 – Dragon of the Stars**

Tanion awoke in his room back at Stromberg Castle, his every limb seeming to ache. His head hurt badly, but as he examined himself, he seemed to have no visible injuries. Looking around the room, he noticed his duel disk sitting on his desk, and, surprisingly, Elise sitting in his chair.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he managed to ask.

"Long enough," Elise answered. "You've been out for a long time, Tanion."

"How long?" he asked. "And what happened to us? The last thing I remember was you ordering me into the room..."

"It's been two days since then," she replied in a concerned tone. "You... you collapsed when you picked up the card within that glass box. You remember that, don't you?"

"I... I do," Tanion said, straining his memory. "The card... it flashed white and then –"

"If Darrien hadn't ordered his Angel to catch you, your head would've struck the desk," Elise told him. "You got lucky."

"What happened after?"

"As soon as you got caught in that duel, I called in our extraction team from amongst the scouts," Elise said. "I knew there was a high chance you'd Synchro Summon which would attract the Grand Order. It took an hour for us to leave after you got knocked unconscious, and the scouts on the ground said the Order missed us by half an hour."

"Too close," Tanion noted. "What does the Order want anyway?"

"We don't know," Elise admitted. "They never made demands, they never tried to make themselves reasonable. They just swooped in and started killing. We've been doing all we can to keep them at bay all these years."

"I see," Tanion replied.

"There's something else you must know," Elise said. "Ever since you blacked out, your Duel Energy seemed to have grown. We don't know how, but you seem to be even stronger than before."

"The ghoul did say that he was there to get the ability to Synchro Summon," Tanion remembered. "Perhaps the card, instead of granting the ability, simply improved mine?"

"That's what we think too."

"But what card could do such a thing?" Tanion asked.

"You don't remember?" Elise asked curiously. "Get dressed. It might be easier to show you."

Following her orders, Tanion gingerly got dressed while Elise waited outside. After strapping his duel disk to his arm, he met her outside and she led him to an area he hadn't been to before. From what he had been shown of the castle already, he guessed that it was located somewhere beneath the control room, but he wasn't sure.

Walking in, he noticed that it was set up almost like a laboratory. There were screens monitoring Duel Energy levels of people strapped to machines, as well as Duels of Strength going on, with devices once again keeping track of all the necessary information about each combatant. At the end of the hall, however, Tanion saw Felirae standing over someone, and they were looking into a room that appeared to have been closed off.

"Any progress?" Elise asked as they approached.

"The card still won't respond to us, no," Felirae said, turning to face them. "It is good to see you, Tanion. Are you hungry?"

"No, surprisingly," he answered. "What are you doing with the card? Wait, is that..?"

"Stardust Dragon?" Felirae finished. "Yes, it is, and that's what worries us."

"Why would that worry you?"

"Yusei was killed on the other side of the country, Tanion," Elise replied. "And he was known to be using Stardust the day before his death. There's no way it could've gotten into that basement. None that we can think of anyway."

"How do you know it's Yusei's?" Tanion wondered. "Couldn't it just be a different copy of it?"

"Our world is directly linked to your anime," Elise reminded him. "There was only one Stardust Dragon in that show, and so only one exists here. This is his."

"And besides that, it is also putting off Duel Energy _on it's own_ ," Felirae added. "A card shouldn't be able to do that."

"So what are you trying to do with it?"

"We are trying to see if we can get it to put off Duel Energy like it did when you picked it up," Felirae said. "When you did there was a massive burst of Synchro Energy, but since then barely any."

"How about if I try and touch it again?" Tanion asked.

"It's risky," Felirae said. "You're still weak from the last time, and we don't want you down for the count."

"I'll be careful."

Felirae seemed to contemplate it for a second. "Very well," he then said. "Perhaps it simply needs a Synchro user around to activate it, and since Jorann is out on a mission you're all we've got."

"Head around to the right, you'll see a door there," the man sitting in front of the monitors said. "Take it slow."

"Gotcha."

He headed around the side, and a door opened up for him. Slipping through the doorway, the door shut behind him, and he heard a radio crackle on somewhere in the top right-hand corner of the room.

"Wave if you can hear me, Tanion," came Elise's voice. He complied. "Okay, well we are already getting a slightly stronger reading from the card. Walk up to the podium."

Tanion did so, and as he did, he could almost feel Stardust calling out to him, in much the same way that Royal Knight had done so on the day when all of this had started. He just wanted to reach out and grab the card, but he knew he had to take it slow, for fear that things would get out of control quickly.

"The card is starting to put out some serious Synchro Energy," Felirae said over the radio. "It must be reacting to being in a Synchro user's presence. How are you feeling, Tanion?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "I can feel it, though. Stardust... the card wants me to pick it up."

Silence. "Do it," Elise's voice came eventually. "We have medical on standby. If anything happens, drop the card, understand?"

"Yes, boss," Tanion said with a smirk.

Taking the final step to the Stardust Dragon card, Tanion picked it up and white light enveloped him, and as he screamed in pain the world disappeared around him.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?"

His voice echoed out into the void, his body seemingly suspended in space. There was nothing around him apart from the light from stars reaching him from every corner of the universe. He was simply floating in space. _What did that card do to me?_

 _\- A Synchro user. Are you worthy of wielding Stardust? -_

"Who's there?" Tanion called, readying his disk. "Show yourself!"

A bright light appeared before him, and Tanion shielded his eyes as the light transformed into a woman dressed in clothes resembling the Stardust Dragon itself. She was quite pretty, but Tanion was more worried about where the hell he was and what was going on.

"Are you worthy of wielding Stardust?" the woman asked, Tanion noting the duel disk on her arm.

"Who are you?" Tanion demanded. "Where are we?"

"We are in a place of peace," the woman answered. "I am a disciple of the Stardust Dragon. Now tell me, are you worthy of wielding Stardust?"

"That's a duel disk on your arm, right?" Tanion asked. "Why don't you find out for yourself if I'm worthy?"

The woman smiled. "I accept your challenge, Synchro user."

 _ **DUEL!**_

"I'll take the start," the woman said. "I activate the Field Spell, Stardust Sanctuary! Now, all monsters with 'Stardust' in their name cannot be destroyed by cards effects, and gain 300 ATK. Next, I summon Stardust Disciple! Appear, follower of the valiant dragon! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1000). Thanks to Sanctuary's effect, it's ATK becomes 1800."

"That monster looks just like you," Tanion noticed.

"I set one card and end my turn," the woman said. "Now, are you worthy of wielding Stardust?"

 _ **Tanion – 4000 LP**_

 _ **Stardust Disciple – 4000 LP**_

"My turn," Tanion said, drawing. "First, I activate Reinforcement of the Army, allowing my to add Handmaid of the Knights from my deck to my hand. I then special summon Woodsman Knight to my field using it's effect. Come to me, my monster! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100). Next, I normal summon the Handmaid that I added via R.o.t.A's effect. Appear, my Handmaid! (Lvl:2/ATK:600)."

"A Tuner monster," the disciple noted. "A Synchro summon on the first turn?"

"I tune my Level 5 Woodsman to my Level 2 Handmaid!" Tanion exclaimed. "Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 7! Charger of the Knight! (Lvl:7/ATK:2700/DEF:1300)."

"You would summon a horse to a battle for a dragon?" the disciple chuckled. "Most unusual."

"Maybe so, but it'll bring me victory," Tanion said. "Not only can Charger attack twice during each battle phase, if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I deal damage equal to that monster's defence. Now get 'em, Charger!"

"I activate my face-down card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" the disciple said, revealing the card. "Not only does it block the attack, but it can also be then set instead of being sent to the graveyard."

 _Yusei's card..._ "Charger, get him this time! Take out that disciple!"

The disciple was shattered under the hoof of Charger, and the disciple's life points reduced by 900. However, the damage was not done yet.

"Via Charger's effect, you take another 1000 points of damage," Tanion said. "How's my chances of wielding Stardust looking now?"

"You are an admirable fighter, Synchro user," the disciple said, brushing herself off. "However, this duel is far from over."

"We'll see about that," Tanion said. "I set one card face-down. Turn over."

 _ **Tanion – 4000 LP**_

 _ **Stardust Disciple – 2100 LP**_

"A duel is not won on one turn," the disciple said, drawing. "One must have the right cards before being able to finish off a duel."

"I'm well aware of that," Tanion said.

"That is good," the disciple said. "I activate the spell card Twin Twisters! By discarding one card, I can destroy two spells or traps on the field, and the two I select are your face-down and Stardust Sanctuary!"

"You would destroy your own Field Spell?" Tanion asked curiously as he sent his trap to the grave. "Why?"

"Because, when Sanctuary is destroyed, I can banish it to special summon a 'Stardust' monster from the graveyard. Appear again, Stardust Disciple! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500)."

"Wait a second," Tanion realised. "That card you sent. Is it..?"

"I summon the Tuner monster, Stardust Priest! (Lvl:2/ATK:500/DEF:0)," the disciple continued. "Next, I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect in my graveyard. Since I control a Tuner monster, I can special summon it, but it is banished when it leaves the field. Appear, Quillbolt!"

"Here it comes..."

"I tune my Level 4 Disciple and Level 2 Quillbolt to my Level 2 Priest! Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500)."

"It looks even more beautiful in person..." Tanion whispered as Stardust roared.

"Stardust Priest's effect activates!" the disciple said. "It raises Stardust's ATK by 500 to 3000! Stardust Dragon, destroy Charger of the Knight! Shooting Sonic!"

Tanion laughed as his monster was destroyed. "I can't believe I'm facing Stardust Dragon in an actual, proper duel. This is so cool!"

"If you wish to have Stardust fight at your side, you must defeat him first!" the disciple proclaimed. "Now show me what you are made of, Synchro user!"

 _ **Tanion – 3700 LP**_

 _ **Stardust Disciple – 2100 LP**_

"If that's what you want, then I'll give it to you," Tanion said, drawing. "I activate the effect of the Castle of the Knights trap card in my graveyard. By banishing it, I can resurrect Charger with it's effects negated. Appear, Charger! (Lvl:7/ATK:2700)."

"I hope there's more to this strategy," the disciple said.

"Sure is," Tanion smirked. "I summon the Tuner monster, Jester Knight! (Lvl:1/ATK:0)."

"A Tuner monster?" the disciple asked. "Another Synchro Summon?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do play favourites," Tanion said. "And just like Stardust Dragon was Yusei's trump card, Royal Knight is mine! I tune my Level 7 Charger to my Level 1 Jester! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Royal Knight! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500)."

"You summon your ace monster to face Stardust?" the disciple noted. "Perhaps there is more to you than meet the eye."

"This duel is over, disciple," Tanion said. "I activate a spell card from my hand, Intel of the Knight! For the duration of this turn, Stardust loses it's effects and half of it's attack, and those points go to Royal Knight! So while Stardust's ATK drops to 1500, my Knight's rises to 4000!"

The disciple nodded in acknowledgement. "You are a very skilled duelist. I was barely able to damage you."

"I try not to rely on one monster alone," Tanion said. "It was only because I brought out Charger earlier that I was able to win this. Every card plays a role."

"If you know that, then you truly are worthy of wielding Stardust," the disciple conceded.

"Royal Knight, end this duel now," Tanion said. "Sacred Blade!"

Neither the disciple nor Tanion watched as Royal Knight's blade sliced through Stardust, the legendary dragon disappearing in a puff of stardust. The projection of Royal Knight disappeared, and Tanion made his way over to the disciple.

"Take this," the disciple said, handing him the Stardust Dragon card. "You've earned this."

"I only beat you in a duel," Tanion said.

"You can learn much about a person through dueling them," the disciple said. "I learned much about you, and I deem you worthy of wielding the dragon. Now go, your world needs you."

The world flashed white, and then Tanion was back in the castle, his hand firmly grasped around the card. The door suddenly ripped open behind him, and in came four rebels, all armed with their duel disks at the ready, with Elise rushing in behind them.

"Tanion!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you?! One second everything was fine, and then –"

"I'm fine," he replied, card still in hand. "What happened here? How long was I gone?"

"When you touched the card, the entire room was enveloped in a persistent white glow," Elise panted. "We tried to get in, but the door wouldn't budge. We couldn't even force it open. It's been half an hour since the light appeared. What happened to you?"

"It's... it's a long story," Tanion admitted. "But rest assured, the card won't be giving you any more problems."

"He's right," Felirae's voice said over the radio. "There's no Duel Energy coming from the card any more. It's gone."

"You had better place it back on the podium," Elise suggested.

"No," Tanion said, sliding the card into his extra deck. "It belongs with me."

"Put the card on the podium, Tanion," Felirae ordered.

"You have to trust me on this one," Tanion pleaded. "Stardust has been entrusted to me. That's basically what happened while I was gone."

"I don't like it," Felirae said. "But I won't argue. You were brought here to help us, and if you keeping Stardust will do that then I will not stop you. I will, however, expect a full report on everything that happened in there."

"If that's what it takes," Tanion agreed.

"Now I need the two of you to report to the control room immediately," Felirae said. "There's been an incident that demands our attention. I will meet you there in 5 minutes."

"What could that be?" Tanion asked Elise.

"I don't know, but it's very unlike Felirae to just drop everything like this," Elise said, concerned. "I'm going to grab Darrien. Meet us there."

"Will do," Tanion said.

"And keep your head down," Elise said. "I get the feeling things are only going to get worse."


	8. Jorann's Plight

**Chapter 8 – Jorann's Plight**

"As both you and Elise know, Jorann was sent out on a mission with his squad last night. On any mission, we can track every one of our members by using chips planted within the duel disks. Around an hour ago, Jorann and his squad simply disappeared."

"How can the entire squad just disappear?" Elise asked, bewildered. "Even if they were defeated, the chips would've continued transmitting."

"We don't know," Felirae admitted. "They had headed to Kansas City, a day from here, tracking enemy movements. The Grand Order abandoned Kansas a couple months back, but one week ago they were all over the city. Jorann and his team was sent to investigate, but now..."

"I'll gather a group together and head out immediately," Elise said. "Jorann is one of our best, and a Synchro user. We cannot afford to lose him."

"No, we can't afford to send a large group in after them straight away," Felirae said. "I'm sending you, Darrien and Tanion in after him."

"You want me to go as well?" Tanion asked. "You're risking your only other Synchro user. Is that wise?"

"It's a risk we have to take," Felirae answered. "Even without training, you are a very skilled duelist and your ability in a Duel of Strength is already up there with some of our best. Even though you are a Synchro user, you are the only one I can spare."

"What can we expect once we get on the ground?" Elise asked.

"We aren't sure why the Grand Order is there, but we cannot risk getting their attention," Felirae said. "Above where their disks went offline is an old, and quite large, bank. I want you to make your way there and scout out that position. If it looks abandoned, move in. If not, try using the back-up radio to contact Jorann."

"And if he doesn't answer?" asked Darrien.

"Then call in the cavalry," Felirae answered. "I'm sending a squadron of 30 men and women in behind you. They will land outside the city and wait for a signal. If worse comes to worse, you barge your way in, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Elise said.

"However, like I said, I would prefer if you didn't," Felirae said. "The less people we get involved the better. Use it only as an absolute last resort, either to force your way to their last known location, or to make sure you get out of there alive."

"Won't the Grand Order pick up my Synchro Summoning energy though?" Tanion asked.

"We've implemented a new cloaking device within your duel disk, similar to the ones protecting this facility," Felirae said. "Jorann had one too. It'll allow you to Synchro Summon without it giving off an energy signal, and so they won't be attracted to your location."

"I see," Tanion said. "That certainly makes it easier for me."

"There's a helicopter already waiting for you," Felirae informed them. "It'll take you to the edge of San Francisco, and from there we have a truck waiting on standby for you."

"Understood, sir," Elise said. "We will be at the helipad in 5."

"You must find Jorann, understood?" Felirae demanded. "I don't often say this, but for once, failure is not an option."

"We understand," Darrien said. "We'll do whatever it takes to bring him back."

* * *

After getting a lift in a truck that Tanion noted was very similar to the monster Truckroid, they arrived on the edge of Kansas City just a day after they had left Stromberg Castle. They had somehow managed to get some sleep along the way, with the truck driver clearly exhausted from the effort but content with the fact that they had arrived safely. However, much to Tanion's surprise, instead of heading into the city straight away, they veered left into an old farmhouse, located around 5 kilometres from the city's edge.

"What are we doing here?" Tanion asked. "Place looks abandoned."

"Good," Elise chuckled. "This is our rendezvous point for agents operating within the surrounding area. Remember yesterday how Felirae said we would have support waiting to be called in? This is where they will be coming from."

"I don't understand why we are here though," Tanion said. "Do we need to make a pit stop or something?"

"We are switching vehicles," Elise said. "There's a stealth plane waiting for us. It'll take us in undetected so The Grand Order doesn't pick us up on their radars."

"Lemme guess," Tanion said. "Stealthroid, right?"

"Yes, sir," Elise said sarcastically.

"They really weren't very original when they came up with the name for those cards, were they?"

"Nope, not really."

After switching over to the stealth unit, Tanion watched out of the window as they flew over the destroyed city of Kansas. For someone who had grown up and seen these cities both on screens and in real life, it was a real shock to see them completely obliterated, and by the hands of Duel Monsters no less.

"Jorann's last known signal came from down there," Elise said, pointing to a ruined bank building. "There's a sewer system that runs underneath it, accessible through the back of the building. That's where we are heading."

The stealth plane spun on it's axis and glided gracefully down to land right next to the back of the bank. Elise urged both him and Darrien out the back of the plane, and into the sewer system before they had a chance to be spotted by any Grand Order agents working within the area.

"Why would they come down into the sewer system?" Tanion wondered. "At least the place doesn't stink to all hell."

"Still unpleasant though," Darrien said. "I have maps of the tunnels. We need to head west for now."

"Just point us in the right direction," Elise ordered. "Tanion, watch our flank. Anyone comes up on us, you strike them down."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "Appear before me now, Level 5! Defender of the Knight!"

Now that he could use Synchro monsters, Tanion felt much safer with his monster watching their backs. With him in place, Tanion followed as Elise and Darrien wound their way through the overtly complex and confusing sewer system, something that Tanion wasn't sure was necessary but he was no position to question it. After a few minutes of simply pointless wandering, they turned a corner and Darrien pointed up ahead.

"There's an older section of the system up ahead," he said. "Blocked off by iron bars, but their last signal came from there."

"Good work, Darrien," Elise said. "Have your disks ready. The Grand Order could be very close now."

Approaching much slower than the rest of their trip had been, Tanion made sure that no one was coming on behind them while Elise and Darrien watched the front, checking all corners and other pipelines to make sure that no surprises lay before them. Eventually, they made it to the iron bars, but much to their dismay, there seemed to be nothing there for them.

"This is where their duel disks went offline," Darrien said grimly. "They must have been cornered and captured."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Elise said hopefully. "Look around. There's no damage to any of the pipe nor the iron bars. I doubt there were any Duels of Strength fought here, or a regular one for that matter."

"That could just mean they gave up without a fight," Darrien reminded her.

"What's that in the water?" Tanion asked, noticing a glint by the iron bars.

"Wait a second, that's..." Elise trailed off as she picked it up.

It was some form of box, with a weird phoenix-like symbol carved into every side. Opening it, Tanion watched as Elise pulled out some kind of note, and as she read it, she seemed to become excited.

"This box is Jorann's," she said happily. "He leaves it behind in certain places if he knows people will come here after him, like we have done. He must've known we would come looking once their disks went offline."

"What does the note say?" Darrien asked.

" _Where one path ends, another begins_ ," Elise answered. "He's referring to these bars. We are at the end of the newer sewer system, but at the beginning of the old. He must've gone in with his team."

"Why would he order them to turn off their duel disks though?" Tanion wondered.

"He must've known something we didn't," Elise said. "Or maybe it had something to do with his mission..."

"Felirae said it was –"

"He lied," Elise cut him off. "I don't know why he lied, but he was lying. We don't follow up on enemy movements like this, Tanion. In fact, I'd wager that the reason Jorann was sent here was for the same reason The Grand Order is here."

"Are you are sure that this old sewer system will lead to him?" Tanion asked sceptically. "If it's anything like the path we just travelled, he could be anywhere."

"In our world, the older sewer systems were designed quite differently," Elise explained. "It was a bunch of single, major pipes that led into one main chamber, which then had a hole in the bottom which led to the ocean, or in this case, out of the city. Since this is one of those major pipelines, it has to lead to the main chamber."

"We need to hurry," Darrien said. "Who knows what Jorann and his team have gotten themselves into."

Elise summoned Risen Soldier Kyn and willed her to bend the bars in front of them. After slipping through, Kyn bent them back into place, and followed behind them alongside Tanion's Defender and they edged down the pipe. It took what seemed like an eternity of twists and turns, but eventually light came from the far end of the tunnel, and Tanion breathed a sigh of relief as their destination was in sight.

"Don't relax yet," Elise whispered from beside him. "We have no idea what awaits us in that main chamber. Keep your guard up."

Tanion readied himself as they walked onward, and eventually the main chamber came into view. Surprisingly to Tanion, there seemed to be some sort of structures ahead, made of wood. _Just what is Jorann doing down here?_

"It's... it's a town," Elise gasped, as they exited the pipe. "The chamber has been turned into a town. These people must be refugees from the war."

Tanion and Elise both removed their monsters from their duel disks, and they slowly began to walk through the town of wood. He could see people through makeshift windows, their faces telling him they were unsure whether or not to trust him. Weaving their way through the buildings, chatter began to fill the air, and then suddenly they found themselves standing on the edge of what seemed to be the centre square of the town.

"We need to find Jorann," Elise said warily as frightened eyes fell upon them. "He must know something about these people we don't."

Suddenly, a middle aged woman pushed through the crowd and made their way to them. Tanion's stance shifted automatically, wary of the woman approaching, for he could not tell whether she was approaching them for help or otherwise.

"You!" she yelled as she approached. "You are Coalition, yes?"

"We are," Elise said diplomatically, realising that the woman recognised their outfits. "We have come in search of our comrades. They went missing in these tunnels and we are hoping to find them once again."

"Wise Man knew you would come," the woman said. "Wise Man will wish to see you. Follow."

Wary of her intentions, the trio followed her with duel disks ready to go, but as they walked through the town square, they realised that their worries were unnecessary. As Tanion looked around, he could see the grim reality that the war had created. The people down here were indeed refugees, hiding from the fighting. And they were tired, scared, sick and hungry. The looks of betrayal on their faces said it all, the way they shuffled away from them at the sight of their duel disks. This was the reality of the world he had been brought in to, and he felt sick just thinking about it.

The woman led them out of the square and into a shoddily built wooden shack, which seemed to be this society's version of a hospital. As they walked through and headed upstairs, Tanion was confronted with many people, both children and adults alike, looking either sick, malnourished, and on the brink of death. He kept his head down as he walked, trying to block it out as best he could.

"Wise Man, you have friends," the woman called.

"I knew they'd find me eventually," said a familiar voice.

As they came up the stairs, Tanion saw Jorann standing over a child, trying in vain to get them to drink from his canteen. His group of four other men were scattered around the room, looking exhausted and defeated.

"You went offline, Jorann," Elise said. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Felirae sent me here because of a rumour," Jorann said, not taking his eyes of the sickly child. "A few weeks back, we heard a rumour that a blind child was able to see Duel Monsters, as in their spirits. We thought it was bogus, but when the Grand Order started scouting this area, we had to be sure."

"What makes that so significant?" Tanion asked.

"A Duel Monster is a living being from the world of the Duel Spirits," Jorann said. "If a child is able to see their spirit, then he is able to see the Duel Energy of the monster itself. With that power, The Grand Order could potentially find a portal to the Spirit World, and that would be nothing sort of catastrophic."

"I'm not sure I follow," Tanion admitted.

"If they can get into the Spirit World, they can imprison the spirits of our Duel Monsters," Jorann said. "Without them, we have no way to fight against The Grand Order. The war would be over."

"Our cards won't just stop working," Tanion said. "The monsters are summoned by reading the information of the card and then creating a projection from that information. Even without their 'spirits', we would still be able to fight."

Jorann sighed. "You still believe that Duel Monsters are simply cards?" he asked. "I thought you had learnt your lesson."

"I understood what you were saying, but I don't believe it," Tanion said. "There's no way that my cards are alive. I got these from booster packs. There are _thousands_ of other copies of my cards out there, and you expect me to believe that all of this spiritual nonsense is true?"

"Tanion..." Elise said warningly.

"Nonsense? You think it's nonsense?!" Jorann roared. "You are a disgrace to your own kind! You dismiss the very thing that makes you a Synchro user!"

"Jorann, take him to the boy," one of his group suggested. "Show him the truth."

Jorann breathed deeply. "That is a good suggestion," he said more calmly. "Tanion, walk with me. I'll show you that Duel Monster spirits are very real."

He led them back out into the town square and took them over to an area they hadn't passed before. There, Tanion saw a boy no older than 10 being propped up by what must've been his mother. He looked sick, and yet happy at the same time, and his eyes were glazed over and clouded milky white.

"How is he doing?" Jorann asked gently.

"His fever is going," the woman replied. "He may walk again soon."

"That's good to hear," Jorann said, almost smiling. "Yurrah, have you seen any spirits today?"

"Nu-uh," the boy said, shaking his head.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes, please."

"This is Tanion. He's going to show you a different spirit to ones you've seen before."

"You're beautiful," Yurrah said.

"You can see me?" Tanion asked, amazed.

"He can see Duel Energy," the woman explained. "You must be special for him to say that."

"It's how I see," Yurrah said. "It's all lights and pretty colours."

"Duel Energy is everywhere in our world, Tanion, and in people and in spirits it is focussed into what he calls a light," Jorann explained.

"That's... hard to believe," Tanion admitted.

"Summon your Royal Knight," Jorann ordered. "Yurrah's waiting for you."

"Right," Tanion said. "Appear before us now, Royal Knight!"

The swordsman appeared in a flash of light, Tanion's Duel Energy being sacrificed to bring him out. At first, Yurrah seemed ecstatic to see him, but the look quickly faded to that of disappointment.

"Yurrah? What's wrong?" his mother asked.

"He's faint," Yurrah said. "I saw a flash of light, and it was beautiful. But then it was gone. It's like your monster has no connection to you."

"What do you mean no connection?" Tanion asked. "Anskar said that my summoning of him was very powerful."

"He's not referring to the strength of the Royal Knight you summoned," Jorann said. "He's talking about your connection to your monster. You are strong, but your connection to your monsters is weak at best."

"My 'connection'?" Tanion laughed. "They're just cards."

"Just cards?" Jorann muttered. "I can't believe you."

"Darrien, empty the area," Elise said quickly on the side.

"What do you mean, Jorann?" Tanion demanded. "You keep saying the same thing over and over. Tell me what you really think."

"You're a fraud, boy," Jorann growled, the people around them being escorted away. "You use the Synchro Summons, and yet you had _no idea_ what it means to be a Synchro user. As one, your connection with your cards needs to be stronger than any of the other summoning methods, otherwise your cards will fail you. You will never unlock their potential!"

"Potential?" Tanion scoffed. "A card is just that. A card. With statistics and words. I don't care if this is truly the world of the anime, there's no way that my cards have spirits. It's just not possible."

"That's it," Jorann said. "It's time I put you in your place. Duel me."

Tanion readied his disk. "I thought you'd never ask."

 _ **DUEL!**_


	9. Synchro Against Synchro

In a battle that's been a long time coming, who will reign victorious? A special double upload to make up for the lack of the chapters this week, so please enjoy and stay tuned for more!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Synchro Against Synchro**

"Tanion, Jorann, stand down," Elise ordered. "This is ridiculous."

"No, Elise," Jorann shouted. "You don't understand because you aren't a Synchro user. If you were, though, you would know that what I'm doing is right."

"Just because I don't believe in all this spiritual crap doesn't mean I'm not a Synchro user," Tanion said to him. "I know how to Synchro Summon, and I have the monsters to do it."

"I can see how that no amount of talking is going to get through to you," Jorann muttered. "This is not your world, Tanion! Here the Duel Monsters are real, they are your friends. But you won't ever accept that, will you? Because your stubborn."

"I don't _need_ to accept it," Tanion snapped back. "I'm here so that my family can be safe, and since I've been here, I've beaten everyone in duels. Even Elise, who is one of your best. I don't _need_ to believe this spiritual stuff, nor, frankly, do I want to. It's absurd."

"Then you will lose," Jorann muttered. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell Sanctuary of the High Dragons! Now I take no battle damage in battles involving a 'High Dragon' monster. Next, I summon High Dragon Yolmir to the field! Come forth, Yolmir! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1000)."

"Jorann, stop this idiocy!" Elise begged. "Look around you. These people are terrified!"

"I know," Jorann muttered solemnly. "These people have suffered much at the hand's of the Duel Monsters used by The Grand Order. "But this boy needs to know his place, as both a Synchro user and a member of the Coalition."

"There has to be another way," Elise pleaded.

"There isn't," Tanion cut in. "When I win, Jorann, you promise that you'll stop berating me with this spiritual crap, got that?"

"Why agree to something that will never happen?" Jorann asked rhetorically. "Like I told you in the courtyard, you can never defeat me because you have no faith in your monsters! They're just tools to you, not your friends."

"I love my cards," Tanion cut back. "They're amazing and I wouldn't have any other deck. But to say that they are alive? To say that they are living, breathing creatures? I can't accept that. They may be my sword and my shield, but there's no way that these cards are alive!"

"Then I have nothing more to say to you," Jorann spat. "High Dragon Paranel can be special summoned when I have a 'High Dragon' monster on my field. Come further, High Dragon Paranel! (Lvl:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1400)."

"A Tuner..." Tanion muttered.

"I tune my Level 4 Yolmir to my Level 4 Paranel! Synchro Summon! Descend before us now, oh mighty dragon of the skies! Level 8! High Dragon Allanon! (Lvl:8/ATK:2900/DEF:2400)."

"There's no stopping him now," Elise muttered, shaking her head. "Darrien, get Jorann's groups together and make sure the tunnels leading here are secure. We can't allow The Grand Order to catch us off guard."

"What are you going to do?" Darrien asked her.

"I'm going to make sure these idiots don't hurt anyone," Elise said. "Jorann's dragons, although beautiful, have been known to cause some collateral damage."

"I end my turn at this," Jorann said. "Now take your turn."

 _ **Tanion – 4000 LP**_

 _ **Jorann – 4000 LP**_

"Jorann, I'll prove to you in this duel that I don't need to believe in the spiritual nature of my cards in order for me to use them well," Tanion said. "I'll defeat you anyway!"

"Then try."

"I will," Tanion said, drawing. "Since you have a monster and I control no cards, I special summon Woodsman Knight from my hand! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100). Next, I summon the Tuner monster Knight's Squire! (Lvl:3/ATK:1000). I tune my Level 5 Woodsman to my Level 3 Squire! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Royal Knight! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500)."

"You would summon your ace so early?" Jorann pondered. "You seek to end this quickly."

"Well, yes, but also no," Tanion said. "It was simply the best combo, and that's all."

"So you do not believe that your deck answered your wishes and gave you the cards necessary to summon your Royal Knight?"  
"I, what? No? Of course not! It's the luck of the draw," Tanion said, shaking his head in frustration.

 _But what if he's right?_ Tanion thought to himself. _I did want to end this quickly, so that I could prove to him that I'm capable enough, and I've drawn the cards I need to do so. And he's not the only one who's told me that. Elise mentioned it also, and after what happened against her and that Grand Order guy who showed up at my place..._

"Make your move so I can finish you already, boy," Jorann grumbled impatiently.

"Right," Tanion said. "From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell Divine Blade Felmiir! This raises Royal Knight's attack by the number of 'Knight' monsters on the field times 400, so his attack becomes 2900! Next, I activate Royal Knight's effect. I destroy your High Dragon Allanon, and deal damage to you equal to half his attack!"

"I activate Allanon's effect!" Jorann countered. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated, I can negate that activation and banish the card! Your Royal Knight is banished!"

"No..."

"What next, Tanion?" Jorann asked coldly.

"I..." Tanion trailed off, looking at the cards in his hand. "I set one card face down. Turn over."

 _ **Tanion – 4000 LP**_

 _ **Jorann – 4000 LP**_

"Still believe that the faith in your cards is enough?" Jorann asked.

"I'll win," Tanion said defiantly. "I don't rely on just Royal Knight to win. I'll beat you another way."

"I would like to see you try," Jorann said, drawing.

"I activate my face-down, Knight's Shield!" Tanion said. "Allanon's effect is now negated, and it's ATK becomes 0!"

"So you think your safe now, Tanion?" Jorann asked.

"Safer than I was," he replied.

Jorann looked at the card he had drawn and laughed. "I would have to say otherwise."

"Jorann, if you're about to do what I think you are..." Elise said warningly.

"Can it," Jorann spat. "He deserves what's coming to him."

"What did you draw, Jorann?" Tanion demanded.

"I'll show you, boy," he grumbled. "When I have a 'High Dragon' Synchro monster on my field, I can special summon this card from my hand! Appear, High Dragon Servant! (Lvl:1/ATK:200/DEF:1200)."

"That's the card you drew?" Tanion said, laughing. "I'm so scared."

"You should be," Jorann said. "I summon the Tuner monster, High Dragon Wyrm! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"You're going for another Synchro summon?" Tanion asked. "What good can a Level 2 Synchro do?"

"You're about to find out," Jorann said. "I tune my Level 1 Servant to my Level 1 Wyrm! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, my very soul! Level 2! The Synchro Tuner, Carer of the High Dragons! (Lvl:2/ATK:500/DEF:500)."

Tanion froze. He had to blink a couple times just to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. Although the monster Jorann called Carer of the High Dragons had a long grey beard and pure white eyes, there was no mistaking it. It was Jorann.

"How?" Tanion gasped. "How is that possible?"

"The High Dragons and I have fought side by side for years," Jorann said. "Allanon was my favourite, but they all held a very special place in my heart. They weren't just my cards. They were my friends. Then the war came. The dragons defended me from The Grand Order, and I in turn made sure that they were never harmed. Then one night, I dreamed of them, and I saw a dragon I had never seen before. A High Dragon, who's power eclipsed that of all those who had come before. When I woke, this card was there beside me, a gift from the Spirits of my High Dragons."

"You're saying that Duel Monsters gave you a card?" Tanion scoffed.

"They knew that I couldn't keep fighting The Grand Order as I was," Jorann said. "But I stuck by them, and put my absolute faith in my cards that they would see my through. And the spirits of my cards rewarded me for my faith and friendship, and gave this new power."

"They gave you the power you needed..." Tanion realised.

"The High Dragons knew my heart my pure, and they rewarded me for my loyalty," Jorann said. "This card is more than just a bit of cardboard. It holds the memories of all the battles I've fought, and all the people I've lost. It holds my past, and I put my future in it's hands, because I believe that they will protect me!"  
"Jorann..." Elise whispered.

"That's what it means to be a Synchro user, Tanion! To be one with your cards, and to realise that both you and them have potential waiting to be found!" Jorann exclaimed. "I tune my Level 8 High Dragon Allanon to my Level 2 Carer! Dragon and man, become one within the light's embrace and shine forth with your everlasting might! Accel Synchro! Appear before us now, Level 10! High Dragon Edilisna! (Lvl:10/ATK:3600/DEF:2800)."

The dragon let out a mighty roar as it descended from above, it's huge figure imposing itself upon the battlefield. The townsfolk scurried away in horror, but Jorann looked perfectly at home beneath the radiant glow of his beast. The dragon landed softly beside him, and Tanion watched in awe as Jorann patted the side of the dragon's head, and it almost seemed to nuzzle up to him in response.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Jorann said.

"Majestic comes to mind," Tanion said.

"While you treat your cards as tools, I treat mine as my friends," Jorann said. "Edilisna is the High Dragon's reward for my faith in them. Your deck will respond to you too, one day, if you believe in it and trust it like I trust mine."

"How can I treat a card as my friend?" Tanion said to himself.

"High Dragon Edilisna's effect activates!" Jorann said. "I pick one card in your hand, then apply an effect depending on the type of card. Out of the two cards in your hand, I choose the one on your right."

"Magical Knight Merlin," Tanion said, revealing the card.

"A monster," Jorann said. "You take damage equal to Merlin's Level times 200, and then the card is sent to the graveyard. So take 200 points of damage."

Tanion brushed it off before sending Merlin to the grave. "It's fortunate that you didn't pick my other card," he said. "Otherwise I would not have been able to counter you on my next turn."

"Edilisna, attack Tanion directly!" Jorann said angrily. "High Judgement!"

Tanion recoiled in shock as the blast hit him, knocking him to his feet and pushing the breath from his chest. Once the stream of destruction was over, he sucked in air, and noted that Elise had blocked part of the attack behind him using one of her Risen Soldiers.

"Be more careful, idiot!" she barked from afar. "You came here to help these people, not destroy their homes!"

"I am sorry," Jorann said. "I'm sure Edilisna did not mean to do that."

"You'll regret that, Jorann," Tanion muttered. "I won't go down that easy."

"I never believed you would," Jorann said. "But you do not have the strength to defeat me."

"We will see about that," Tanion muttered.

"We will indeed," Jorann said. "Turn over."

 _ **Tanion – 200 LP**_

 _ **Jorann – 4000 LP**_

"It's my turn," Tanion said, drawing. "No way..."

"Your deck is trying to speak to you, Tanion," Jorann said. "Are you listening?"

 _This card..._ Tanion shook his head in disbelief. _This keeps on happening. How is this possible? Is Jorann right? Is my deck really trying to talk to me? Is Elise right? But they can't be. I know this is the world of the anime and all, but there's just no way..._

"Forget everything you thought you knew about this game, Tanion," Jorann said. "The rules of Eden do not apply here."  
"Maybe not," Tanion said. "But I'm still going to win dueling my way. I activate Merlin's effect in my graveyard! By banishing it, I can special summon a 'Knight' monster from my grave, but it cannot attack and it is destroyed during the End Phase. Appear before us once again, Woodsman Knight! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100)."

"The card you drew was a Tuner then?" Jorann asked perceptibly.

"I summon the card I drew, Handmaid of the Knight! (Lvl:2/ATK:600). Next, I tune my Level 5 Woodsman to my Level 2 Handmaid! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 7! Charger of the Knight! (Lvl:7/ATK:2700)."

"An impressive monster," Jorann said. "But it falls far short of Edilisna."

"I play my final card, Divine Blade Opin!" Tanion retorted. "Since you have 2000 or more life points than I do, Charger's attack is doubled to 5400! Not only that, but when Charger destroys a monster, it deals damage equal to that monster's defence! And it can attack twice!"

"Tanion, that's incredible," Elise said in awe. "You turned this around so easily..."

"I told you I'd defeat you, Jorann, and now it's over!" Tanion shouted. "Charger of the Knight, destroy Edilisna and bring us victory!"

"You're right, Tanion," Jorann said slyly. "This is over."

"What are you smiling about?" Tanion demanded.

"You've used every card, and it still wasn't enough," Jorann proclaimed. "Edilisna's monster effect activates! When this card is targeted for an attack, I can banish both monsters!"

Tanion cried out in desperation as both the High Dragon and Charger disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light. Just as quickly as it appeared, the light was gone, and so were both of their monsters.

"You stopped my attack..." he managed to get out, stunned.

"I told you, you cannot defeat me," Jorann said. "You are not strong enough."

"I... I activate Divine Blade Opin's second effect!" Tanion said despairingly. "When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. I destroy Sanctuary of the High Dragons!"

"Face it, Tanion. There's nothing more you can do. You lost."

"Not yet," he said defiantly. "If I can just get through your next turn..."  
"You won't," Jorann said. "You have no cards left so end your turn."

"I... I end my turn."

"At this moment, I activate High Dragon Edilisna's effect!" Jorann said. "During the End Phase, if this card was banished via it's own effect, I can revive it to the field. Appear by my side once again, Edilisna!"

Tanion watched in despair as the mighty dragon returned to the field. He had no cards left in his hand, none on his field, and no effects that he could activate in his graveyard in order to save himself from the coming fury. He was out of options.

 _ **Tanion – 200 LP**_

 _ **Jorann – 4000 LP**_

"I'll make this quick," Jorann said, drawing. "High Dragon Edilisna, end this with your might. High Judgement!"

Tanion slumped to his knees in defeat and closed his eyes as the blast hit him full on, sending him sprawling across the pavement. He looked over at Jorann and Edilisna and her heavenly glow slowly faded out of existence, and he clenched his fist in frustration. _To be beaten so completely like that..._

"Do you see now the difference between you and I?" Jorann asked as he walked over. "You have much to learn before you can truly claim to be a Synchro user."

"Why you..." Tanion cursed as he stood up. "Duel me again! I'll keep facing you until I beat you. I won't stop until I do!"

"Break it up," Elise said, pushing her way between them. "Right now we've have bigger problems thanks to you imbeciles."

"What happened?" Jorann asked.

"You're duel attracted quite a bit of attention," Elise said angrily. "The Grand Order is coming. In force. And they've got us completely surrounded."


	10. Rats in a Trap

Hey guys. Just a quick word from me. From those interested in Tanion's story, I'd like to hear what you think of the story so far! So please, either leave a review or send me a message because I'm interested as to what you all think. Also, if there's any monsters or characters from the first three series that you wish to see in this story, please say so! I'll try and find a way to include them in Tanion's journey. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Rats in a Trap**

"Darrien, report," Jorann demanded.

"There's four sewer mains that lead here. Scans show at least twenty entering from every one of them, with more covering the pipes that lead onto the mains."

"What about our backup?"

"We're too far down. The signal isn't getting through."

"Elise, take my men and get them set up in ambush locations around the town. Slow them down. They knew this was possibly a one-way trip, and now it's imperative we get out of here with the boy."

"You would abandon these people?" Tanion asked. "Your own men?"

"These people will not suffer any more than they have," Jorann said. "The Grand Order simply wants the boy. If we get him out of here, then they will follow us. And my men know what needs to be done."

"How are we getting out of here, Jorann?" Elise demanded.

"The three of you, take the boy and head out through the one opposite to where we came in," he said. "I will head to the one we came from and hold them at bay."

"But they'll overwhelm you," Darrien said desperately. "There's no way you can take them all on by yourself."

"I've gotten out of worse spots that this, boy," Jorann grumbled. "I'll meet you with the child in Omaha north of the city by tomorrow. You know the spot, Elise?"

"I do," she said, nodding her head. "Let's move, gentlemen."

"You're leaving Jorann's men to die?" Tanion said in disbelief as they ran.

"That's war, Tanion," Elise said softly. "Sometimes, in order to win a fight, some people have to lose it. Everyone in the Coalition knows that when they go on a mission it could be their last."

"I can't believe you dragged me into this bulls–"

"The boy's just up ahead," Darrien said, cutting him off. "He's too sick to run though."

"Just get him," Elise said. "I have an idea."

They scurried through buildings and eventually made it to where the mother and blind child had found themselves. Once inside, Elise told them to be quiet as they shut the door and blocked it as best they can in case the Grand Order soldiers coming their way decided to start pillaging.

"Has Jorann discussed with you why he's here?" Elise asked in the mother in a hushed tone.

"Yes," she said sadly. "He will be safe though, yes?"

"As safe as he can be in this world," Elise said.

"You're not coming with me, mummy?" the boy asked.

"I must stay," she said to him. "You will be safe, and there will be others for me to look out for."

"I'll come back one day."

"I know, son. I know."

Elise suddenly hushed everyone to be quiet, and then footsteps could be heard outside the building. The soldiers of the Grand Order scuffled their way past, Elise keeping a keen ear out in case any of them decided to discreetly stop. However, long after Tanion thought they were gone, Elise finally cocked her head slightly in relaxation.

"Darrien, scan the area," she ordered. "What are we dealing with?"

"The Order's men have gathered in the main square," he said, reading the output on his version of the device Elise had used earlier. "Jorann and his men are off the grid, but the Order has left two men at each pipe to make sure no one escapes. Their disks are running, so they've probably got monsters summoned to defend. Taking them on in any form of duel would attract too much attention."

"Then we do this the old fashioned way," Elise whispered. "Tanion, get the boy, and have your duel disk at the ready. We're leaving."

"Um, okay," Tanion whispered back. "Yurrah, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," the boy said with his eerie blank stare. "Goodbye, mummy."

"Goodbye, son," the woman said, kissing Yurrah's forehead through tears. "I'll see you soon."

Tanion took Yurrah by the hand and followed behind Elise and Darrien as quietly as he could as they slipped out of the shack and headed toward the the pipeline Jorann had told them to head for. There, just as Darrien's device had predicted, they found two of The Grand Order's men waiting, each having a 'Double Cannon' monster ready and summoned to blast anyone who got too close. Standing next to the corner of a shack, Elise peered around the corner at the men, taking in as much information as she could.

"What now?" Tanion whispered, still holding onto Yurrah, who looked exhausted.

"On my mark, summon Charger, and Darrien summon Shining Angel," Elise ordered. "We're getting out of here."

"Okay, but how are you going to deal with the men?" Tanion wondered.

"Do it now!" Elise ordered as she bolted from their cover.

Thrown by this, it took Tanion longer than he had liked to summon out Charger, and the effect was much larger than he would've liked. After getting Yurrah up, he jumped onto Charger's back as well, struggling to come to grips with the fact that he was riding a projection of a monster card. They turned the corner, and found Elise standing over the two men, both flat on the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Tanion asked, confused, as Shining Angel picked her up in his other hand.

"I knocked them out," she said. "Couple of kicks and punches can do wonders on those not expecting them."

"...right," Tanion managed to say. "What's next?"

"We take this pipe all the way to the end," Elise said. "I'll be covering our asses, so you just make sure to keep Yurrah on board. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then let's get moving. We haven't got much time before they realise something is wrong."

Urging Charger to move forward, the horse obeyed eagerly, and soon he was sprinting through the tunnel behind an airborne Shining Angel, twisting their way through the damp, dark corridors. Elise was dealing with any of the Grand Order members they came across, knocking them out cold with one of her Risen Soldiers. _If I wasn't potentially about to die, this would be one of the coolest things ever,_ Tanion thought to himself. _I'm riding on the back of my monster, following an angel while zombies attack my enemies._

"Sharp right!" Darrien called.

Tanion pulled at the lead, and Charger obeyed, skidding almost to halt before expertly taking the sharp turn. Suddenly, something bleeped on Tanion's duel disk, and he heard the same noise come from Elise's and Darrien's.

"We're back in range!" Elise exclaimed. "Darrien, send out the emergency signal. Get them to meet us where this pipe comes out."

"That'll alert the Order as well though," he countered.

"We don't have a choice," Elise said. "We can't afford to be on our own when we get to the surface. Do it!"

Following his orders, the distress signal went up only moments later, and Tanion felt his heartbeat increase just a bit more in his chest as the horse pounded away beneath him, following the angel with precision. After what seemed like forever, Darrien ordered them to halt, and they found themselves standing next to a ladder leading up to a sewer drain lid.

"Where are we, Darrien?" Elise asked.

"Above us used to be the main road that led out of the city heading north," he answered. "The response team is two minutes out."

"Then we need to give them a beacon to find," Elise said. "Send him up."

Darrien and Elise leapt off of Shining Angel and the monster rocketed into the sky, bursting through the sewer drain lid and flying high into the sky. Elise ordered Darrien up the ladder to be followed by her and, after making sure Yurrah was safely on his back, Tanion went up after them. Once his way up, he noticed that Elise had already summoned Risen General Hol to her side with little effort, whilst Darrien had already traded out Shining Angel for Zerath, but Tanion could see that the effort had taken a severe toll on his body.

"Darrien, you can summon a Level 8?" Tanion asked, amazed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Elise answered for him. "The coast is clear for now, but we need to be vigilant. Put the boy in the centre and summon a monster, Tanion. We can't allow the Grand Order to reach him."

Following her orders, Tanion helped Yurrah down and then summoned Defender of the Knight to his side, the effort taking a considerable toll on him. Now that they had three monsters summoned, they formed a lock around the boy, but from what Tanion had learned about Duels of Strength, he knew it would mean little if the Grand Order reached them before their reinforcements did.

"It's too quiet," Elise whispered after a while. "Darrien, where are our boys?"

"They... they stopped," Darrien said, confused, as he looked at his radar on the device. "3 blocks away, due west. They must have set up a defensive line there."

"And the Order?"

"I don't... oh."

"What is it?"

"We need to move," Darrien said hurriedly, scrambling to put the device away. "The Grand Order must have known of our reinforcements. They're holding back because they've more soldiers coming in. They'll have double our numbers very soon."

"Let's go, people!"

Tanion helped Yurrah onto his back once more, the child feeling slightly heavier than before. Nevertheless, Tanion ran behind Darrien and Elise as they headed for the Coalition forces. Rounding a couple streets, they eventually took a right, and found themselves right in the middle of a stand-off.

To their left was the Coalition forces, all in a row and with monster summoned and ready to fight, some that Tanion recognised and others he didn't. To their right, The Grand Order was ready to march, a row of Double Cannon monsters lined up and ready to fire. Behind them, Tanion spied a few War Machine Omegas lined up, amongst others he had never seen before. A chill ran down his spine. This was not going to end well.

"Run," Elise said slowly. "Run!"

They broke into stride, and as they did, all hell broke loose. The Grand Order opened fire, and cannonballs flew over their heads at the Coalition forces. In retaliation, shields were held high and counter-attacks were launched. Explosions rang across the street, some monsters falling and others brushing off the attacks like they were nothing on both sides. Elise ordered them to drop their monsters, and they did so, eventually making it into the Coalition camp.

"You're alive!" a man said from the far back, an unknown Level 8 monster on his disk. "Where is Jorann and his men? And who's this?"

"This is why Jorann was here," Elise said quickly. "He's blind, but can _see_ Duel Energy. Now get him out of here and back to base."

"We can't do so under such heavy fire," the man said. "It would be suicide."

"Then we will provide one," Elise said. "Darrien, Tanion, let's go."

With Yurrah as safe as he could be, Tanion followed the duo around the back of the fighting, with the constant cannon fire being used as a way of navigation. A couple of minutes later, they found themselves atop a slightly taller structure, and just behind the enemy lines. Tanion watched the fire and counter fire streak across the open street, some shots running wild and smashing into buildings, other hitting their target and blowing them to smithereens. He could tell that their significantly fewer attackers on either side already, and he couldn't bear the thought of how many people had possibly dead in such a small amount of time.

"This is why we avoid fighting out in the open like this," Elise said through gritted teeth. "Can't be avoided sometimes though."

"What's the plan, Elise?" Tanion asked breathlessly.

"We need to disrupt their attacks," she said. "It'll give the boys time to launch one big attack and hopefully wipe them out. Have you any monsters that can utilise stealth?"

"One," Tanion replied.

"Okay, I'll make this simple," Elise said. "Darrien, you're to distract their monsters with Angel of Light. Radiant aura. Blind them."

"Got it."

"Tanion, use your monster to slip into enemy lines," she continued. "No need to go for kills, just interrupt. Through some sideways. Knock others over."

"And what will you do?" Tanion asked in response.

"Hope not to pass out," Elise said. "Now go!"

Tanion summoned Shadow of the Knight and willed him into stealth. As his monster turned to blackness and moved undetected through the road toward the Grand Order's front lines, Darrien's Angel swooped around the side of the buildings and got itself into position. After the angel was ready, Elise gave them and signal, and they set their plan into motion.

After another barrage of fire from the dwindling Grand Order forces, Darrien moved his Angel around, and suddenly it erupted with light, its glow a lot more powerful than Tanion had thought possible. However, making sure not to miss his cue, Tanion willed is Shadow out of the ground, which sent three Double Cannons flying. Tanion watched from a distance as his Shadow ran through the enemy lines, blinded by the Angel, and knocked many duelists of their feet and some into buildings. Tanion winced at this sight, but he knew he had no choice. The were the bad guys, and he needed to do it in order to save the Coalition's men.

Suddenly Elise cried out, and Tanion turned to see that she had three copies of Risen General Hol placed upon her duel disk. Down below, the generals moved in from behind and began wrecking the men and cannons positioned at the back, but they were coming under heavy fire from the War Machines and other monsters. Knowing that he had given them a chance already, Tanion took his Shadow off his duel disk and rushed to Elise's side.

"Three Level 7's at once?" Tanion gasped. "Are you crazy?"

"It wasn't at once," Elise managed to say. "But summoning them and keeping them alive is... is proving more difficult than I thought."

Tanion held Elise in a seated position as he watched the carnage below. Her plan had worked, but the Coalition forces weren't counter-attacking. Frowning, Tanion tried to get a clearer look at the area where the Coalition had set themselves up. Much to his dismay, his noticed that a building had collapsed near them, the sound gone unnoticed due to the explosions and other impacts, and half of their forces were simply gone, buried under the rubble. Tanion looked away and hoped that somehow Yurrah hadn't been under that building. Reaching over to Elise's disk, Tanion took the three copies of Hol from her disk.

"Why?" Elise whispered.

"We've lost, Elise," Tanion said gravely. "We've taken out much of The Grand Order's forces, but half of ours were crushed under a building. Keeping your monsters there would've served no purpose."

"I'll not leave those men to die," Elise said defiantly, but she could barely stand, and Tanion had to support her when she did.

"He's right, Elise," Darrien said, his eyes firmly focussed on the battlefield. "We've taken out many of the Double Cannons, but the War Machines remain. Quite damaged, by the looks of it, but they're there nonetheless. They'll tear us apart."

"Not unless we get reinforcements," Elise smiled, looking above the Coalition.

A roar went out from the dragon as it soared into view, one that Tanion immediately recognised as being High Dragon Edilisna. Tanion watched in awe as the dragon opened its mouth and pored forth its judgement, its raw power surging through the machinery of the Grand Order and destroying the damages machines with ease. The single blast ripped a line straight through the Order's front lines, with more than half of their War Machines and many of the smaller monster taken out by the blast. The firing stopped almost instantly afterward, and the dragon roared once again and landed right between the two forces. Then, must to Tanion's excitement, a single stealth unit took off from behind the Coalition's lines, one that he felt sure was carrying Yurrah to Stromberg Castle and to safety. Below, he could just make out Jorann sitting atop Edilisna's head, and beside him, Elise couldn't help but smile.

"He finally managed to do it," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know of your Duel of Strength in the courtyard, Tanion," Elise said. "I know Jorann summoned Blue-Eyes, but did you know he's never summoned a monster higher than Level 8 before? He is very strong, but his Duel Energy pool was never large enough to summon any higher."

"He did say you get used to the pain," Tanion noted. "Perhaps he really was struggling with summoning Blue-Eyes but just didn't show it. But if that's the case, how is Edilisna there? She is Level 10."

"When The Grand Order invaded 5 years ago, they began killing all Synchro users," Elise reminded him. "Jorann has been the only Synchro user in our part of the Resistance for almost 3 years now. I suppose seeing you give him hope."

"Hope? The guy hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Elise said. "He simply wishes you to understand the importance of being a Synchro user, and what that title truly means. Seeing you and how skilled you are as a Synchro user... I think it gave him the push he needed."

Down below, Edilisna roared again, and The Grand Order forces began to retreat, their monsters disappearing. Although Tanion knew that if they all attacked at once Jorann would be in trouble, he doubted any had the morale to do so. The dragon had taken out a lot of them in a single blow. He doubted that they wanted to face a beast that could do that.

Suddenly Edilisna took off, and Tanion watched as the dragon soared directly toward them, and eventually came to find itself clinging to the side of the building, the top of its head level with the level of the floor on which they stood now. Jorann got off the dragon's head, and proceeded to walk up to the group with a stern look on his face.

"It's good to see you alive, Jorann," Elise said breathlessly.

"Where is the boy?" he demanded.

"Safe," Darrien said. "He left in a stealth bird just after you interrupted the fire fight."

"You finally managed to summon her, I see," Elise added.

"You, boy," Jorann said angrily, looking at Tanion. "We need to talk."

"It can wait until we're back at base," Elise said.

"No," Jorann said. "Elise, Darrien, you get back to base. Tanion is coming with me. We will be gone for a while."

"What?" Elise exclaimed. "You can't leave with him? What will people think if our only Synchro users just up and leave?"

"It matters not," Jorann said bluntly. "The boy and I have much to discuss, and such a thing cannot be done at the castle."

"Elise, it's fine," Tanion said. "I doubt there's much of a choice, and I'll make sure we get back quickly."

"Felirae won't be happy..."

"Felirae be damned," Jorann spat. "He's not a Synchro user. He won't understand."

"Where are you going?" Elise demanded.

"It's none of your business."

Elise sighed. "I can't stop you either way. So go. But you better come back."

"We'll see," Jorann muttered. "Tanion, get on Edilisna."

"Yes, sir," Tanion said sarcastically.

"Don't patronise me, or I'll have Edilisna throw you off in flight."

Tanion went with Jorann and sat upon the dragon's head, something that he was struggling to comprehend. Elise and Darrien watched from the building as Jorann ordered Edilisna into flight, and was as it headed north out of the city. After it was gone, Elise relaxed, and would've collapsed had it not been for Darrien.

"What do we do now?" he asked her.

"We tell Felirae what happened," she said breathlessly. "We tell him everything."


	11. Spirit of the Cards

So I like to consider this the end of 'Book 1' or at least the first part of Tanion's story. For those who've supported my story so far, I thank you, it really is great to see people enjoying my work. No duels again this chapter, but plenty of plot and character development for everyone involved. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Spirit of the Cards**

The sun has set long before Jorann finally took Edilisna down to ground level. On their journey, Tanion had seen many places of conflict, destroyed cities and scorched land littering the remains of the United States. At first, he had tried to keep track of where they were, but eventually gave up, instead making sure that he didn't fall off the dragon. As they descended, they passed over a large lake, before landing on the edge of a town that had been ravaged by the war.

"The Grand Order began their invasion here," Jorann said as they landed. "This was the first town attacked. We don't know where they came from, or why here, but a day after it happened news spread like wildfire. Devil's Lake, destroyed by the Duel Monsters."

"We're near the Canadian border," Tanion noted.

"What used to be," Jorann nodded reminiscently. "We didn't understand the threat at first. Officers were sent to find out what happened, but they disappeared. Before long, other towns met the same fate. The Grand Order spread outward, like a plague, uncaring of borders. We had no idea where they had come from, and we still don't."

Tanion looked over the ruined town. Dust had settled on everything, and nature was beginning to take back the buildings. Trees grew in abandoned stores. Vines wrapped around light poles. The ghost town was void of everything that had once made it a viable place to live. Tanion could almost see what life would've been like before The Grand Order came.

"They killed everyone," Jorann continued, Edilisna still by his side. "They didn't seem to care for who they killed, what damage they caused. Nothing could stop them. By the time the world was able to launch a successful counter offensive, they'd taken half of the United States and much of Canada."

"Why did it take so long?"

"Like I said, they killed everyone and destroyed everything," Jorann answered. "It took us a whole month before we knew what we were dealing with. Duel of Strength... it was something we knew nothing about, and had to adapt to quickly."

"I see," Tanion realised. "The people here had never seen such duels before, only ones where the damage is virtual."

Jorann nodded. "We finally managed to hold our own, and the United Nations managed to capture one of them. He told them everything about the Duels of Strength, but by the time that happened it was too late. The Grand Order began popping up all over the world. They had been here long enough to spread themselves throughout the world, and by the time our governments realised, well, it was much too late to stop them."

"Who are they?"

"We don't know," Jorann admitted. "We had considered the possibility that they had come here from another world, something the world's governments had had inklings about for a long time, but that notion was dismissed. The amount of energy required to spend them through... it was too much to comprehend."

"But not impossible."

"No. Our scientists estimated, though, that if we were to try and replicate such a thing, it would take the entire world working together for a year in order to achieve it. I cannot imagine such a thing as being possible."

"Stranger things have happened," Tanion said.

He kicked a bit of rubble with his boot. Looking out over the lake, he couldn't help but wonder what lay out there. The name Devil's Lake seemed appropriate for the place, considering what had happened here five years ago. It was something that Tanion couldn't really fathom.

"Why tell me all this?" Tanion wondered. "Why bring me here?"

Jorann sighed, and sat on a rotting tree stump. "You use Synchro monsters," he began. "For me to see someone else use them with your skills... it was like a breath of fresh air. It reminded me that I wasn't alone. That I wasn't the last."

"None of the other rebel groups have Synchro users?" Tanion asked, shocked.

"We don't know," Jorann admitted. "Last we knew there was a group in Australia, China, Brazil... we lost contact with the one in Europe a couple years back."

"So what does being a Synchro user have to do with this place?"

"I brought you here because you need to understand everything we've been through the past 5 years," Jorann answered. "You're the only one who hasn't experienced what we have. The loss, the suffering... do you ever wonder why Elise and Darrien follow orders so easily? Without question?"

"Because they're part of an army," Tanion said.

"Because they have nothing else," Jorann replied. "Getting orders, following them, fighting the Order, coming back and getting more orders... after everything we've been through, it's all they can do to stop themselves from stopping, because if they do that, they won't get going again."

"It'll hit them all at once," Tanion realised.

"None of us sleep well at night," Jorann continued. "The things we've had to do, the destruction we've caused to save ourselves, the lives we've had to take... it's something no one should ever have to do."

"How do you do it?" Tanion asked. "Sure you keep going out on missions, but that won't keep you distracted forever."

Jorann indicated to Tanion's disk. "Our cards," he said. "For everyone here, our monsters aren't just our tools. Our weapons. They're our friends, our family. Why? Because unlike the Grand Order, we can't mass produce cards. The decks we have are the ones we've always had, from the time before the Order arrived. For some, like Darrien and Elise, that's all they have left of their lives before."

"I hope you're not going to try and make me believe that the monsters are real again," Tanion said warily. "A bond with your cards I can understand. I wouldn't replace my cards for anything. But they aren't real. They're just that. Pieces of card."

Jorann fell silent, and walked to the water's edge. Behind him, High Dragon Edilisna let out a short snort, something that set Tanion on edge. _How could it do that?_ Before he could think of an answer, Jorann interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you remember where you are, Tanion?" he asked, his gaze firmly fixed on the horizon.

"On a different planet," he answered. "One based off of the anime."

"We researched that before we sent Elise and Darrien to you," Jorann said. "In the show, there was a thing called the Spirit World, and it was explored in all three series. So tell me, Tanion. After everything else you've seen here so far, why would the spirits not be real? If everything else is, why would monster spirits not be real?"

"I... It's just not possible," Tanion stuttered.

"Look at your deck," Jorann ordered. "It has answered your wishes time and again. Against Elise, and the Grand Order servant, it gave you the cards you needed to win. Why? Because the spirits of your cards knew that you couldn't afford to lose, and so they helped you."

"Then why did I lose to you?" Tanion questioned.

"Because you do not believe them to be real," Jorann said. "I know you felt it on the day Darrien found you. Royal Knight, it called to you, demanded that you take them with you. It's because they knew they would be needed. Against me, you did not but faith in your deck, and it failed you."

"I just... it's just so hard to believe that there's a world filled with Duel Monsters," Tanion said.

"I realise that," Jorann said. "I want you to walk to me. Summon Royal Knight."

"Why?"

"Folks used to believe that the lake was inhabited by demons," Jorann continued. "We've found this not to be the case. This is simply a weak point in the veil that separates our world from the Spirit World. Summon Royal Knight here, and even though you do not believe, he will come over in his true form."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know your deck has been trying to reach you," Jorann answered. "They want you to believe."

 _This is ridiculous,_ Tanion thought to himself. Nonetheless, he walked to the edge of the water, the water's edge pushing gently upon the end of his boots. Sighing slightly, he pulled the card out from his extra deck and placed it upon the disk.

"Appear before us now, Royal Knight!" he exclaimed into the heavens.

A light flickered in front of them. It begun to grow until eventually Tanion could see it's light beginning to form into armour, an armour that he recognised immediately. Before long, Royal Knight had materialised in front of them, floating just over the water, sword in hand and shield across his back.

"Look into his eyes, boy," Jorann commanded. "Look into his eyes and tell me again that spirits aren't real."

Willing Royal Knight to remove his helm, the being complied, and Tanion had to stop himself gasping as he did so. Beneath the helm was a mighty warrior, brown skin was a scar across his face, with long ashen hair that folded out from the helm as it was removed. But it's eyes... they were eyes that Tanion would never forget. It looked like they'd seen the cosmos.

"Royal Knight..." Tanion whispered. "I'm sorry... I didn't realise."

"You don't need to apologise to him," Jorann said comfortingly. "They knew that you would've found it hard to believe. They are simply grateful that you finally acknowledge them."

"How do you know?" Tanion asked.

Jorann ignored him. "Royal Knight, thank you for coming. Tanion knows now."

Seeming to nod, Royal Knight replaced his helm seemingly of his own will, and faded back into the light from whence he'd come. Tanion stood there long after he was gone, stunned but what he had just seen.

"How could you communicate with my monsters?" Tanion asked him eventually.

"I've been telling you all along," Jorann answered. "Synchro users need to be in tune with their deck much more than either regular duelists or Fusion users. Our bond with our monsters is what gives us our strength, and from that strength comes our ability to become one with our cards, for the trust either way to become absolute between us."

"Why can't the others have that bond?" Tanion asked.

"Because they don't have the inherent ability," Jorann answered. "Fusion users have a strong bond with their cards, as do other users, but as a Synchro user, your cards aren't just your friends or your family. They are a part of you."

"What of Jaden then?" Tanion continued to ask. "Why does he have such a strong bond with monsters if he's not a Synchro user?"

"You should know from your world," Jorann said. "Jaden is not human, nor spirit."

"He's both," Tanion finished.

Tanion looked down at his duel disk, his monsters contained within. _I think I understand now,_ he thought. _Ever since that day when Royal Knight first called out to me, it's felt as if me separating from my deck was a mistake, even dangerous. They were calling out to me this entire time, to make me acknowledge that they were real..._

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for not believing in you sooner."

Jorann seemed content at this, and walked back to Edilisna before releasing her. The dragon seemed to let out a satisfied sigh as she returned back to the Spirit World, and he placed her card back into his extra deck.

"One more thing, boy," Jorann said. "On the way here, Edilisna indicated to me that there was some great power within your deck. Care to share what she meant?"

"While you were gone, a powerful Fusion user reading came up," Tanion said. "Turns out it was a Duel Energy ghoul that had stolen the power of fusion and was seeking a source of Synchro Energy in order to use both to take on the Grand Order. After I beat it, we found the source of Synchro Energy it was after."

"Wait a second..." Jorann trailed off. "You don't mean to say that you found the card?"

Tanion nodded. "Elise says that it shouldn't have been possible, but it was Stardust. I touched the card and it caused me to black out, but I did it again at the castle and it initiated some sort of duel."

"You were deemed worthy by the Disciples?" Jorann said, disbelieving.

"You know of them?"

"Yusei used to speak of how he earned Stardust," Jorann answered. "That was one of the things he spoke of."

"But Yusei's dead now, so that's probably why the card deemed me worthy of having it," Tanion suggested.

"Hmph," Jorann said. "Yusei isn't dead. I never believed it."

"Everyone else seems pretty convinced that he is."

"They aren't Synchro users," Jorann said. "I knew Yusei. When we visited the base on the east coast after the massacre, we searched the entire place from top to bottom. Plenty of other bodies, but none were him."

"And that makes you think he's alive?" Tanion asked. "It's more likely that The Grand Order took his body with them."

"You don't understand, boy," Jorann scowled. "When we went into the quarters, we found the place had been wrecked. However, Yusei's room had been sealed off by Synchro Energy, and so I had to be the one to open it. After doing so, I went into his room, and unlike everywhere else, the place was neat and tidy. Not only that, but this was placed very deliberately on his bedside counter."

Reaching into his pocket, Jorann drew a card from it, and it was one that Tanion recognised instantly.

"Junk Synchron," he realised. "Why would he leave that behind?"

"To me, that was his way of saying that he was alive," Jorann said. "It's a stretch, I know, but I refuse to believe that he would go down so easily, nor leave behind this card for no reason."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Tanion asked.

"Give me the Stardust Dragon," Jorann demanded. "I'm more in tune with the spirits than you are. Perhaps it can tell us something you missed."

Tanion quickly passed the card over, and upon grasping it, Jorann fell into a trance. Scared, but not wishing to interrupt him, Tanion waited patiently for what seemed like an eternity before the old man finally awoke from his state.

"Anything?" Tanion asked.

"I knew this card meant something," Jorann said, indicating to Junk Synchron as he handed Stardust back to Tanion. "We need to go back to Yusei's old base. We missed something last time we were there."

"Stardust show you the way?" Tanion asked.

"He was most helpful," Jorann nodded. "Yusei's alive, and we're going to find him. Come on, we haven't got a moment to lose."

"But what about Elise and the others?" Tanion asked. "We can't just abandon them."

"I'll send a message back telling them to not worry about us," Jorann said. "They will understand, and if we bring Yusei back from the dead, they'll be more than happy."

"So where is Yusei's base anyway?" Tanion asked.

"Near where Allentown used to be, inland from New York," Jorann answered. "So get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us."


	12. The Resistance

So I'm back! My laptop's charger port broke so I haven't been able to use it for a month, but now I'm able to write again! Anyway, here's the next chapter in Tanion's journey. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The Resistance**

By the time Jorann and Tanion landed in the ruins of Allentown, the sun was already beginning to set. The journey had been tiresome, but Jorann seemed to showing no ill effects from being on the back of a dragon for the majority of the day. After they had dismounted, Tanion noticed that the ruins were deadly quiet. Nothing seemed to be alive, and plants were beginning to take back the ruins just as they had been doing at Devil's Lake.

"What happened here?" Tanion wondered as he followed behind Jorann.

"This was the base for the Resistance, our east coast counterpart. They were a major thorn in The Grand Order's side right from the start, thanks to Yusei. Eventually, the Order decided to simply level the place. They took a great many casualties, and their operations decreased dramatically for a time. But in doing so, they wiped out the Resistance."

"Were there any Synchro users among them?" Tanion asked.

"Aside from Yusei, there were three, if I recall correctly," Jorann answered. "Although it was difficult to identify some of the bodies, none of the Synchro users were among them."

"Is that a common theme among Order raids?" Tanion asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jorann said grimly. "We don't know why that is the case, but it is the case nonetheless."

"They could've just been captured," Tanion suggested.

Jorann shook his head. "The Grand Order takes no prisoners. We've been into some of the strongholds before. No cells, nowhere to hold anyone. Besides that, they are Synchro users. They wouldn't allow themselves to get captured."

Jorann led him through long destroyed remnants of corridors, his pace and expression suggesting that he remembered walking the halls from a different time. Seeing the determination of the old man's face, Tanion decided to keep quiet as he followed Jorann's decisive movement throughout the crumbled fortress. Eventually, and heading down a few flights of stairs and through broken hallways, they made their way to a huge set of iron doors, which had somehow escaped the destruction.

"So well preserved, even now…" Jorann whispered.

"This is?"

"This was where Yusei and his higher-ups both slept and met," Jorann explained. "When the Order attacked, it would appear that they knew not to damage anything about this room. After all, if they had come in and destroyed the place, who knows what information would've been lost?"

"So they left the inside untouched?" Tanion wondered.

"No," Jorann admitted. "They trashed the place, looking for and taking every bit of information they could find, but they had no need to destroy anything. The chaos around us happened because they were trying to destroy any resistance. Once they got to here, there was none."

"And so what we are searching for is in here?"

"This card was found in Yusei's bedside table," Jorann said, holding out the Junk Synchron card. "Stardust showed me that within the war room is a hidden passageway, accessible thanks to this card. We just have to find it."

Heaving open the doors with a helping hand from their monsters, they pushed their way into the headquarters of the vanquished resistance. The way that the place had been trashed spoke volumes to Tanion, his mind barely able to comprehend the level of organised chaos within the room. Every single cabinet, every file, every piece of paper and instrument had been methodically checked and then tossed aside. He could see as he walked the room where some papers were missing from files, and the floor itself was covered with others that had simply been tossed aside in anger if they didn't contain any useful information.

"They weren't messing around, were they?" Tanion noticed.

"At the time, some thought that they Order had attacked because the base here contained information about them they wanted destroyed," Jorann said from afar as he searched for a place to put the card. "However, since we don't actually know what information they did and didn't take, it was impossible to discern."

Tanion walked the open room, the large table in the room undoubtedly the war table. Around them, many corridors led off in different directions to what he assumed was the chambers of the higher-ups. The walls themselves were covered in all sorts of equipment and technology, but they all looked like they like been either destroyed long ago or hadn't been powered up in just as long.

"I found it!" Jorann suddenly exclaimed triumphantly.

"Where?" Tanion asked, turning to face him.

"In the side of the war table here," Jorann answered, kneeling down. "Stand back, and be on your guard. I have no idea what might happen."

The card fit perfectly into the tiny crevice in the table, and as it did so Tanion readied his duel disk. At first, nothing happened, but then the ground began to shake, and both he and Jorann had to hold onto the walls in order to stop themselves from falling over.

"What did you do?" Tanion exclaimed.

"I told you, I don't know!" Jorann shouted back. "Look, the table is moving!"

The war table then cracked into two even sides and began moving away from each other. After what seemed like an eternity, the rumbling slowly came to a stop, and Tanion was able to see the stairway that had been revealed between the two halves of the war table.

"Yusei, what the hell are you hiding?" Tanion heard Jorann whisper.

"Do we head down?" Tanion asked.

"We have to. It's obvious that Yusei wanted to keep whatever is down there hidden away from the Order, so we need to figure out what it is."

Following Jorann tentatively down the stair well, Tanion noted that light was filtering up from below. It had to mean that some of the machinery and technology was still active, but he had no idea what they were to find. They soon found themselves at the source of the light, a door that looked like it had been sealed for a very long time. To the right on the wall was some sort of pad, but Tanion had no idea what it was either.

"It's an energy identifier," Jorann answered, as if reading his mind. "This door must be sealed by Synchro energy. That explains why it's untouched. Even if the Order had found this place, none of them have ever been documented as being Synchro users…"

"We can open it, though," Tanion noted.

"Indeed," Jorann said, smiling wryly. "Stand back. I'll open it. Just make sure nothing tries to attack us."

As Jorann pressed his hand onto the panel, Tanion once again stood at the ready. The machine begun to whir to life, analysing Jorann's energy signature. After a short moment, the whirring stopped, and everything went silent.

 _\- SYNCHRO USER IDENTIFIED. NAME: JORANN FULMANN -_

"Family like the name Ann did they?" Tanion asked humorously.

"This is no time for jokes, boy," Jorann scowled. "Your turn. I think it knows there is two of us, so it'll need to read you as well."

"Is it an A.I. of some kind?" Tanion asked as he approached the panel.

"This was as far as the technology progressed before the invasion," Jorann answered. "It still serves its purposes, though."

Placing his hand upon the panel, Tanion waited as the whirring started up once more. Tanion waited patiently as the machine did its job, despite the fact that it took much longer than it had done with Jorann to do so. Eventually, the whirring stopped, and both of them waited for the mechanical voice to speak once more.

 _\- UNKNOWN SYNCHRO USER DETECTED. COMMENCING EVALUATION -_

"What does that mean?" Tanion asked Jorann worriedly.

"I don't know," Jorann said, disk at the ready. "Be wary."

A gust of air came from nowhere and threw the duo back to the edge of the stairs. Regaining his composure after that surprise, Tanion realised that a holographic projection of a woman now stood between them and the door. On her arm she wore a duel disk, and she wore garments reminiscent of the duel priestess he fought in the duel for Stardust Dragon.

"What the hell…" Jorann muttered.

"Commencing evaluation," the projection said in the same voice as before.

Tanion disk's whirred to life. "Jorann, what is happening?"

"I think it means to duel you," the old man answered. "Maybe if you beat it the door will open for us."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"Commencing turn," the projection said mechanically. "I discard one card in order to special summon Quickdraw Synchron in defence (Lvl:5/ATK:700/DEF:1400)."

"But that's…"

"I think I get it," Jorann murmured. "This computer is using Yusei's deck. However, since it has no connection to the cards and their spirits, everything it has will be random, much like duelling on Eden."

"But if it's using Yusei's deck…" Tanion trailed off.

"Concentrate, boy!" Jorann ordered. "This A.I. has neither Yusei's duel spirit nor his connection to his cards. You can win this!"

"I hope you're right, old man," Tanion muttered.

"I then revive Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lvl:2/DEF:800)," the projection continued. "I tune Quillbolt to Quickdraw in order to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior. (Lvl:7/ATK:2800/DEF:1800). I then set one card. Turn over."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Projection – 4000 LP_**

 _Okay, think Tanion. In the anime, one of the weaknesses Yusei had was that it took him a couple of turns to get his combo pieces out, but there's already a Synchro monster on board. Not only that, but I think I know what that face-down card is…_

"My turn!" Tanion said, drawing. "First off, since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon this monster. Come forth, Woodsman Knight! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100)."

"Royal Knight already, Tanion?" Jorann asked.

"I can't give someone using Yusei's deck any breathing room," Tanion said through gritted teeth. "Next, I summon Marksman Knight! (Lvl:3/ATK:1400/DEF:200). I then use Marksman's effect! Once per turn, if I control a 'Knight' monster other than him, I can destroy one of your Spell or Trap cards. Said goodbye to that face-down!"

The card fluttered away, and Tanion saw that it had been Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. _I knew it,_ he thought to himself. _That is exactly the same move that Yusei would've made. Now I've just got to deal with Nitro Warrior._

"I tune my Level 5 Woodsman Knight to my Level 3 Marksman Knight! Synchro Summon. Appear before us now, Level 8! Royal Knight! (ATK:2500.) Royal Knight's monster effect! I destroy your Nitro Warrior, and deal half of its ATK to you as damage. That's 1400 points of damage!"

"Keep it up, boy," Jorann muttered from the sideline.

"I now attack you directly with Royal Knight! Sacred Blade!"

The blade went through the projection, but just as Tanion had thought, it made no reaction to the attack. Unlike a normal duel, since this was just a projection, it felt no damage and showed no emotion.

"It seems you miscalculated," Jorann commented. "It still has 100 life points left."

"I know, but that's the best I could do," Tanion said angrily. "I set one card. Turn over!"

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Projection – 100 LP_**

"Commencing turn," the projection said, drawing. "I activate the spell One for One. I discard Synchron Carrier in order to special summon Tuningware from my deck. (Lvl:1/ATK:100/DEF:100). Next, I summon Junk Synchron (Lvl:3/ATK:1300) and use his effect to revive Synchron Carrier from the graveyard (Lvl:2/DEF:1000)."

"Three monsters just like that," Tanion remarked. "The projection may not be Yusei, but it sure is duelling like one."

"I tune Tuningware at Level 2 with Junk Synchron in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior (Lvl:5/ATK:2300)," the projection said. "Tuningware and Synchron Carrier's effects activate, so I draw a card and also Special Summon one Synchron Token (Lvl:2/ATK:1000/DEF:0). Next, Junk Warrior's effect activates, and it gains 1000 ATK to now have 3300 ATK."

"Tanion, do something," Jorann warned.

"I don't have anything for this, old man," he snapped back.

"Synchron Carrier allows me to normal summon one 'Synchron' monster in addition to my first normal summon each turn," the projection continued. "I summon Road Synchron (Lvl:4/ATK:1600) and then tune Synchron Carrier and Synchron Token with it in order to Synchro Summon Road Warrior (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:1500)."

"Two Synchro monster with 3300 and 3000 ATK," Tanion whispered, gulping. "This won't be fun."

"I attack with my two monsters," the projection said.

All Tanion could do was shield himself as Junk Warrior first took out his Royal Knight, and then braced as Road Warrior attacked him directly. Not only had he lost all of his advantage in the duel, but now he was facing off against two strong monsters with nothing on his field to protect himself with.

"Turn over," the projection said nonchalantly.

 ** _Tanion – 200 LP_**

 ** _Projection – 100 LP_**

"Finish this, boy," Jorann ordered. "This is taking much too long."

"You're right," Tanion said, drawing. "I've got to finish it this turn, otherwise that deck is going to overwhelm me."

"You have to get rid of his monsters first," Jorann instructed.

"I know," Tanion said curtly. "I don't need you coaching me from the sidelines, old man."

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me that, boy."

"And I'd prefer if you didn't call me boy," Tanion shouted angrily. "From my hand, I activate the effect of Vampiric Knight! I tribute your Junk Warrior in order to special summon it with half of Junk Warrior's ATK points. Come forth, Vampiric Knight! (Lvl:6/ATK:1650)."

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Jorann bellowed. "Now they won't take any battle damage this turn!"

"I know that," Tanion said, eyes firmly fixed on Road Warrior. "But in order to beat that deck, risks need to be taken."

"What are you talking about?"

"I activate my face-down card, Infirmary!" Tanion revealed. "I return Royal Knight from my graveyard to the Extra Deck, and then special summon Marksman Knight from my graveyard! (Lvl:3/ATK:1400). However, it now means you can draw two cards from your deck."

"Tanion, this is a huge risk," Jorann warned as the projection drew its cards. "If you don't win this turn…"

"Lay off me, old man, I know what I'm doing," Tanion snapped. "I now tune my Level 6 Vampiric Knight to my Level 3 Marksman Knight! Synchro Summon! Descend before us now, my strongest monster! Level 9! Mary, Queen of Knights! (Lvl:9/ATK:3000/DEF:2600)."

"It has the same strength as Road Warrior, but you can't inflict battle damage anyway," Jorann noted.

"If I could, her effect would be very useful," Tanion said in turn. "However, I have another card that'll end this just as well. This card can only be played during my first Main Phase, so here goes. From my hand, I play the spell card Sacrifice of the Knight! By returning Mary to my Extra Deck, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to her ATK. This duel is over, projection!"

The Queen of Knights fell to one knee as she began to glow a radiant white. As Tanion turned away from her glow, he saw Road Warrior dissolve into nothingness, and the projection slowly phased out of existence. As the light dissipated, both he and Jorann saw that the door the projection had been guarding was now open, and waiting for the them to enter.

"Your strongest monster, eh?" Jorann quipped. "I thought every Queen had a King."

"The King was going to be printed in the next set, the strongest monster in the archetype," Tanion scowled. "Because of this mess I never got the chance to get it, nor the other Synchro monsters."

"There are others?" Jorann asked.

"The Knights archetype has a Synchro monster for every level, some multiples," Tanion explained. "I had bought the Level 10 and Level 11 but now they're going to arrive with no one there to collect them."

"The King is a Level 12?" Jorann asked.

"It hadn't been revealed yet," Tanion answered. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I have my reasons," Jorann muttered. "Now come on. Let's see what's behind that door."

Although unhappy with Jorann's answer, Tanion followed him silently through the doorway as he knew he was not going to get an answer. They entered a small room, and within lay a single card, illuminated by one dimly lit downlight. Tanion recognised it immediately.

"That's… that's Formula Synchron," he gasped, reaching for it. "What's this doing here?"

As he touched the card, a projection suddenly appeared over it, causing him to leap back in fright. However, he soon realised the projection was none other than of Yusei Fudo. Although it wasn't really him, Tanion struggled to believe that he was now seeing the man in real life with his very own eyes.

"Attention Synchro Users," the projection of Yusei said. "I do not know whether you are with The Grand Order or not, but that is simply a risk I will have to take. This information needs to be known by the Coalition."

"It's a recording set to go off when someone touched the card," Jorann realised. "Pay close attention, boy."

"I am making this recording because I've received word that The Grand Order will soon attack in full force," Yusei said. "As such, I have taken precautions to make sure that they do not capture me or my deck. I will leave Stardust Dragon in a warehouse in Los Angeles. I hope the Coalition finds it, and returns it to me, along with both my Junk Synchron and the card hidden here. I know this is a massive risk, but I cannot allow The Grand Order to get its hands on my Synchro cards."

"What's so important about them?" Tanion wondered. "There was never a guarantee that we would find all his cards."

"If those who broke in here are Coalition forces, or other rebel forces, then please listen to me," Yusei's recording said. "The Grand Order is trying to collect every Synchro user and every Synchro card on the planet. I don't know why they want this, but I learned this thanks to an attack on their computer systems a few weeks ago, and it may be the reason why they're coming after us now. They don't want this information getting out."

"What purpose could that possibly have?" Jorann whispered.

"I am leaving before the attack," Yusei continued. "One of my advisors, Cimbelle, has agreed to stand in my place, with our holographic technology disguising her as me. It is a death sentence, but one we all know is necessary. If we are to win this, I can't afford to be captured."  
"That sounds nothing like the Yusei from the anime," Tanion noted. "He'd never abandon his friends and allies."

"War changes people," Jorann said softly.

"I am heading for the East China Sea," Yusei said. "If you are a part of the rebels, you will understand what I mean. There I have been gathering as many Synchro users as possible, not just to keep them from the clutches of The Grand Order, but also to initialise Operation Theta. If you are with the rebels, please join me there. We will need everyone we can for the battle that is to come."

"What's Operation Theta?" Tanion asked.

Jorann looked horrified. "The end game," he whispered lowly.

"If this room is found, I will know, and will wait one month before initialising Theta," Yusei said. "That is as long as I will wait. And to whomever takes the card before you, I wish you good luck and safe travels through this hell."

The projection blinked out, and Tanion and Jorann were suddenly left in a blank room, again, with just Formula Synchron and the dim light to keep them company. Tanion could see the crease on Jorann's brow as his mind furiously went over all the information they had just received, and so he decided to retrieve the card while the old man did so.

"What's our next move?" he asked, putting the card into his deck box.

"Stromberg Castle is on the way to the East China Sea," Jorann said, his mind still in overdrive. "We stop there and inform Felirae of what Yusei said. He needs to know."  
"About Theta?"

"About everything," Jorann corrected. "Then we head for the East China Sea. We can't allow Yusei to go through with this idiotic plan."  
"Why not?"

"Because it is a death sentence for everyone involved," Jorann spat. "There isn't nearly enough numbers to pull off Theta. It'll be suicide."

"What is Theta anyway?"

"That, boy, is not information I can freely give," Jorann answered. "You want to know? Ask Felirae when we get back. We'd better get moving. The Grand Order will likely be converging on this location given the nature of our actions. They would've had monitors on this place and they would've started moving in the moment we put the card in the table."

"We don't have much time then."

"Let's just hope we get out of here without any fuss," Jorann said as he began to move. "And let's hope we get to Duel Academy before everyone on the island is sent to their deaths."


	13. Supremacy of the Three

Hey guys! So once again I apologise for the long break between chapters. I've been really busy the past few weeks between moving houses and getting ready for college. Unfortunately that means chapters will come out slower than I would like, but I will continue to support this series as much as I can. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Supremacy of the Three**

"Yusei's alive?!"

It had been two days since Jorann and Tanion had found the secret room hidden underneath the Resistance's destroyed base. Once they had arrived back at Stromberg Castle, Jorann had called an emergency meeting with all of the Coalition's higher-ups in attendance. Tanion had no idea who the majority of them were, and so he stood beside Elise and Darrien as Jorann explained the situation.

"He escaped before the fighting began," Jorann continued. "He fled for the East China Sea."

"Why would he go there?" one of the members wondered.

"The main branch of the Duel Academy was there," another said. "Perhaps he went there."

Jorann nodded. "I'm certain that is where he went," he said. "Another piece of information we found troubles me greatly. Yusei claims that the attack on the Resistance was a result of them gaining access to the Grand Order's computer servers and collecting information. One of the things that they found was that the Grand Order has been imprisoning Synchro users."

"That explains why we never found their bodies," Darrien noted.

"However, this is not why I called this meeting," Jorann said grimly. "The information so far could've been given to you all separately, but what I am about to say cannot leave this chamber, does everyone understand?"

"What are you going on about, Jorann?" Felirae demanded as the others in attendance began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Yusei… he's initialising Operation Theta."

A deathly silence fell over the people in the room. Some looked down at their feet awkwardly, others either smiled out of disbelief or coughed as a distraction. Tanion watched as Felirae's expression turned grave in an instant, almost as if someone had just told him that an old friend of his had just died.

"Forgive me asking, but what is Operation Theta?" Tanion asked tentatively.

"You didn't tell him?" Felirae asked Jorann quietly.

"I figured it'd be best to let you decide if you want to tell him or not," Jorann answered softly.

Felirae sighed. "Operation Theta is the last fall back plan of the rebellion groups worldwide," he began. "About a year ago, we discovered where the headquarters of the Grand Order was. Although they have headquarters of sorts on every continent, they all receive orders from this one location. Theta was designed as a way of destroying that place if there was nothing more we could do."

"So what is Theta?"

"Suicide," Jorann said gruffly.

"Theta involves sending our strongest duelists on an undercover mission into their headquarters," Felirae continued. "Take out the leaders, destroy their systems, and get out. However, this was designed before the place became a citadel. Over the past few months, thousands upon thousands of people have made their way to Eravand, which is located in Tibet. Even if they were to somehow get inside and kill the leaders, they would be trapped there, outnumbered 100 to 1 at the very least. Even if Yusei has been accumulating the world's last Synchro users, they will not be able to face that many enemies."

"Then why do it at all?" Tanion asked. "What's the point?"

"I don't know," Felirae admitted. "Maybe the war and the loss of so many of his friends has finally broken the man. I simply don't know."

"I may not know much about this world, but I have to agree with Jorann," Tanion said. "Even if they do manage to destroy the capital, they'll be killed and the Order will just rebuild. Their sacrifice be meaningless."

"We have to get to Duel Academy before Yusei initialises Theta," Jorann continued. "He said he would wait a month after Formula Synchron was found before beginning, so we have plenty of time."

"What do you suggest we do, Jorann?" Felirae asked.

"We cannot allow Yusei to go through with Theta," Jorann answered. "Furthermore, we need to make sure that all of the Synchro users he's been gathering don't go off on their own. If they've already accepted their fate, there's a good chance that even if we can convince Yusei to stop this madness some will still go off on their own."

"You want to seal the island," Felirae realised. "Lock them in."

"I want to protect them from themselves," Jorann muttered. "We would need to seal the docks, the helicopter pad, the landing strip… but first, I'll go in alone."

"Why would you do that?" Elise asked.

"You lot wouldn't understand," Jorann said sternly. "I'll challenge Yusei to a duel. If I win, he's to stand down and everyone on the island is to come with us."

"You want to challenge one of the Three?" Felirae gasped. "I won't allow it. Such a confrontation will be seen as rebellion amongst ourselves."

"If I don't, the last of my people will die!" Jorann shouted angrily. "Yusei is an honourable man. He will agree, and I'll make sure that I protect everyone on that island."

"You don't stand a chance against him, Jorann," Elise said sternly. "He's Yusei. You might be strong, but you _can't_ beat him."

"He's not the Yusei I remember," Jorann cut back. "I'm of the belief he's lost the will to fight, and that's why he's initialising Theta. I can't see any other reason why he would do such a thing. I'll fight him with everything I've got, if it means keeping the others on that island safe."

"Jorann, this plan is foolish," Felirae said finally. "I will not sanction such an operation."

"For once, Felirae, I don't care," Jorann spat. "I'm going to Duel Academy to challenge Yusei. You can either be there to help me or not. The choice is yours."

The room was left in silence as the old man stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind him, leaving the rest of those in attendance unsure of their next move. Tanion looked at Elise and Darrien, but both seemed sheepish, shuffling their feet and averting their gaze from everyone. Eventually, it was Felirae who spoke up.

"We can't afford to lose that bastard now," he murmured. "Tanion, Elise, Darrien. Catch Jorann before he leaves and go with him. I will send a vanguard behind you. If for whatever reason you find it necessary, call them in, and they'll have the island sealed within fifteen minutes."

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Elise asked gingerly.

"He's left us with no choice," Felirae answered. "Go after him. Keep him safe. And pray that Yusei goes easy on him."

* * *

Despite protests from Jorann, the trio forced their way onto the helicopter before it took off. Tanion noted the icy silence that lasted the majority of the trip, but he had expected as much. Jorann himself was in a foul mood, and both Elise and Darrien seemed almost distraught because of the situation at hand. Tanion almost went to break the silence a few times, but he stopped himself before he did. He could tell that everyone was on the edge of snapping, and that was something he didn't want to see.

"Dual Academy is a half hour away," the pilot said as they finally approached. "Prepare for landing."

Wordlessly, they returned to their seats and strapped themselves in. As the island came into view, Tanion could see just how desolate the island seemed. _It makes sense that the Grand Order would've targeted this place,_ he thought to himself. _No doubt the other academies around the world were hit just as hard. I wonder how long they all managed to hold out for…_

"They noticed our arrival it seems," Elise said dejectedly as she looked out the window.

"Then they can lead us straight to Yusei," Jorann muttered.

The helicopter landed, and Jorann was the first out of the door as the co-pilot opened it. Elise, Darrien and Tanion followed closely behind, only to be faced with around a dozen people, all armed and ready to use the duel disks on their arms. Just as Tanion had thought, Yusei wasn't among them, but they certainly looked capable enough to be Synchro users.

"Three be with you," Jorann said.

A few of the men relaxed. "Who are you?" one who hadn't relaxed asked.

"I am Jorann, a Synchro user from the Coalition," he answered impatiently. "Take me to Yusei at once. I have business with him."

"How did you know we were here?" another asked sceptically.

Jorann sighed. "I don't have time for this," he said, and showed them the Junk and Formula Synchron cards.

Tanion heard a couple gasp. "I… right this way," the first one said, lowering his disk. "I'll take you to him at once."

As the helicopter blades came to a complete standstill, Tanion and the others followed the welcoming party through the forest toward Duel Academy. He could see the destruction that had passed through here years ago, as the forest itself was still recovering from the assault. Ahead, he could see just how much damage had been done to Academy itself. The pillars were gone, the crumbled remains littering the ground as they approached. Domes had been smashed, and the once vibrant colours of the building had long since disappeared. As they walked through what was left of the entrance, Tanion was taken aback by the stark contrast between what he was seeing now and how the shows had represented the building. It had fallen into complete disrepair.

"You have visitors, Yusei," one of them called to the balcony above. "They have your Synchron cards with them."

As he said these words, men and women alike began to appear around the destroyed lobby. Just at a glance, they all seemed strong and assured, a trait Tanion assumed came with being a Synchro user. Then, a flicker of black and yellow hair appeared on the balcony. In his easily recognisable outfit, Tanion knew who it was immediately.

"Bring the cards to me, Frances," Yusei ordered. His voice seemed colder than what Tanion knew.

"At once, sir," the man named Frances said.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded.

"I am the Synchro user Jorann," Jorann answered. "And I demand that you cease your plans at once."

"You are the one who retrieved my Synchron cards, are you?" Yusei asked.

"I am," Jorann answered, and he handed the cards over to Frances. "I and this boy here, another Synchro user."

"You aren't of our world, are you?" Yusei asked Tanion.

"You're… very perceptive, Yusei," he managed to say, taken aback by this statement.

"What business do you have here?" Yusei asked.

"I've come here to tell you to stop this madness at once," Jorann shouted. "You have no right initiating Operation Theta. You'll kill everyone here for nothing."

"Theta is necessary," Yusei replied, adding the cards Frances had given him into his deck. "After taking out their leaders, the Order will be without a rudder. The resistance groups around the world will have a chance."

"It's suicide," Jorann bellowed. "You used to treasure your comrades. What happened to wanting to save everyone? Wasn't that why you started the Resistance in the first place?"

"Saving everyone is impossible!" Yusei snapped, eyes glowing with murderous anger. "I learned that a long time ago. To save everyone is impossible! But, by making this sacrifice, those left fighting around the world might have a chance at a better tomorrow."

"A tomorrow without Synchro is hollow," Jorann snapped back. "Synchro Summoning is an integral part of this world. If you do this, it'll be lost forever. There will be next to none of us left!"

Yusei began walking down the stairs towards the group. "Operation Theta is going ahead," he said slowly. "Everyone here has lost people, those close to them, because of this war. By doing this, those remaining have a chance. It's a sacrifice we are willing to make."

"I won't allow it," Jorann said furiously. "Yusei, I challenge you to a duel."

"You are challenging me?" Yusei asked, surprised. "Jorann, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"You've lost your way, Yusei," Jorann said. "I'm here to remind you about why we fought the Grand Order in the first place. To protect everyone, including ourselves."

"Fine then," Yusei said as he came to a standstill across from Jorann. "What are the stakes?"

"If I win, you put an end to Theta and you all come back to Stromberg Castle with us," Jorann answered. "But if you win… I'll join you on Theta."

"Jorann, you can't!" Elise exclaimed.

"The terms are fair," Yusei said calmly. "I will ask again, Jorann. Are you ready for this?"

"I'll fight you with everything I have, Yusei," Jorann answered. "I'll show you, in this duel, what it really means to be a Synchro user!"

"I'd suggest we move back," Darrien whispered to Tanion and Elise.

Taking his suggestion, they moved to the edge of the lobby, and Tanion noted that many of Yusei's men had done the same. _Jorann beat me completely in our duel,_ Tanion thought to himself. _He's strong. But he's dueling Yusei… I don't know if even he can beat Yusei. What are you going to do, Jorann?_

 ** _DUEL!_**

"I'll give you the chance to go first, Jorann," Yusei said graciously.

"You'll regret that," he replied angrily. "To start with, I'll summon High Dragon Yolmir from my hand (Lvl:4/ATK:1500). Next, since I control a 'High Dragon' monster, I can special summon this card from my hand. Come forth, the Tuner monster High Dragon Paranel! (Lvl:4/ATK:1800)."

"This is the same play he used against me…" Tanion realised.

"I tune the Level 4 Yolmir to my Level 4 Paranel! Synchro Summon! Descend before us now, of mighty dragon of the skies! Level 8! High Dragon Allanon! (Lvl:8/ATK:2900)."

"That is an impressive monster, Jorann," Yusei commented. "It would appear you have a strong bond with them."

"I have the bond that you were famous for," Jorann said. "You trusted your monsters with your life, and I now do the same. They're the reason I'm here today!"

"Jorann…" Elise whispered. "I didn't realise you felt so strongly about this…"

"Not only that, they give me the strength to fight even when everything else falls around me, and today is no exception!" Jorann roared. "Thanks to Yolmir's effect, I can draw one card!"

"They lend you their power, even though they are no longer here," Yusei noted.

"I activate the card I just drew, Bloodline of the High Dragons!" Jorann said. "By paying 800 life points, I can special summon one 'High Dragon' monster from my hand or deck! Appear now, the Tuner monster High Dragon Wyrm! (Lvl:1/ATK:0)."

"Wait a second, is he...?" Tanion gasped.

"Next, from my hand, I activate the effect of High Dragon Servant, and special summon it! (Lvl:1/ATK:200)."

"He's going for Edilisna on his first turn?!" Elise gulped.

"I tune the Level 1 Servant with my Level 1 Wyrm! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, my very soul! Level 2! The Synchro Tuner, Carer of the High Dragons! (Lvl:2/ATK:500)."

From around him, Tanion could hear Yusei's men being taken aback by the appearance of Carer. Just as he had been before, they were struggling to believe that Carer looked just like Jorann. Yusei, however, seemed unperturbed by the appearance of Jorann's Synchro Tuner.

"I see you have a strong connection with your monsters," Yusei said coolly.

"More than you realise," Jorann said in return. "Thanks to Carer, I draw one card. And now, I tune my Level 8 Allanon to my Level 2 Carer! Dragon and man, become one within the light's embrace and shine forth with your everlasting might! Accel Synchro! Appear before us now, Level 10! High Dragon Edilisna! (Lvl:10/ATK:3600)."

"Three Synchro Summons in one turn…" Tanion heard someone near them whisper.

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn," Jorann said. "Now face me, Yusei! Show me how strong your convictions are!"

 ** _Jorann – 3200 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

"I must say, Jorann, that was an impressive first turn," Yusei said politely.

"I told you, I'm coming at you with everything I've got," he answered.

"However," Yusei said. "Did you really think that would be enough to defeat me?"

"What did you say?" Jorann asked angrily.

"My turn," Yusei said, drawing. "I'll show you, Jorann, just how far you have to go! I discard Level Eater in order to special summon the Tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron from my hand. Appear now, Quickdraw! (Lvl:5/ATK:700)."

"Hold on, is he going for Quasar?" Tanion wondered aloud.

"What's Quasar?" Darrien asked from beside him.  
"It was Yusei's strongest monster in the anime," Tanion explained. "If he summons it… Jorann is in massive trouble."

"Next, I lower Quickdraw's Level to 4 and special summon Level Eater from the grave!" Yusei announced. "I tune the Level 1 Level Eater and the Level 4 Quickdraw together! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Jet Warrior! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100)."

"He is going for it…" Tanion muttered.

"Next, I normal summon Synchron Explorer (Lvl:2/ATK:0) from my hand and use it to revive Quickdraw! Appear again, my Tuner! (Lvl:5/DEF:1400). Next, I lower Jet Warrior's level to 4 and revive Level Eater! Now, I tune my Level Eater and Synchron Explorer to my Quickdraw! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Road Warrior! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000)."

"This is insane," Elise muttered. "He's not even close to finished, I can feel it."

"I use Road Warrior's effect!" Yusei shouted. "I special summon the Tuner monster Jet Synchron from my deck! (Lvl:1/ATK:0), and, by lowering Road Warrior's Level to 7, I revive Level Eater once again! And now, I tune my Level Eater and Jet Synchron together! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron! (Lvl:2/ATK:200)."

"An Accel Synchro?" Jorann asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "I have never summoned this monster before, but I think now is the time to do so, to show you just how far you have to go to reach me."

"Here it comes…" Tanion warned.

"After drawing one card from Formula Synchron's effect, I use Level Eater once more to lower Road Warrior's Level to 6!" Yusei said. "And now, finally, I shall summon the monster that shall end this duel! I tune my Level 4 Jet Warrior and Level 6 Road Warrior with my Level 2 Formula Synchron! Dragon god of the stars, resonate with my very soul and lend me the strength to forge my own path! Appear before your servant and let your splendour shine forth! Delta Accel Synchro! Descend now, my mightiest monster! Level 12! Cosmic Blazar Dragon! (Lvl:12/ATK:4000/DEF:4000)."

"A level 12?!" Jorann gasped through gritted teeth. "Unbelievable…"

"Cosmic Blazar Dragon cannot leave the field except through battle destruction," Yusei explained. "Now, I activate his effect! I banish your face down card!"

"Jorann, be careful!" Elise shouted as Jorann's face down was wiped from the field.

"There's nothing he can do," Tanion realised. "Edilisna would normally have protection in battle by banishing both Synchro monsters, but Cosmic Blazar Dragon cannot be banished. He has nothing left to defend himself with."

"Blazar Dragon, attack High Dragon Edilisna! Galactic Eradication!"

The blast took out Edilisna in one blow, and the blast shook through Tanion's very being, the strength of the stunning attack affecting everyone in the room. It was only after the attack had ended that Tanion was truly able to see the destruction it had wrought. Even though it was not a Duel of Strength, the floor had been completely shattered.

"I'm still alive, Yusei," Jorann said as the dust settled. "I'll beat you on my next turn."

"If you had one," Yusei replied. "If Blazar destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again!"

"What?!"

"This is the end! Cosmic Blazar Dragon! Attack Jorann directly! Galactic Eradication!"

Tanion could only watch as Jorann took the full force of Blazar's attack, the look of defeat on his face clear for all to see. Once the attack was over, Blazar disappeared, and Jorann was laying on his back, breathing heavily. And completely defeated.

"This is… the power of the Three…" Tanion muttered in disbelief.

"I expect you to hold your end of the bargain, Jorann," Yusei said as he lowered his duel disk.

"What did you do to him?" Elise demanded as she rushed to Jorann's side.

"Theta commences in one week," Yusei announced as he moved to leave, his men following him. "I expect you to be ready, Jorann."

"Is he alright?" Tanion asked once Yusei was gone.

"He will be fine," Elise said, her tears betraying her concern.

"What do we do now?" Tanion asked.

"Darrien, call in the cavalry," Elise ordered angrily. "We're putting an end to this foolishness, here and now."


	14. Clash of Rebellions

Hey guys, so after over a month I finally managed to get some time to write another chapter! Unfortunately this might become commonplace for a little while but I will continue to write this fic so new chapters will be posted eventaully. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and let me know if you've got anything you want to see happen or which to discuss with me!

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Clash of Rebellions**

Within half an hour of Darrien sending out the call, Duel Academy was surrounded on all sides by helicopters, ships, both air and sea transports, as well as other various vehicles. Tanion helped Elise and Darrien take Jorann's now unconscious body to the medical helicopter that had landed just outside the Academy, while at the same time, he spotted Felirae exiting another helicopter, surrounded by a personal vanguard. The fact that he himself was present sent a shiver down Tanion's spine. Even he knew that this was not going to end well.

As they handed Jorann over to the medics in the helicopter, Felirae's guard moved into a defensive line wedged between the Academy and the two helicopters, duel disks at the ready. Felirae himself was walking briskly towards them, he faced masked with frustration. However, the thing that bothered Tanion the most was that Felirae wore a duel disk on his arm. It was clear that he hadn't come here to negotiate.

"Where is Yusei Fudo?" Felirae demanded.

"He's inside the building somewhere," Elise answered. "What do you plan on doing, Felirae?"

"Putting an end to this idiotic plan of his," the Resistance leader answered. "Tanion, Elise, Darrien. You three come with me. This place is surrounded and my men are already combing the island for any possible escape routes or hideouts. We put a stop to this today."

"You aren't intending to duel Yusei, are you?" Darrien asked worriedly.

"As foolish as he can be sometimes, Jorann was right. This is the only way. Yusei won't stop unless he is beaten," Felirae said. "He's a man driven by loss and grief for those he couldn't save. Now he needs someone to save him."

"Felirae, I hate to say it, but you can't defeat him," Elise admitted. "He took Jorann out in one turn. There's just no way…"

"There's always a way," Felirae said. "Now let's move. We have to find him."

"Find who?"

The voice boomed out from the entrance to Duel Academy. Felirae turned to answer the call, and much to his surprise, found Yusei standing at the entrance, his men also with their duel disks at the ready. Felirae's mouth scowled at the sight, and he angrily pushed his way through his men so that he was facing Yusei, their men eyeing each other off from their battle lines with deep mistrust.

"You have a lot of nerve, sealing away the island like this," Yusei said warningly. "The other rebellions may not look too kindly on you for this."

"I don't care what they think," Felirae muttered. "I cannot allow you to go through with this, Yusei. If you do this, your dooming the rest of us to our fate. We don't stand a chance without the Synchro Summon, and if you go through with Theta, we will lose that power. You'll all die."

"The last man to challenge me believed the same," Yusei said. "His convictions were not enough. Theta will work. It is the only way to stop The Grand Order. Cut off its head, and the body will die. We will have a chance."

"And you will all be dead," Felirae scowled. "There has to be another way."

"Believe me, there isn't," Yusei said, slightly quieter than before, with a pang of sadness in his voice. "But unless you have something to say, get off my island. You are not welcome here."

"No," Felirae said. "Yusei, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you will scrap Operation Theta."

"And if I win, you will leave and not interfere with Theta," Yusei demanded.

"You won't win," Felirae muttered, readying his duel disk.

"Elise, wait!"

Darrien's cry broke the tension between the two leaders. Everyone turned to see what was happening, and as they did, Elise pushed her way through Felirae's men and stood by his side, a look of grim determination spread over her face.

"Elise, what are you doing?" Felirae asked.

"I saw what he did to Jorann," she answered furiously. "You can't beat him alone, and I can't just stand by and watch while he takes out another one of my comrades."

"We will duel him together then," Felirae said in agreement.

Yusei's face suddenly became serious. "I'll just have to beat you both then."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"I'll take the first turn," Felirae said.

"Hey, Darrien. How good of a duelist is Felirae?" Tanion asked as they watched from the sidelines.

"I've only ever seen him duel once," Darrien replied. "Needless to say, there's a reason why he's our leader."

"I set one monster face down, and then set one card," Felirae continued. "Turn over."

Tanion jaw dropped. "That's it?!" he gasped. "What kind of a play is that?"

"In a tag duel like this, neither Felirae nor Elise can attack on the first turn," Darrien said. "He's doing prep work, and getting ready to strike when it next becomes his turn. More to the point, he's preparing for the onslaught that Yusei will bring."

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

 _ **Elise – 4000 LP**_

 ** _Felirae – 4000 LP_**

"Felirae, you're being too cautious, as usual," Elise muttered. "If we're to stand any chance again him, we have to go on the offensive."

"It's too early," Felirae said back. "Bide your time."

Elise huffed. "It's my turn," she said, drawing. "I too, will set one monster face down, and set one card face down. Turn over."

"She's dueling completely differently than when she duelled me," Tanion noted.

"She could afford to lose then, so she tried to make sure the duel went quickly," Darrien said. "This duel, though… this is something she can't afford to lose. It's a matter of life or death, for everyone involved. Even if she doesn't agree with Felirae's tactics, she knows it's the right move to make."

"But is it? I'm not entirely convinced."

"Guess we will find out."

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

 _ **Elise – 4000 LP**_

 ** _Felirae – 4000 LP_**

"I do not wish to enact Theta. You know that don't you?" Yusei asked them. "It was always intended as a last resort. Something to put into action in case we were ever on the brink of losing everything."

"What's your point?" Felirae demanded.

"Look around you, Felirae," Yusei said. "The world has torn itself apart. There are only little pockets of resistance left. We've all lost so much. Family, friends, people we've loved and cared about… and for what? There's so little left of the past. If we continue to conduct ourselves as we have, sooner or later the Grand Order will find and eradicate us. If we are to stand any chance of winning, we have to strike at them, where it'll hurt the most. Even if we die, it's a sacrifice I am willing to make if it means the people still fighting the Order will have a chance of getting their old lives back."

"I won't let you get yourself killed," Felirae said through gritted teeth. "You were already dead to us, Yusei, and now we have you back. We can use that fact alone as a means of fighting back. You don't need to sacrifice yourself like this."

"It's the only way," Yusei muttered. "And right now I'll prove it to you, by defeating you both in this duel. My turn!"

"Please stay safe, Elise," Darrien whispered.

"Since I control no monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand. Come forth, Junk Forward! (Lvl:3/ATK:900/DEF:1500)," Yusei began. "Next, I discard Level Eater in order to special summon Quickdraw Synchron! (Lvl:5/ATK:700/DEF:1400). And then, by removing one level from Quickdraw, I return Level Eater (Lvl:1/ATK:600/DEF:0) to the field!"

"Don't tell me he's going for Blazar again?" Darrien asked, gulping in fear.

"No,' Tanion said. "This is a different play. Similar cards, but a different strategy. I saw it all the time back home."

"I tune my now Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron to my Level 1 Level Eater and Level 3 Junk Forward!" Yusei proclaimed. "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Junk Destroyer! (ATK:2600/DEF:2500)."

"What is that?" Darrien gasped.

Tanion's grip tightened. "A monster that will mean the end for one of them."

"Junk Destroyer's effect activates!" Yusei said. "When it is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuners used for its summon. Therefore, I destroy the two cards on Elise's field. Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

Elise could only watch as her cards were wiped from the field, the shockwaves from Junk Destroyer's blast threatening to blow them away. It wasn't even an attack, and yet Tanion could feel his very soul being shaken. _Yusei is simply on another level,_ he thought to himself fearfully. _These two have no hope against him._

"Are you okay, Elise?" Felirae asked.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Keep your guard up. He hasn't even normal summoned yet."

"Well spotted, Elise," Yusei commented. "Now, I normal summon Junk Synchron! (Lvl:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500). And then, I activate the effect of Junk Servant in my hand. Since I control a 'Junk' monster, I can special summon it. Appear now, Junk Servant! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1000)."

"Elise is wide open," Darrien noted sadly. "If he attacks now, she's done."  
"I get the feeling he isn't done yet," Tanion said. "Attacking now wouldn't suit Yusei. He's still got something planned."

"I tune my Level 4 Junk Servant to my Level 3 Junk Synchron!" Yusei said, just as Tanion had thought. "Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Junk Archer! (ATK:2300/DEF:2000)."

"I get it now," Tanion said. "He's going to damage both of them. But that doesn't make sense. Unless…"

"Unless he still isn't done," Darrien finished. "I knew Yusei was strong but this is… how did he get to be so powerful?"

"I activate the effect of Junk Archer, and banish your monster until the end of this turn," Yusei said, and Felirae's face down monster disappeared from the field. "Now, I activate the effect of Level Eater once more. By lowering Destroyer's level to 6, I summon it back in attack position. Appear now, Level Eater! (Lvl:1/ATK:600)."

"Why would he do that?" Darrien wondered aloud. "To get in another 600 damage? But why?"

"He still has one card left in his hand," Tanion said. "He's not done. Either Felirae or Elise, however, is finished."

"I activate the spell card Battle Tuned!" Yusei said. "I banish Junk Synchron from my graveyard, and give it's 1300 ATK to Junk Archer, raising its attack to 3600!"

"Oh, no…" Tanion whispered.

"Battle! This is for interrupting on our duel, Elise," Yusei said. "You will come to learn not to interfere with business that isn't yours. Junk Archer, Level Eater, attack Elise directly!"

"Elise!" Darrien screamed, rushing toward her.

Tanion could only watch, his feet unable to move, as the arrow flew from Junk Archer's bow, a rain of stardust and energy wrapping around it as it flew towards its target. Elise simply closed her eyes and waited, accepting her loss. once the dust had settled, Darrien was already there, holding the battered but conscious Elise in his arms.

"How could you do this to your own comrades?" he screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"She chose to interfere in business between Felirae and myself, and she paid the price," Yusei replied indifferently.

"Darrien, it's alright, I'm just a bit banged up," Elise said, forcing herself to sit although Tanion could see she was in pain.

"Where are you hurt?" Darrien asked.

"I'll be fine," Elise said softly. "Felirae, this one's on you now."

"I'll take care of it," he replied.

"Elise, I promise you, I'll get stronger," Darrien murmured. "Next time, I'll be there with you. Helping you."

"Don't worry about it, Darrien," Elise said calmingly.

"I'm sorry, it's just after what happened to Jorann, I…"

"Let's get out of the way," Elise said. "We've done what we can."

Yusei smirked softly as they left. "It seems the bond your comrades share is strong."

"We have absolute faith in each other," Felirae replied. "It's what you taught us all, remember?"

"I do," Yusei said, nodding. "But there's one thing I've learned from this war. Sometimes, bonds aren't enough. The battle continues. Junk Destroyer, attack Felirae directly!"  
Felirae gasped as the blow hit, the damage threatening to knock him off his feet. Tanion was impressed by the fact that he was able to stand up to such a blow, but it was obvious that it had taken its toll. Felirae was gasped for air, as if he had been punched in the gut. The situation seemed helpless.

"I end my turn," Yusei said. "At this point, the monster banished by Junk Archer's effect returns to the field. If you still think you can stop me, go ahead and try."

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Elise – 0 LP_**

 ** _Felirae – 1400 LP_**

"I will defeat you, Yusei Fudo," Felirae said defiantly. "Elise took the blow for me, and now it's my turn to pay her back for the strength she showed! My turn!"

"How are you doing?" Tanion asked Elise as he found them behind Felirae's men.

"Sore, but alive," she said. "I did all I could anyway."

"Felirae's still in the duel because of you," Tanion reminded her. "Do you really think he can beat Yusei?"

"Felirae is on par with Jorann," Elise managed to say. "If there's anyone who can defeat Yusei here, it's him."

"I activate the spell card Magician Unison!" Felirae said. "I send my face down Dimension Magician and the Fusion Magician in my hand to the graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Here he goes," Darrien muttered. "We are about to find out just how strong Yusei really is."

"Oh great light in the sky, bestow upon us your heavenly blessing and let me wield your awesome might! Fusion Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Darkuran, Magician Manipulator of Light! (ATK:2700/DEF:2300)."

"There's one,' Elise said with a smirk.

"Fusion Magician's monster effect activates!" Felirae said. "Since it was sent to the grave for a Fusion Summon, I can add one Polymerisation from my deck to my hand, and since Magician Unison is always treated as Polymerisation, I choose to add that instead."

"What makes Magician Unison better than normal Polymerisation?" Tanion asked them.

"Monsters summoned using that card cannot be destroyed by battle on the turn they're summoned," Darrien said. "It's extra insurance."

"Next, Darkuran's monster effect activates!" Felirae said. "I banish the top three cards of your deck face down! Get rid of them, Yusei."

"Is your goal deck destruction?" Yusei asked as he complied.

"Simply getting rid of potential combo pieces," Felirae answered. "Next, I summon Necromantic Magician to my field (Lvl:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1300) and activate its effect! I pay 600 LP and banish the top card of your deck face down in order to revive Dimension Magician once more! (ATK:0/DEF:2100)."

"Another Fusion Summon?" Tanion asked.

"It's his signature move," Elise answered, nodding.

"And now, I activate Magician Unison once again!" Felirae proclaimed. "Darkness of the night, become one with those that would wield power and give them the strength to crush all before them! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Litamus, Magician Manipulator of Darkness! (ATK:900/DEF:3250)."

"Summoning in defence position?" Yusei asked. "Do you intend to destroy both my monsters with just Darkuran?"

Felirae grinned slightly. "Litamus' monster effect activates!" he said. "Since he was Fusion Summoned, I destroy Junk Archer, and give half of its ATK to Darkuran, raising it to 4500!"

"He's about to damage Yusei," Tanion realised. "Even Jorann couldn't do that and I couldn't touch Jorann either… Felirae is strong."

"He's our leader for a reason," Darrien said. "I believe in him. He can beat Yusei."

"Battle! Darkuran, attack Junk Destroyer! Light Nova!"

Tanion had to shy away as the light from Darkuran's staff grew brighter and brighter, eventually covering the entire area in light. Once it had subsided, Junk Destroyer was gone, and Yusei's field was wide open. _Has Felirae really got the upper hand on Yusei?_ he thought in disbelief.

"I'm not done yet, Yusei," Felirae said. "I now activate the trap card, Conjunction of Light and Darkness! Since both Litamus and Darkuran are on the field, during your next Standby Phase, you have a choice. Discard up to two cards from your hand, or take 2000 damage. The choice is yours."

"There isn't one," Tanion noted. "If Yusei discards, he will have no cards in his field on in his hand. He will have nothing to work with. He needs the cards he will draw."

"But that'll leave him at 100 LP," Darrien said.

"If he doesn't do something, Felirae will simply attack with both Darkuran and Litamus anyway," Elise said. "If Yusei doesn't draw the card he needs this turn, Felirae wins."

"Unbelievable," Tanion muttered.

Much like him, murmurs were beginning to spread amongst the soldiers on either side of the battlefield. Like Tanion, they knew just how strong Yusei was, and so the situation at hand seemed almost too ridiculous to be true.

"I end my turn," Felirae said powerfully. "Now, take your last move, Yusei."

 ** _Yusei – 2100 LP_**

 ** _Elise – 0 LP_**

 ** _Felirae – 800 LP_**

"My turn," Yusei said too calmly as he drew. "I choose to take the 2000 damage."

"Was the card you drew worth it?" Felirae asked.

"Your strategy of banishing cards face-down to disrupt plays is a sound one," Yusei said. "However, it has meant that I have drawn the exact card I needed to win."

Felirae's eyes widened. "That's not possible," he said defiantly. "You can't beat my twin magicians with only one card!"

"I summon Synchron Explorer! (Lvl:2/ATK:0/DEF:700)," Yusei said. "Thanks to its effect, I can revive one 'Synchron' monster from my graveyard. Appear once again, Quickdraw Synchron! (Lvl:5/ATK:700/DEF:1400)."

"Of course you managed to pull the one card you needed," Felirae said bitterly. "But no matter what you do, you can't beat both of my magicians!"

"No, he can," Tanion realised dejectedly. "This is the end."

"I tune my Level 2 Synchron Explorer to my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron!" Yusei said with conviction. "Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Nitro Warrior! (ATK:2800/DEF:1800)."

"I-impossible…" Felirae stammered.

"Battle! Nitro Warrior, attack Darkuran with your burning fists!"

Felirae could only watch as one of his mightiest monster was destroyed in a single blow. His arms were already lowered in defeat as he realised he had lost. What happened next was simply a formality.

"Nitro Warrior's monster effect activates," Yusei said coolly, noticing Felirae's body language. "I switch Litamus to attack position in order to attack again. This is the end, Felirae."

"Just do it."

Nitro Warrior fist came hammering down upon Litamus, but the blow seemed far weaker than any of the other's thrown in the duel. With Felirae resigned to defeat, Yusei no longer had any need to put his heart into it, and his monster had responded in turn. As Nitro Warrior, vanished from the field, Felirae seemed to psyche himself up and turned to his men.

"Tell our men surrounding the island to move out," he said grimly. "Take Jorann and Elise to the medical wing in Stromberg Castle immediately."

"We're just leaving?" Tanion said in bewilderment. "After all that, we're just going to let them go through with Theta?"

"We don't have the strength to, Tanion," Felirae said in return. "If you want to try and stop him be my guest. But he's too strong for any of us to stop."

"You are the one from Eden, aren't you?" Yusei asked suddenly.

"I… yes, I am."

"Stay close to Jorann," Yusei said. "He will need you in the days to come."

"What do you mean?"

Yusei simply smiled wryly. "Let's move out men. We've got to continue our preparations."

After they had gone inside Duel Academy once again, Tanion turned to Felirae. "What do we do now?"

"Now we figure out how to sort out this mess," he said frustratingly. "Maybe we can call the other resistance groups, get them to give us a hand in trying to resolve this diplomatically. But without the other two of the Three, there's no way to defeat him in a duel. We just aren't strong enough."

"So they are really going through with Theta?"

Felirae nodded. "We have to prepare for the aftermath, because there's nothing stopping Theta from going ahead."


	15. Hero and Spirit

Shorter chapter this time round and no duels, but I still hope you enjoy! There might bit a bit of break between this chapter and the next with my mid-semester exams coming up, but stayed tuned for more of Tanion's story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Hero and Spirit**

Three days after leaving Duel Academy, Tanion found himself walking around the outside of Stromberg Castle's walls, on a grassed cliff overlooking the vast open ocean. Elise had since recovered from her battle with Yusei, but Jorann was still confined to his bed after the attack from Cosmic Blazar Dragon, although he insisted he was fine. Darrien hadn't left Elise's side the whole time she had been admitted to the medical wing, but since then he had been immersing himself in books and diving into the castle's records, sometimes forgetting to eat. Tensions were high amongst Felirae and the other higher-ups, the loss to Yusei and the imminent launch of Operation Theta on their minds. Tanion had found that walking out to this spot helped calm him. He wasn't the type to handle the stressful situation Felirae and the others were having to deal with now.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked from behind him.

Tanion turned in his seated position near the edge of the cliff to see Elise standing a few metres behind him. She had a bandage around her upper left arm, but other than that she seemed to have recovered fairly well from her duel with Yusei.

"Of course not," Tanion replied, turning once again to the ocean. "Have a seat."

"It's not often I get to have a break like this," Elise said as she sat next to him.

"Jorann mentioned. One job to the next. No time to stop and think."

"It's nice to stop and breathe every now and again though," she said, gazing at the white clouds above. "If you don't stop every now and again eventually you break down."

A wave crashed into the rocks below. The breeze whistled slowly past Tanion's ear, the sun radiating warmth from the sky above, the hairs on his arms standing on end as a pleasant shiver ran down his back. Compared to the craziness that he had been thrust into since he had arrived, it was heaven. It was the first time since he had arrived that Tanion had been able to see the similarities between his world and this one.

"What was it like, before the war?" Tanion asked her.

"Very similar to your world I'd say, except with Duel Monsters being played everywhere," Elise answered. "There were World Championships for both normal and Riding Duels, and they were broadcast globally, but there was a life outside of the game. Not everyone followed it, although almost everyone knew what it was and had cards lying around somewhere."

"So what did you do before it all then? You a duelist then or not?"

Elise let out a slight chuckle. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Tanion said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Fine, fine," Elise said, but she still let out a little laugh. "I used to want to be a journalist. Follow the big stories, the pro players like Yugi and Yusei, that's sort of thing."

"What's wrong with that?" Tanion said. "That's a perfectly good dream to have."

"I know, I know, it's just when I look at where am I now, and what's happened since…" her voice drifted away. "It's just a whole different life, you know? Everything's changed, and it's never going back."

"Did you duel back then?"

"I had the deck I have now," she answered softly. "It was never anything special, but when the war started, both it and I had to evolve. It's amazing what can happen when it's life or death, the power you can find that you never knew you had. I never would've survived past the first year if I didn't have that deck."

"I couldn't imagine what it would've been like," Tanion said. "To me, this sort of day was just your average Sunday. Sit back, relax, and just soak in the good vibes. But for you, and the people here… it's a relic of a time long since passed. That's just very hard to wrap my head around."

"Almost as hard as card spirits and top-decking as a skill?" Elise probed with a wry smile.

"That's different altogether and you know it," Tanion said curtly. "Needless to say it's been a rough adjustment period."

"Yet here you are, one of the strongest at our disposal," Elise noted. "Crazy world."

"Still got nothing on the likes of Jorann though. I've got a lot to learn."

"That's a good attitude to have in this world."

 _I wonder what she thinks of me,_ Tanion wondered as they sat in silence. _She was the one that brought me into this crazy world. Does she feel remorse for bringing an innocent from Eden into the war? Or is she happy that someone else is around to help in the fight?_ He glanced over at her as she looked over the sparkling blue water, but he couldn't get a read on her. She seemed so distant and peaceful. He didn't want to interrupt the little respite she was having.

"Have you seen Jorann today?" she asked him eventually.

"No, I haven't been in since early yesterday, been giving him some space after his loss," Tanion answered.

Elise nodded. "I understand. He's probably going to be allowed to leave later today, but he's pretty banged up. He was lucky nothing was broken from that attack."

"Yusei's changed," Tanion commented. "That's not the man I knew from the show. He would never do that to a comrade."

"The war got to him," Elise said. "Even though he was leading the Resistance and I've been here in the Coalition, there were meetings amongst the leaders every six months to assess the situation. I was often taken to those meetings, along with Jorann and Darrien. Every time Yusei just looked worse and worse."

"Did something break him?" Tanion wondered aloud.

Elise's head dropped. "Two years into the war, there was a raid on the old Resistance headquarters, a different one to where you and Jorann went. The Grand Order got to Akiza. Even with the Black Rose, she didn't stand a chance against so many."

"They killed her?"

"She was the only Synchro users' body found," Elise confirmed. "Yusei became more aggressive after that, but launching Theta… I never thought it would ever come to this."

"So… where to next for you?" Tanion asked after a long pause.

"I don't know yet," Elise sighed. "Felirae is so focussed on Operation Theta that he hasn't assigned any other jobs yet. Once Theta is underway though I've no doubt I'll be sent off to stop The Order getting some new piece of tech or sent on a salvage mission of an old warehouse or base."

"Missions don't change much I take it?"

"You could say that," Elise said. "War never changes, Tanion. We've been doing mostly the same thing since the rebel groups were established. Sometimes I wonder if we're even making a difference."

"Elise, ma'am, I hate to interrupt, but your presence is requested in the meeting hall," a voice said from behind them. It was a messenger from Felirae.

"Oh, of course," she said, the voice seemingly breaking her from a trance. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"As you say," the messenger said, bowing slightly before hurrying back inside the walls.

"I'll talk to you later, Tanion," Elise said, brushing the grass off her clothes. "This was nice though. Reminded me of a better time."

"It's nice to hear that I could help you with that," Tanion said with a smile. "If anyone asks after me, I'll be out here."

"I'm sure they know," Elise said. "I'll see you round, Tanion."

The breeze picked up slightly after she had left, but Tanion found himself unable to return to the blissful ignorance he had found himself in earlier. His conversation with Elise had made him realise something about the people here. As much as they were focussed on the war and how it had taken complete control over their lives, they were still people just like him. He could only wonder about the dreams and lives that were destroyed and lost when the Grand Order first attacked, the drastic change they all had to undergo to survive. His admiration for the people here had grown significantly. He wasn't sure he would've survived if he had been in their position.

"You shouldn't doubt your own power, Tanion."

Tanion gasped and thrust himself away from the voice, whom he had not hear approach. However, upon seeing who was standing in front of him, in his red jacket and with his long brown hair, his fear and cautiousness turned to shock and awe.

"You… how did you get here?" Tanion demanded.

"You know what I am," Jaden said with a smirk. "Being both human and spirit gives me abilities that most people don't."

Tanion laughed uneasily. "I'm guessing they're a bit different to the ones shown in the show."

"I wouldn't say different, just more... _advanced_ ," Jaden said as he took a seat beside Tanion. "After being together with Yubel since long before the war, I am both human and spirit, and have the abilities of both."

"So you, what, teleported here?"

Jaden simply smiled. "Something like that."

Tanion noted that the Jaden before him seemed much older than the one that had been shown in the show he had watched online. Although it was undoubtedly him, he seemed to be in his mid-twenties, much like how Yusei had appeared to be pushing toward thirty when he had seen him. _I suppose this world doesn't have to follow the laws of the shows exactly, even though it was born from it,_ Tanion thought to himself.

"Shouldn't you be afraid of people seeing you? The chaos it'd cause?" Tanion asked him.

"I'm still in my spirit form. Only those who I want to see me can see me," Jaden answered. "It's very useful really."

"That's… you know what, after the shit I've seen recently, I'm not even surprised," Tanion said.

"You were at Duel Academy three days ago," Jaden said, evident that he had come with a purpose. "And you know that Jorann is joining Yusei with Operation Theta."

"I do," Tanion said, straightening himself out. "I hear it's basically a death wish."

"Sneaking into the enemy capital to kill their leaders? Pretty much," Jaden agreed. "It could work, but Yusei and his men can't pull it off."

"No one seems to think they can," Tanion said dejectedly.

"They need someone to help them, someone who knows Duel Monsters as something different to what we know it as," Jaden said. "Someone like you."

"I'm not going with Jorann," Tanion said flatly. "I'm not losing my life like that."

"If you don't, they'll die," Jaden stated. "If you go, some of them may survive."

"How do you know all this?"

Jaden tapped his head. "Yubel," he said. "In much the same way that my spiritual powers have grown over the years, her ability to understand this world has grown substantially. She can predict things that I never would've been able to see."

"Why does she care anyway?" Tanion asked. "It isn't like her... or at least how the show portrayed her… to care about Theta. It doesn't concern you."

"But it does," he replied. "It's the snowball effect that will get to me. She can't tell how, but she has a terrible sense of foreboding about Theta. If all of you die… who knows what will happen."

"I'm sorry, Jaden, but I simply can't," Tanion admitted. "I'm too new to this world, I'm still green to the war and everything really. I'd only hamper them, slow them down, or worse yet, get us all caught."

"You won't," Jaden said confidently. "Have a bit of faith in yourself, Tanion. You weren't pulled from Eden for no reason."

"I don't feel like I'm ready though."

"Those around you do, I can tell. I've no doubt Felirae will ask you do go along with Jorann anyway, despite the risks. He will want to invest as much as he can into Theta so that it has even a remote chance of succeeding."

"I won't have a choice if he does, will I?" Tanion realised.

"Not really, no," Jaden acknowledged.

"So is that why you're here?" Tanion asked with a hint of discontent. "To warn me that I'm about to be sent to die?"

"It was one of the reasons I am here," Jaden said. "You would've heard by now that Yugi Muto disappeared when the war began, correct?"

"One of the first things I was told upon arriving here in fact," Tanion replied.

"Yugi is… well, he's in touch with the energies of the world in ways that even Yubel can't seem to comprehend," Jaden tried to explain. "When he felt you appear in our world, he explained it by saying that 'it was like a hole had been torn in the energy of the world.' He's never seen anything like it, and frankly, Yubel is concerned about what it could mean."

"I'm not from here," Tanion said. "I suppose it'd make sense that I don't fit with the 'energy' of this world, whatever that means."

"The other reason I came here was to give you a warning," Jaden said, suddenly serious. "You're going to face many trials in the days to come, Tanion. Operation Theta may only be the start for you. Whatever you do, keep your morals about you. You must not lose sight of what's important, and always keep faith in your deck. They can guide you through the dangers of tomorrow. They can and will protect you if you trust in them."

"I'll bear it in mind," Tanion said, nodding. "I realise that I'm different to the rest of you solely because I come from Eden. I'll make sure to make sure I'm not losing my way."

Jaden nodded, and stood, seemingly content. "One last thing before I go," he said. "This is perhaps the most important thing of all."

"I'm listening."

"I know you'll want to, but tell no one of our meeting," Jaden implored. "Not only does Yugi not want people to know, for whatever reason, what's happened to him, but I can't allow people to know about my…. abilities."

"I understand," Tanion said, nodding in acknowledgement. "My lips are sealed."

"I'll be going then. May the Three guide you," Jaden said in an ironic tone.

Tanion chuckled. "May the Three guide you as well."

And with that he was gone, leaving Tanion to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	16. Operation Theta

**Chapter 16 – Operation Theta**

It was the morning of the launch of Operation Theta. Tanion, along with a sore Jorann and Felirae, were seated around what he assumed used to be the table within the teacher's old conference room. Around them sat many other Synchro users, the leaders of the different squads that Yusei had been putting together over the past few months. Some of them Tanion recognised from their previous visit to the island, but many of the faces were new to him. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat. He knew that the only reason he was there was because he could Synchro Summon, and many of the others present glanced at him warily, knowing how little experience he had under his belt.

"Alright, let's go over the plan one more time before we move out,' Yusei said. "Eravand is surrounded on all side by mountains. We will use this to our advantage. Squads 2 through 11 will take up positions in a circle surrounding the city. The citadel in the centre is your main focus. We've been monitoring it for some time now, so you should all be aware of the usual movements made by those within. If you see anything out of the ordinary, call it in immediately. In addition to the 5 Synchro users present in each squadron, the Coalition has graciously decided to aid in this operation by sending an additional 10 duelists for each squad, bringing it to 15 in total. Even though your Duel Energy signatures will be cloaked, make sure to stay as hidden as possible. We cannot afford for you to be spotted or the whole city will be put on alert."

"What's the status on retreat if we are seen?" one of the women present asked.

"Thanks to the Coalition, we now have stealth fighters ready for use," Yusei answered. "Each squadron will have one, and should you believe you might come under fire, call it out over the radio. We will have units in the air as quick as we can."

"What happens to Squad 1 if we get seen?" another asked.

"Squad 1 will continue as planned regardless," Yusei said in a heartbeat. "The city will be put on alert, yes, but it is unlikely any shifts will be made to guards or the higher-ups if you retreat immediately. We've had men monitoring the place since it was built. It'll be seen solely as a scouting operation. If you are indeed spotted, then every group except one is to move out. I don't want any suspicions raised within the citadel."

"How long can we expect for Squad 1 to complete its mission?" Felirae asked solemnly.

"It will take at least an hour for us to reach beneath the city using their sewer systems," Yusei answered, indicating to one of the maps on the table. "Men will be positioned at every intersection within the system as we move through. There is a sealed door in the main pipeline here, which leads into a maintenance area. From there we can access this vent in order to move directly into the President's foyer. That process alone will take time, but we will keep everyone informed."

Tanion shuffled nervously in his seat. _No one from the Coalition wanted this to go ahead, and yet here we are,_ he thought to himself. _Is this really where it's all going to end? Many of the people here seem to have made their peace, but this can't be the end. What if Jaden was wrong and me being there changes nothing? What could I even do that the others around me couldn't?_

"Is everyone settled on the plan then?" Yusei asked after a moment's silence.

"And you're sure about this, Yusei?" Jorann said. "Once we go in, there's no turning back."

"This is so that everyone left that's still fighting will have a chance," he answered gruffly. "Even if it means my life, I am willing to give them that chance. Now let's move out people."

Tanion, Jorann and Felirae waited behind as the rest of the men and women present filed out of the room. Tanion could feel the glances coming from every direction as people past by them, and his breathing tightened as he began to come to grips with the situation at hand.

"Relax, boy," Jorann said gruffly as they stood. "You will be fine."

"I could die today," Tanion snapped. "How am I supposed to relax?"

"You'll be with Yusei and I in Squad 1," Jorann answered. "We can handle whatever comes our way. Always have, always will."

"I have family left on Eden. I left _everything_ behind just so they would be safe," Tanion barked angrily. "I don't want to die here and have it all be for nothing!"

Jorann put one hand on his shoulder. "You're new to this, I understand, but you're strong," he said comfortingly. "I'd bet you'd probably be able to take on many of the duelists around you, so don't worry. You'll have some of the world's finest at your back."

"And what if I let them down? What if I'm the reason this fails?"

"We wouldn't put you on the main squad if we didn't believe in your abilities, Tanion," Felirae reminded him. "We brought you through from Eden because of your Duel Energy and your abilities. You took down both Elise and Darrien before you even arrived here. Trust in yourself, and you will be fine."

"I'll be right there beside you," Jorann added. "If you're ever in trouble, just look to me for help. I'll be there."

"Okay," Tanion said as he attempted to control his breathing. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"We all had to adapt pretty quickly when the war started," Jorann said. "I'm sure you will manage."

"We had better get moving," Felirae said. "You're transports will be leaving soon."

Tanion followed the other two out of the room and through the winding halls of the Duel Academy ruins to the makeshift helicopter hangar that had been hidden away at the back of the island. As they entered the hangar, they could see many of the various aircrafts were being packed or were already launching. As they covered their ears as best they could from the noise, they approached their designated transports. Felirae would be heading back to the Coalition base to keep an eye on Theta from afar, whereas Jorann and Tanion would be loading up into the same one as Yusei and the others. Much to his surprise, though, Elise dropped out of Felirae's transport as they approached and made their way over to them.

"The transport is ready for departure sir," Elise said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Elise. Be ready to leave shortly," Felirae said before heading for the transport.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Tanion admitted.

"Felirae has me on a mission in Mexico after this, but he wanted me to help out with making sure everything was prepared for Theta first," Elise explained.

"Heard from Darrien?" Tanion asked in a more serious tone.

"No," Elise said sadly.

Shortly after Tanion's meeting with Jaden, Felirae had told the two of them that Darrien had requested a leave of absence from duty and that it had been granted. He had left Stromberg Castle almost immediately, but neither Elise nor anyone else had heard anything from him since. Whatever happened in Darrien's head during the clash with Yusei a few days previously had stirred something with him, and he had been acting like a man possessed ever since.

"I'm sure he will get in contact with you," Tanion said reassuringly. "He will be fine."

"I know," Elise said, but she was obviously pained by the situation. "He can take care of himself, I just wish I knew why he's doing all of this."

"He seemed very shaken when he saw you taken out by Yusei," Tanion reminded her. "It'll have to do with that."

"I know," she whispered, before regaining her composure. "Anyway, best of luck. Make sure to get some rest on the flight over. You'll need it."

"I will," Tanion said. "I'll be sure to tell you all about it once we're done."

"Of course," Elise said with a fake smile. "May the Three guide you."

Tanion smiled a little. "I'm with one of them," he reminded her. "I should be fine."

They parted ways, and Tanion followed Jorann over to the transport that was awaiting them. Tanion stepped inside to see Yusei as well as over a dozen other duelists already seated. It was obvious from the look on their faces that they knew that this could very well be a one way trip.

"Before we depart, if anyone wishes to back out, now is your last chance," Yusei warned. "If you want to leave, then do so."

As much as Tanion wanted to just scream and jump out, he knew that he couldn't. Both Yusei himself and Jaden had told him that he needed to be here, and he wasn't about to undermine their judgement. He was going to stick by Jorann and make sure that he could help out, no matter the cost.

"Alright then," Yusei said with a satisfied nod. "Pilot, let's go."

* * *

A few hours later, shortly after night had fallen, their transport dropped down in the middle of nowhere, its cloaking tech having been activated long ago. To the west lay a mountain range, which Tanion could only assume was the one that Yusei had spoken of back at the meeting. He was dressed in all black, his duel disk at the ready on his left arm. He followed the lead of Jorann who exited the transport with slight difficulty, but the look on his face was one of cold determination. He was ready to give his all for this mission, and Tanion was ready to follow suit.

 _\- Radio test Alpha, copy Alpha -_

 _\- We hear you loud and clear, Beta. All Alpha in position, over -_

 _\- Roger that, Alpha. Moving into position over -_

 _\- Roger -_

Through his earpiece Tanion was able to hear clearly the conversation between Yusei and the scouting squadrons already looking out over the city. They had decided to go with All Alpha in reference to all squads in case The Grand Order was somehow able to hack into their secure frequency. If they did, they'd have no way of knowing how many people were a part of the operation.

"All good so far," Jorann muttered as he but his deck into his duel disk. "Let's see how long that holds out for."

"The entrance tunnel to the sewers is five kilometres ahead," Yusei whispered. "The cover on it should already be down. Let's get moving people."

Although Tanion was decently fit, he struggled to keep up with the pace set by Yusei and the others. He was used to sprints more than endurance running, and so by the time the group of around 40 men and women made it to the sewer opening, he was struggling for breath. He glanced at Jorann, and noted that he too was struggling a bit. Whether that was because of his bout with Yusei or just because of his age was something Tanion couldn't tell.

"Masks and night vision goggles on," Yusei ordered.

 _\- Beta at Position 2, copy -_

 _\- All Alpha copies. Proceed to Position 3, over -_

As Yusei communicated with the scouting squadrons Tanion fitted the gas mask goggles over his face. _They really are taking every precaution with this mission,_ Tanion thought to himself. The entire reason for the gas masks was in case they needed to use sleeping gas on guards or other interlopers. Dueling, much to his surprise at the time, was to be used as a last resort. Although he now realised the noise it would create and the attention it would draw, it still felt weird having three gas canisters tucked away in his outfit's pockets. The night vision goggles, on the other hand, were a no brainer.

"Enter one at a time," Yusei ordered. "You all know your numbers and you all know the positions you must take. Let's do this as quickly as possible."

Tanion waited alongside Jorann as the vast majority of the group entered the sewer one by one. Eventually he took his place in the line, turning on the night vision as he entered, with only Jorann and Yusei behind him. It felt wrong for him to have taken such a high spot on the list, but it was an order that had come directly from Felirae that Yusei had agreed to. Tanion was still unsure that he was meant to be on the mission in the first place.

The sewer water came up to their ankles, but fortunately for them their outfits had been tested to make sure that they were waterproof. Despite this, the sound of them sloshing through the sludgy water made Tanion cringe a little, and it made him painfully aware that such a sound could hinder their ability to unnoticed as they made their way towards the citadel. There wasn't much they could do about it however, and so they continued forward with the front few members with their duel disks at the ready as an extra precaution.

The front of the line came to the first break off point in the sewer system, as another pipe joined onto this one, its contents slowly trickling into the main pipeline and out into the middle of nowhere. As they had been instructed to do, the first person in the line took up guard at the point where the two pipelines met. In doing so, there was no way that the Grand Order could sneak up on them through the sewers, especially with the transport still cloaked and watching the entrance. As they passed by the first pipeline, Tanion couldn't help but feel as a sense of admiration for the people around him. They all knew the risks involved with Operation Theta, but not one of them had backed down. It took a certain kind of courage to agree to this, although to him, Tanion felt as though he hadn't had a choice.

And so they continued through the sewers for what seemed like an eternity, winding their way past innumerable different pipelines as they made their way closer and closer to the underbelly of the Grand Order's capital. The number of people in front of Tanion dwindled as they went, as one member was placed at every junction that they came across. Eventually, with around a dozen members left in the line, they made it to the maintenance door that they had been heading towards. Almost immediately, Yusei was on the radio.

 _\- Beta at Position 3, copy -_

 _\- All Alpha copies. Nothing to report. Proceed to Position 4, over -_

"Proceed with upmost caution," Yusei whispered. "We don't know who's beyond that door."

Just as they had planned, one of the more tech savvy members of the group had ended up at the front of the line, and she quickly got to work hacking into the key card system that locked the door. The remainder of the group had their disks at the ready in case of a surprise attack, but just as they had hoped, no one came as the woman got the door open in a few moments.

The door clicked open and the two men behind the woman slid past her into the room. However, much to their fortune, there was no one currently in the room. Receiving the all clear, the rest of the group entered the small maintenance room, the first two that had entered watching the entrance door in case people came through. Once they were certain they were secure, Yusei was on the radio once more.

 _\- Beta at Position 4, copy -_

 _-All Alpha copies. Clear. Proceed to Position 5, over -_

"Nothing interruptions yet. We're doing well," Tanion said softly.

"That's what worries me," Jorann said grimly.

Yusei nodded in agreement. "We have to hope its just good fortune," he said. "Until then, we stick to the plan. We're close. The President of The Grand Order is within our reach."

"Proceed into the vent," Jorann ordered. "There's no turning back now."


	17. The Enemy Revealed

Hey guys! So this chapter begins what I like to see as the first sort of climax of this fic. Don't worry though, this is only the beginning for this work. However, due to mounting commitments with college and life in general, I may not be able to support this fic as much as I would like. So if a new chapter doesn't get posted for a while thats the reason! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – The Enemy Revealed**

The vent that they entered was barely big enough for Tanion to fit into. He was careful to make as little noise as possible as they moved through, although he noted that there was little noise being made by their movements. It had been almost two hours since they had landed outside the city, and yet there was still such a long way to go. _The only way I can go is forward,_ he thought to himself as his shuffled along. _It's the only path left for me to take._

After what seemed too long for his liking, they made it to the end of the vent, and dropped down into a ditch within the city of Eravand itself. Taking off his night vision goggles, Tanion noticed that they seemed to be in a trash disposal area, but this was not where they had meant to come out. The vent they had been in was supposed to have led straight into the President's foyer. _Were the maps we had wrong?_

"Yusei…" Jorann whispered worriedly.

"I know," Yusei whispered back. "Get out of sight. I'll contact Alpha."

Their black clothing helped them blend into the cover of night as they hid amongst the trash and garbage that had been created by the city. It made more sense to Tanion that the vent that had come from the sewers would lead to the garbage disposal area than the President's foyer, but why were the plans they had wrong? Had their surveillance been wrong? Or did their mole feed them incorrect information? Considering he had no idea where the plans and maps had come from, Tanion was left to fret over the details.

"Missions never go perfectly to plan," Jorann whispered to him as they hid. "Survive and adapt. That's how we're still here today."

Tanion looked over the mounds of rubbish that lay before him as Yusei relayed with Alpha. He could see the city of Eravand beyond the walls of the disposal area, and it looked like it was still under construction. Cranes dotted the skyline, and even from his distance Tanion could still make out a lot of the scaffolding and building framework that filled the city. He knew that the city had only been under construction since The Grand Order first attacked, but he didn't realise just how much further the city had to go before it wasn't still in the building process. Beyond that was the citadel itself, no doubt the first thing to be constructed.

Much to his surprise, as he looked around at the other members of their group, he noted that none of them seemed to be worried about the development. _I suppose they would've been on many missions before,_ he noted. _Unlike me, they're used to things not going completely to plan. But for an operation like this…_

"There's spotlights on the citadel," Jorann noted in a whisper. "I wouldn't doubt that there's a lot of guards also."

"Then how are we supposed to get past them?" Tanion asked in a hushed tone.

"That's for Yusei to figure out, not me," Jorann said.

"Alright listen up," Yusei said finally. "I'm having schematics uploaded to me as we speak. Once I have them, we will be moving out. Les, I want you to stay here and make sure that no one comes to this area. If you do, take them out."

The woman who had unlocked the maintenance door before nodded in understanding. After a few moments, Yusei seemed content that he had received the schematics, and so he urged for the remainder of the group to follow him. Taking a deep breath, Tanion fell into line with only Jorann behind them, as Yusei began to lead them through the city of Eravand.

Getting out of the garbage disposal area was rather simple, as there were no walls surrounding the dump, and the only building being the one that they had come from. However, as they made their way further into the city, they began to use back streets and abandoned buildings to make their way forward. Tanion had expected to see more guards by this point, but as Jorann pointed out, they were still in a rundown part of the city, undoubtedly a remnant of the very early days. Some of the buildings they were passing through were likely treated as nothing more than early housing for the builders themselves.

Eventually, they made it to their first obstacle. It was a four metre high wall, no doubt put in place to separate the city from the old worker's village. The only way through the wall was a checkpoint that had six visible guards stationed on it. He doubted that the men and women rostered here ever saw anyone or had to do anything, and so they really didn't want to draw any attention to themselves. Not only would that be an abnormality in their usual routine, but it would also blow their cover.

"There's a water drain just under 100 metres west along the wall," Yusei said, looking at schematics on a device similar to the ones Tanion had seen being used at Stromberg Castle. "It looks like it'll be big enough for us to slip through one by one."

Making their way away from the checkpoint, they found the grate in the wall pretty much exactly where Yusei had predicted. Fortunately, none of them were too big to fit through, and after making sure that it was clear to proceed, they squeezed through one by one, Tanion once again thankful for the waterproof clothing.

"Where to now?" one of the group members whispered once they were all through.

"Ian, take up a scouting spot nearby," Yusei directed. "The rest of you follow me. If these schematics are right, we should be able to stay out of the guard's way until we get to the wall surrounding the citadel itself."

Much to their fortune, and the Jorann's concern, they made their way slowly but surely through the city of Eravand towards the castle in the centre. Along the way, Yusei dispersed those among them to make sure that they had a secure route back through the city and out once the job was done. By the time they reached the last wall between them and the citadel, it was down to Yusei, Jorann and three others. However, in order to reach the castle itself, they had to somehow sneak past more guards than Tanion could count while also staying out of the spotlight's sightline.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Tanion whispered.

"Besides the main gate, there has to be another way in," Yusei replied in a hushed tone. "A back entrance for supplies, maintenance crew, something. There'd be too much traffic otherwise."

"Well we can't just walk around the entire wall," one of the people with them said impatiently. "The longer we take doing this, the more chance there is of one of our men being found."

Yusei seemed to think to himself for a moment, then moved to the side and began speaking into the radio. From what Tanion was picking up in his headset, Yusei was trying to get the scouting squads to see if they could find a spot in the wall that they could get through. Since it was slightly elevated over the rest of the buildings, there was a chance one of the groups would see something.

"Something is off about all this," Jorann said worriedly.

"You'd think they'd have guards patrolling the outside of the wall too," one of the others said.

"It's not that," Jorann said with a shake of the head. "We've met no resistance up until this point. To me, that just screams trap. And with the sewer system layout being wrong, surely you three can see it too?"

Tanion nodded with the others. "What can we do though?" he asked finally. "We're here, and we just have to see it through to the end."

"Didn't expect to hear that from you, boy," Jorann commented.

"I'm terrified," Tanion admitted. "But I can't allow myself to get bogged down at the thought of dying here. If I do then I'll freeze, and if I do that it could mean the deaths of everyone else. I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason why this plan fails."

"You're that guy from Eden aren't you?" one of the others asked. "Been talk about you."

"I am," Tanion said.

The other person seemed to nod. "Maybe those guys in the Coalition weren't mad in bringing you here after all."

Tanion allowed himself to smile slightly, although it was impossible to see behind the mask he wore. They waited for what seemed like forever as Yusei relayed with the scouting teams, but eventually, thanks to some meticulous searching, they found what appeared to be a way in and out of the castle that didn't involve the main entrance. Upon hearing this, Tanion turned to Yusei, and just as he had thought, the man was walking back towards them with purpose in every step.

"There's a back entrance around 20 degrees around the wall from here," Yusei told them, pointing to his right. "From what the guys can tell, it appears to be a back entrance and exit for the higher-ups to use for whatever reason. We'll go in through there."

"Is one of us going to stay behind here?" Tanion asked.

Yusei shook his head. "We'll need everyone once we're inside. We'll just have to start leaving markers. I'll take care of that."

"Do you know how to get to the President's room from the entrance?" Jorann asked as they began walking.

"I know where the back entrance and the room are in relation to the main entrance," Yusei answered. "I'll figure it out in my head as we go."

Jorann seemed content enough with this, and so they began to head for the rear entrance that had been spotted by their scouting squads. Tanion was fourth in the line they formed, with Yusei leading and Jorann bringing up the rear. They soon made it to the back entrance which, much to Tanion's worriment, was unguarded. It seemed he wasn't the only one that bristled at this discovery.

"Yusei…" Jorann growled.

"We don't have a choice," Yusei snapped back. "If they know we're here it's already too late. We just have to keep pressing forward. It's all we can do."

Heading through the open archway built into the wall, they snuck up as quietly as they could to the door that led into the castle, its giant form looming high above them. Somewhere within was the one who had led this world into ruin, the one who had orchestrated all of the death and suffering that those in the rebellions had experienced. Even though he hadn't been there for the worst of it, Tanion couldn't believe someone like that was now so close to him.

Sneaking through the door once Yusei had pried the lock, Tanion noted that they seemed to be in the disposal area of the castle's seemingly massive kitchens. It made sense for this to be another access point into the castle, as taking food right through the castle was more than likely quite inefficient. Having it delivered straight to the kitchens was a much better alternative. Once inside, though, Tanion's mind began to set him on edge. When they weren't causing noise themselves, the castle seemed far too quiet.

"The President's room is in the middle of the tower, behind an almost vestibule kind of room," Yusei explained. "If we take the stairs that should be on our right, then we can go straight to that floor."

"I'll contact Alpha," Jorann muttered. "Time to get Playback rolling."

"Playback?" Tanion asked.

"It's one last security measure," Yusei explained as Jorann spoke with base. "We've access to the recording software of the security cameras within the castle for some time now, even though we've been unable to get the vision itself. So what we're going to do is loop the last thirty minutes of footage that the cameras have taken, and if our knowledge of the guard and important individual's movements is correct, those watching the cameras should be none the wiser."

"That's impressive," Tanion noted. "To have that much knowledge of the enemy…"

"It's been five years," Yusei reminded him. "We have had many geniuses at our disposal over that time. It's certainly helped."

With Playback set in motion, they followed Yusei up the stairs. They were cautious as they approached each landing, but with a soft step and a bit of fortune, they managed to slip past without attracting attention from the other side of the doors. Eventually, they made it up the spiralling square staircase to what Yusei believed to be the floor that the foyer and living quarters were on.

"This should be it," Yusei whispered as they waited on the stairs just below the next landing. "The tricky part is going to be getting through without getting spotted by potential guards waiting on the other side."

"Knock," Jorann said. "If there's anyone within hearing range, they'll come looking, and we ambush them."

Yusei nodded. "As silly as it sounds, that might be our only option. Jorann, Tanion, get on the far side. We will wait here. Stick to the shadows and get ready to strike."

Once they were in position, Yusei gave the door a small knock and they waited, sweat tripping from Tanion's brow. After a moment, the door opened, and he tensed and prepared to fight as the man who opened the door walked through. Before he could react, Yusei was already on top of him, holding a hand over the guard's mouth as he forced him to the ground, Jorann shutting the door quietly behind them. Eventually, Yusei forced the man down the stairs a bit, and glared at him with cold, unblinking eyes.

"Let me make one thing clear," Yusei said darkly. "When I release my hand, if you try and do anything to alert others, I'll snap your neck, understood?"

The man simply nodded, fear spread throughout his face, but Tanion was horrified. _This is not the Yusei I know,_ he thought worriedly. _Has the loss of his friends and Akiza, along with the war, really destroyed his resolve this much? Has it really stripped away this much of who he was portrayed to be in the show? Surely there has to be more to it than that._

"Jorann, watch the door," Yusei ordered. "Pete and Wendy, watch the stairs on either side. Don't let anyone interrupt us."

"What about me?" Tanion asked.

"You listen and make sure I don't miss anything," Yusei said. "Now, once I release this hand, you're going to tell me everything I want to know, got it?"

The man nodded, and Yusei released his hand just like he said. The guard sucked in air, as Yusei had been blocking his nose also, but fortunately for them, he seemed to make no effort to try and alert anyone else. As he looked closer, Tanion realised the guard was probably only just older than him, 20 at a stretch. There was no way he was going to risk his life for something like this.

"Now answer my questions," Yusei ordered. "Is the President's quarters on this floor?"

"Yes," the guard replied in a voice slightly higher than Tanion had expected, probably out of fear.

"How many guards are between us and the entrance to the vestibule before it?'

"There are two guarding the door, and no others nearby."

"No one inside the vestibule?"

"No."

"Good. Masks on people."

With that Yusei slightly opened a canister of sleeping gas and held the man still as the gas made its way into the man's lungs. Before long, he was slumped against the wall, and fortunately for Tanion, he had reacted quickly enough to avoid being in the same position as the guard.

"I thought you already knew guard rotations," Tanion asked Yusei.

"This was the final confirmation that I wanted," Yusei answered. "The rest of you stay here. I'm going to take out the guards watching the door and bring them back here. It should just be to the right of us. Once I've done that, then we can move in."

Making sure not to get in his way, Tanion waited with Jorann, Pete and Wendy as Yusei worked his magic on the two guards watching the door. Within two minutes he was back, holding one guard under each arm. Tanion was surprised at how quick and easy that had been, but it did mean that they wouldn't have to wait much longer to reach their goal.

"Alright I'll make this very clear," Yusei said. "Once we're in, Pete, Wendy, you bar the door. Jorann, Tanion, have your duel disks at the ready. We don't know what could be waiting for us in there so be prepared."

They all nodded in agreement, and Tanion readied his disc. They exited the stairwell one by one, making their way as silently as they could to the entrance doors to the foyer. It seemed as though the entrance to this floor was on the other side of the vestibule and room as there were hallways on either side of the doors in the centre. As Yusei threw open the doors, Tanion took his place beside him, with Jorann on his left, and they walked in.

As Pete and Wendy quickly sealed the door behind them and proceeded to guard it, Tanion walked up the stairs in front of them beside Jorann and Yusei. As they headed up, Tanion realised that they weren't alone in the room. However, it wasn't the trap that Tanion had expected, with many guards in the room. Instead, a solitary figure sat in the throne-like seat at the far end of the vestibule.

And it was someone Tanion immediately recognised.

"It took you long enough to get here," said Seto Kaiba drearily. "You've kept us waiting, old friend."


	18. A Fated Duel

Hey guys! So just a quick PSA from me. When I upload Chapter 20 (hopefully not too long) I will most likely be doing a Q and A on the Yu-Gi-Oh subreddit. When that happens, if there's anything you'd like to ask me, head over there once you see Chapter 20 as being up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I hope you're enjoying the series as a whole.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – A Fated Duel**

"So this is where you ended up," Yusei growled. "We wondered where you disappeared to all those years ago, Seto. I never thought you'd join these people."

"You wouldn't understand, Yusei," Seto replied. "I did what I had to do to ensure that Mokuba and I survived. As well as countless others."

The mood in the room was icy cold, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Tanion was still trying to comprehend what he was witnessing. _Seto Kaiba is the leader of The Grand Order?!_ he thought disbelievingly. _He was never the nicest guy, but he always had the right interests at heart, and he'd do anything for Mokuba and other children. How could he be the leader of an organisation that has killed so many?_

"Why'd you do it, Seto?" Jorann demanded. "You quit the game 7 years ago to focus on Kaiba Corp, something that you dedicated to helping people, especially children. Why did you join the Order?"

Seto glanced at a door to his left, and then looked back. "Like I said, you wouldn't understand," he repeated. "I do know that you've all lost people throughout this ordeal. For that, I am sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Yusei roared. "Being sorry doesn't bring people back!"

 _He's crying._ "Yusei…" Tanion said. "Calm yourself. This won't help."

"Who are you to speak, child of Eden?" Yusei bellowed, the rage in his eyes causing Tanion to catch his breath. "You know _nothing_ of the pain and suffering the Order has put us all through. I won't forgive anyone who would dare to stand with them!"

"I agree," Jorann said firmly. "If you're their leader, Seto, then I don't care why you've sided with them. We're here to kill you, and that's what I intend to do."

Seto once again glanced at the door to his left. _Is he waiting for someone?_ Tanion suddenly thought. _Jorann and Yusei are too full of rage to notice, but something's off about all of this. Yusei can probably take Seto, but I don't think we have a full grasp on the situation yet._

"You knew we were coming, didn't you?" Tanion suddenly realised. "That's what you said before, wasn't it?"

"We did," Seto answered. "Yusei, I have a proposition for you. Surrender now, and all your men will be released once they are no longer useful to us."

"You're bluffing," Yusei said angrily.

"We've already captured all your men, with only your scouting squads getting away," Seto said. "Some of our men have been acting as All Alpha since the start, giving you the information you needed to get here. We were leading you here this whole time."

The realisation slowly sank in that they were completely trapped. All those men and women that had help them get to this point, all the ones they had left scattered through the city to help them escape, were now in the clutches of The Grand Order. In launching Operation Theta, they had delivered many of the remaining Synchro users right into the enemy's hands on a silver platter. Fear began to grow slowly over Tanion's face. They were caught.

"We all knew the risks in coming here," Jorann said calmly. "We will see this through to the end, and we will kill you."

"Seto, have you been keeping our guests entertained?"

The feminine voice came from Seto's left. Standing in the doorway was a woman of middle age, wearing a scarlet red shirt coupled with black trousers, her brunette hair hanging down her back. She wore a duel disk on her arm, and her stance radiated authority, her hazel eyes piercing and yet sly. _This has to be why Seto was glancing at the door,_ Tanion realised. _He was waiting for her._

"You are also late, Irene," Seto commented, rising out of the throne as he did so. "What happened in there?"

"The meeting took a lot longer than I had hoped," the lady named Irene replied. "I hope you've made our guests right at home, Seto?"

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded.

"My, my, aren't you lively for a dead man," Irene noted with a venomous chuckle. "If you must know, Seto isn't the President of the Order, as I'm sure you've jumped to that conclusion. I am."

"You… you're the one who started all this?!" Yusei shouted.

"Now, now, no need for such anger," Irene said calmly as she sat in the throne. "We're all adults here. We will settle this like adults."

"How could you side with such a horrible excuse for a human being, Seto?" Yusei questioned. "Do you even know of the things her men have done? The horrors they've carried out?"

"I'm well aware," Seto replied lowly. "Although I don't agree with their methods, it was the right choice."

"How? How is siding with murderers the best choice?" Jorann demanded.

"You wouldn't understand," Seto repeated. "I did what I had to do, and that's the end of it."

"Seto, I think you owe them a better explanation than that," Irene surprisingly said. "They've been so worried about you, I'm sure they'd love to hear your story."

"The last time you were seen outside of media conferences and business surrounding Kaiba Corp was over 7 years ago," Jorann said. "What happened to you?"

"Since we're apparently delaying the matter at hand, I will do as Lady Irene wishes," he relented with a sigh.

 _Just what the hell is going on here?_ Tanion wondered with deep concern. _The Seto Kaiba I remember would never have bowed to the whim of someone else. If this were the Seto I remember, he'd want to get this business over and done with as quickly as possible. And Yusei… I've never seen him lose his cool like this before. Just how much has this war changed people I thought I knew?_

"What happened after you lost to Yugi 7 years ago, Seto?" Yusei demanded.

"It all began that very day, when I was approached by Lady Irene here," Seto began, although Tanion could tell that he wished he didn't have to. "She told me of the Grand Order's plans, and what their final goal was. I saw the writing on the wall immediately. I could've turned down her offer, tried to fight like you and the others, but I knew it was hopeless."

"Hopeless?" Jorann said sceptically. "Who knows what we could've done with you are our side."

"Jorann, isn't it?" Seto asked, getting a nod from the old man. "Look around you, Jorann. You and Yusei are relicts of a dead age. The resistances around the world are losing, they've never even come close to pushing the Grand Order back. You would never have stood a chance even with me on your side. Instead, I decided to go where I would be of the most help."

"And so you stood with murderers and rapists," Yusei said in disgust.

"The Grand Order has done many questionable things," Seto replied with a glare in Irene's direction. "However, I've also been able to do so much more from here. Set up refugee camps across the world, help those displaced by the war find new places to live. Some cities have been completely wiped off the map, and those who survived I've been able to help in one form or another."

"You could've been fighting that destruction with us!"

"And everything I've done to help would never have happened," Seto answered. "Even if I had sided against the Order, the destruction of this world was already assured. I saw that from the start. By joining the Order, I've been able to help far more people than even you have, Yusei."

"Then I'll just have to kill you too," Yusei growled, readying his duel disk. "I hope you're ready to face your fate, Seto. You too, Irene."

"How nice of you to remember I was here," Irene said with a smile. "How predictable of you though, Yusei. Challenging us to a duel. You think we weren't prepared for that?"

"I'll take you and Seto on at once," Yusei said. "I'm not afraid of cowards."

"I will face them with you, Yusei," Jorann said, readying his disk as well. "I can't allow you to face them alone."

"What about your injuries?" Yusei asked.

"I can stand, therefore I can duel. Let's get this done."

"As you wish," Irene said, standing up from her throne. "But first…"

The President of the Grand Order clicked her fingers, and Tanion felt something akin to a surge of energy rush through the air. Suddenly, Jorann and Yusei grunted in pain as they fell to one knee, with Seto doing the same. Behind them, Pete and Wendy screamed in pain and collapsed, almost as if they had been electrocuted. For whatever reason, though, Tanion felt nothing, much to the surprise of Irene, who also seemed unaffected.

"Are you not affected?" Irene asked him.

"He's a child of Eden," Seto answered. "Perhaps it makes him immune."

"What did you do?" Yusei demanded. "And why aren't you affected either, Irene?"

"That's why secret, dead man," Irene said with a laugh. "As for what I did, that secret lies in this room. It's one of a kind, you see. The room is artificially charged with Duel Energy, and with the simple press of a button, I can 'burn' the energy in the room, including the Energy within people, although that does replenish eventually."

"Then I will ask once more, why are you unaffected?" Yusei demanded. "Are you a child of Eden too?"

"You make it sound like I'd just reveal all of my secrets to you simply because you demand it, Yusei," Irene said angrily. "Let's begin this duel, shall we? I'd rather we finish this mess before this next meeting that I have to get to."

"If you think that little party trick can scare us, then you've got another thing coming," Yusei said. "Jorann, are you still good to fight?"

The old man nodded. "Tanion, since Pete and Wendy are down, you watch the door," Jorann ordered. "No one is to interrupt us, understood?"

"Just don't die on me, Jorann," Tanion said, and moved out of the way as the duelists prepared for battle.

 _Was this what Jaden meant when he said that I had to go with them on this mission?_ Tanion wondered as he helped rest Pete and Wendy's unconscious bodies against the wall. _And what about Irene? Is she really a child of Eden, like me? If so, then what does that make The Grand Order? I thought Elise said something like that would be impossible…_

"Before we begin, a few ground rules for the duel," Irene said playfully. "We will each share a field, and start with 8000 LP. The turn order will go Yusei, Seto, Jorann, and then myself. Neither Yusei nor Seto can attack on their first turn, but Jorann and I are free to do so. Sound fair?"

"A slight twist on normal tag rules, but that's fine," Yusei answered for the both of them. "In the end, we're still going to kill both of you."

"Such confidence," Irene noted. "Let's see how that holds up against us."

The doors to the room suddenly flew open and a bunch of Grand Order soldiers ran in with disks at the ready. Tanion readied his disk, realising that he would potentially be facing a lot of soldiers at once. Although only around five could fit beside each other in the doorway, he could see many more behind them.

"Whatever you do, Tanion, don't let them get to us," Yusei ordered.

"I'll do what I can," he replied. It was going to take everything he had just to keep them in the door frame, let alone push them back. "I summon Defender of the Knight and Shadow of the Knight! Come forth and protect us, white knights!"

The two arrived in a flash of light, Defender with his massive shield already in a defensive position. Shadow disappeared instantly into the ground, causing the advancing soldiers to pause as they became extremely wary of the monster now lurking in the shadows. Tanion clutched his chest as the summoning effort knocked the breath out of him, the summoning of a level 5 and 6 simultaneously taking a large toll. However, he could feel his energy already returning, and his breath would not be long behind.

"I can take care of them," Tanion said confidently. "You just get this done."

Yusei nodded. "He's impressive," he said to Jorann.

"He's strong, that boy," Jorann agreed. "Let's not let him down."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"What the hell…" Yusei said as he looked at his cards.

"Did it happen to you too?" Jorann asked grimly.

"Irene, what the hell have you done?" Seto demanded.

The President simply chuckled. "By burning your Duel Energy, it temporarily severs the connection who has with their deck," she explained. "Duel Energy is what allows us to interact with spirits. If you don't have any, or very little, then how is your deck supposed to respond to your will?"

"What's going on up there?" Tanion demanded as his Shadow danced between the enemy soldiers, taking them out one by one.

"You just worry about keeping them off us, boy," Jorann yelled. "We'll handle this mess if you handle yours."

The soldiers in front of him began to summon out their monsters, many of which Tanion recognised as the Double Cannon he had faced back home. _A Level 4,_ Tanion recalled. _If I remember correctly, in a Duel of Strength, my monsters win outright against Level 4's, but against so many… I'm going to have to summon out the bigger guns if I'm to fulfil my role._

He gritted his teeth and prepared for the long battle to come. Whatever the problem was that Jorann and Yusei were facing, he could only hope that they were prepared to deal with it, otherwise the citadel of Eravand would soon become their grave.


	19. Future's Fate: Part 1

Hey guys! So I aim to have the next chapter up soon. Also, please forgive any errors as I upload these without editing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy as always!

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Future's Fate: Part 1**

 _The rules of this duel seem so odd,_ Tanion thought to himself. _By the looks of it, both decks will be available to use at all times, and yet they will share a field… I wonder if Jorann and Yusei can take advantage of that somehow._ He shook his head at the thought at turned back to the doorway. His attention needed to be there, not on the duel.

"Irene, I will make you pay for doing this to me," Yusei declared, still clutching at his chest. "How _dare_ you try and separate us from our monsters."

"I'm not stupid, Yusei," Irene replied, suddenly serious. "I know that going up against you at full power would be a foolish idea. So I had you led here, to the one place where you could be taken down."

"Who was the informant?" Jorann demanded. "Who do you have on the inside telling you everything?"

"That's something you'll never know," Seto stepped in. "Now play your cards so I can defeat you with my own hands."

"As you wish," Yusei grunted. "We will defeat you, mark my words."

 ** _Yusei/Jorann – 8000 LP_**

 ** _Seto/Irene – 8000 LP_**

"How's your hand looking, Jorann?" Yusei asked, eyeing his cards with disgust.

"Whatever she did, it must've worked," Jorann answered. "Let's just hope our cards will respond as our energy comes back."

"It's all we can do," Yusei said angrily. "I set one monster face down in defence mode, and two cards face down. Turn over."

From his position just behind them, Tanion could hear everything that the two men were saying, and how the duel was going to progress. _I can't believe that whatever happened managed to weaken Yusei that much,_ he thought to himself in horror as Defender blocked some of the cannon fire with his shield. _If Yusei has been affected that badly, just how is Jorann supposed to fight? He's already weakened… I'm surprised he's still standing._

"Yusei, if that's the best you can do, then you may as well surrender now," Seto said. "There's no point dragging this out if that's the limit of your strength!"

"Take your turn, Seto," Yusei grumbled. "This duel's only just getting started."

 ** _Yusei/Jorann – 8000 LP (One set monster, two face-downs)_**

 ** _Seto/Irene – 8000 LP_**

"My turn," Seto said, drawing. "Irene, I hope you realised that burning the Duel Energy affected me as well."

"Don't worry, Seto, I'm fully aware," the President replied. "I have faith in you, just as I've had since we first met. I'm sure you won't let me down this time either."

"You assume too much of me sometimes," Seto said. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue to my field! Come forth, Maiden of the Dragon! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

Tanion turned to see the maiden appear. Donning a brown dress, her pale blue-white hair and bright blue eyes radiating with power stood in stark contrast to her outfit. Tanion was in awe. _The card has been central to the Blue-Eyes deck back home ever since it came out. To get to see the actual Seto Kaiba use it in a duel… if only it could've been under different circumstances._

"Summoning a monster with no attack seems like a foolhardy move," Jorann commented.

"If you target it for an attack or effect, she will switch to defence and summon a Blue-Eyes," Yusei warned him. "If you want to defeat her, you must be ready to contend with the dragons as well."

"What a nuisance," Jorann said bitterly.

"I now set one card," Seto said. "Your turn, Jorann."

 ** _Yusei/Jorann – 8000 LP (One set monster, two face downs)_**

 ** _Seto/Irene – 8000 LP (Maiden, one face down)_**

"There's one thing I don't understand, Irene," Jorann said. "You being unaffected by the Duel Energy burn raises enough questions, but what is the Grand Order's goal? It's been five years since the first attacks and yet all you've been doing is attacking. You've made no demands, there's no end game. What's the point?"

"If you must know, this war was started to achieve but one purpose, that of which I will not speak," she said darkly. "I will stop at nothing to achieve that goal, and if that meant constantly attacking the world then so be it."

"You knew this was her plan, didn't you Seto?" Yusei asked, pissed. "You knew this was what she was going to do and you still joined her?"

"I told you already, the writing was on the wall from the beginning," Seto repeated. "I wasn't about to let more people die than there needed to be, so I joined them to save as many innocent people as I could."

"They've been targeting innocent people since the beginning!" Jorann shouted.

"No, they haven't!" Seto snapped back. "It may have seemed that way, but it was _necessary_. Not everyone was targeted, believe me."

A Double Cannon fired and the ball flew towards Defender's shield. The already cracked shield shattered, the ear-piercing sound breaking through the tension in the room as the shield split into thousands of tiny pieces. The knight himself was alright, but Tanion could feel a slight pang in his chest as part of his monster disappeared.

"Are you alright, Tanion?" Jorann asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he assured him. "Just beat those two."

 _This is bad,_ Tanion thought to himself, his mind racing. _Shadow is barely making a dent, and Defender can't take much without his shield…_ Looking upon the Double Cannons getting ready to fire again, he thought back to the duel he had with the servant in his homeland. _The man used equip cards to boost the strength of his War Machine Omega,_ Tanion recalled. _And Jorann mentioned that taking one down with the augmentations used wasn't hard in a duel, but in a Duel of Strength… I wonder…_

"I play two trap cards!" Tanion shouted suddenly.

"What are you doing, boy?" Jorann gasped.

"I activate the trap cards Knight's Shield and Knight Bulwark!" Tanion continued.

A shield appeared before Defender, which the monster quickly grabbed before another volley hit him, the cannon balls bouncing harmlessly off the new shield. As soon as the volley was shot, the ground between Tanion and the front line of soldiers began to rumble, and the ground fell away as a stone wall emerged from the earth. It came to rest as about three metres high, just low enough for Tanion to see over, but high enough to temporarily stop the enemy.

"How did he…?" Seto gasped from surprise.

"Did you teach him that?" Yusei asked in shock.

"No," Jorann admitted, as surprised as they were. "He probably doesn't realise how hard that's supposed to be."

"I told you, I can handle this," Tanion said, overhearing their whispers. "You can trust me."

"Then I will do so," Jorann said in agreement, turning to face Seto and Irene once more. "Fortunately for you, there's not much I can do this turn. First, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card. Then, I set one monster and two face downs, just as Yusei did. Turn over."

 ** _Yusei/Jorann – 8000 LP (two set monsters, four face downs)_**

 ** _Seto/Irene – 8000 LP (Maiden)_**

"Couldn't even attack, Jorann?" Irene asked smugly. "I expected more from one of the Coalition's elite duelists. Did your duel with Yusei take that much out of you?"

"Irene…" Seto said, shocked.

"The mole is amongst your ranks, it seems," Jorann said to Yusei.

"Why reveal that to us after vowing silence?" Yusei demanded. "What is your aim?"

Irene simply laughed. "Do you know what they say about some predators, Yusei?"

"Tell me."

The President simply grinned. "They like to play with their food before going in for the kill. My turn!" she said with flair, drawing a card.

The wall that Tanion had created crumbled under the blows from the soldiers outside, and immediately another volley was fired. Although the shield deflected the cannon balls, Tanion could feel that his monster was tiring. _It would seem that the cards seem to retain some of their in-game effects,_ Tanion noted. _The shield reduces damage to nothing, and Defender can't be destroyed by battle. But he can't keep this up forever. Eventually, just like any knight, he'll pass out from the effort. What else can I do?_

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Elemental Entity of the Blaze!" Irene said, showing the card. "I target Maiden and change her battle position in order to special summon it from my hand!"

"Oh, shit…" Jorann whispered.

"This triggers Maiden's effect," Seto continued. "When targeted by an effect, I can special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck, or graveyard. Come forth, my greatest servant and protector, the dragon of legend! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)."

 _So that's why Irene set up the tag duel the way she did,_ Tanion thought as he looked over his shoulder in awe. Even the soldiers stopped briefly to take in the majesty of the dragon now resting behind Seto. Although it was a grand spectacle, Tanion couldn't help but grit his teeth at the situation it had now but Jorann and Yusei in. They, too, seemed to be fully aware of what was coming.

"Now that that has happened, I summon Elemental Entity of the Blaze to my field. Come forth, heart of the fire! (Lvl:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1200)," Irene said, as a child-like flame spirit appeared on the field in front of her. "Additionally, I now normal summon the Tuner monster, Elemental Entity of the Frost. Come forth, ice's core! (Lvl:2/ATK:300/DEF:300)."

Another spirit, similar to the first, appeared in front of Irene, except this one was covered in ice and had mist rolling off of it, as if the air itself was freezing from its presence. Already Seto and Irene had four monsters on their field, and Tanion somehow knew that the President's turn was far from finished.

"A Tuner monster," Jorann said. "You are a Synchro user?"

"It is only natural for me to be one, don't you think?" Irene answered. "It's the most powerful force of this world after all."

"How much do you know about the other worlds?" Yusei demanded.

"Enough," Irene replied curtly. "I know about Eden and its place as the catalyst. I also know how you came upon this knowledge as well."

"Yusei?" Jorann asked. "You never did explain how you knew about the other worlds when you told us about it all just after the war started."

"After we finish our mission, I will tell you," Yusei answered. "For now, it's your turn, Irene. Take it."

"Pushy, pushy," Irene said playfully. "Very well then. By paying 1000 life points, I activate the spell card Elemental Call! By targeting Frost, I can summon one 'Elemental Entity' monster from my deck whose level is one higher than Frost, although its attack and defence become 0. Come forth, the Tuner monster, Elemental Entity of the Land! (Lv1:3/ATK:0/DEF:2000)."

Just like the other two Elemental Entities on the field, this one was a spirit, although it seemed male whereas the other two were more feminine. Covered in dirt and rock, it embodied its namesake in much the same way as the other two Entities. _Five monsters…_ Tanion thought to himself. _Will Yusei and Jorann even last this turn?_

"I use Land's effect!" Irene said. "Upon being summoned, he can return one spell or trap card on the field to the owner's deck! Be gone, the face-down card on the far left!"

"Dammit," Yusei whispered as he returned Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to his deck.

"And now, I tune my Level 4 Elemental Entity of the Blaze with my Level 2 Elemental Entity of the Frost!" Irene announced. "Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 6! Elemental Entity of the Light! (Lvl:6/ATK:2400/DEF:2100)."

"It bears a remarkable resemblance to Felirae's Dakuran," Jorann commented.

"The forces of this world can be manipulated by more than one person at a time," Irene said. "And just like your leader, I too can control the power of the darkness."

"This can't be good," Jorann whispered grimly.

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Elemental Entity of the Wind!" Irene declared. "Since I control an 'Elemental Entity' monster, I can special summon this card, however the only monsters I can summon for the rest of the turn at 'Elemental Entity' monsters. Come forth, spirit of the air! (Lvl:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000)."

"Another Synchro?" Yusei asked.

"You betcha," Irene laughed, winking. "I tune my Level 3 Elemental Entity of the Wind with my Level 3 Elemental Entity of the Land! Descend before us now, Level 6! Elemental Entity of the Darkness! (Lvl:6/ATK:2300/DEF:1300)."

"You two going to be alright?" Tanion asked.

"Focus, boy!" Jorann ordered through gritted teeth. "I told you, we will handle it!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Irene said. "Darkness' attack goes up to 2700 if another 'Elemental Entity' is on the field. And now, let's battle! Elemental Entity of the Light, attack the monster that Yusei played face-down. Purity Ray!"

The light tore into the card Yusei had face-down, however, as the dust settled, the monster was still there. Shield Wing (Lvl:2/ATK:0/DEF:900) had withstood the attack, and now sat in front of the two Synchro duelists, its wings blocking Irene's path.

"How annoying," Irene huffed. "However, that won't stop me from picking apart your field. Light's monster effect activates! At the end of the damage step after this card has attacked, it can destroy one card on the opponent's side of the field! I choose to destroy the face down card in the middle!"

"That was a useful card too," Jorann said angrily as he sent Blessing of the High Dragons to the graveyard.

"Next, it's time for a surprise!" Irene said happily. "Elemental Entity of the Light, when summoned by using 'Elemental Entities' as material, can attack twice!"

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"Light, attack the other face-down monster!" Irene order hungrily. "Purity Ray!"

Unlike the last time, this monster did not survive the attack. The monster, revealed to be a High Dragon that Tanion hadn't seen before, was wiped from the field. Jorann and Yusei were losing resources fast, and Irene was far from done.

"Light's effect activates!" she said. "I destroy Shield Wing!"

"Brace yourself, Jorann," Yusei ordered as their last line of defence was destroyed.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Elemental Entity of the Darkness, lay waste to their life points!" Irene ordered. "Burst Stream of Destruction! Consuming Beam!"

The combined blast knocked the duo off their feet, and even caused Tanion to lose his balance. Once the dust had settled, Tanion could see that Jorann was in a bay way, and Yusei seemed for worse as well. _Nothing is going to plan,_ Tanion realised. _It's all falling apart._

"Are you okay, Jorann?" Yusei asked as he got onto one knee.

"I'll survive, just give me a moment," the old man said.

A sudden pain shot through Tanion's body, causing him to double over and cry out in pain. Looking at his duel disk, he noted that the faint aura that surrounded his cards when they were active was missing from the Shadow Knight.

"Tanion, what happened?" Yusei asked.

"They got Shadow," he answered breathlessly. "Defender's not doing so well either."

"You can do this, Tanion," Yusei said reassuringly. "Just as you have faith in us, I have faith in you. We can still pull this off, for everyone's sake."

"Yusei, I –"

"Are you done?" Irene cut in, suddenly serious. "I set one card, and my turn ends here, gentlemen. Do what you can, for this will be settled on our next turn."

 ** _Yusei/Jorann – 2300 LP (two face-downs, Yusei has two cards in hand)_**

 ** _Seto/Irene – 7000 LP (Blue-Eyes, Maiden, Light and Darkness, one face-down)_**

"You underestimate us, witch," Yusei said lowly as he got to his feet. "Do you honestly think that this will keep us down? Every time you've struck us down, every time you think you've got us beat, we come back stronger than ever. This time will be no different!"

"That's right," Jorann said gingerly as he got onto one knee. "You've never been able to get rid of us, not matter how hard you've tried."

Yusei pointed his finger at Irene. "You thought that you could sever our connection to our decks, that it would somehow give you the upper hand," he said defiantly. "There's one thing you don't seem to understand. The bond between a duelist and their deck can never be broken. Their deck will always come through from them if they have faith in their cards!"

Tanion couldn't help but smile as he too rose back to his feet. _He sure knows how to motivate people,_ he thought. _That aspect of him hasn't changed at all. Now it's time for me to repay the faith he has in me_. He looked down at his deck, and he knew that there was one thing he could do in this situation. Since defending had done nothing for him, it was time to go on the attack.

"Defender, I relieve you," Tanion said, removing the card from his disk and the knight winked out of existence, the shield with it. "And now, I call forth the one monster that I believe in the most! My deck's ace, the Level 8 Synchro, Royal Knight! Come forth, old friend!"

"A change of tactic, boy?" Jorann asked as he, too, finally stood.

Tanion nodded, the loss of Synchro Energy causing him no pain as the Knight protected him. "I equip Royal Knight with Divine Blade Garnix, increasing its strength!" he said as Royal Knight picked up the massive sword. "Now, Royal Knight, take the fight to them! Destroy those cannons!"

Royal Knight almost seemed to nod as he raised the mighty sword above his head. Everyone in the room watched as the sword began to glow, even Seto and Irene. The soldiers tried to get the Double Cannons to fire, but it was too little, too late. Royal Knight swung the sword sideways, and a ray of light cut through every cannon as if it were nothing, sending a swath of the soldiers flying from the impact.

"Why you little…" Irene growled.

"This is the power true duelists hold, Irene!" Yusei said. "Just as Tanion has found a way, I'm sure my deck will respond to me as well. My turn!"

"Get anything good?" Jorann asked as Yusei looked at the card.

The man simply smiled. "You could say that."

"What did you draw?" Seto demanded.

"Since I control no monsters, I special summon Junk Forward! (Lvl:3/ATK:900/DEF:1500)," Yusei said. "Next, I normal summon the card I just drew, the Tuner monster Junk Anchor! (Lvl:2/ATK:0/DEF:0). And now, I tune my Forward to the Anchor! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 5! The Synchro Tuner, Accel Synchron! (ATK:500/DEF:2100)."

"I think I know where this is going," Jorann said with a slight grin. "You're free to use my face-down when you need it, Yusei."

"Thank you, Jorann," Yusei said. "Accel Synchron's effect! I send Jet Synchron from my deck to the graveyard, and raise it's Level by Jet's, so now it's a level 6! However, I'll immediately use Jet Synchron's graveyard effect! I send Tuningware from my hand to the grave and special summon it! However, it is banished when it leaves the field. Come forth, Jet Synchron! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"Two tuners and nothing to tune them with," Irene said. "What are you scheming?"  
"I told you," Yusei answered. "My deck has responded to me, and now I'll break through your field."

"I'd like to see you try," Irene huffed.

"I activate the face-down card, Graceful Revival!" Yusei said. "I use it to special summon Tuningware from the graveyard! (Lvl:1/ATK:100/DEF:300). And now, I tune my Level 1 Tuningware with my Level 1 Jet Synchron! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron! (Lvl:2/ATK:200/DEF:1500)."

"Another Synchro Tuner…" Seto whispered.

"Formula Synchron and Tuningware's effect activates, allowing me to draw two more cards!" Yusei announced, before grinning as he saw his cards. "Jorann, may I?"

"Of course," the old man complied.

"I activate the trap card Level Offering!" Yusei said, revealing the trap. "I banish the level 2 Junk Anchor in order to summon a monster of the same level from my hand! Come forth, Synchron Explorer! (Lvl:2/ATK:0/DEF:700)."

"It's here," Jorann whispered.

"I tune my Level 2 Synchron Explorer to my Level 6 Accel Synchron!" Yusei continued. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"The dragon finally appears," Tanion whispered as Royal Knight threw another blow. "It's about time Yusei summoned it."

"However, I'm not done yet, Irene. My deck has put its faith in me, and I will reward that faith," Yusei said in a serious tone. "I now tune my Level 8 Stardust Dragon to my Level 2 Formula Synchron! Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon! (Lvl:10/ATK:3300/DEF:2500)."

 _I get it now,_ Tanion thought to himself. _I wondered how he would manage to pull it off, but I had forgotten that this world follows the same rules written down in the anime. This Yusei is the same one I watched take down duelists time and again. This Yusei's deck will reward him, just as it has always done._

"You're relying on luck?" Irene said. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Shooting Star Dragon's monster effect activates!" Yusei said, ignoring her statement. "I reveal the top 5 cards in my deck, and for every Tuner revealed, Shooting Star can attack that number of times. And now, I draw!"

"What did you get?" Jorann asked.

Yusei revealed the card. "The Tuner monster, Quickdraw Synchron! And now, I draw again!" he continued. "The Tuner monster, Nitro Synchron!"

"Irene, what the hell have you done…?" Seto said angrily.

"The third!" Yusei continued, drawing once more. "The Tuner monster, Road Synchron!"

"This can't be…" Irene whispered.

"The fourth! The Tuner monster, Turbo Synchron!" Yusei announced, revealing the card.

"What the hell are you?!" Irene shouted, her voice cracking. "This shouldn't be possible! I severed the connection! I stopped this from happening! I –"

"You know nothing!" Yusei shouted, causing Irene to shrink back slightly. "You know nothing of the suffering your armies have put us through, the pain we've had to fight through. For everyone who sacrificed themselves to get us to this point, I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"I warned you, Irene," Tanion heard Seto said.

"And now, the fifth draw!" Yusei said as he revealed the card. "The Tuner monster, Junk Synchron!"

"Inconceivable…" Irene bumbled. "Five Tuners, five attacks…"

"Time to battle!" Yusei shouted. "Let's go, Shooting Star Dragon!"


	20. Future's Fate: Part 2

Hey guys! Before this chapter starts, I'd like to quickly say something. Thank you so much for the support on this series we hit 2000 views today! I know that might not seem like much, but for a fic like this one that's a big achievement I feel so I wanted to thank you all again for the support you've shown on the story. But now, the moment many of you have been demanding to read. As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Future's Fate: Part 2**

The welcoming glow emanating from Shooting Star Dragon warmed Tanion's back. Royal Knight himself seemed to almost get perked up from being in the dragon's presence, something he hadn't expected. Behind him, Seto look on with gritted teeth, while Irene, the President of The Grand Order, seemed too shocked to be able to form words.

"This madness ends here, Irene," Yusei said deeply with a deathly stare. "For all the destruction you've wrought, for all the lives you've destroyed and taken, I will have you pay with your life."

"You can't!" Irene managed to sputter. "There's… there's no way you can win!"

Yusei simply huffed. "Shooting Star Dragon, attack Elemental Entity of the Light! Stardust Mirage!"

Shooting Star Dragon screeched and split into five versions of itself, one orange, one red, one green, one blue, and one yellow. Following Yusei's orders, the yellow version streaked forward, blasting through the light entity like it was nothing, the monster simply crumbling under the foot of the dragon. Irene seemed to stagger at the ferocity of the attack, as if losing the monster had affected her directly.

"Next, the darkness!" Yusei ordered, anger dripping from his voice. "Stardust Mirage!"

The blue version of Stardust stepped forward, launching itself across the room at the dark entity. It seemed to growl as it raised a hand up high and squashed the monster against the floor, crushing it with unrelenting power. _Shooting Star Dragon is reacting to Yusei's pain,_ Tanion realised. _All the pain and suffering he's gone through, both as a leader of the resistances and as a friend and partner to those he held dear, is being poured into this assault. He simply can't hold it back anymore._

"The third attack!" Yusei screamed, tears of anger beginning to well in his eyes. "Destroy the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Instead of charging the dragon as it had done before, the green version of Shooting Star Dragon let loose an ear-piercing howl, one that echoed of pain and anger. The scream of a tortured soul. Everyone in the room, including the soldiers outside, had to cover their ears as the dragon's wail continued onward, until eventually Blue-Eyes crumbled under the pain and simply vanished from the field. Once the screech was over, Jorann simply looked at Yusei with wide eyes.

"Yusei…" the old man whispered. "What happened to you?"

"The fourth," Yusei said lowly, ignoring Jorann as tears began to flow freely. "Destroy Maiden."

"Irene, use her effect," Seto ordered.

"But that will –"

"I know what it'll do, just do it!"

Irene huffed. "I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's monster effect!" she said grumpily. "I negate your attack, switch her to attack position, and revive Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the grave. Return to us once more, legendary dragon!"

As the white dragon returned to the field, Royal Knight let loose with another attack as Tanion remained deep in thought. _Irene is too shaken to see the bigger picture,_ he realised. _Either way they were going to take 3300 damage, but at least now they'll have Blu-Eyes on the field. I've no doubt Seto has a plan for that, despite what Irene did to him._

"And now, the fifth," Yusei growled. "Shooting Star Dragon, destroy Maiden with Eyes of Blue! Take 3300 damage, murderers! This is for all the lives you've ruined! For all the loved ones we've lost! For Akiza!"

The final version of Shooting Star Dragon left to attack, the red one, seemed to almost roll its shoulders as it moved forward. It picked up the Maiden in one hand, the girl struggling in vain to wiggle free. Raising its hand high, Shooting Star threw the Maiden with all its might, destroying the throne with which Seto had been sitting on only a few moments before.

"Fucking hell," Jorann whispered.

"How did you…?" Irene gasped.

"His anger tore down the barrier between a normal duel and a Duel of Strength," Seto realised. "Shooting Star Dragon, its anger at being separated from Yusei, combined with his overwhelming emotions…"

"He's a monster," Irene whispered.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Yusei said, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Take your move, Seto, before I bury you along with the witch."

 ** _Yusei/Jorann – 2300 LP (Shooting Star Dragon, one face-down)_**

 ** _Seto/Irene – 1900 LP (Blue-Eyes, one face-down)_**

"I still don't think you realise how badly you've crippled my game, Irene," Seto said angrily.

"Destroy them," Irene demanded, her voice unhinged and afraid. "That is an order, Seto!"

"I am not one of your servants, Irene!" Seto bellowed. "Do not think to lord over me like I am lesser than you!"

"Just do it, you idiot!" she screamed in return.

"Hmph. My turn!" Seto said bitterly, drawing.

A bit of armour cracked off from Royal Knight's shoulder as the soldiers fired a volley as the monster from their cannons. Although he seemed to be holding up okay thanks to Tanion's conviction, Tanion himself was beginning to tire, the fight having drawn out much longer than he had hoped. _I have to do something. If I leave things as they are, then it's only a matter of time before they break through. What can I do?_

"You are unlucky, Jorann, Yusei," Seto admitted. "I must say, before I drew this card, the most I could've done was switch Blue-Eyes to defence and end my turn. But now, I'm afraid Shooting Star Dragon has to go."

"Did you draw Polymerisation?" Jorann asked.

"No," Yusei answered for him. "Even if he summoned the Ultimate Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon could negate its attack with his effect. This must be something else."

"I activate the spell card Chaos Form!" Seto announced. "Irene, this is why I needed the dragon!"

"He's summoning Chaos MAX?" Tanion whispered under his breath. "Oh, shit…"

"My very soul, reside within the powers beyond and evolve into a stronger form! Become the power to crush our foes with absolute force!" Seto chanted as Blue-Eyes was absorbed into a dark sphere. "Ritual Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! (ATK:4000/DEF:0)."

"What the hell is that?" Jorann whispered.

"It can't be targeted by effects and deals double piercing damage," Tanion offered as Royal Knight weathered another attack. "Just survive this turn and whatever you do, don't put anything in defence."

"Thanks for the heads up," Jorann said, nodding.

"Battle!" Seto exclaimed. "Chaos MAX Dragon, attack Shooting Star Dragon! Chaos Burst of Annihilation!"

Unable to activate Shooting Star's effect, Jorann and Yusei could only watch on as a violent burst of blue light erupted from the dragon's mouth, blasting a hole straight through Shooting Star and destroying it, with both men struggling to hold their ground against the shockwaves.

"Such power…" Tanion heard Yusei whisper.

"With that, I end my turn," Seto said. "Your move, Jorann."

 ** _Yusei/Jorann – 1600 LP (One face-down)_**

 ** _Seto/Irene – 1900 LP (Chaos MAX, one face-down)_**

"I hope you have a plan, Jorann," Yusei said as he stood in the shadow of the Chaos MAX Dragon.

"I do," he answered calmly. "Just hold out a big longer for us, boy, we're almost done."

Tanion's chest rose and fell quickly as he took in heavy breaths. The damage Royal Knight was taking was beginning to take its toll, and he was beginning to struggle under the effort of summoning and sustaining three monsters. _What can I do?_ he thought in frustration. _There must be something more… some way I can surpass myself… surely that's possible here in this world?_

"Irene!" Jorann shouted. "You tried to sever the bonds between us and our cards. You tried to cheat your way to victory. I'm going to show you now that that bond can never be broken, and remains as strong as ever!"

"Don't make me laugh," Irene chuckled. "You have one face down and two cards in hand. What can you possibly do?"

"You're about to find out. My turn!" Jorann said, drawing.

Another volley was fired and Royal Knight finally took a step back as his strength began to fail him. The soldiers were tentatively pushing forward, their Double Cannons primed and getting ready once more to fire. _We can't take much more of this,_ Tanion managed to think between breaths. _What can I do?_

"I activate the trap card Synchro Spirits!" Jorann exclaimed, revealing the trap. "By banishing Shot Star Dragon from the grave, I can revive Formula Synchron and Stardust Dragon to my side of the field. Return to us one final time, Yusei's most trusted monsters!"

Formula Synchron and Stardust Dragon returned to the field, and immediately Tanion knew what Jorann was going to do. _He's using Yusei's monster to summon Edilisna,_ he realised. _That's what Synchro Summoning is all about. Combining monsters together to create something more powerful. That's it!_

"I tune the Level 8 Stardust Dragon to my Level 2 Formula Synchron!" Jorann said, raising a hand. "Machine and dragon, become one within the light's embrace and shine forth with your everlasting might! Accel Synchro! Appear before us now, my strongest servant! Level 10! High Dragon Edilisna! (ATK:3600/DEF:2800)."

 _To break through my limits, I must push forward._ "Royal Knight, it's time you got some help. I summon forth the Level 9 Synchro monster, Mary, Queen of Knights!" Tanion exclaimed.

He felt his chest erupt in pain as his depleting Synchro energy was mostly wiped out. He fell to one knee as the form of Mary appeared at his side. _Mary has an effect that revives a Knight from the grave when she's destroyed,_ he thought as he gulped in air. _If that effect transfers into a Duel of Strength… perhaps…_

"Tanion, what do you think you're doing?!" Yusei yelled, noticing the monster. "You can't handle that level of summoning you idiot!"

"I… I activate Mary's effect!" Tanion managed to say. "Revive Royal Knight!"

Everyone in the room looked on as Mary walked over to Royal Knight, who was evidently struggling from the blows. She placed a hand on the man's shoulder, and slowly faded away into millions of tiny balls of light, only for them to be absorbed by Royal Knight. There was a blinding flash of light, and once it had dimmed, Tanion's ace seemed totally revitalised, with a faint white glow surrounding its entire being.

"He… he merged the two monster's energies…" Seto whispered in astonishment.

"See, Irene? This is the power of the Resistance. This conviction... this is why we won't lose here!" Yusei said.

"Don't kill yourself, boy," Jorann whispered.

"Finish this, old man," came Tanion's low reply.

Jorann nodded. "Seto, I'm going to destroy that corruption of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon here and now. I won't let it stay on the field any longer."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Irene demanded. "Edilisna is weaker than Chaos MAX."

"I activate the spell card High Dragon's Gift!" Jorann said. "By sending the High Dragon Paranel in my hand to the graveyard, I can add it's attack and defence to Edilisna until the end of the turn. So now, Edilisna's attack strength rises by 1800 to 5400!"

"This can't be…" Seto said.

"Battle! High Dragon Edilisna, attack Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! High Judgement!"

"Royal Knight! Sacred Blade!"

The two attacks launched simultaneously. The blast from Edilisna tore straight through Chaos MAX, the dragon standing no chance against the furious assault. Likewise, the soldiers stood no chance against Royal Knight's extra powerful attack. The blow knocked many of them back by a decent margin, and any Double Cannons caught in the blast were destroyed instantly. Once the dust had settled, the front line of the soldiers waiting outside the door had been thrust backward, and Seto and Irene were picking themselves off their feet.

"You bastard…" Irene muttered. "You'll pay for this, old man."

"No, I won't," Jorann said confidently. "I activate High Dragon Edilisna's monster effect!"

Tanion stopped. _Wait a second…_

"You aren't done?" Irene said irritably.

"You have two cards in your hand, Irene," Jorann said. "I can pick one and reveal it. If it's a monster, you lose life points equal to its level times 200. If it's a trap, you take 800 damage. If it's either of those, I've no doubt that this duel is over!"

Irene gulped. "Monster…"

"The card I choose is the one on your right!" Jorann said, pointing to Irene's hand. "Reveal it!"

The whole room seemed to go silent as Irene removed the card from her hand to reveal it. _If it's a monster or trap, then we win. We actually will have beaten them,_ Tanion thought in amazement. _But if it's a spell…_

"The cards you've chosen is a second copy of Elemental Call, a spell card!" Irene gloated as she revealed it.

Jorann's hand tightened into a fist. "Since it's a spell, it goes to the bottom of your deck," he gritted out. "I play two cards face down and end my turn with this, with Edilisna's attack droping back to 3600. Your move."

 ** _Yusei/Jorann – 1600 LP (High Dragon Edilisna)_**

 ** _Seto/Irene – 500 LP (One face-down)_**

"I must applaud you, Yusei, Jorann," Irene said ominously. "I never expected you to push me as far as you have. When we set this trap for you, I never expected that you might actually _succeed_ in getting close to beating us in a duel."

"You have 500 life points left," Yusei said. "On my next turn –"

"You won't get a next turn," Irene cut off. "I still can't believe it's come to this, but now… now I have no choice."

"Irene, don't do it!" Seto suddenly cried out, realisation spreading across his face.

"Do what?" Yusei demanded.

"My turn!" Irene said madly, drawing a card. "I activate the face down card, Synchro Sacrifice! By paying half my life points, I can target up to 2 Synchro monsters in my graveyard and special summon them with their effects negated and their ATK and DEF become 0! Additionally, I cannot normal summon or set for the remainder of the turn!"

"What was the point of summoning them then?" Jorann asked, confused.

Tanion gasped. _Wait a minute… Two level 6's…_

"Irene, please, you don't need to do this!" Seto pleaded.

Ignoring him, Irene took a deep breath. "Using the Level 6 Elemental Entity of the Light, and the Level 6 Elemental Entity of the Darkness, I build the Overlay Network!"

"Impossible…" Yusei whispered. "That's not possible!"

"Power of the elements, be consumed by the ever-growing blackness and transform into a new power! Bend reality to your will and rise above all!" Irene proclaimed. "XYZ Summon! Appear before us now, Rank 6! Void Elemental Entity! (RNK:6/ATK:2800/DEF:2800)."

"She… she did it," Yusei managed to say as the almost black hole-like Entity, who still had the form of a humanoid and yet seemed to be made up of the void itself, materialised onto the field.

"Irene, are you okay?" Seto asked, rushing to her aid as the woman staggered slightly.

 _That's so unusual,_ Tanion thought. _The Seto I know would never had done that to anyone except maybe Mokuba. And she just XYZ Summoned… Just what the hell is going on here?!_

"Void's monster effect activates!" Irene said, shrugging off Seto's help. "When it is XYZ Summoned, it can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field and gains attack equal to that monster's attack. Void Feast!"

Yusei, Tanion and Jorann could only watch on helplessly as High Dragon Edilisna's energy was absorbed by the horrifying emptiness of the creature that Irene had summoned. Before long, the dragon was gone, and Yusei and Jorann were staring down the barrel of a monster with 6400 ATK.

"Additionally, I detach one material from Void to activate its other effect!" Irene continued ruthlessly. "Once per turn, I can destroy cards on the field equal to half the number of 'Elemental Entity' monsters with different names in my graveyard. I currently have 5, meaning I can destroy 2 cards! Say goodbye to your two face-downs!"

"I... I don't believe it…" Yusei murmured, lowering his duel disk. "We… we…"

"Void Elemental Entity, attack Yusei and Jorann directly!" Irene commanded. "Ultimate Surge!"

Tanion could only watch as blackness seemed to seep out of the XYZ monster on Irene's field, creeping forward as Jorann and Yusei seemed rooted in place. They were unable to do anything as the blackness seemed to hit them on all sides, causing them to cry aloud as the last of their life points trickled away.

"They lost…" Tanion gasped, before turning to face the soldiers again.

Despite the power surging within Royal Knight, the soldiers, having seen their leaders defeat Yusei and Jorann, began to grow in confidence and push forward into the room. As the XYZ monster faded away, Irene finally seemed to relax, and the toll that had evidently been taken on her for summoning Void began to show, as her breathing began to get heavier.

"We need to get out of here," Tanion whispered before cursing under his breath. "Jorann, Yusei, can you stand?"

"It's pointless," Yusei muttered blankly. "We failed. Theta failed."

"Jorann, can you summon a monster to get out of here on?" Tanion asked him desperately.

"I can barely stand," the old man rasped. "That monster…"

Tanion gritted his teeth as he thought desperately for a way out. The soldiers we advancing, spreading their ranks as they filed into the room. Behind him, Irene was stabilising but Seto seemed ready to capture them at any second. If he didn't think of something soon, then it really was the end. _So this is what Jaden meant… One last push. That's all we need. Please, my monsters, give me strength._

"I… I summon the Level 7 Synchro monster, Charger of the Knight!" Tanion exclaimed.

Wind suddenly burst through the room, and in a gust of air the horse appeared before them as if from nowhere. Tanion doubled over as his energy left him, his vision blurring as he struggled to not go under. Without thinking, he stumbled towards the horse and it appeared Jorann was doing the same, with a seemingly lifeless Yusei draped over his shoulder.

"Don't let them escape!" Seto screamed. "Blue-Eyes, appear before us!"

"Royal Knight, defend!"

As the trio managed to fit very snugly on Charger's back, Yusei propped up between Tanion and Jorann, Blue-Eyes White Dragon let loose with a burst of white lightning. Royal Knight stepped in the way, and Tanion coughed up blood as the attack hit, barely managing to stay aboard the horse's back. However, once the attack was over, the knight remained.

"Royal Knight… a way out… please," Tanion whispered as his vision began to darken.

Seeming to respond to Tanion's will, the broken and bruised knight turned away from the legendary dragon and faced the soldiers, who had halted in fear from seeing a monster survive the onslaught of the White Dragon. Raising Garnix above his head, the Knight let loose will its mightiest attack yet, pouring seemingly all its energy into it. Charger moved out the way as a laser the width of ten men and the height of the room blast from the blade, obliterating everything in its pain.

"Charger, go…"

The next thing Tanion knew, he could feel the horse's hoofs beating below him. His vision was nearly gone, and he could taste metal in his mouth from the blood. His head seemed very light, as if no oxygen was getting to it. Glancing at his duel disk, he noticed that Royal Knight was gone, but before he could react, a part of the wall collapsed behind them.

"Just hold on, you two, we're getting out of here!" he heard Jorann yell, but it seemed so distant.

Suddenly they were running across open ground, through what seemed to be some sort of courtyard. He could just make out what seemed to be soldier advancing from every side. In the distance, sirens. He tried to right himself, but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. _What… what's happening? What have I…?_

And his world went black.

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon: Chapter 21 - Reunion**_


	21. Reunion

Just to address a query I've been getting recently about the seemingly fast pace of this fanfic, I would like to say that I do not intend for this to be drawn out to 100+ chapters. I intend to write this story as I feel is natural, and try to include as little filler as possible. Therefore, it may seem like the fic is moving at a fast pace, but rest assured that there is plenty more to come and it will continue to be as plot-driven as it has been so far.

Anyway, now that that has been addressed, please enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Reunion**

Cold. White. Drained.

As Tanion flickered in and out of consciousness, these were the three things he could make out as his body refused to listen to him. He could hear nothing, say nothing, and see very little. It was as if he had been robbed of his senses, his whole sense of self. He could remember nothing, only that which he would see when every now and again he would seem to wake for a rare moment, and then he was under again.

It was an odd experience. He was neither asleep nor awake, seemingly balancing on the precipice. He was slightly aware of his situation, almost like the real world before him was like a memory he couldn't touch. He could not think, could not formulate any sense of thought or feeling. It was like he was apart from the world, and yet a part of it.

And then he felt nothing.

* * *

"Where… where are we?"

It had been two days since the events at Eravand. As Jorann finally awoke, he peered around the room, and could see Yusei lying in a bed opposite his, unconscious. The beds themselves were made of wood, which lent to the rustic feel that the room gave off. Beside Yusei's bed, Jorann could see Jaden sitting there, watching over Yusei with a worried eye.

"You're in a safe place," Jaden answered quietly. "All three of you are injured badly, both physically and spiritually. You need time to recover."

"Where's the boy?" Jorann asked, his head throbbing. "Where's Tanion?"

"He's in another room, being tended to by someone else," Jaden said. "I don't know how he's alive."

"What do you mean?"

"His Duel Energy is next to gone, and it doesn't seem to be returning," Jaden answered slowly. "I've never seen anything like it. I've seen people drop dead with far more energy left than he has, and yet he's still alive. Barely."

"Where is he?" Jorann asked, swinging his legs out of bed. "I have to –"

His legs collapsed under him as he tried to stand, and if it hadn't been for Jaden, he doubted his arms would've been able to stop the fall either. Breathlessly, he could feel that his body seemed useless, and as Jaden helped him back into the bed, he noticed the bandages wrapped around his torso and left arm.

"What happened to me?" Jorann asked. "What happened to us?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jaden asked him as he pulled a stool over to sit on.

"We dueled Seto and Irene, and then Tanion summoned a horse," Jorann recalled. "After that, we were being chased, and then… then I was here."

Jaden simply nodded. "I teleported the three of you here," Jaden answered. "It was risky, but I had no choice. Teleporting all of us at once… it was not a good idea."

Jorann nodded in understanding at this. He could piece together everything that had happened since the duel started, and he was grateful to Jaden for saving them when he did. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Tanion, or where they were.

"Did you see the duel?" Jorann asked him.

"I did not," Jaden said. "I only came in at the end, when I was told that a huge amount of Synchro Energy had been depleted and that I needed to go and help them."

"Who told you?" Jorann asked.

"I did."

The voice came from the doorway. Turning to face the newcomer, Jorann was ready for just about anything. However, upon seeing who it was, his jaw dropped, and he silently cursed himself for not recognising the voice beforehand.

"It is nice to see you are awake, Jorann," Yugi Muto said with a smile. "I was wondering when you would come around."

"You… all three, here…" Jorann was struggling for words.

"Is it really that much of a shock to you that we would all keep in touch?" Yugi asked as he moved toward Yusei. "How is he?"

"Yubel reckons he's stable, but his body seems to be in shock," Jaden answered factually. "His Duel Energy is fine, but his body is going to take a while to recover."

"Nothing I can do for him then," Yugi said. "Do you want something to eat, Jorann?"

"I want answers!" Jorann said, flabbergasted. "Where have you been all this time? Where are we? What's going on?"

Yugi simply smiled. "I think it's best to go for a walk to explain this all, wouldn't you agree?"

"But I can't stand."

"You've been awake for a while now. Try again."

Following Yugi's wish, Jorann swung his legs out again, with Jaden ready to help him if needed. However, unlike last time, his legs, although shaky, held firm underneath him, and could feel his muscles stretching and releasing as they seemed to regain energy as he stood.

"There, isn't that better?" Yugi said happily. "Jaden, please go and see to Tanion. See if Yubel can do anything different this time."

"Of course," Jaden said, walking past Yugi and heading out of the room.

"How is the boy?" Jorann asked. "Jaden is surprised he's alive."

"So am I," Yugi admitted. "He has only a flicker of Duel Energy left in him, no doubt a result of his reckless summoning at Eravand."

"He was doing what he thought he had to do," Jorann defended him.

"A man must know his limits," Yugi said. "Tanion did not, and now he might pay the price."

"Will he live?"

"We can only hope," Yugi said sombrely. "Can you walk?"

Jorann gingerly test out his legs. "I think I'll manage," he answered eventually.

"Good. Come with me, and I'll answer what questions you may have."

Jorann followed Yugi out of the room slowly, and he realised that the building they were in was much larger than he would've thought. It seemed to be almost mansion-like, with the room emptying out onto a walkway on the second floor, a bunch of doors scattered along the path. Down the hall, he could see a stairwell leading to a large vestibule, and as they approached, he could see that to the right of the vestibule was a dining hall of sorts.

"The best way to answer your questions is to start at the beginning," Yugi said as they walked. "Around 7 years ago, I defeated Seto in the finals of the Standing Duel Grand Championship. Afterward, Jaden and Yusei approached me and asked for my help. Although we already knew each other at the time and were referred to as The Three, no one, not even us, knew how important that would become. For Yubel had sensed something off in our world, and so we came together to pool our abilities and figure out what the problem was. Although we were still all quite young then, in our early 20's, we still had many connections in the world due to our dueling prowess. After over a year of researching the phenomenon Yubel had detected, I was then led to Seto Kaiba."

"He mentioned that Irene approached him after that duel…" Jorann recalled.

Yugi nodded. "I tried to convince him otherwise, but it was no use. He had made up his mind, and you know how Kaiba is with things."

"So you knew about Irene and The Grand Order then?" Jorann realised. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"I couldn't. I tried," Yugi answered. "But it was no use. No one would believe that the world was in danger in a way outside of our own making. But then, just before the war began, He appeared before me."

Jorann's eyes widened as he realised who Yugi was talking about. "You don't mean…"

"Atem," Yugi nodded, with a slight sadness permeating his face. "He returned from the afterlife with one final task; returning the God cards to me. He said they would be needed for the war to come."

"You have them with you and you don't use them? Why?" Jorann demanded.

"The Gods are angry," Yugi said ominously. "They can sense the disturbance in our reality better than I ever could, and I soon vowed to never release that anger upon anyone. They were powerful enough before, but now…"

"They could've turned the war and prevented much of it from happening," Jorann protested. "Hell, even now –"

"No!" Yugi snapped. "I am not using the Duel Monsters for war. That's not what they were meant for. That's not how things should be."

"But that's how they are," Jorann reminded him.

"The Gods gave me the power to feel the world's energy," Yugi said. "If I concentrate, I can sense all of those who don't belong. There is, and always was, too many for me alone."

"Those who don't belong?" Jorann echoed. "You're not suggesting that The Grand Order are from another world, are you? Our scientists –"

"Our scientists said that it was possible with enough Duel Energy," Yugi continued. "You saw Irene perform an XYZ Summon. I think that is proof enough."

"Why come here? What do they want?"

"I am not omnipotent, Jorann," Yugi said. "I do not know their motives nor their agenda. I've been here ever since the war began, keeping the Gods away from the fighting and the bloodshed. I will not allow their anger to pour onto the battlefield."

"So you've been here all this time?" Jorann wondered aloud. "Wherever here is."

"Look out the window," Yugi said, pointing the large one ahead of them. "Tell me what you see."

Peering through the glass, Jorann gasped as he took in the spectacle. Below them was a mountain range covered in snow, and in the distance, he could make out what seemed to be an old city of some sort. He racked his brain for where they could be, until eventually he came upon an answer.

"We're in the Himalayas," he realised. "So close to Eravand…"

"Thanks to the Gods' gift, I've learned to mask my Duel Energy," Yugi said. "When the war started and I explained to Jaden what my wishes were, he had Yubel create this mansion from materials found from the city below. Although we are kind of close to Eravand here, this mansion dug into the mountainside is perfect for me. Not to mention that it's cloaked by an enchantment Yubel placed on it. No one can see this place unless I allow it."

"That Duel Spirit is very versatile," Jorann noted.

"Thanks to the bond she shares with Jaden, she can do things I had never thought possible," Yugi admitted. "Thanks to that bond, I've been able to live here since the war began. Jaden would occasionally appear with food and other resources and news, but other than that I've lived alone."

"What about your friends?" Jorann asked. "What were their names… Joey and Tea and everyone?"

"I don't know," Yugi admitted. "I haven't heard from them in years. We went our separate ways after the incident with Aigami, Tea going to America to dance, Joey entered the pro circuit like I did, and Tristan went into the army I believe… but since the war started, well, Jaden's found out nothing about them."

They continued onward for a time in silence, until Yugi led them to a door that led downward. As they headed down, with Jorann taking his time on the stairs, he noted that the room they were heading into seemed to be almost a basement of sorts. No natural light entered the room apart from the stairwell, and candles and lanterns lit the room. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, though, Jorann could sense something horribly powerful on the other end of the room.

"I am aware of your ability to communicate with spirits through their cards," Yugi said. "It's quite a rare ability, you know. Because of that, you must be able to feel the Gods' anger, correct?"

"It's overpowering," Jorann admitted. "It's almost like they're trying to break out of the cards."

"This is why I never released them," Yugi said. "Their power… I don't ever want to see that kind of anger unleashed. I realise for normal monsters, this anger could be contained in a normal duel…"

"Yusei broke through that barrier with his emotions alone in the duel against Seto and Irene," Jorann remembered. "The Gods would have no issue doing so."

"Precisely," Yugi said. "The fact of the matter is, I couldn't just get rid of them. They would almost certainly find their way into the hands of someone who couldn't handle their power and they would be corrupted by it. So, I've had to remain here, making sure they never see the light of day."

"Just like good old Pegasus tried to do," Jorann said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Pretty much, yeah," Yugi admitted.

"There's one thing you haven't told me," Jorann said. "Will Tanion live?"

Yugi simply sighed. "I don't know," he answered. "His condition is unlike anything I've encountered. Normally, in such a situation, I'd be able to redirect Duel Energy from the world around us into his body, forcibly regenerating his own reserves, but he's from Eden. His Duel Energy is different. Although it does still absorb ours, he is like a bottomless hole in our world."

"What does this mean for him?"

"Geez, how do I explain it…" Yugi pondered, scratching his chin. "His Duel Energy will refill to the point in which we would consider it to be 'full'. However, as you know, with practise, one can expand their Duel Energy reserves, although this can be tricky for some and everyone's maximum is different. For some, it's quite small, for others its large. Because of his nature, Tanion has no limit."

"Do you know what archetype he uses, Yugi?" Jorann asked him, worry spread across his face.

"I do not."

"He uses the Knights."

"I see," Yugi said grimly. "And you knew this when you brought him through from Eden?"

"He was the best candidate, and the only one who past the trial duel," Jorann answered. "He was all we could get, and I'm yet to see any signs of trouble from him."

"Nevertheless, this is troubling news," Yugi mumbled. "However, before we can worry about that, he has to still survive his ordeal."

Just as he said those words, footsteps could be heard barrelling down the stairs behind them. Turning away from the God cards, Yugi and Jorann came face to face with Jaden, who seemed out of breath and quite panicky.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Tanion," Jaden gasped. "His Duel Energy is thrashing out wildly. Yubel can't control it, although she's still trying to. She needs your help."

"His Duel Energy?" Jorann asked worriedly as he noticed Yugi's face going pale.

"It's a survival mechanism," Yugi answered. "It's fight or flight, a base instinct. It's not sentient, if that's what you're wondering. Think of it as your body going into survival mode in order to live. His Duel Energy is on its last legs, and so instead of giving up, its reacting dangerously, thrashing out in an attempt to draw in energy from the body."

"I've never heard of anything like this before," Jorann said as they hurried for the stairs. "What danger does it pose?"

"If we don't get it under control, it'll tear Tanion apart from the inside out," Yugi answered as he took two steps at a time. "And even if we get it under control, if it stops fighting entirely…"

"Spit it out!" Jorann ordered.

"If it stops fighting entirely, Tanion will die."

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon: Chapter 22 - Bond of Synchro**_


	22. Bond of Synchro

I had mean to get this chapter out earlier, just I'm currently right in the middle of my end-of-semester exams so I apologise for the delay. I also aim to have the next chapter out in about a week's time. For now, enjoy, and as always, if you want to give me any feedback please do so.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Bond of Synchro**

By the time Jorann caught up to Yugi and Jaden, they were already caring for Tanion in a room that seemed to be directly below where he had been sleeping. As he gingerly made his way into the room, he noted the sophisticated hospital technology surrounding the bed, all of which was connected to Tanion in some form. He didn't need to look at the monitors, though, to see that he was in a bad way.

"How's he holding up?" Jorann asked, slightly out of breath.

"His body can't take much more of this, according to Yubel," Jaden answered. "Is there anything you can do for him, Yugi?"

"I can try to stabilise his Duel Energy, but I'm afraid that if I try and subdue it it will peter out," Yugi said through clenched teeth. "He could die."

"Look at him," Jorann protested. "He's going to die anyway. We have to take a risk here."

"But I could kill him."

"Help him, Yugi. It's what you do. He needs you."

Yugi sighed, relenting. "We really don't have a choice hey?" he said, exhaling heavily. "Alright, I will see what I can do. Just so you know since you haven't seen it yet Jorann, I will be unable to perceive the real world in any way whilst I'm doing this. Don't freak out."

"I won't, just help him," Jorann said with assurance.

"Right. Well, here goes nothing."

Yugi knelt beside Tanion's bed, the boy's skin covered in sweat, his face creased and strained. Placing a hand on Tanion's chest, Yugi closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. At that moment, Jorann felt a slight shift in the temperature of the room, as if someone had dropped the temperature by a couple of degrees. Jaden seemed to notice this, and appeared almost surprised by it.

"You felt that, did you?" he asked the old man.

"I did. What happened just now?" Jorann asked.

"Whenever Yugi goes into this state, he seems to affect the environment around him in some way," Jaden answered. "Yubel and Yusei have hypothesised that it's because he is tuning in to the natural energies of our world, thus affecting them and thus affecting the perceivable world because of this. However, no one else has really ever reacted to it, so we aren't sure how true that is."

"How come I could feel it then?"

"You can talk to spirits, can't you?"

"In a way."

"You must have a very strong bond with them then," Jaden noted. "Since you're so in tune with your monsters, it's possible that you are also more in tune with the energies of the world. I don't know though; I know very little on the matter to be honest."

"Just guessing then," Jorann said.

"Pretty much, yeah," Jaden answered with a slight chuckle.

Jorann allowed himself a small chuckle before turning back to look at Tanion as he lay in bed, on the precipice of death. _We never should've brought him into this cursed world,_ the old man thought to himself as he took a seat to rest his tiring legs. _Felirae insisted that we try and draw people in from Eden to help, but I remember what I thought back then. What good was it going to do? I still don't have an answer to that. Sure, he saved Yusei and I, but to what end? What can we do without the Synchro users we've lost? Was this boy's life really worth ours? Two men from a dying time fighting to return what was lost…_ Jorann shook his head slightly, dispelling the thoughts somewhat. It had been a long time since he'd stopped to think about the war as a whole, and he wasn't about to fall into that trap again.

"He will be fine," Jaden said assuredly.

"This coming from the guy who has no idea how he's alive in the first place," Jorann said bitterly.

"I'm just trying to be nice," Jaden said, taken aback slightly. "I'm going to check on Yusei."

"Hopefully he's alright too," Jorann said lowly as Jaden left.

Noting that Yugi hadn't moved an inch since he had begun the containment process, Jorann decided to help out how he could. Getting a towel, he took the sheet off Tanion's body and began to soak up the sweat that completely covered him. He knew the right thing to do now was for Tanion to get some fluids into him, but he couldn't see any way of doing so without a drip, so he replaced the sheet and rung the towel out over a basin. _I gave him such a hard time when he first arrived,_ Jorann recalled. _He was quite arrogant though. Beating both Darrien and Elise must've inflated his ego a bit. But I'm surprised how quickly he took to our world's way of doing things. I suppose he did keep referring to things like spirits and the like as things 'from the anime', so I suppose he was already used to them a little bit…_

"Jaden!" Jorann called out, confident that neither Yugi nor Tanion would complain about the volume of the shout.

"What is it?" he heard the man call back.

"Where's Tanion's deck?" he shouted.

"Bedside draw!"

"Thanks!"

Moving to the opposite side of the bed that Yugi was seated on, he opened the draw to find Tanion's deck pouch seated neatly beside a few books that Yugi had stored in there. Taking the deck out, he fanned the cards on the table, eyeing them off with a keen eye.

"I know you're real," he said to the cards to no reply. "You're real, and yet you came from Eden. I sensed you guys the moment you arrived, and I know why you're important. But why this deck? What's so special about the Knights?"

The cards themselves seemed no different from the cards he and everyone else of this world had, so he decided to turn to the spirits for guidance. Taking up a meditative position as best he could, he allowed his mind to wander, and soon he began to feel something on the edges of his sense, like the whisper of power. _There's something there, similar to Stardust Dragon but much less powerful,_ he realised. _These cards… do they have their own Duel Energy? Is this something that has been carried over from Eden, or is this something to do with the Knights themselves?_

Jorann opened his eyes. He had learned something from his journey towards the Spirit World, but that something was precious little. _If I just had Edilisna and Stardust here, perhaps using their energy and guidance I could get closer to the spirits and thus closer to the truth behind these cards,_ he theorised. As one of the few people who knew the truth about the cards, if there was even the slightest chance that he could find out what they were, then he had to take it.

"I can't believe neither Yubel nor Jaden remember giving that warning," he said to himself. "Just what the hell are you, Knights?"

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Jorann's head. Crying out in pain and grabbing his right temple, he collapsed sideways as the pain wracked his body. It felt as if a hot needle had pierced his head, driving its way deeper and deeper into his head. The pain grew, his body hot, sweating. Terrified.

Gone.

"What… what the hell was that?" he managed to say as his body adjusted to being normal again.

Looking over at Tanion's deck, he noted that nothing had changed about them, apart from one tiny detail. Righting himself, he picked up the Royal Knight card from the table. It was glowing brightly, almost like it was trying to convey a message. _Tanion's favourite monster… his ace… just what do you want from me?_

"Jorann?"

The voice came from the hallway, and the old man was shocked to see Jaden standing there, a barely conscious Yusei draped over his shoulder. He hadn't heard them approach, but he noted something odd about the way Jaden was supporting Yusei, and then he saw it. In one hand, he carried a card, glowing just like Royal Knight was.

"You felt it too, Jorann?" Yusei whispered.

"The sudden pain?" he asked. "What was that?"

"Our monsters… calling to us," Yusei rasped, and Jorann noted that he held Stardust Dragon in one hand.

"So that's –"

"Edilisna," Jaden finished. "Take her. Yusei says it's important."

"Why are our cards glowing?" Jorann asked as he joined Yusei beside Tanion's bed.

"Our monsters… coming to his aid," Yusei managed to grate out.

"Tanion? They can sense his pain?"

"They want to save him," Yusei explained quickly. "Stardust… take my hand, Jorann… and hold your dragon."

At that moment, Yugi was suddenly thrown back from Tanion's body, eyes flashing open as he did so. Fortunately, Jaden had been there to stop him flying into the wall, but it was clear that something had gone wrong with whatever he had done. The man's eyes said it all.

"His energy is wild," Yugi gasped. "It's only minutes from tearing him apart."

"We will stop him," Yusei assured them, placing Royal Knight on Tanion's chest.

"What are you going to do?" Yugi asked him.

Yusei simply huffed. "Whatever the spirits tell us."

* * *

The lightning strike happened for the 15th time. Inside Tanion's mind, flashes of what he could perceive as reality came into his vision, almost like he was reconnected to the world and then disconnected in an instant. His perception of being a formless nothingness was getting better, although he missed having a body. It was like he was an abstract thought, neither existent nor non-existent within the confines of his own mind. It was terrifying beyond belief, and yet somehow comforting in its simplicity.

A light. It appeared in the distance, like a firefly floating on the very edge of his vision. What did it want? Was it even there? _I have to find out,_ Tanion thought, and then he stopped. _Thought? When could I think? Am I becoming myself again?_ He looked down. Legs. Arms. A body. _When did…?_ The firefly fluttered on the edge of his vision again, urging him to follow. Without a word, Tanion began walking towards it.

A brick path. Unsure of how long he had been following its course, nor if he had always been walking it, Tanion continued to follow it through the darkness. Another lightning strike. The 16th. This time, it seemed to linger the air, the passage of time almost irrelevant. In it, he briefly saw the flash of something in the hands of a young adult male.

"That was me," he spoke aloud. "Was that a memory? Wait, I can speak now?"

Another flash, this one longer the last. In it, he could see a pack being opened, the first card being Marksman Knight. _I remember that moment,_ he thought to himself. _I remember laying my eyes on that card and immediately wanting to build the deck. I think Handmaiden and Defender were in that pack too. Good thing they were all commons I suppose…_

As he walked along the path, more lightning strikes appeared. Soon, he began to see them not as lightning strikes, but tears in the dark sky, reminding his of his own past. _No, not just my past in general, these are the moments that built my deck._ He relived every one, feeling every emotion he had the first time. Joy at pulling Shadow of the Knight. Frustration at getting a 5th Defender. Turning to eBay to buy some of the more elusive 3-ofs. Eventually, tears covered the entire sky, all showing different moments throughout the past year of collecting the deck.

"Why am I being shown this?" he wondered aloud. "Am I dead? What is this? Can anyone hear me?"

A roar suddenly sounded in the distance. _Wait a minute… I recognise that roar._ Increasing his speed, Tanion followed the path until it's end, where it pushed him into a garden of some sorts. Much to his satisfaction and relief, he saw a dragon sitting amongst the roses. Fortunately, he knew the roar of this dragon all too well.

"Stardust," he said with a smile, rubbing its cheek as it lowered its head. "Why are you here buddy?"

The dragon motioned tenderly for Tanion to get on its back, and so he obliged, hanging on as best he could, his memory of riding Edilisna with Jorann coming back in a flurry. _Just what is going on?_ he thought to himself. _Is this supposed to be my final ride? I don't understand what is happening. Why is Stardust even here?_

Another roar could be heard in the distance. Leaning to his left, he saw another dragon approaching very quickly. However, he quickly realised which dragon is was. White, ancient, and with wavy silver hair atop its head, the dragon was unmistakable. _Edilisna too… why are Jorann and Yusei's dragons here? Where is here? I'm so confused…_

He shut his eyes in surprise as the darkness suddenly gave way to light, gasping and putting one hand over his face as he did so. As he gave them time to adjust, he slowly began to see what was around him. The wind rushed past him, adrenaline running through his body from head to toe. Below, a picturesque valley spread out as far as the eye could see, with lush fields and deep forests. At the far end of the valley, on the very edge of his field of vision, he could see a castle, one that seemed to be up and running.

"I really am dead aren't I," he said to no one.

He soon realised that the dragons were flying directly for the castle. Keeping his head down and arms tucked tightly around Stardust, he moved with the rhythm of the dragon below him as the descended into the castle courtyard, Edilisna taking perch upon its main tower. After they had successfully landed, Stardust lowered its head to the ground, and Tanion took this a gesture to dismount. Once he had done so, he began to realise exactly where he was.

"That looks just like Charger," he gasped as a horse in the stable on the edge of the courtyard whinnied. "Wait, is this castle…?"

The doors to the courtyard flew upon, and Tanion froze. Walking towards him, in a set of white and golden-trimmed armour, was the Synchro card that he had trusted to finish so many duels in the past. And now, just like he had been on that night on Devil's Lake, was right in front of him. Tanion could tell from the way he was walking. This was the real deal.

"I… it's you," he blurted out, stepping towards Royal Knight. "I don't know what to say."

The Knight stopped in front of Tanion and held out his armoured right arm. Somewhat surprised by the fact that the man hadn't said a word, Tanion took his hand in his own nonetheless, and he immediately felt something warm and rejuvenating surge up his arm and into his body.

"What are you –"

Before he could say another word, everything went white.

* * *

"Tanion? Can you hear us? Tanion?"

He felt his chest rising and falling. The soaked bed beneath his back. The sheet pressing against his chest. His eyes flittered open, taking a while to adjust to the world around him. Eventually, he could see that he was in a wooden room of some sorts. Around him, relieved faces filled the room. Jorann. Yusei. Jaden.

"Yu… Yugi?" he said before a violent coughing fit engulfed him.

"Have some water," Yugi said, pouring is down his parched throat as he swallowed greedily.

"What happened?" he said once he had had his fill. "Why can't my body move?"

"It's part of the recovery process," Yugi explained. "You'll slowly regain control, I promise."

Tanion looked around the room, and he realised that something must've happened to him. _I remember Jorann and Yusei losing to Seto and Irene, and then we escaped on Charger,_ he thought, straining his brain. _Then… nothing? No, a firefly, and… a castle. Dammit, why is everything so hazy?!_

"What happened to me?" Tanion asked.

"I'll explain in time," Jorann said softly. "Rest for now, we're safe here."

"Where is he?"

Jorann simply smiled. "I'll explain everything to you, don't worry. Welcome back, Tanion."

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon - The Twin Commanders**_


	23. The Twin Commanders

Hey guys, so now that exams are done, I should be able to pump out these chapters a bit quicker than before. i'm excited for what lies in store. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – The Twin Commanders**

In the week following Tanion's brush with death, very little changed around the secluded mansion. Yugi spent most of his time helping Tanion to recover his Duel Energy, something that still seemed unstable despite the reconnection. Jorann got in touch with The Coalition and explained what had happened the night of Operation Theta. Felirae was relieved that they were alive, but disturbed at the revelation of Irene and The Grand Order being from another world. Jaden aided in Yusei's recovery, but the Synchro user was still struggling to get past their defeat at Irene's hands. It was clear even to Tanion that something had broken within him then. That unwavering spirit, that unwavering belief and conviction, had been completely torn apart.

"Coffee?" Yugi asked.

"Not much of a coffee drinker. Thanks for the offer though," Tanion replied.

"Tea?"

"Never had tea before honestly. Why not."

Just as Jorann had promised, he had explained what had happened to Tanion during the time he was under. Most of the technical stuff about the Duel Energy itself went over his head, but he now realised the danger Duels of Strength held. He had to be a lot more careful next time he went into battle. Even now, he could feel that his strength was still slowly returning, and he could feel it struggling to do so.

"Is there anything else you remember from your time under?" Yugi asked, handing him his tea. "Anything at all?"

"Nothing new. Sorry," Tanion said as he took a sip of the tea.

Even since he had come back, Jorann and the others had been questioning him about what happened to him just before he came back. He remembered a couple of things, like the feel of the wind against his face and the lush valley, but other than that, not many of his memories of that time had returned. Fortunately, Jaden was on hand and he seemed to be able to piece a lot of it together.

"Edilisna and Stardust seemingly helped guide your spirit to the Spirit World," he had deduced. "From there, they must've directed you to your monsters to re-establish the connection."

It was not something Tanion wanted to think about as he took another sip of the surprisingly tasty tea. Over the past few days, he had been struggling to come to terms with the fact that he had very nearly died, and would've if Edilisna and Stardust hadn't come to his aid. _What compelled them to do so, though?_ he thought to himself as he looked at the falling snow outside. _What was the reason that I needed to be saved?_

He knew he would not find a satisfying answer, but the question stuck in the back of his mind like a sore thumb as he walked through the mansion back toward the living quarters. After knocking to make sure it was okay to enter, he opened the door to find Jorann sitting cross-legged on his bed, his deck strewn out in front of him.

"What are you doing, old man?" Tanion asked as he sipped his tea.

"It's a good brew, isn't it?" Jorann said, noting the cup.

"Best and only tea I've ever tasted," Tanion replied with a wry smile.

"First time trying tea? That's going to have to change. Tea's good for the soul," Jorann claimed.

Tanion took a seat on his own bed. "So, what are you doing anyway?"

"Studying my cards," Jorann said. "There might be some combo, some new power, just waiting to be found, and right now we need everything we can get our hands on."

"Haven't you had that deck for years?" Tanion remembered. "How can you not know every card combination by now?"

"We aren't in Eden, boy, remember that," Jorann said, before holding up High Dragon Paranel to him. "These cards have power. If you listen, you can find that power and bring it forth. Why don't you try with your cards? Didn't you say you didn't have the entire deck a while ago?"

"So what, if I listen to my cards then new ones are just supposed to appear out of nowhere?"

"Have you forgotten how I came upon my Synchro Tuner, boy?" Jorann muttered angrily. "The High Dragons rewarded me with a new power for believing in them. In this world, and especially with its connection to the Spirit World, what you see is impossible is very much a reality."

 _Could I really summon forth monsters I don't even have?_ Tanion wondered to himself. _I can accept that this is possible for the people of this world because this is what they have always known. But could I do it? I know that no matter no hard I try, there will probably always be that lingering doubt in the back of my mind that it simply isn't possible. What am I to do?_

A knock came at the door. After Jorann and Tanion said that it was okay to enter at the same time, Jaden came through the doorway. He seemed to be relaxed, but Tanion knew that on the inside he was uncomfortable about being couped up in this mansion making sure they were all okay. It was just the kind of character Jaden was.

"Yugi wants to see us all in the dining hall," he informed them.

"Did he say what for?" Jorann asked.

Jaden shook his head. "I've no idea. He's been deep in thought for a couple of days though. I'd say we're about to find out why."

Tanion gulped down the remainder of his tea while Jorann packed his deck into its box. They then followed Jaden to the dining hall, where a still slightly weary Yusei and a thoughtful Yugi were waiting. As he took his seat opposite Jorann and beside Jaden, Tanion could tell that Yugi seemed to still be weighing up something in his mind.

"Well, we're all here," Jaden said. "What's been on your mind, Yugi?"

"A few days ago, I had a premonition, no doubt given to me by the God Cards," the man said after a pause. "In it, I saw a great battle being fought on the plains outside of Eravand, and in the background, I saw… something. I'm not sure what it was, but it was clearly the object being fought over."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with us?" Tanion asked.

"I've contacted The Coalition," he answered. "They are sending a transport to us. We're heading to Stromberg Castle."

"Wait, you're joining the fight?" Jorann gasped.

"The Gods were given to me by Atem to help fight in this war, of that I am sure," Yugi answered grimly. "I am also certain that it was the Gods themselves that showed me this vision. It cannot be coincidence."

"So that's it? You're deciding to join the fight now on a dream?" Jorann said in disbelief.

"There was something important about that vision, something I'm sure you can understand," Yugi countered. "So yes, it would appear that it is time for me to return to the world. It's time I joined the fight."

The sound of wood splintering was suddenly heard from the front lobby. Everyone turned in confusion as they then heard the distant sound of cannon fire, and not a moment later, another volley smashed into the mansion, causing what sounded like a set of stairs to collapse from the battering.

"What the hell…?" Jaden said softly.

"It's The Grand Order," Jorann realised, recognised the distinct cannon sound. "They found us."

 _\- This is Commander Erial, of the United Army Corps of The Grand Order. I will only make this order once. Surrender Yusei Fudo and Jorann Fulmann at once, or be destroyed -_

Wood snapped. Everyone turned to the cause of the noise, and Tanion was shocked to see that Yusei had _broken_ off part of the table in his hands. His knuckles were white, teeth gritted, sweat dropping down his brow.

"Yusei?" Jorann said worriedly.

"That… _bastard_ was the one in charge of the raid on our compound, one of The Grand Order's two leading commanders," Yusei said with a voice full of rage. "Where is my deck. I'm going to kill this bastard myself."

"Yusei, you need to calm down," Yugi said with a pointed finger.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Yusei screamed. "That fucker had taken _thousands_ of innocent lives! He destroyed Akiza's future! And you expect me to calm down?!"

Yusei suddenly stopped for a second and his eyes began to droop. Jorann caught him as he fell, and he realised that the man had been put into a sleep. Turning to Jaden, Tanion saw the last flicker of Yubel's orange and green eyes disappear, and he quickly realised what he had done.

"The man was in an unstable state as it was," Jaden explained. "This is better for everyone."

"The war takes its toll on people in many ways," Jorann said sadly as he laid Yusei on the table. "I just never thought I'd see Yusei like this."

"What do we do?" Tanion asked.

"I don't know how they found us through the shield, but we have to leave," Yugi said. "There's an escape tunnel we made for just such an occasion. I'll contact the incoming transport and tell it to land in stealth where the tunnel comes out. We'll meet it there."

"I will buy us some time," Jaden announced. "I can leave whenever I want after all."

"How are you going to do that?" Tanion asked.

Jaden simply smiled. "I'm going to see if they're up for a duel of course."

* * *

As Jaden walked out of the now ruined front lobby, he saw the array of cannons lined up at the building, at least 50 in number. Behind them were just visible camouflaged transports, which he could only assume were how they had approached without any of them somehow seeing them. Jaden simply sighed. This was why he didn't like fighting.

"Where are Yusei and Jorann?" came Commander Erial's voice. Jaden could see him at the front of the cannons with a megaphone in his hand. "Surrender them, or be destroyed."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Jaden said as he walked forward, Yubel enhancing his projection so that it reached the soldiers with ease. "No one gets into this building without getting past me. Understood?"

"Fire!" Erial shouted.

The cannons fired another volley, their aim altered somewhat so that now they were firing at Jaden instead of the house. He sighed as they did so and waved a hand. He continued to walk forward carelessly as the cannon balls came toward him, however, once the volley was over, he was still walking forward as not a single on had hit him.

"I will say again!" Jaden shouted. "If you want to get into this building, you have to go through me. Are we clear here people?"

Below, he could see a commotion brewing amongst the ranks of the soldiers, clearly affected by the fact that he had gone through the barrage unscathed. However, Jaden stopped his advance and cocked on eyebrow as Commander Erial handed the megaphone to one of the soldiers near him and began to walk forward. He seemed a bit shorter and older than Jaden had expected, but battle-hardened nonetheless.

"You're the leader of this rabble, are you not?" Jaden asked, no longer needing to have Yubel raise his voice. "What's say we have a friendly wager?"

"I was about to suggest the same thing," Erial laughed heartily. "I know who you are, Jaden Yuki. I also know that right about now everyone else in that house will be making an escape to somewhere. If I don't get past you soon, I will lose them for good, and that's something I cannot allow."

"Although that's correct, I'm still not letting you pass," Jaden stated.

"I challenge you to a duel, Jaden Yuki," Commander Erial declared, readying his duel disk. "If you win, we will leave. If I win, you will stand aside. Agreed?"

"You're challenging _me_ to a duel? You surprise me," Jaden remarked, readying his disk. "An honourable challenge, though. You're on."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"I'll take the first move," Erial announced. "I'm going to set one monster face-down in defence mode. With that, I end my turn."

"Wait, what?" Jaden said, dumbfounded. "Aren't you supposed to be like one of the Grand Order's two army leaders?"

"Commander Zera and myself are at the head of the United Army Corps, answering directly to Lady Irene herself," Erial stated proudly. "What of it?"

"Right. And the best you can do on your first move is a monster face down in defence?" Jaden scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Take your turn, Jaden Yuki," Erial said deeply. "It may be your last."

 ** _Jaden – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Erial – 4000 LP_**

"My turn then," Jaden said, drawing a card. "First things first. I activate the spell card E – Emergency Call! I add Elemental HERO Avian from my deck to my hand. And then I follow that up with another searcher spell, Fusion Sage! With this, I can add one 'Polymerisation' from my deck to my hand."

"You intend on Fusion Summoning?" Erial asked.

"Naturally," Jaden smirked. "I activate the Polymerisation I just added to my hand, fusing the Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in my hand together! Fusion Summon! Appear before us now, Level 6! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! (ATK:2100/DEF:1200)."

"Is this really all a member of the Three can muster?" Erial said, surprised. "I was sure you'd come out stronger than that."

"I have to give a chance, don't I?" Jaden said light-heartedly. "Battle! Flame Wingman, attack his face-down monster. Flame Shoot!"

Wingman raised his right arm, which was actually a dragon's head, at the face down card and let loose with a stream of deadly fire. The card burned away, but as it did so, Jaden noted that it had left something behind.

"Mythic Caller's monster effect activates!" Erial said. "Since it was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can add one 'Mythic' card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add the monster card known as Mythic Servant."

"Don't forget about Flame Wingman's effect," Jaden reminded him. "Since it destroyed a monster by battle, I can get to inflict damage to you equal to that monster's attack value in the graveyard, which comes to 1600! Take this, Commander!"

Erial covered his face as the fire shot around him, dropping his life points by the attack of Mythic Caller. However, much to Jaden's surprise, the man simply dusted himself off and returned to his usual stance. _This guy…_ Jaden thought to himself. _Yubel, how are the others going? Can you tell?_

 _\- I can sense that they've made good progress into the tunnel. Just hold for a little while longer -_

"I place two cards face-down," Jaden said, comforted by the fact that they were almost away. "Turn over."

 ** _Jaden – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Erial – 2400 LP_**

"My turn," Erial said, drawing. "I must say, Jaden, normally I would draw this duel out to make it a bit fairer, but I am in a rush at the moment. I do not have time to enjoy this duel with you."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"From my hand, I summon the monster called Mythic Deity Summoner! (Lvl:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1200)," Erial said. "Because this monster was summoned, I get to add one 'Mythic Deity' monster from my deck to my hand."

Jaden's blood ran cold as the card was removed from Erial's deck. He hadn't sensed it before, but now that the card was almost on the field of play, Jaden could sense a presence within the card. Something ancient. Something powerful. Something that he wasn't sure he had an answer to.

"Yubel…" he whispered quietly.

 _\- They're almost there. Just a little longer, Jaden -_

"I activate the spell Card Mythic Transformation!" Erial continued. "I tribute Mythic Deity Summoner, and in its place, I can summon one 'Mythic' monster whose level is equal to or lower than the tributed monster from my hand. I Special Summon the card I added earlier with Mythic Caller's effect, Mythic Servant! (Lvl:3/ATK:1100/DEF:1100)."

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" he muttered to himself, guarded in his stance.

"If Mythic Servant is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon two other copies of himself from my hand, deck, or graveyard. And so, appear on the field from my deck, two more copies of Mythic Servant!" Erial shouted.

Appearing next to their similarly clad brother, the other two Servants appeared wearing simple monk robes. To Jaden's surprise and concern, however, the moment all three were together, they began to chant in a language that Jaden had never heard of before.

"What is the meaning of this, Erial?" Jaden demanded.

"I activate the effect of Ahnkirendal, Mythic Deity of Spirits in my hand!" Erial proclaimed. "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, but can only be Special Summoned by tributing 3 'Mythic' monsters from my side of the field!"

"They're chanting to their deity," Jaden realised. "But he's talking about the spirits… I've never even heard of this deity before."

"Oh great deity of the land and sky, leave your seat at the top of the world and protect what is yours! Render the enemies of the spirits asunder!" Erial chanted. "Tribute Summon! The great deity who rules over all spirits, Ahnkirendal, Mythic Deity of Spirits! (Lvl:12/ATK:5000/DEF:5000)."

At first, nothing happened. But then, between Erial and his troops, the ground split open, causing many of the soldiers to flee in terror. The ground continued to rumble as a might beast emerged, rippling with muscle and as green and brown as the ground itself. It stood over 30 metres tall, its pure white eyes boring a hole into Jaden's head. It was humanoid in shape, but there was no doubt that it had command over the land and sky itself.

"A Deity to rival the Egyptian Gods…" Jaden whispered without realising.

"Before we go any further, I activate the effect of the 3 Mythic Servants that were sent to the graveyard," Erial said. "Since they were tributed for the summon of a Mythic Deity, I gain 500 LP for each one, therefore restoring my life points to 3900!"

"Just where the hell did you find that card, Erial?" Jaden shouted. "I've been to the Spirit World. There's never been a mention of this being anywhere in existence. How can this be real?"

"Deities do not make themselves known to the spirits," Erial answered. "After all, does God ever make himself known to the people of this planet? I think not."

"Unbelievable," Jaden muttered.

"I'm not done yet, Jaden Yuki," Erial continued. "I cannot afford to give you another turn, so this ends here. I activate the spell card Mythic Offering! I pay half my life points, and in turn, I offer them to Ahnkirendal itself, raising its attack strength by the same amount, meaning it now has 6950 ATK!"

"Yubel, gimme some good news," Jaden whispered.

 _\- They just left the tunnel and the transports there. I'll jump us as soon as it's safe, Jaden, don't you worry. I will protect you -_

"Battle! Oh great spirit deity, attack Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Erial said. "Use your mighty power to destroy Jaden Yuki! Divine Torrent!"

Above them, the giant monster raised a hand slowly, and Jaden noted the water beginning to drip from its palm. _Are you telling me this thing has control over the elements? What the hell is this thing?_ Just as he was deep in thought, the palm of the deity opened, and water began to cascade out in Jaden's direction.

"I activate a trap card, Mirror Force!" Jaden said desperately.

"You think that will work against a god?" Erial shouted, almost laughing. "Anhkirendal is completely unaffected by any and all of my opponent's card effects!"

"But that means…"

"You lose, Jaden! Great Deity, end this!"

Jaden closed his eyes as the water came closer, but before it could hit he felt himself rock back and forward, almost like he had gotten minor whiplash. When he opened his eyes, he knew that he was in the Spirit World. He could only hope now that he had bought enough time for them to escape.

"They got away, Jaden, I promise."

The voice came from Yubel, who had assumed a physical form and was now standing in front of him. Because they were in the Spirit World, she could have a body of her own once again, something that she relished and would often try to coax Jaden into coming back here just for that pleasure.

"You could have warned me," Jaden remarked.

"There was no time," Yubel countered.

"I can't believe that I was beaten so easily," Jaden huffed, sitting on a fallen log. "Just what was that deity he wielded? I've never heard of it before."

"Neither have I," Yubel commented. "We haven't explored the Spirit World in quite some time. Let's see what we can find out about this Ahnkirendal."

Jaden nodded in agreement. "And next time, Erial will fall."


	24. Darrien's Determination

Hey guys, so I've been on a bit of writing kick recently. Fortunately, this means I have been putting plenty of work into this fic which means more reading for you guys! Due to this, I should have another chapter up by the end of the week. If you are enjoying the fic, please give it a favourite or follow so that you don't miss any new chapters as they come out. And as always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Darrien's Determination**

Tanion lost track of how long it took for the transport to reach Stromberg Castle. On the way, Felirae had been on the coms talking with Yugi, Yusei and Jorann about what the next plan of attack should be. However, when they finally touched down in the hangar bay, it was Elise, not Felirae, who welcomed them, along with many other faces who were eager to see two of the Three in person.

"It's an honour to meet you in person, Yugi," Elise said as they exited the transport. "I've been sent by Felirae to accompany you to the command centre."

"Are all these people here to see me?" Yugi asked, bewildered as he looked over the growing crowd.

"They are," Elise nodded, before turning to the crowd. "Yugi will address you all later. For now, he has important business to attend to, so please go back to your work people."

The crowd was not happy at this, but with support from Jorann Elise managed to soon disperse the crowd. Deciding to take charge of the situation, Jorann told Elise that he would lead Yusei and Yugi to Felirae, leaving her and Tanion to follow behind them.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay," Elise said softly. "Many of us were sure that you'd been captured or killed when you guys went Dark in Eravand. Hearing from Jorann a few days ago was the best news we had had in months."

"Do you know what happened to the other Synchro users that accompanied us?" Tanion asked.

"None of them came back," Elise said grimly. "We can only assume the Order has them now, for whatever reason."

"All that for nothing," Tanion sighed. "I can't believe Yusei went through with it."

"He was doing what he thought was best for others, I'm sure of it," Elise replied. "But Theta was never meant to be actually used. It was always seen as a one-way trip. We're just thankful anyone got out of that city at all."

They wandered through the winding corridors of the castle, many different people and duelists stopping and staring at the two legendary duelists as they did so. Yusei was used to it, but Yugi seemed a little sheepish about all the attention despite the fact that he used to be a duel monster champion. _It would seem all those years alone in the Himalayas have had an effect on him after all,_ Tanion thought to himself. _Mind you, it would affect most people really._

The company soon reached the command centre where Felirae and a few of the other leaders of The Coalition were waiting for them. As Tanion entered, he glanced around the room to see that many of the screens were currently focussed on the city of Eravand, with only a few showing areas throughout the American East Coast.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Yugi Muto," Felirae said diplomatically, extending a hand which Yugi took. "It is good to hear that you have decided to join the war and fight for us."

"I'm here because the Gods have decreed it," Yugi answered. "I wish to speak to you all about a vision I had. There is much that we must discuss."

"Agreed," Felirae nodded. "Jorann, please get Yusei and Yugi settled in. Elise, Tanion, there is something that you need to be shown."

Ignoring the fact that Felirae had not acknowledged him at all yet besides this statement, Tanion grudgingly turned to watch one of the screens as it brought up an image of some sort of temple carved into a rock face. At first, he didn't recognise it, but then the answer came to him bringing only confusion.

"Why are you showing us an image of the Petra ruins in Jordan?" Tanion asked.

"You may recall that a little while ago Darrien decided to take a leave of absence," Felirae reminded them.

Elise's eyes lit up with hope. "You've found him? Is he there?"

"After going over the research materials he covered at your behest, we learned what he was researching before he left," Felirae answered her. "Around the world, there are certain 'Places of Power' where Duel Energy is extremely concentrated. In ancient times, people felt this energy and believed it to be a place close to the Gods, and so would build temples and cities around these places. Of course, there are only a few cases where this is the reason for such temples or cities' existence, but the city of Petra is one of them."

"So what does Darrien want with this Duel Energy?" Elise asked eagerly.

"We aren't sure," Felirae admitted. "We sent a few days ago, and it does show that he is indeed there. What he intends to do there we do not know. He may not even be there anymore."

"I don't care," Elise said fiercely. "He's been gone nearly two weeks and he hasn't made any contact with me. I – we have to find him."

Felirae simply nodded. "You can take one of the stealth jets. Tanion, I want you to go with Elise and provide back up just in case something has gone awry."

"Just the two of us?" Tanion asked warily.

"We don't exactly have many resources to spare right now," Felirae counted. "You've just come back from the dead. You're all we've got."

 _I wonder if he knows how true that statement is._ "Alright, I'll go with you," Tanion agreed. "We can't lose you as well."

"Thank you, Tanion," Elise said genuinely.

Following Elise out of the command centre and leaving the higher-ups to do their thing, Tanion struggled to keep up with Elise's stride as they headed to get some equipment for the trip. _She is really determined to find Darrien,_ Tanion noted. _I get that they've worked closely with each other for years now, but I somehow get the feeling that there's more to it than just that._

"How close are you and Darrien anyway?" Tanion asked.

Elise sighed as she strapped on a belt. "Darrien joined us about two years ago, after the incident with his father," Elise explained. "I was already in the position then that I am now, but Felirae saw that I had opportunity to grow. When Darrien arrived, he saw it as a perfect chance for me to practise my skills as a leader and teacher, and so I took him under my wing. He was quite weak at first, barely able to summon a Level 4 by his own strength."

"He's grown a lot since then," Tanion noted.

Elise nodded. "I still refer to him as my student sometimes because that's what he is, technically speaking," she continued. "But he's so much more than that too. After working together in this hell for two years, he's not my student. He's my partner, my best friend."

"Perhaps even something more?" Tanion asked riskily.

Elise sighed. "You know, the first person to suggest that got a punch in the gut," she said ominously. "You're lucky I'm used to being asked that now."

"Ah, right," Tanion said awkwardly.

Fully ready for the trip which would take an entire day, Tanion followed a determined and slightly mad Elise to the hangar bay, where a stealth jet with autopilot capabilities waited for them. Throwing their equipment in the back, Tanion couldn't help but ask something as Elise went through the taking off sequence in conjunction with the hanger operators outside the craft.

"I'm sure you don't want to think about this, but what if something has happened to him?" Tanion asked her.

"It's simply really," she said gruffly. "Be it man, machine, or spirit, if anything has hurt him, I'll kill them with my own hands."

* * *

Little sleep was had on the flight to Jordan and the ancient city of Petra. Elise seemed to not need any as her drive to find Darrien kept her awake. Tanion tried to rest, but found himself unable to do so in the cold confines of the jet. By the time they landed near the old visitors' centre on the outskirts of the city, he couldn't tell whether his body was trying to get him to sleep or to run for ten kilometres. Nevertheless, he stepped out of the jet behind Elise to see that the visitor centre itself was little more than rubble now.

"The monastery of Ad Deir where the Duel Energy is concentrated is on the far side of the city," Elise told him. "We're going to have to go the rest of the way on foot. Keep your guard up. We've no idea what's waiting for us in there."

Readying his duel disk, Tanion put on his head torch as Elise did. Although they had left around midday from Stromberg Castle and it had been roughly a day's flight, due to the time difference the city before them was under the blanket of night. Fortunately, this mean the weather was quite cool, but it also meant that their vision was extremely limited. The torches were all they had to go boy in the foreign, and potentially dangerous, ruins of Petra.

Elise, however, seemed unperturbed by this. As the minutes ticked by and they moved through the ancient ruins, she seemed as focussed as ever on reaching the monastery of Ad Deir, and potentially Darrien as well. She failed to stop and take in the views around them, the city bathed in the bright light of the moon and stars. Even though Tanion knew what world he was in, he couldn't help but be in awe of the buildings of stone that he now wandered through.

A couple of hours passed, and they soon made it to the base of the eight hundred steps that led to the monastery itself. They had been fortunate in the fact that Elise had been able to track their position and lead them to the climb, but now it was all that lay between them and the monastery itself.

"Do you think it's still safe to climb?" Tanion asked, noting how even the first steps didn't seem in the best condition.

"I'm not about to let some old steps stop me," Elise replied, ignoring the question and beginning her climb.

Sighing to himself, Tanion followed behind her once more, making sure that he was ready in case one of the stairs crumbled under her forceful steps. He noted the diverging pathways that they passed as they claimed, remembering slightly that these led to smaller places of significance, although the exact details escaped him. However, after passed through a natural arch some twenty minutes later, in the true dead of the night that reached the monastery of Ad Deir.

"Why won't you open!" they heard a voice cry in the distance.

Elise gasped softly. "Darrien," she whispered.

Even at a full sprint, Tanion couldn't keep up with Elise as she broke ahead of him, tearing toward the monastery at breakneck speed. Once the monastery finally came into view, he noted the entrance was lit up by torches, and he got there just in time to see Elise throw her arms around Darrien, the man's surprise clear to see even from this distance.

"Elise?" Darrien said, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?" Elise demanded as Tanion approached. "You been completely off the radar since you left Stromberg, not even thinking to tell me you're alright?!"

"I'm sorry, okay, I've just been really focussed," Darrien protested.

"The entire planet is swarming in The Grand Order's forces," Elise reminded him. "I had no idea whether you were alright or not. You could've been captured or dead for all I knew!"

Tanion stepped in to help Darrien. "We're just glad to see you're okay," he said thankfully.

"Tanion? What happened with Operation Theta? I thought you were on it?" Darrien asked, bewildered.

"It's a very, very long story," Tanion said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sure Elise can get you all caught up once you tell us what's going on here."

"Please do," Elise added sternly. "Felirae looked through that research you did and found out that you were researching what he called 'Places of Power'. Care to elaborate?"

Darrien sighed. "See the wall over there?" he said, pointing at the far wall within the monastery. "You can see how there seems to be some sort of entranceway carved into the rock, but it's currently blocked off. However, I know the truth behind this place."

"Explain then," Elise said.

"When I saw you and Felirae face off against Yusei, and get beaten so easily, I could feel that something was about to change about the war," Darrien said, his eyes wandering to the blocked doorway. "I knew that, in order to properly serve The Coalition and protect the people I cared about, I needed to get even stronger than I was already. I needed to become better, more powerful, or risk being swallowed by the tide of war."

"So you found a Place of Power in order to strengthen yourself," Elise realised.

Darrien nodded. "Not just any Place of Power, though," he continued. "Through my research, I found out that these concentrations of Duel Energy are present throughout the world, most tied to spiritual lands throughout cultures in time. However, this Duel Energy can also be harnessed to improve the person, to strengthen them. To this end, I found one of the more unique Places of Power. One where Fusion Energy is concentrated."

Elise's face suddenly went serious. "Darrien, no."

"Elise, I have to do this," Darrien protested.  
"No, I will not allow it," Elise said firmly.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Tanion asked.

"Allow me to finish laying out Darrien's idiotic plan," Elise said, obviously hurt. "His intention is to harness the Fusion Duel Energy here in order to gain the ability to Fusion Summon, isn't that right?"

Darrien nodded determinedly. "I've grown as much as I can within my own nature. I need to grow more in order to have any say in the outcome of this war."

"This all sounds awfully familiar…" Tanion noted.

"It should. Remember the Duel Energy ghoul you faced?" Elise reminded him. "The way in which the ghoul gained its power is the same here."

"But it's not!" Darrien protested desperately. "The ghoul took the power by force. Here, the spirits themselves will grant it to me."

"What are you talking about?" Elise asked, baffled.

"Beyond this closed door, spirits guard the Fusion Duel Energy," Darrien explained. "If I get win their favour, I will be able to obtain this power with mutual agreement. I won't become a ghoul. I won't."

Elise's mind seemed to be furiously taking in all this information. "You're willing to risk such a thing happening to you just so you can become stronger?" she asked him. "Even after what happened to your father?"

"Elise, this is something I have to do," Darrien pleaded. "If it means I can protect everyone I care about, then I don't care what risk is involved. I will do it, and I will succeed."

"Darrien, I…" Elise trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes. "You're committed to this course, aren't you?"

"There's nothing you could say to make me change my mind," Darrien nodded.

"We heard yelling as we approached," Tanion recalled. "What was that about?"

Darrien looked at the closed entrance again. "I've been here for over a week now, trying to figure out how to open that blasted door," he explained. It also explained to campsite that was set up inside the monastery. "Nothing I've done has been able to budge it. You probably just heard me taking out some frustration."

"Let's give a fresh set of eyes a look at this entranceway, shall we?" Elise said, much to Darrien's surprise, which Elise noted. "You're committed to this, and I know you better than anyone, Darrien. I may as well make sure you don't kill yourself in the process."

"Thank you for this, Elise," Darrien said with a smile.

As they approached the door, Tanion noted the intricate symbols that he hadn't noted before hidden beneath a player of dust. What surprised them all, though, was that as they approached, these symbols began to glow a very faint purple, almost as if reacting to something.

"It… it's never done that before," Darrien said, bemused. "What could've…?"

"You said this was the door to a Fusion Energy sanctuary of sorts, right?" Elise said, seemingly ahead of the two males. "Maybe someone who already knows Fusion needs to be the one to open the seal."

Darrien stopped and blinked a couple of times. "You're a genius," he said finally. "Place your hand on the door. Hopefully something will happen."

Following his instruction, Elise placed her hand on the door, and much to Darrien's satisfaction, the symbols began to glow a deep purple, more vibrant and full than before. Suddenly, the room around them began to shake, and the three of them stepped back as the rock closing the entrance began to fall away. After about a minute, the entranceway was completely clear, revealing a stairway that they could only presume led deeper into the temple and to the prize Darrien had come there for. Much to Tanion's surprise, though, torches littered the walls inside the entranceway, and they sprung to life as the rumbling finally stopped.

"The spirits have been waiting for us," Elise realised. "Also, can you feel that?"

Darrien nodded. "There's a power lying in wait down there. It has to be the Fusion Energy."

"Lead the way then," Elise instructed him.

Tanion headed down the steps behind both Elise and Darrien as they headed deeper and deeper into the monastery of Ad Deir. As they went further down, he noticed that atmosphere around them almost seemed to become thicker, as if something was permeating the very air itself. _Is this the Fusion Duel Energy that Darrien was talking about?_

"I can feel the Fusion Energy in the air," Elise said in awe, answering Tanion's question. "This is crazy."

"It's believed that when in the presence of such a strong concentration of Fusion Energy, a duelist can perform a Fusion Summon even if they don't possess the ability themselves," Darrien explained. "There are similar instances for Synchro Summoning, although those are believed to be much, much rarer."

"So this is how you plan to win the spirits' favour then? By using the Fusion Energy to perform a Fusion Summon?" Tanion asked.

Darrien nodded. "It is one of the ways, yes."

As they headed further down for what seemed like an eternity, Tanion could feel the Fusion Energy getting more and more prevalent as they went further down. Eventually, the stairway emptied out into some sort of vestibule, with torches lighting the outside of the room. In the centre, however, was a huge ball of purple energy. However, Tanion could sense that something was different about it. The ball of energy was constantly moving, and he couldn't help but feel as if it were alive.

"Spirit guardians of Fusion, I have come with but a simple request," Darrien said to the open room. "I wish to use the power sealed away here to help aid my allies and protect the ones I care about."

" _… there is but one way for you to prove your worthiness,_ " an ethereal voice said from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Tell me, and I will fulfil whatever it is you ask of me," Darrien answered.

" _… prove to us that you have control over the energy,_ " the voice told him. " _Prove that you can control it, and we will grant you its true power._ "

The ball of energy emitted a ray of light, and before the altar a being of purple energy seemed to form. It was humanoid in shape, but it appeared to be genderless and it floated above the ground, only its upper torso and head materialising. However, all three of them noted one important detail about the apparition; the duel disk on its arm.

"Guess you will have to perform a Fusion Summon after all, Darrien," Elise said. "We will be watching from the side. Good luck my friend."

"Thank you," Darrien said with a nod, and as Elise and Tanion moved to the side, he readied his duel disk.

 ** _DUEL!_**

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - Angel and Demon_**


	25. Angel and Demon

Hey guys so just a quick word before I start. As some of you may know, I have begun writing other fanfics in addition to this one for both RWBY and Fairy Tail. Due to this, I will be releasing one chapter a week from here on out at the very least, although depending on how much I write during the week that may increase. However, I can guarantee one chapter a week from this point forward. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Angel and Demon**

Tanion and Elise watched on as Darrien and the apparition engaged each other in battle. Although he wasn't quite sure what was going through Elise's head, he knew that this meant more to Darrien than he seemed to be letting on. _This fight isn't just for him to get stronger to protect his loved ones,_ Tanion thought to himself. _Just as it has always been since I got here, this is also about survival._

"I'll go first," Darrien said. "First, I play a monster face down in defence mode. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hold up, that's the same play he used against me the first time we met," Tanion realised.

"It is, isn't it?" Elise asked. "I wonder…"

"What is it?"

"Maybe this is his way of showing his growth to us," Elise said. "To show how much further he can go now."

"It's your turn," Darrien repeated. "Let's get this over with."

 ** _Darrien – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Apparition – 4000 LP_**

"My turn," the apparition whispered in an etheric voice as they drew a card. "I normal summon the monster known as Fusion Wight (Lvl:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1400). When this card is summoned, I add one 'Polymerisation' from my deck to my hand."

"A Fusion Summon on the first turn," Elise noted. "What else would you expect really."

"I activate the spell card Polymerisation," the apparition said. "I fuse the Fusion Wight on the field with the Fusion Hound in my hand. Oh protector of our souls, be born from the united energies of these two creatures and come forth with your eternal might! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Fusion Guardian! (ATK:2800/DEF:2400)."

The hound and the skeleton disappeared into the ball of energy behind the apparition, and Tanion had to shield his eyes as the ball flashed a brilliant purple. Then, as he was able to focus once more, he saw a giant soldier step out of the orb onto the field. Clad in black armour, purple smoke writhed around the monster, tying it directly to the ball of energy in the centre of the room.

"Fusion Hound's monster effect activates," the apparition continued. "If it is used for the Fusion Summon of a 'Fusion' monster, then that monster can now deal piercing damage. Additionally, Fusion Guardian can attack every monster my opponent controls once each during each Battle Phase."

"Not good," Tanion said as Darrien gritted his teeth. "Fortunately, if he's going to do what I think he is, then he should be able to deal with the Guardian on his next turn."

"Battle! Fusion Guardian, attack his face down monster!" the apparition ordered. "Soul Tear!"

Raising one of its arms, the Guardian began to seemingly leech energy from Darrien's face down card, revealing it to be Shining Angel. The monster seemed to clutch at his heart as the energy drained from his body, before finally turning to stone and turning to dust. Darrien weathered the piercing damage without hesitation, and Tanion realised that he had barely even registered the attack as he went along with his plan.  
"I activate a trap card, Heavenly Call!" Darrien said, revealing the trap and mimicking his duel with Tanion. "When a LIGHT monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can special summon one LIGHT monster from my deck with one level lower than the destroyed monster! Additionally, since Shining Angel was destroyed by battle, I can special summon one monster with 1500 or less ATK to my field in attack position."

"Simply more fodder for Fusion Guardian," the apparition said. "You've already lost half of your life. This will be the end."

Darrien gritted his teeth. "Appear before me now, Shining Angel (Lvl:4/ATK:1400/DEF:800) and Angel of Light! (Lvl:3/ATK:900/DEF:1500)."

"Fusion Guardian, attack Angel of Light!" the apparition commanded. "Soul Tear!"

"I activate my other face down card, Negate Attack!" Darrien countered, revealing the face down card. "This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase."

The apparition grunted with displeasure. "You have spared yourself, for now. Turn over."

 ** _Darrien – 2000 LP_**

 ** _Apparition – 4000 LP_**

"He's played exactly the same cards that he did against me," Tanion said. "Let's see if that trend continues."

"My turn," Darrien said, drawing a card. "I tribute both Angel of Light and Shining Angel! I Tribute Summon Zerath, Herald of Light! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2800)."

"Just like last time," Tanion whispered.

"Zerath's monster effect activates!" Darrien announced. "I banish Shining Angel from my graveyard, increasing Zerath's attack by half of the banished monster until the end of this turn. Therefore, Zerath now has 3700 ATK!"

"And here comes the spell," Tanion recalled.

"Battle!" Darrien said, much to their surprise. "Herald of Light, attack Fusion Guardian with your mighty blade!"

Going into the same animation that it did when he faced it, Tanion watched as Zerath's sword swung down, slicing through Fusion Guardian in one strike from its right shoulder to its left hip. As the Guardian dissipated into nothing, Tanion noted that the apparition seemed rather unperturbed about the development.

"I activate Fusion Guardian's effect," the apparition stated. "By banishing one 'Fusion' monster from my graveyard, I can resurrect him to the field. Appear by my side once more, Fusion Guardian!"

"All that effort for nothing," Elise said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, Elise," Tanion said, putting one hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Darrien has something up his sleeve."

"I play my final two cards face-down," Darrien said, emptying his hand. "At this point, Zerath's ATK returns to normal. Turn over."

 ** _Darrien – 2000 LP_**

 ** _Apparition – 3100 LP_**

"He's betting everything on those two face-downs of his," Tanion said. "But he's begun to deviate from our previous duel."

"Perhaps his new strength lies within those cards," Elise wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Tanion said.

"My turn," the apparition said, drawing. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell card Fusion Gate. This allows us both to perform Fusion Summons without the need for a Polymerisation spell card to do so, although the materials are banished instead of being sent to the grave."

"They're going to do multiple Fusions," Tanion realised.

"From my hand, I fuse the two monsters Fusion Serpent and Fusion Jurrac together!" the apparition proclaimed. "Lady of the eternal, be revived from the souls of your servants. Come forth and grant us your divine protection! Fusion Summon! Appear before us now, Level 7! Fusion Maiden! (ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"They aren't done," Elise noted.

"And now, I perform another Fusion Summon using the Fusion Maiden and Fusion Guardian on my side of the field!" the apparition said, confirming Elise's words. "Maiden and Guardian, combine your powers together to form the ultimate protector of our soul! Come forth from within our radiance and bask our enemies in your brilliance! Fusion Summon! Defend our soul, Level 11! Fusion Keeper! (ATK:4000/DEF:4000)."

As the Maiden and Guardian returned to the ball of energy behind the apparition, they all soon saw Fusion Keeper appear, but its appearance was quite unexpected. The ball of energy itself moved forward onto the field, and slowly began morphing into some of sort of humanoid shape. Eventually, armour similar to the one Guardian had worn appeared around it, although this one appeared more regal than Fusion Guardian's. Additionally, the ball of Fusion Energy could be seen nestled neatly within the chest of the monster, almost like it's heart.

"A 'Fusion' monster that uses Fusion Maiden as material is unaffected by all card effects," the apparition stated. "Additionally, Fusion Keeper cannot be destroyed by battle except by a Fusion monster, and if it destroys a non-Fusion monster in battle, it deals 800 points of damage to the opponent."

"Shit," Darrien whispered.

"Before Keeper destroys your Herald, there is one more thing I must do," the apparition said. "I play the spell card Fusion Restoration! By destroying one card with 'Fusion' in its name, I get to draw two cards from my deck. I destroy Fusion Gate!"

"That was planned from the beginning," Elise realised. "They took full advantage of Fusion Gate's effect before stopping Darrien for taking advantage of it. Stay strong, Darrien!"

"I will, Elise," Darrien assured her. "I'm not gonna lose."

"Battle! Fusion Keeper, attack Zerath, Herald of Light!" the apparition commanded. "Ethereal Fusion Stream!"

Tanion saw Darrien brace for the attack as a blast of purple energy erupted from Fusion Keeper's extended palm. It tore through Zerath in an instant, knocking Darrien to the ground as he took damage from both the battle and Fusion Keeper's effect. However, Tanion noted that he was quickly back on his feet, his eyes still filled with a steely determination.

"I activate a trap card, Origin of the Heart!" Darrien proclaimed, revealing the trap. "When a LIGHT monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can add one LIGHT monster and one 'Polymerisation' from my deck to my hand."

"Did he just say…"

"He did," Tanion assured her. "This was his plan all along."

The apparition's curiosity grew at the sight of the trap. "So you intend to Fusion Summon? How interesting. I end my turn."

"Not so fast," Darrien said. "I activate my other face-down card, Light Revival! Since a LIGHT monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard this turn, I can special summon one LIGHT monster from my grave, but it's ATK and DEF become 0. Return to the field once more, Zerath, Herald of Light!"

"He intends to use Zerath for the fusion," Elise realised.

"Can he pull it off though?" Tanion wondered.

"He can. He will," Elise said confidently.

The apparition was now genuinely interested in what Darrien had to offer. "Turn over," it said, but Tanion could tell that it was eager to see what happened next.

 ** _Darrien – 200 LP_**

 ** _Apparition – 3100 LP_**

"Elise, I told you I would get stronger," Darrien said. "And now is my time to do so. Using the energies that swirl around us, I will show you that I have grown and become stronger."  
"You can do this, Darrien," Elise said reassuringly.

"You wish to harness our Fusion Energy?" the apparition asked curiously.

"I do," Darrien replied. "Because of the concentration of Fusion Energy here, I am able to draw on its power to perform a Fusion Summon. In doing so, I hope to prove to you and everyone else that I am worthy of bearing its power as my own."

"I see," the apparition said. "Let us see this Fusion Summon then."

"Alright, here I go," Darrien said, drawing a card from his deck as he took a deep breath. "I activate the spell card Polymerisation! With it, I fuse the Disciple of Light in my hand with the Zerath, Herald of Light on my field!"

"Here we go…" Elise whispered.

"Oh great Herald, become one with the light and shine forth with your vivid radiance! Reveal your true strength and reign over this battlefield with your purity!" Darrien proclaimed. "Fusion Summon! Descend before us now, Level 10! Gabriel, Heart of the Light! (ATK:3700/DEF:3200)."

Before Zerath, a priest in some kind of robes appeared. He kneeled before the mighty warrior, before both of them became absorbed by a white light of some sort and ascended to the ceiling of the underground temple. Everyone, including the apparition, had to look away as the light grew brighter and brighter until eventually a figure of some sort began to descend from it. Eventually, the figure landed in front Darrien, and Tanion was in awe of it. Brilliant white wings extended from the back of the shirtless warrior, with flowing gold hair draping down over its shoulders. It was almost god-like in its appearance.

"He really did it," Elise said, shocked. "He really performed a Fusion Summon…"

"While Gabriel is on the field, all monster effects are negated unless they are LIGHT attribute," Darrien explained, pressing forward without hesitation. "Additionally, since Zerath was used as fusion material for his summon, another of Gabriel's effects activates! I banish one copy of Shining Angel from my graveyard in order to inflict damage to you equal to its ATK. So here's 1400 points of damage!"

The apparition seemed unconcerned with the damage. "A good effect, but still not enough," it said. "Not only do I still have 1700 life points left, but Gabriel is weaker than Fusion Keeper."

"I activate the last card in my hand, the equip spell Sword of Light!" Darrien announced, and a sword of pure white energy appeared in Gabriel's hand. "A LIGHT monster equipped with this card gains attack equal to its level times 200, raising Gabriel's attack to 5700 points!"

"You actually did it…" Tanion head the apparition whisper.

"Gabriel, attack Fusion Keeper and end this duel!" Darrien commanded. "Shining Nova!"

Gabriel raised his sword into the air and beams of pure white light began to shoot out from it, scattering all around the room. Every time one hit Fusion Keeper Tanion could see the monster almost grunt in pain, until eventually it began to falter under the barrage of light. Soon it fell to one knee, and then Gabriel let out a mighty cry, enveloping the room in light. When Tanion was able to see again, the monsters, and the apparition, were gone, leaving only the ball of Fusion Energy left in the middle of the room once more.

"It's over," Darrien huffed. "I won."

"You performed that Fusion Summon brilliantly, Darrien," Elise said with a huge grin on her face. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Elise," Darrien said with a smile. "Now to claim my prize."

Tanion and Elise watched as Darrien walked towards the ball of Fusion Energy in the middle of the room. As he got closer, tendrils of purple vapour began to extend from the ball, wrapping themselves around Darrien, almost as if accepting him. As he got closer and closer to the ball of energy, it seemed to get brighter, as if it were getting ready to be taken by Darrien and absorbed. Taking one last step forward, Darrien placed one hand on the sphere and it immediately reacted to his touch.

The ball began to get noticeably smaller, and Tanion noted that Darrien's left hand, the one not connected to the Fusion Energy, was balled in a fist as he absorbed the energy into his body. _It seems that this process does take a toll on his body after all_ , Tanion thought to himself. _I mean, he's changing the very fabric of his being through this process. It shouldn't really be a surprise._ As the last remnants of the Fusion Energy absorbed into Darrien's body, his hand fell by his side and he stood still for a moment.

"Darrien?" Elise asked caringly. "How do you feel?"

Purple energy began to wrap around Darrien's body. "Never better," he said in a deep voice.

Before Tanion could react, Elise fell to her knees screaming in pain, and he realised that purple energy was trying to escape from her body. Desperately, Tanion grabbed Elise and held her close, not knowing what else to do. Fortunately, whatever he did worked, as Elise's entire body relaxed as whatever Darrien had been doing came to an abrupt end, although she had been knocked unconscious by the process.

"What the hell did you do?" Tanion demanded to Darrien, who was still facing away from him.

"How are you unaffected?" Darrien asked in a voice clearly not his own. "Wait… you are not of this world, are you? How annoying?"

"What did you do?" Tanion asked again.

Darrien turned to face him, and Tanion gasped as he met Darrien's eyes, which were completely black. "I was attempting to absorb her energy, but you stopped me by shielding her from my power. Your Duel Energy is different to ours, isn't it?"

"What are you, a Duel Energy Ghoul?" Tanion asked warily, not wanting to let go of Elise in case Darrien attempted to absorb her power again.

"No, nothing so pedestrian," the being controlling Darrien said. "I am the essence of the energy your people call Fusion. I am what you would call its being. This host was simply not strong enough to resist me, and so I was able to take control. It's a process that often happens when people try to gain the power of Fusion."

"What do you want?" Tanion asked.

"I want what is mine," the essence of Fusion said. "Fusion Energy is me, I am it, and I will reclaim what is mine."

"If all this is true, surely you would've been able to achieve your goal by now?" Tanion asked curiously. "These shrines have existed for millennia. Surely there have been others similar to Darrien that you could've possessed and used as a puppet throughout the ages."

"False," it replied. "Throughout the ages, people have sort to gain my power, calling it many different things throughout history. However, I was always too powerful for them defeat me. It has only been recently, with the creation of this card game of yours, that humanity has been able to fight me on the same level. In fact, since its creation, only one other has found one of my shrines throughout the world."

"Only one?" Tanion wondered. "And you didn't possess them?"

"They were much too strong for me," the essence said angrily. "But this person was the perfect vessel. Strong enough to defeat me in physical combat, but not strong enough to resist me in mental combat. And now I'm free to take what is mine."

 _This is ridiculous_ , Tanion thought to himself. _I can believe many things about this world. Duel Monster spirits, using Duel Monsters as a weapon, all of that. But what we're talking about here is energy having sentience. Is that even possible?_ Despite being sceptical about the true nature of the possessed body in front of him, Tanion knew that he had a problem. He had been able to stop it from taking Elise's Fusion Energy, but now he was faced with two problems. Not only did he have to stop it from leaving the monastery, but he also had to get it out of Darrien's body. _Wait a minute,_ Tanion realised. _I'm from Eden, and thus my Duel Energy is different to everyone else's. That's why I could stop it taking Elise's power. Maybe I can use that to my advantage._

"I propose a deal, whatever you are," Tanion said. "We duel. If you win, I let you go about your business. But if I win, you leave my friends body and go back to being Fusion Energy. Deal?"

"You want me to risk losing everything I've just gained?" the essence said. "As if I would ever accept a deal like that."

"You've seen how I stopped you from absorbing Elise's power," Tanion said, feigning confidence. "If you don't accept my deal, I'll separate you from Darrien myself."

The supposed essence of Fusion stopped to consider this, and Tanion made sure to keep a straight face as his mind worked at a million miles an hour. _If it calls my bluff then it's all over,_ he thought to himself. _But if it agrees to the duel, then I should be able to handle it. I beat Darrien in the past, after all, and he defeated this being. Or at least I think it was the same being. Either way, please don't call my bluff. Please don't call my bluff. Please don't…_

"I accept your challenge, outlander," it said finally, a duel disk made of some sort of black energy appearing before it. "I will not be stopped now, not with freedom so close."

"I'm afraid I have to," Tanion replied, readying his duel disk. "Not just for Elise and Darrien, but for everyone else whose lives you'll ruin if your allowed free. I won't let you bring even more despair to this world, demon."

"We will see about that, human," it replied.

 ** _DUEL!_**

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - Zera_**


	26. Zera

Hey guys, so this one took a little while to be put out. I've been on a bit of a holiday the last few days and I only had my first chance to write this morning, and I used it to finish this chapter off for you guys! Also, I apologise for ending the past couple of chapters at the beginning of duels, that will not continue to happen beyond this chapter. Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Zera**

"Do you really think you can beat me, human?" the essence of fusion asked as they began.

"This isn't a debate," Tanion replied. "I will defeat you. I have to."

It seemed amused by this. "Then you really have no idea who I am," it said. "My turn!"

 _Just what can it possibly do that I can't handle?_ Tanion thought to himself as he braced for what was going to come. _If it's anything like the apparition that Darrien dueled, this shouldn't problem. My deck has answers to everything that the apparition used, even Fusion Keeper with Maiden's bonus. What extra could this thing have in store?_

"From my hand, I activate the spell card Polymerisation!" it said. "I fuse the Fusion Hound, Fusion Lizard and Fusion Soldier in my hand together!"

"A triple fusion?!" Tanion gasped.

"Man and beasts, withdraw within yourself and discover the truth. Reveal your true nature and blast away all those who would stand before you!" the essence chanted. "Fusion Summon! Appear from my very soul, Level 12! Fusion Core! (ATK:0/DEF:0)."

Tanion watched as Darrien's inhabited body began to glow, and slowly a sphere of some form began to appear on the field. It seemed similar to the purple orb that had been in the room previously, but this one was protected by what seemed like science-fiction like machinery.

"What the hell…" Tanion whispered.

"Fusion Core cannot be tributed, and cannot be used as material for any summon," it explained. "It cannot be destroyed by card effects, and if it battles a non-Fusion monster, it cannot be destroyed in that battle and any damage I would take you receive instead."

"What can I even do against that?" Tanion said, cursing under his breath.

"And I finally activate my last card, the continuous spell Core Allure!" the essence said. "During your End Phase, it you didn't attack Fusion Core, you take 1500 points of damage. I end my turn."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Essence – 4000 LP_**

 _There are a couple ways I can get around this,_ Tanion thought to himself as he wracked his brains for solutions. _If I can get a Synchro monster out and draw my Sacrifice spell, then I can inflict some major damage through its effect, but I don't currently have that card available to me. Not to mention that getting a Synchro monster out and keeping it out will be tough enough considering the effects Fusion Core has. Come on, Tanion, think, there has to be something you can do…_

"My turn," he said finally, drawing a card. _This is…_

"Remember, if you don't attack Fusion Core then you will be taking 1500 points of damage come the end of your turn," the possessed Darrien said.

"I'm well aware," Tanion said. "I summon to my field the monster known as Knight Protector in attack mode! (Lvl:3/ATK:0/DEF:2100)."

The essence seemed to grit its teeth at this. "To think you had a workaround…"

"Battle! Knight Protector, attack Fusion Core!"

The battle, of course, did nothing to Fusion Core and simply destroyed Knight Protector, but it gave Tanion time to think about his current situation. _The essence must have some sort of connection to the spirits and is blocking my connection,_ he thought, noting his poor starting hand. _I doubt it even realises its doing it though, considering how it seems entirely focussed on winning and getting out of here._ If he could just get one card into his hand, he knew that he might have a way around Fusion Core. Until then, however, he just had to hold out against whatever it could throw at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" the essence asked him once the attack was over. "You may have avoided the effect of Core Allure, but you've wasted a monster and a turn in doing so. If you want to defeat me, then you're going to have to do much better than that."

"I know," Tanion replied, a scowl on his face. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Essence – 4000 LP_**

"My turn then," the essence said, drawing a card. "I hope you realise how useless your resistance is, outlander. No one can stop me now that I have claimed this body. You can't even make it through Fusion Core."

"I've had but one turn," Tanion retorted. "I will find a way."

"I activate the continuous spell card Core Scorch!" the essence proclaimed. "So now, e –"

"Not so fast," Tanion butted in. "I reveal my face-down card, the quick-play spell Twin Twisters! By discarding Fast Recruitment, I can destroy the two spell cards on your side of the field!"

"I activate the effect of Fusion Lizard in my graveyard!" his opponent countered. "By banishing it, I can prevent the destruction of my spell and traps cards for the remainder of this turn. Therefore, your Twin Twisters is useless."

Tanion cursed silently under his breath as the twisters disappeared from the field, the two continuous spell cards still on the field. _I was hoping to use that to buy myself some time,_ Tanion thought to himself. _It would've negated the burn damage and left Fusion Core basically useless until I find an out. Instead, I still have to attack him next turn, and now I have to deal with whatever this Core Scorch card does. With a name like that though…_

"As I was saying," the essence continued. "During each of your End Phases, if Fusion Core is present on my side of the field, you will take 1500 points of damage."

"More burn damage?" Tanion complained.

It wasn't unexpected though. _This is the world of the anime after all, and many of their duels played out like this,_ Tanion recalled. _My problem is that this thing's mere presence has weakened my connection to my deck and given me dead draws. Did Irene somehow know about this? Did she create her own, better version of whatever this thing is doing in order to trap us in Eravand?_ Questions upon questions ran through his head, not least of all how he was going to get around that blasted Fusion Core.

"I end my turn with this," the essence said. "Don't you see, outlander? I have to do nothing in this duel. I can simply wait for you to destroy yourself. Give up."

"I can't, not when people's lives are on the line," Tanion replied, even though he couldn't see how he could outlast the burn damage.

"How adamant of you," the essence said. "If that's truly your wish, then I will not stop you. Continue."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Essence – 4000 LP_**

"My turn," Tanion said, drawing.

 _This can help me as well,_ Tanion realised quickly. _My deck must be trying to fight back against the essence's strength itself if these draws are any indication. As weird as all of this still is to me, I just need to trust that it'll give me a path to victory if I can just hold out a little longer._ He couldn't help but let out a little smile as he thought that. Jorann would be proud if he could hear his thoughts right now.

"Is something funny?" the essence asked, noticing the slight smirk.

"Nothing that would concern you," Tanion replied. "From my hand, I summon Magician of the Knight from my hand! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1000). And then, I target it in order to activate Protection of the Knight! Now, until the end of your next turn, my Magician cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and I take no damage from battles involving this card."

"Another workaround isn't going to deal damage to me," the essence retorted.

"Not yet," Tanion replied. "Battle! Magician of the Knight, attack Fusion Core!"  
Once again, the attack simply bounced off of his opponent's monster, however he was fortunate in the fact that Magician of the Knight was going to be staying on the field this time. _If he can stay on the field until my next turn and I draw the card I need, then I can win this,_ Tanion thought to himself. _Please stay strong in there, Darrien. It won't be long now my friend._

"Again, nothing!" the essence shouted. "Are you trying to defeat me or not?"

"I will beat you, and I will have my friend back," he said defiantly. "I set two cards face down and I end my turn with this."

"Core Scorch's effect activates!" his opponent reminded him. "Since Fusion Core is on the field, you take 1500 points of damage!"

Tanion could only brace himself as the core whirred to life and blasted him with what must have been pure Fusion Energy, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying. By the time he had righted himself, the core had closed once more, and the essence possessing Darrien seemed rather disappointed by the duel so far.

"This really won't take much longer if this is all you've got," it said. "In but a few short moments, I'll be free to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"We'll see about that," Tanion replied gruffly. "Take your turn, monster."

 ** _Tanion – 2500 LP_**

 ** _Essence – 4000 LP_**

"My turn then," it said, drawing a card. "This is your last chance, outlander. Surrender now."

"No. I won't abandon Darrien to his fate. I won't let you leave this place."

"Then you leave me no choice," it said. "I activate the spell card Fusion Elimination! By paying half my life points, for every 'Fusion' monster on my side of the field on in my graveyard, I can send one card on your side of the field to the grave."

"No targeting…" Tanion whispered, realisation dawning on his face.

"Since I have Fusion Core on my field, as well as Fusion Hound and Fusion Soldier in my graveyard, I choose to remove Magician of the Knight and your two face downs from the field, and for each one you take 500 points of damage!"

"Shit," was all Tanion could say as his field was wiped clean.

"And with that, I end my turn," the essence said, but its grin told Tanion that it wasn't finished. "And now, I can activate the secondary effects of both Core Allure and Core Scorch! Since Fusion Core is on my side of the field and I lost life points this turn, each card grants me 1000 additional life points."

"But that means…"

"That I got to wipe your field for free, yes," his opponent finished. "Now take your turn, outlander. I doubt you have a third workaround ready to go, so take your time on this turn. It will be your last."

 ** _Tanion – 1000 LP_**

 ** _Essence – 4000 LP_**

 _This isn't good,_ Tanion thought, stating the obvious. _Even if I do find a way to attack Fusion Core again, I'm still past the threshold for the burn damage from Core Scorch. I don't have anything to remove the two spells from the field, nor do I have a way of reaching the Synchro monster I need to end this._ He couldn't help but sigh to himself. _All I can do now is hope that my deck will answer me._

"Take your turn," the essence ordered, clearly impatient.

"Deck, don't fail me now," Tanion whispered, drawing a card. When he saw it, he couldn't help but smile. " _Finally._ "

The essence of Fusion noticed the change in expression on Tanion's face. "What did you draw?" it demanded, a hint of nervousness creeping into its voice.

"A way to beat your Fusion Core," Tanion said, smiling in earnest. "First off, I activate the spell card Revival of the Knight from my hand! It allows me to revive Knight Protector from my grave by taking damage equal to its attack, but since it has none, I take no damage!"

"Simply attacking Fusion Core again won't save you this time!" the essence protested as the Knight re-appeared on Tanion's side of the field.

"I'm well aware," Tanion replied. "For now I summon the monster I just drew. Come forth, the Tuner monster, Knight's Squire! (Lvl:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000)."

"Tuner monster…" the essence whispered.

"I now activate Knight's Squire's effect, raising it's level to 4!" Tanion proclaimed, ignoring his opponent's statement. "And now, I tune my Level 3 Knight Protector to my now Level 4 Knight's Squire! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 7! Advisor of the Knight! (ATK:2300/DEF:2300)."

"You use the summoning methods of this world, outlander?" the essence said, somewhat surprised.

"There are other worlds that use Fusion and Synchro Summoning, but I doubt you would understand," Tanion said. "But now, I activate the effects of both Advisor and Knight Protector! Firstly, since Knight Protector was used for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro monster, I can add one 'Knight' monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose the Tuner monster Jester Knight! Additionally, since Advisor Knight was summoned using only 'Knight' monsters as material, I get to draw one card."

"You still cannot defeat Fusion Core!"

"I'm not done!" Tanion said. "When I have only one 'Knight' monster only my field, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come forth, the Tuner monster Jester Knight! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"Another Synchro Summon," the essence realised.

"I tune my Level 7 Advisor of the Knight to my Level 1 Jester Knight!" Tanion proclaimed. "Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Strategist of the Knight! (ATK:2800/DEF:2300)."

"And that thing can defeat Fusion Core?" the essence questioned, eyeing off the aging knight.

"It can and will," Tanion said. "Strategist's monster effect activates! When it is Synchro Summoned, you take damage equal to the amount of 'Knight' monsters on my field times 500!"

"You're going to have to do much more than that, outlander," it said, brushing off the 500 damage like it was nothing.

"I'm not done," Tanion repeated. "Advisor has the same effect as Knight Protector! Since it was used for the Synchro Summon of a 'Knight' monster, I can add one 'Knight' card from my deck to my hand. And I choose Camaraderie of the Knights, which I then activate it! For every 'Knight' card in my graveyard, it gains 300 ATK!"

"You have Advisor, Jester, Squire, Magician and Protector in your graveyard," his opponent recalled. "But that means..."

"Strategist's attack is boosted by 1500, meaning it is now 4300!" Tanion exclaimed.

The essence shuffled back slightly, but tried to remain unperturbed. "Even if you attack, Fusion Core will simply destroy Strategist and you will take 4300 points of damage! This duel is over!"

"I agree," Tanion smirked. "Battle! Strategist of the Knight, attack Fusion Core! Decisive Strike!"

"You lose, outlander!"

"Strategist's other effect activates! It negates the effects of any monster it battles for the duration of the Battle Phase!"

The essence froze. "What?!"

Tanion watched as Strategist's sword punctured through Fusion Core's armour, piercing directly into its heart. The essence shrieked in pain as it did so, and fell to the ground clutching at its chest and the core exploded and turned to rubble. As his monster vanished from the field, Tanion rushed to Darrien's body, which was now lying eerily still on the cold stone floor of the sanctuary.

"Darrien, talk to me," Tanion said worriedly as he rested the man's head on his arm.

"Tanion?" a groggy whisper came from behind him.

"Elise, you're awake," Tanion said in relief.

"What happened?" she blonde asked, holding her head as she got to her feet. "I remember Darrien absorbing the Fusion Energy, and then…"

"There was such a large concentration of Fusion Energy that it had gained sentience," Tanion explained, hardly believing what he was saying. "It possessed Darrien with the aim of regaining all parts of itself. It tried to start that goal by taking the Fusion Energy that you possess, but I stopped that from happening.'  
"So what happened to Darrien then?" Elise asked, noticing his body in Tanion's arm. "Oh, no. Is he..?"

"He's breathing but unconscious," Tanion said much to Elise's relief. "I duelled the thing that had possessed him and won, but now I'm not sure what's going on. We need to get him to Stromberg as soon as we can."

"Agreed," Elise said, still holding her head groggily. "Can you carry him up the stairs? I'm still feeling a little weak…"

Giving Darrien's unconscious body a piggy back, Tanion took the lead as they headed back up the stairs that had brought them to the sanctuary, Elise following behind them in case Darrien's body feel from Tanion's grip. As they came to the entrance of the Ad Deir monastery, Tanion could tell that it seemed to be brighter than when they had arrived. _We weren't down there anywhere near long enough for it to become daytime_ , Tanion thought to himself. _So what is the source of this light? Did Elise call for backup? No, there's no way that they could've got here so quickly…_

As they got to Darrien's campsite just inside the most outward walls of the monastery, they got their answer. There was a small jet on the small flat area in front of the monastery, its headlights lighting up the monastery itself. In front of the jet, Tanion could make out what appeared to be the silhouette of a woman, but he couldn't tell if they were friend or foe.

"I don't like this," Elise muttered. "Tanion, let me…"

"No," Tanion said quickly. "You and Darrien need to get a head start on making it back to the jet. I will see what this person wants."

Elise clearly disapproved, but it was also evident that she was in no condition to fight. "Alright. I saw Darrien's jet in one of the small alcoves we passed on the way up the stairs not far from the top. I'll mark the entrance for you."

"I might need help here though," Tanion said warily. "When you get to the jet, contact Felirae and tell him that I need help. Get him to contact Jaden."

"Jaden? How could he…"

"Just do it please," Tanion requested.

Elise looked him in the eye before nodding. "Alright. Be safe."

The woman in the lights of the jet watched as Elise carried Darrien's body toward the walkway that they had come up from only hours before. After they were gone, the headlights of the jet flickered off, and the woman began to approach Tanion who was standing in the entrance to the Ad Deir monastery, the light from Darrien's camp illuminating the surrounding area. As she came into the light, Tanion noted the brunette hair and silver eyes, but more importantly, he noted the duel disk on her arm.

"Who are you to desecrate this shrine?" the woman asked in a rather smooth voice, readying her duel disk.

"I have done no such thing," Tanion replied, feigning confidence. "You know of this shrine's significance?"

The woman remained silent for a moment, before her disk whirred to life. "Duel me. Receive your punishment for entering this shrine."

Tanion readied his duel disk, but his mind was beginning to whirl. _It's clear that she does not refer to the Ad Deir monastery itself, but rather the sanctuary that we found beneath it,_ he thought to himself. _So how does she know about the shrine? What am I missing here?_ Mind full of questions, he accepted the challenge set before him, hoping that it would buy the time that Darrien and Elise needed.

 ** _DUEL!_**

"I shall start," the woman said. "You have desecrated this shrine to the hidden powers of this world. For that, you will suffer."

"How do you know of this shrine?" Tanion demanded.

The woman did not reply. "I activate the continuous spell card, Envoy Gathering!" she said instead, the card appearing beside her. "Now, every time an 'Envoy' monster is summoned, or any time an 'Envoy' monster is sent from my hand or field to the graveyard, this card gains an Envoy Counter for each monster sent or summoned. Additionally, 'Envoy' monsters on my side of the field gains 100 ATK and DEF for each Envoy Counter on this card."

"Counters, hey…" Tanion muttered to himself. "Been a long time since I've seen this."

"And now, I activate the spell card Polymerisation!" the woman proclaimed.

Tanion froze. _She knows of the shrines… the essence's words…_

"I send Jalyth, Envoy of the Feline and Scaram, Envoy of the Insect to my grave in order to perform a Fusion Summon!" the woman continued. "Cat and beetle, become one as you journey forth on the search for even greater strength! Awaken the ancient ancestry within yourself to press forward with eternal strength! Fusion Summon! Revive from the beneath the earth, Level 7! Kine, Envoy of the Dinosaur! (ATK:2400/DEF:2100)."

Tanion could only watch, realisation dawning on his face as the earth rumbled and the might of a tyrannosaurus rex brought itself to the surface. Shaking off the dirt that covered its scales, it let out a powerful roar that shook Tanion to the core and its feet thundered onto the ground, announcing its presence to anyone within the ancient city of Petra.

"Who… who are you?" Tanion whispered.

"Envoy Gathering's effect activates!" the woman said, ignoring him again. "It gains three counters, raising Kine's attack to 2700! Additionally, Jalyth's monster effect activates, meaning I can send one 'Envoy' monster from my deck to the graveyard!"

"This can't be good…"  
"I send Quandron, Envoy of the Oxen to my grave!" the woman said. "This means Gathering gains another counter, and Kine's attack rises once again to 2800!"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Tanion finally managed to ask.

The woman frowned. "I activate the effect that Kine gained from using Scaram as Fusion material!" she continued. "I send Nalihal, Envoy of the Fish from my deck to the graveyard, thus giving Gathering another counter and activating Nalihal's effect! I can now add one 'Envoy' card from my deck to my hand, and I choose Andraxia, Envoy of the Fairy!"

"Kine's attack has also risen to 2900…" Tanion realised.

"And now, I set one card face-down," the woman said. "With that, I end my turn."

"Who are you?" Tanion repeated. "How do you know of these shrines?"

The woman sighed. "If I tell you, will you begin to focus on this duel?" she asked.

"I will," Tanion nodded.

"If you must know, then I shall tell you," the woman said. "My title is Commander Zera, co-leader of the United Army Corps of the Grand Order. Additionally, I am the self-proclaimed keeper and protector of Duel Energy shrines across the globe, and therefore anyone who attempts to desecrate these shrines faces my wrath. So take your turn. It will be your last."

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - Power Within_**


	27. Power Within

Hey guys! i just wanted to say thank you again on the support of this fic. I know it's not for everyone, but I am very grateful for all the support it has received. Rest assured that I have no plans on slowing down with writing this fanfiction, but the next couple weeks and a good chunk of January are going to be busy for me, so please excuse me if there's a bit of a gap between chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Power Within**

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Zera – 4000 LP_**

Tanion was barely able to comprehend what he was hearing. In front of him was one of the leaders of the Grand Order, one of the people responsible for all the destruction that had been caused over the past five years, and yet she seemed more concerned with the shrine than she did their identity. _I have to win this duel,_ he realised suddenly. _This isn't just about buying time for Elise and Darrien anymore. I have to win this to bring justice for everything the Order has done. Even if I've only recently joined the fight, they must be held responsible for everything they've done…_

"How did you know we were here?" Tanion asked her.

"About a day ago, I felt some disturbance in the energies surrounding these shrines," Zera replied. "I came here as fast as I could, only to find the three of you already here. Once I have dealt with you, I will find your friends."

 _So she can sense Duel Energy like Yugi then,_ Tanion noted. _But how did she acquire such a power? Yugi said he was able to do it because the God Cards gifted it to him._ A more pressing concern, though, what that she had said that she had felt the disturbance a day ago, and yet he and Elise hadn't arrived until a few hours ago. _Does that mean that the duel essence could sense us coming? Was it sentient enough to foresee that?_

"So you protect the shrines," Tanion stated. "Does that mean your power comes from these shrines? Did you also gain the power of Fusion from such a shrine?"

Zera nodded. "I did, and that is why I am fully aware of the dangers that come with entering a shrine like this," she said ominously. "I protect them in order to keep the entities that live within the Energy at bay, because they could cause more havoc to the world than man ever could. Given the chance, they would become gods amongst men as they gained more and more power. That is something I will not allow."

"That's very noble talk coming from someone who has aided in committing mass genocide," Tanion grumbled.

"You, and the rest of the Resistances, know nothing about who we are and what we aim to achieve," Zera retorted. "Even though some of our men have gone too far in their actions time and again, our goal has always been a noble one. Do not think that starting this war was our first choice of action."

 _Seto and Irene mentioned something of the sort,_ Tanion remembered. _She had approached Seto long before the war actually began, but it seemed Seto knew that the end result would be war anyway. Not only that, but he is allowed to set up refugee camps as well, so it's clear that it's not as clear cut as I first thought. But I'm still missing too much information to know what's going on, and I somehow doubt Zera is going to tell me now._

"My turn then," Tanion grunted, drawing a card. "Since you control a monster and I control no cards, I can special summon this card from my hand. Appear, Woodsman Knight! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100/DEF:1200)."

"So now you focus on the duel," Zera commented. "Very well then. Show me what you can do."

"I now normal summon the Tuner monster, Knight's Squire! (Lvl:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000)," Tanion continued. "And then, I –"

"I activate the continuous trap card, Envoy Judgement!" Zera said in response to Knight's Squire's summon. "And I choose to activate it's effect immediately. Once during every turn, I can return one 'Envoy' card from my graveyard to the deck in order to destroy one card on your side of the field. Therefore, I return Quandron, Envoy of the Oxen to my deck in order to destroy your Knight's Squire!"

 _She knew what was coming,_ Tanion thought as Knight's Squire was destroyed. _She clearly has a grasp of the game fitting her position as a Commander for the Grand Order, but now that she's used up that face down, I can proceed with my attack. It's just a shame that it came to this so early in the duel…_

"I activate the spell card Knight's Bond!" Tanion countered. "By banishing Knight's Squire from the game, not only does Woodsman Knight gain its attack until the end of the turn, but he now cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"3100 attack?" Zera said with a raised eyebrow. "How unexpected…"

"Battle! Woodsman Knight, attack Kine, Envoy of the Dinosaur!"

"I activate the effect of Nalihal, Envoy of the Fish in my graveyard!" Zera countered. "By banishing it, I can negate the attack and then special summon one Level 4 or lower 'Envoy' monster from my hand. Appear before us now, the Tuner monster, Andraxia, Envoy of the Fairy! (Lvl:1/ATK:200/DEF:1300)."

"Wait, Tuner?!" Tanion gasped. "You can…"

"I told you, I am the protector of Duel Energy shrines around the world," Zera said sternly. "This includes Standard, Fusion and Synchro Energy shrines, not just any single one."

 _She can use both Fusion and Synchro…_ "How powerful is she?" he whispered to himself.

"Don't forget, since another 'Envoy' monster was summoned to my field, Gathering gains another counter," Zera said, as the counters on the card became 6. "So now, Dinosaur has 3000 ATK!"

Tanion gritted his teeth. "I set one card face down and end my turn," he said. "Woodsman's ATK therefore returns to 2100."

"You tried admirably, but I'm afraid that will not be enough to stand against me," Zera warned.

"I won't lose to you," Tanion countered. "I can't. I have to pay you back for everything you've done, and I won't stop until I have."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Zera – 4000 LP_**

"My turn," Zera said, drawing a card so that now she had one in her hand once more. "I think you know what comes next, don't you?"

"Just do it."

"Hmph," Zera grunted. "I tune my Level 7 Kine, Envoy of the Dinosaur to my Level 1 Andraxia, Envoy of the Fairy! Power of the heralds, converge here and now in order to call forth a devastating force! Combine your individual strength to awaken the being of legend and revive its overwhelming might! Synchro Summon! Descend from your family in the sky, Level 8! Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon! (ATK:2800/DEF:2400)."

Tanion watched as the fairy and dinosaur ascended into a light that had grown above Zera, and moments later a dragon appeared from within. It had scales red as blood and golden eyes that shone with the knowledge obtained through a millennia of life. The age of this dragon was also evident from the grey hair that flowed from various places of its body, and Tanion knew that it was a creature of incredible power.

"Not only does Gathering gain another counter, raising it to 7 and therefore pushing Caranith's ATK to 3500, but the effect of Andraxia now activates!" Zera told him. "So now, for every 'Envoy' card on the field or in my graveyard, you take damage equal to that amount times 100, and I gain life equal to that same amount!"

"And you've been milling Envoy cards since the start…" Tanion realised.

"In addition to the Judgement, Gathering and Caranith I have on my side of the field, I also have Andraxia, Kine, Jalyth and Scaram in my graveyard. This means you take 700 points of damage!"

Tanion grunted as he took the damage head on. "And now your life points go to 4700…" he muttered angrily.

"Now, Caranith's monster effect activates!" Zera continued. "Since I have at least 4 'Envoy' monsters in my graveyard, I can shuffle all 'Envoy' monsters in my graveyard back into the deck before drawing another card."

"So your plays are all reset now," Tanion noted. _Just how good is she?_

"Now, Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon, attack Woodsman Knight!" Zera commanded. "Golden Rage!"

"I activate the trap card Knight Bulwark!" Tanion countered. "This turn, 'Knight' monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects!"

Zera smirked slightly, sending a chill up Tanion's spine. "Caranith's other effect activates! During the turn this card was Synchro Summoned, it deals double battle damage!"

"Double?!"

Tanion was barely able to hold his ground as both he and Woodsman Knight bore the brunt of the mighty dragon's flames. Woodsman Knight survived the assault thanks to the effect of Knight Bulwark, but Tanion was feeling worse for wear, as 2800 of his life points had been wiped out in an instant.

"Standing up to Caranith's attack is no mean feat," Zera said, commending him. "You're stronger than I thought, Tanion."

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"You were a part of the group that assaulted Eravand, remember?" Zera said. "I am a Commander of Lady Irene's army. I know everything there is to know about you, even details of your life back in Eden. I was the one who sent that man to you after all."

"You… you were the one who threatened by family?" Tanion growled.

"It was necessary," Zera protested. "This is war, Tanion. The ends justify the means, and although we didn't capture you that day, we still brought you here in the end. You and your power are still within our grasp."

"Why you…"

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Zera said. "At this moment, I believe the effects of Knight Bulwark end. Be careful how you play this next turn, Tanion. It could mean life or death for you."

 ** _Tanion – 500 LP_**

 ** _Zera – 4700 LP_**

"All this time… you were the one responsible for bringing me here," Tanion whispered. "You put my family in danger. You've aided in destroying the balance of this world. You…"

"I have done what has been necessary, Tanion," Zera repeated. "This world wasn't able to accommodate our peaceful plan. So, we had to take a more forceful approach."

"You bastard! I'll never forgive you! My turn!" Tanion roared, drawing a card. "From my hand, I summon the Tuner monster, Marksman Knight in attack mode! (Lvl:3/ATK:1400/DEF:200)."

"Tuner?"

 _I hate you, Zera…_ Tanion cursed in his mind. _I hate you for everything that you've done. Not just to my family and I, but to all the people of this world. How could you destroy everything they had built so carelessly?_ He clenched his fists and forced himself to hold back a roar of anger. She was going to pay for it all. And now was the time to do it.

"I activate the spell card Revival of the Knight!" Tanion thundered. "I special summon Woodsman Knight back to the field! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100). However, since I have done that, I now take his ATK in damage!"

"But that means you lose!"

"I activate the effect of Magical Knight Merlin in my hand!" Tanion countered. "By discarding this card, I can negate the damage and then draw cards equal to every amount of 500 damage that I would've taken!"

"You get to draw 4 cards off one effect?!" Zera gasped in disbelief.

"I do," Tanion replied, drawing his cards. "And now, I activate the effect of Marksman Knight! Since I control another 'Knight' monster, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on your side of the field. Say goodbye to Envoy Judgement!"

As the trap card left the field, Tanion couldn't help but debate whether or not that was the right move to make given the situation. _Gathering gives her more fighting strength, but Judgement was just too dangerous to ignore,_ he rationalised. _I couldn't allow her to hold onto that sort of firepower._

"And now I tune my Level 5 Woodsman Knight to my Level 3 Marksman Knight!" Tanion said, not giving Zera a chance to think. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Royal Knight! (ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"And so the ace appears…"

"I also activate the field spell card The Round Table!" Tanion grumbled, his anger heightened as how nonchalant Zera was behaving. "This increases the ATK and DEF of all 'Knight' monsters on my field by 500, meaning Royal Knight goes to 3000 ATK!"

"Caranith has 3500 ATK, Tanion," Zera said. "You can't touch me."

"I activate the second effect of The Round Table, equipping one 'Divine Blade' spell card from my deck to Royal Knight! The one I choose is Divine Blade Opin, which doubles his ATK since I have over 2000 life points less than –"

"I activate the effect of Envoy Judgement in my graveyard!" Zera cut in. "By banishing it, I can banish Divine Blade Opin from the game!"

 _Why you… "_ I equip Divine Blade Maglir from my hand to Royal Knight and activate its effect!" Tanion continued. "I return Woodsman Knight to my deck, and for the rest of this turn, Royal Knight gains his ATK, meaning that he now has 5100 ATK!"  
Zera's eyes widened a little. "Wait… this pressure…"

"Battle! Royal Knight, attack her dragon with all your might! Sacred Blade!"

Tanion's eyes flashed a murderous red as Royal Knight moved in for the attack. Zera braced herself for what was to come as the Knight's Blade sliced through the red scaled dragon and drove itself _into the very ground_ as it did so, the shockwave knocking Zera off her feet and sending her sprawling. It took Tanion a moment to realise what he had done, his anger dissipating in an instant as he did so. _That was…_

"You broke through the limits of a normal duel," Zera acknowledged as she regained her feet. "Look at the ground, Tanion. It was torn in half by your monster's attack. Your anger brought Royal Knight through in his real, tangible form. That's something very few people can do."

 _My anger did that?_ "It's just like in Eravand," he realised, recalling Yusei's assault on Seto and Irene. "Did I really just do that?"

"Your anger was justified," Zera told him. "I will not pretend as if you have no right to be angry at me. You do. But I never expected you to be able to accomplish that which even the best of us struggle to do so…"

"I… I activate the spell card Protection of the Knight," Tanion said, bewildered by what had happened. "Until your next End Phase, Royal Knight can no longer be destroyed by battle or card effects, and any damage I would take from a battle with him becomes 0. I then set one card face down and end my turn."

"Before you do, I activate the trap card Envoy Return!" Zera said, revealing the face down. "So now, every 'Envoy' monster that was destroyed by battle this turn returns to the field!"  
"What?!"

"Return to my side once more, Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon!" Zera called, and the red dragon appeared beside her once again. "Additionally, since another Envoy has been summoned, Gathering gains another counter and Caranith's attack becomes 3600!"

"All that for nothing," Tanion said, gritting his teeth. "Since the turn has ended, Royal Knight goes back to 3000 ATK, but thanks to Protection of the Knight, there's nothing you can do to me."

Zera simply smiled. "We will see."

 ** _Tanion – 500 LP_**

 ** _Zera – 3100 LP_**

"My turn then," Zera said, drawing.

"Didn't get what you wanted?" Tanion said, noticing the frown on her face.

"You don't always get the card that you want," Zera told him. "But no card is useless. Every one that I have in this deck has a purpose, including the one I just drew."

"Sounds like something Yusei would say," Tanion noted.

"That's because there are those on both sides who have the same ideals," Zera replied. "It is simply the cause that we fight for that divides us."

"Those who have the same ideals shouldn't fight each other."

"You wouldn't understand, child of Eden," Zera muttered. "You have suffering there, but it is nothing like what we have gone through. It changes people, warps them and forces them to become something they may not have wanted to be."

 _Yusei…_ "So how did it change you then?" Tanion asked her. "What has suffering and loss done to you?"

Zera closed her eyes. "It's given me the strength to fight for my people," she said. "I switch Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon to defence mode, before setting one card and ending my turn."

"That's it?" Tanion asked, bewildered. "What happened to getting past Royal Knight?"

"Not every turn can change the tide of battle," Zera replied. "Sometimes one must be patient before they can strike."

"Then I'll press my advantage home."

 ** _Tanion – 500 LP_**

 ** _Zera – 3100 LP_**

Tanion balled his free hand into a fist. _That attack by Royal Knight before shocked me out of my anger, but now I have to refocus,_ he thought to himself. _That dragon of hers has 3200 DEF. Although Royal Knight can get over it through Maglir, I need to strike at your life points and keep her on the back foot. I have to win this, for everyone…_

"My turn," Tanion said, drawing a card. "The Round Table's effect activates! From my deck, I equip Divine Blade Pinrith to Royal Knight!"

"And what does this one do?" Zera said as the knight replaced his shield with a second sword of different styling and size to the first.

"Now, Royal Knight can do piercing damage," Tanion told her. "Not only that, but any time Royal Knight does damage, I gain life points equal to the damage he dealt!"

"You think that will be enough, do you?" Zera asked him.

Tanion scowled. "It's a start," he replied. "First, I return Marksman Knight with Maglir's effect in order to raise Royal Knight's ATK to 4400! Battle! Royal Knight, attack Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon! Sacred Sword Dance!"

"I activate the continuous trap card Envoy Guard!" Zera countered, revealing her trap card. "Now, all 'Envoy' monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"What an effect…" Tanion whispered, stunned, before regaining his composure. "Well, even if Caranith isn't destroyed, you still take the damage!"

Royal Knight swung multiple strikes at the dragon, and it howled out in pain as every blow hit, but thanks to her trap, Zera and Caranith endured the blow as she lost 1200 life points and Tanion regained just as many. _Alright, we are almost back to even life points,_ Tanion thought to himself. _Now, if I can just get one more hit in –_

"You know, Tanion, I expected more from you," Zera said, interrupting his thought process.

"What do you mean?"

"I know all about you, Tanion," Zera said. "You have beaten my men in the past, you stood against dozens of soldiers alone in Eravand, and risked your life to help Yusei and the Synchro user named Jorann escape. So where is that power now?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You've played this duel as if it is the one you played back on Eden," Zera told him. "You've let your emotions control you, that's true, but you've lacked the conviction to bring forth your true power. I wonder why that is."

 _My true power?_ "You're not making any sense, Zera."

"Duel Monsters is more about the cards you have, Tanion," Zera said. "It's about your belief in those cards, you're trust in them. That trust will be rewarded in time, and you know this, that much has been evident. And yet you still treat your cards as mere tools, weapons to bring you victory. While that works for a soldier, that's not what you are. You've proven that. So why are you treating your cards as if they are tools?"

"I…" Tanion trailed off, having no answer as Zera's words echoed the ones spoke by Jorann in the past. "They aren't tools."

"They have been to you in this duel," Zera retorted. "You've lacked the strength within and the trust in them to have the strength to defeat me. Your friends would be disappointed."

"I…"

 _She's right though,_ Tanion realised. _Even when I was blinded by anger, I wasn't even considering trusting in my cards, I was simply trying to find the best combinations from the cards I drew, and yet I got them from my deck answering to my will, something I didn't even consider._ Tanion sighed to himself, recalling what Jorann had shown him at Devil's Lake. _I know that you're all real…_

"I end my turn," he whispered, Royal Knight returning to 3000 ATK.

 ** _Tanion – 1700 LP_**

 ** _Zera – 1900 LP_**

"I will show you what true conviction and belief can do. My turn," Zera said, drawing a card. "At this point, Envoy Guard's effect activates! I take 1500 points of damage in order to keep this card on the field!"

"You would risk taking 1500 damage just to keep Caranith on the field?" Tanion gasped.

"There is no risk," Zera countered. "For I trust my deck and my cards, and they have come through for me just as I knew they would."

Tanion shook his head in frustration. _Despite everyone telling me the truth about this world and Duel Monsters… Elise, Darrien, Felirae, Jorann, Yusei… despite all of them telling me the truth, I still haven't got it into my head yet. What is wrong with me? You knew it to be the truth, and yet you still don't trust in that truth? This isn't home! This is different! This is the reality here? Why can't I get that through my head?!  
_ "From my hand, I summon the Tuner monster, Folrent, Envoy of the Primate! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)," Zera continued. "I will then use its effect immediately, which allows me to summon one 'Envoy' monster from my deck. I summon Quandron, Envoy of the Oxen, however, his effects are negated, his ATK and DEF becomes 0 and his Level becomes 1."

"A Synchro Summon…" Tanion realised.

"Since I just summoned two 'Envoy' monsters, Envoy Gathering now has 10 counters!" Zera proclaimed. "And now, I tune my Level 1 Quandron to my Level 1 Folrent! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 2! The Synchro Tuner, Dagan, Envoy of the Light! (ATK:500/DEF:500)."

 _Synchro Tuner… wait a second!_ Tanion nearly gasped in realisation. _Is this what she meant by inner strength and conviction in your cards? Yusei, Jorann and now Zera. All with strong connections to their deck, all with Synchro Tuners ready to evolve their Synchro monsters… is this what she meant by showing my true power?_

"Dagan's monster effect activates! If Synchro Summoned, it places 2 'Envoy' counters on an applicable card I control, meaning Gathering gains 3 counters in total, including the one for his summon, to go to 13 counters!"

 _She could end it right here and now,_ Tanion realised. _Thanks to Envoy Gathering, Dagan has 1800 ATK while Caranith has 4100 ATK. But you're set on showing me the true power of Synchro user, aren't you, Zera?_

"I tune my Level 8 Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon to my Level 2 Dagan, Envoy of the Light!" Zera declared. "Light of our bonds, shine upon your comrades and give rise to a power of myth and fable! Revive the destructive force lying deep within your heart and lay waste to those that would defy your will! Accel Synchro! Appear before us now, the flame of ruin! Level 10! Piscai, Envoy of the Boundless Phoenix! (ATK:3300/DEF:2500)."

Tanion looked on as the phoenix descended from above. As tall as the walls of the monastery he stood in, its body was covered in flames that gave off incredible heat, causing him to shy away slightly from it. Zera, however, seemed completely untroubled by the raging inferno behind her, her body silhouetted against its flames.

"This… this is the power of a true Synchro user, Tanion," Zera told him, her expression deadly serious. "I may control both Fusion and Synchro, but I have made it my mission to master both. A true Synchro user must be able to call forth powerful creatures like this to their side, as they are the symbol and the trust and connection they have in their deck."

"And I haven't…" Tanion whispered.

"Piscai's monster effect activates!" Zera said. "I target Envoy Gathering. Now, for every 'Envoy' monster in my graveyard or on my field, it gains one counter in addition to the 14 it now has thanks to Piscai's summon!"

"Primate, Oxen, Light and Dragon are in her grave…" Tanion recalled. "But that means… 19 counters in total?!"

"And with those 19 counters, Piscai's attack rises to 5200!" Zera finished.

The flames of the phoenix growing hotter as it's attack rose, and Tanion suddenly realised what was happening. _The flames are real,_ he thought to himself. _She's called Piscai forth in its true form. If I take an attack from such a monster… it's the size of the monastery. There's just no way that I…_

"Battle! Piscai, Envoy of the Boundless Phoenix, attack Royal Knight!" commanded Zera. "Cleansing Blaze!"

Tanion braced for the worst as Piscai roared and ascended into the sky, ready to seemingly dive into the monastery itself in order to wipe everything from the field, including Tanion. _If what I thought about Piscai is real, then there's no way I survive this,_ Tanion realised in horror. He allowed himself a glance at Zera, who's eyes were lit up with fervent conviction. _There's just no way._

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing Tanion to gasp and turn to see who it was. Before he could though, and just as Piscai began its descent towards the monastery, Tanion felt his stomach lurch, and then the entire world collapsed in on itself.

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - The Calm Before the Storm_**


	28. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey guys, so first off I would like to apologise for how long it took for this chapter to come out. Between Christmas, health issues and other general end-of-the-year stuff, I haven't had much time to write. Fortunately I've managed to get this done, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – The Calm Before the Storm**

When Tanion's eyes fluttered open and took in his surroundings, he couldn't help but feel as though he was in heaven. The chirps of birds in the trees was music to his ears, the forest around him lush and wondrous. As he looked around, he seemed to recall having seen this forest before. _It just on the edge of my memory… If I could just remember what it was…_

"You're awake."

The voice came from behind him, and Tanion rolled around to see Jaden walking towards him, a welcoming smile on his face. However, much to his shock and surprise, the monster known as Yubel was walking by his side, just as real as Jaden was. _How in the hell…_

"I see you're surprised at Yubel," Jaden noted.

"Do not be afraid," Yubel said to him, orange and green eyes are calming as was possible for her. "I won't hurt you unless you try to do something to Jaden."

"Where are we? How is _that_ possible?" Tanion asked, petrified, pointing at Yubel.

Jaden took a seat beside Tanion. "I watched your duel from afar, aware thanks to Yubel that you had requested after me," he said. "So when the moment was right and you had done all that you could, I pulled you in here. To the Spirit World."

"Wait, I'm in the...?"

"You are," Jaden confirmed, nodding. "You took a while to wake up, but that's not unusual for a person's first real trip to this world. You may have been here before, but not like this."

 _My dream…_ "So this is the Spirit World huh," Tanion wondered aloud, taking in his surroundings even more than before.

"Come with me," Jaden said, standing and offering Tanion a hand. "There's something you need to see."

As the Fusion user led Tanion through the forest, he began to realise just how immersed in the world of the spirits he was. As they walked, he spied many of the different monsters from the card game wandering around, like Valerifawn from the Mystical Beast archetype and The Fabled Unicore. Not only that, but he was finally beginning to come to grips with the living, breathing Yubel that was just on the other side of Jaden. _I knew that they were real, but to actually see it…_ Eventually, they made it to what seemed like a cliff-side overlook, and as the valley before them opened up, Tanion soon realised why he had recognised the forest.

"I know that castle," Tanion said, pointing at the giant structure in the valley below. "I was there. With Stardust, and Edilisna… Royal Knight is down there."

"It appeared when you did," Jaden said, looking down at the castle. "They fitted seamlessly into the structure of this world, but I'm still unsure as to whether I trust them yet."

"What do you mean trust them?"

"Duel Monsters are living, breathing creatures, people sometimes, just like you and me," Jaden said, gaze unchanged. "They will have their own agendas, their own plans. In this world, I make sure that the natural balance is not changed. For all that I know, the Knights could be a threat to that balance."

"Do you believe that they are?" Tanion asked.

"At the moment, no," Jaden admitted. "But we haven't had new spirits appear in this world since the war began, so forgive me for remaining slightly sceptical."

Tanion thought on Jaden's words as they looked over the picturesque valley before them. Although he had been playing the Knights for quite some time, he had obviously never really considered them to be their own people. _So they're just like the people out of fantasy stories and legends, huh?_ Tanion thought. _I wonder how they all interplay in their lives down there, and whether their card forms have anything to do with their personalities._

"Hang on," Tanion said, realisation suddenly dawning on him. "If those are my Knights down there, doesn't that mean that the ones I'm yet to own or use are down there as well?"

"Possibly," Jaden admitted. "However, it's more likely that even if they were there, they wouldn't show themselves to you."

"Why would they do that?"

"You may own their cards, Tanion, but you are not their master," Jaden replied. "They will decide when the time is right for you to gain more of their strength."

 _Just like Jorann and Zera said…_ "I see."

"In my duel against Erial, he summoned a monster the likes of which I'd never seen," Jaden said, switching the subject with a hint of concern in his voice. "A Deity with powers beyond anything I've seen in this world, rivalling that of the God Cards. However, in my time here, I'm yet to find any trace of his presence at all."

"Your time here?" Tanion asked with a raised brow. "The confrontation at Yugi's mansion happened no more than two days ago."

"And yet I've been here for two weeks," Jaden countered, turning to look Tanion in the eyes. "Time moves differently here, although for immortal spirits like the ones who live here it is irrelevant."

"So how long have we been gone then?"

"It's been almost a week since I pulled you in here," Jaden told him, much to Tanion's surprise. "Fortunately humans need no nourishment while in the Spirit World, and I've had Yubel watch over you while I've continued my investigation. But it's probably been around a day in the other world, so not that long."

"I need to return there immediately then," Tanion said. "Elise and Darrien are probably very worried as to what happened after they left. Who knows what happened after I left."

"So are you ready then? Shall we return to Stromberg?" Jaden asked him.

Tanion took one last look at the castle. _If only…_ "Yes, let's go back," he said finally, much to his own dissatisfaction. "We have to tell the others what happened with Zera, since I doubt either Elise or Darrien know what happened."

"The use of both summoning methods is troubling," Jaden admitted. "But it is simply something we will have to figure out later. For now, let us return. Now hold still, take deep breaths, and close your eyes."

Closing his eyes as Jaden had instructed, Tanion waited for him to do something akin to counting them in to the teleportation. Instead, his stomach lurched as Jaden immediately dragged them across the different planes without warning, and once his insides had returned to their allotted position and he opened his eyes, he found them inside the dining hall of Stromberg Castle. Unfortunately, it appeared that it was currently night time, as Felirae, Jorann, Yusei, Yugi and Elise were all staring at them from their seats at the table.

"Oh," Jaden said in surprise. "I didn't realise…. Hi."

"You could've warned…" Tanion cut himself off as his realised the stares they were getting.

"You're alive?" Elise whispered. "Tanion, what –"

"What do you mean I'm alive? Of course I am."

"But… yesterday," the young blonde stuttered. "We saw a phoenix… and then an explosion. You didn't come to us afterward, so we thought that you had fallen and had to return. We only got back a couple hours ago."

"He would've if I didn't pull him into the Spirit World," Jaden cut in. "Sorry for not coming back earlier. It took him a while to wake up."

"You took him into the Spirit World?" Jorann asked warily, his interest piqued by this.

"If I didn't, he would've been killed. Sue me," Jaden replied. "I had been doing my own research into some interesting developments in that world anyway before I pulled him in."

"It's just good to see you both are alright," Felirae said finally. "After the incident with Darrien, it's good to see not everyone is out of commission."

"What happened with Darrien?" Tanion asked, concerned, recalling how the man had looked the last time he had seen him.

"He's recovering," Elise said slowly. "He been in and out of consciousness, but the last I saw him he was just sleeping. Despite what happened with that possession, he still has the new Fusion monster that he summoned, so his trip was seemingly a success."

"That's good to hear," Tanion said with relief.

"The two of you should get some rest," Felirae offered. "Tomorrow morning there will be a debriefing of the events at the Ad Deir monastery and what you were searching for in the Spirit World, Jaden."

"As you wish," Jaden said, nodding slightly. "Yugi, Yusei, may I speak with you in the meantime?"

"Of course, Jaden," Yugi said happily.

"What about?" Yusei asked.

"It's a private matter," Jaden replied. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Use my quarters," Felirae offered. "No one will disturb you in there."

"Thank you, Felirae," Jaden said gratuitously.

Once they were gone, Jorann turned to Tanion. "If you want to see Darrien, he is resting in his room under medical surveillance," he told him. "The kitchen is open to you as well. Take what you need."

"I will," Tanion said with a thankful nod. "I'll get going then. And, uh, sorry again for the interruption."

"I'll take you to see Darrien if you'd like," Elise offered. "I've finished my meal anyway."

"I'd like that," Tanion said.

Jorann and Felirae sat in silence as Elise and Tanion followed The Three out of the dining hall. Their meal was still lukewarm despite the interruption, but it was evident that neither of them were interested in their meals any longer. Instead, both of them seem deeply troubled by the words that had been spoken.

"He took him to the Spirit World," Jorann muttered in disbelief once he was confident they were alone. "Is he mad?"

"He would've been careful," Felirae countered, trying to not jump to conclusions. "Jaden isn't stupid."

"He also seemed very sceptical when we told him about the warning that he spouted, despite his position on the safety of the Spirit World," Jorann reminded him.

"The boy has shown little to no evidence of corruption ever since he arrived here," Felirae said. "Jaden of all people would know if something was amiss with him."

"So are you suggesting we do nothing?" Jorann asked angrily.

"I'm saying we watch him carefully, just as we have been," Felirae responded. "I don't think there will be an issue now that The Three are with us, but we must, and will, remain vigilant."

The next week came with a degree of calmness that Tanion had not experienced since arriving in this world. The debriefing had been the most intense part of the week, with Felirae, Jorann and the other higher-ups showing visible concern as Tanion recalled what details he could about his encounter with Zera. These emotions were only heightened as Jaden told them about his encounter with Erial and his Mythic Deity. It seemed that no one in the room had been fully aware of the power that the Twin Commanders possessed, something that Tanion found hard to believe at the time.

"They've never had to step onto the battlefield before," Felirae had explained. "They are the ones at the very top of The Grand Order's forces. We've fought those that have answered directly to Erial and Zera before, but they have never made an appearance personally."

 _To think that have never once felt the need to fight themselves… just how strong are those two?_ It was a question that Tanion had pondered long and hard over the week, as he felt confident that Zera hadn't shown him her full power during their fight. It seemed that Felirae too had felt the same, and so, with the help of The Three, had managed to contact the leaders of the other rebellion groups together for a meeting that was to begin within the hour. Jaden had been the main line of communication during all this, as he had been able to locate some groups that had previously fallen out of contact. Thanks to this, the leaders of the rebel groups in Australia, China and Brazil were now all present within Stromberg Castle. They had been brought up to speed on everything that had happened with Theta, including the revelations about Irene, but it was now time to figure out how to press forward. _I find it odd that the Chinese Rebellion didn't help with Theta,_ Tanion thought to himself. _It's always possible they were against it like we were, but never got dragged into it like we did…_

He was currently seated on the edge of the bed in his quarters, his deck splayed out of the sheets beside him, duel disk behind them. Darrien had physically made a full recovery from the possession he had endured, but even he admitted that he had not fully recovered mentally from being thrown out of his own body. Elise had been pandering to his every need during this time, personally making sure that he got better as quickly as possible. Tanion felt a small smile grow across his face as he recalled the blonde's pandering and Darrien's insistence that he was alright during the week. _War won't stop people from caring for each other, it seems._

A knock at the door. "Who is it?" Tanion asked, putting his deck back together and into its box.

"Draven," came the voice. "The meeting is about to start. Your presence is requested."

"One moment."

Tying up his boots and putting his deck box into his pocket, Tanion exited the room to find that Draven was in the company of Teleor, Elise and Darrien, all of whom seemed to be in a rather serious mood. Tanion, however, was simply pleased to see that Darrien truly appeared to be back to his normal self.

"It's good to see you've recovered, Darrien," Tanion said.

"It's good to have my body back to normal," the man with golden eyes admitted. "At least I got what I went for, despite the troubles that we ran into. Thanks again for saving us."

"I got lucky," Tanion confessed.

"Just like with your draws?" Elise piped up.

"You know what I meant," Tanion said with a hint of playful anger in his voice.

"We should be moving," Teleor cut in.

"Better to not keep them waiting," Elise agreed. "Lead on."

It was evident as they entered the room that they were the last members of the meeting to arrive in the meeting room. Around the table sat Felirae, Jorann, Yugi, Yusei, Jaden as well as three representatives from the other rebellions, one of which Tanion assumed was the leaders. As the trio took their seat at the table and Teleor and Draven took their positions outside the door, Tanion noted that the mood in the room was icy.

"And for final introductions, this is Tanion, Elise and Darrien," Felirae said formally, before indicating to the groups from the other rebellions. "As you can see, the other leaders are accompanied by guards. To my left is Quinn of the Australian rebellion. To his left is Rafael of the Brazilian rebellion, and to my right is Ming of the Chinese Rebellion."

As they exchanged greetings, Tanion noted that their accents weren't quite as thick as he had expected. Rafael had a rather high-pitched voice for such a large man, whereas Quinn, despite his thin, tanned frame, had quite a deep voice. Ming was in contrast to both of them, as the middle-aged woman seemed to fit the stereotypical Chinese physique and voice quite well.

"Shall we begin then?" Felirae asked the room.

"I hope you understand the risks we are taking in coming here, Felirae," Quinn said immediately.

"We are all well aware of the risks," Yugi cut in before Felirae could answer. "We would not have asked you here unless we thought it necessary."

"We are here at your behest, Yugi Muto," Ming said curtly. "I suggest you be the one to speak."

"Agreed," Rafael said with a nod.

"Alright," Yugi said. "You have all been called here because I am of the belief that we need to formulate a strategy as a team. I may have been out of the picture for some time, but I know if I know anything it's that a divided team is a weak one. We can no longer be fulfilling our own agendas if we are to defeat The Grand Order."

"And how do you suggest we do that? Another Theta?" Quinn scoffed.

"I am still angry that you operated in our area of control without informing us, Yusei and Felirae," Ming spat.

"This is my point!" Yugi said before either could reply. "There is no way for us to gain any ground if we treat each rebellion as separate entities. We have to band together."

"And die together," Rafael commented. "If your plan is anything like Theta, then you will doom us all."

"That's not –"

"No, Yugi, he's right," Yusei cut in grimly. "I was so sure that I could handle whatever was thrown my way, and my arrogance led to many people being either captured or killed. I was wrong in initiating Theta. I let my emotions cloud my judgment, and my friends paid the price. Its horrors cannot be allowed to repeat."

"I'm not asking you all to do something like Theta," Yugi said in an attempt to retain control. "But look around you. We are the leaders of the last remnants of the world of the past. If we are to stand any chance at all against the Order, we can remain divided no longer."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Yugi?" Felirae asked him.

"We create a main base of operations," he answered. "All of your current bases become secondary bases for the larger rebellion. Co-ordinated attacks. Shared equipment, resources and research. I understand you all have different ways of fighting The Grand Order, but alone they aren't working."

"We've lost no ground to The Grand Order for nearly a year now," Quinn countered. "I'd say our little rebellion is doing pretty well for itself."

"How long until that's no longer the case, though?" Jaden cut in. "You will run out of resources eventually. The Grand Order won't. Right from the beginning of the war, they did everything they could to hoard resources and destroy anything else. They captured warehouses and cities, converted thousands by the day to their cause, and halted all production of new cards except for their own. For the common soldier, their resources will run out. It is only a matter of time."

"We will find a way," Quinn muttered.

"We are offering you one," Yugi continued to argue. "I'm not asking you to throw away everything you've held onto and start anew. I'm just asking you to pool your resources together for everyone's betterment."

"I am willing to entertain the idea," Rafael said eventually.

"As am I," Ming agreed. "But only after Felirae, Yusei and I talk about their actions during Theta."

"Quinn?" Yugi asked.

"I fail to see what can be gained from this arrangement," the man answered. "If anything, we will simply be stretching our resources even thinner by agreeing to this. You think The Grand Order won't notice that? You think they won't press even harder if we agree to this?"

"They will anyway. It's in… in… what the –"

Alarm spread through the room as Yugi shrieked in pain and collapsed, Jaden being the first one to reach him as he had been sitting next to the man. Standing to get a better view of what was going on, Tanion recoiled in horror as Yugi's eyes began to glow white, his body seemingly stiffening of its own accord. However, just as Yusei got ready to try and help him, the glowing vanished and his body went limp. Before any of them could wonder what it all meant, the man seemingly came back into consciousness, grabbing his head as he did so.

"Yugi, can you hear us?" Jorann asked in a concerned manner.

"The Order," Yugi murmured barely louder than a whisper. "They're…"

"What did you see?" Jaden asked, realising that whatever happened may be linked to the power that Yugi had been gifted.

"Energy… an unearthly spike…"

The doors crashed open, and the company turned to see a woman holding a screen under her arm. "What is it?" Felirae demanded.

"Sir, our surveillance team near Eravand just picked this up," the woman said, beginning to press buttons on the screen.

A projector above the table whirred to life, and within moment the image that Tanion could see on the woman's screen was being clearly projected onto one of the walls. In it, he could see the easily recognisable city of Eravand in the middle-left of the screen. However, what concerned him and the rest of the company in the room was the sheer amount of activity taking place just outside the city that surrounded a giant object of some kind that Tanion was sure hadn't been there before.

"What the hell is that?" Rafael demanded.

"An Energy Conduit," Yugi managed to say.

"Of that size?" Quinn asked, disbelieving. "It's at least ten stories tall. How did they even keep that hidden?"

"Wait a minute," Yusei whispered. "The Grand Order… they've been capturing Synchro Users and other powerful duelists since the start of the war. You don't think that…?"

"No," Jaden muttered. "No, no, no. That can't be possible."

"Care to enlighten us?" Jorann asked.

"Irene is not from this world," Yusei said, his eyes glued to the projection as his mind went into panic. "If she has amassed enough energy, she could create a portal to that other world."

"But we deduced that to be impossible years ago!" Ming protested.

"No, we deduced that it would require the entire planet working together for a year in order to possibly achieve such a thing," Jaden said. "The Grand Order have had five long years to gather all the resources needed to pull off such an accomplishment. If that truly is an Energy Conduit, then…"

"What do we do?" Quinn demanded.

"We stand and fight as one," Yugi said, getting to his feet.

"They've too many men to take on individually, but together we might be able to get through and put a stop to all of this," Felirae said.

"I can have my men there in an hour," Ming offered.

"We will fly there as one. My jets are the fastest," Rafael offered.

"I will order everyone I can to make for Eravand," Felirae said. "We will meet up with your men as soon as we can, Ming."

"This may very well be The Grand Order's endgame," Yusei warned them all. "Make sure everyone knows this. For if we fail here and now… this may be the end for all of us."

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - A Rebellion United_**


	29. A Rebellion United

**Chapter 29 – A Rebellion United**

The flight to Ming's base near Eravand was disturbingly quiet. Jorann, Elise and Darrien barely spoke as they flew, occasionally checking their cards or their disks to make sure that everything was alright, although it appeared to be more out of nervousness than anything. Since he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to be up against, it seemed to Tanion as if he was the calmest person on the jet. _Just what are they expecting to hear when we land at their base?_ Tanion couldn't help but wonder.

His answer came into view soon enough. As they finally approached the entrance to the cave system from which Ming's rebellion operated, Tanion could clearly see the hive of activity happening outside the entrances to the caves themselves. The fact that they were operating so openly spoke volumes about the situation at hand. _To not care about being seen or attacked this close to Eravand… they really must be treating this as the Grand Order's endgame, otherwise they'd never take such a risk._ However, as they got ready to descend, he began to make out the banners on the side of many of the different aircrafts, and there was four different flags among them. _Every rebellion has aircrafts here… just how much resistance are they expecting?_

"Be prepared to move when we touch down," Jorann warned. "Things are going to be moving very quickly out there, and you're going to want to keep up."

Jorann was more correct than he realised. When they touched down, the door was opened the very instant they came to a standstill and were ushered into an awaiting jeep. From there, they were driven rather hurriedly toward the largest of the caves, and once they were inside Tanion barely had any time to take in the sheer size of the cave, which had been converted into a hangar, before they were led to the back of the cave where a large metal bunker of some kind was embedded into the wall. Upon entering, they found Ming, Rafael, Quinn, Felirae and a bunch of other people gathered around a table, on which was a live feed of the current situation near Eravand. And what Tanion saw horrified him.

"What's the situation?" Elise asked as they entered.

"Far worse than we anticipated," Ming answered. "The number of troops around the object has tripled since we left Stromberg a few hours ago. It doesn't seem like any more troops are coming, but that's not the worst of it."

"So what is the worst of it?" Jorann asked worriedly.

"Take a look for yourself," Ming said, motioning toward the screen. "The object, or 'energy conduit' as Yugi put it, as grown to over three times what was saw previously."

"So how large is it now?" Darrien asked.

"We estimate it to be around 35 storeys high," Ming said. "We assume that, if what Yugi says is true, that the controls for the conduit will be at the top of the tower."

"Then we need to bring that building down," Jorann stated. "However, I'm assuming that's easier said than done."

"That is correct," Rafael said for Ming. "We've tried bombing it already, but even our stealth jets were seen by the Order's tech. Not only that, but out of the few jets that have managed to get through their defences, none have managed to actually get a hit on the tower itself. It seems to be protected by some kind of shield, no doubt powered by Duel Energy as it can counter projectiles summoned from Duel Energy."

"So the building must be powered by the Synchro Users that they caught," Quinn added. "Otherwise there's no way they could've been able to make a shield like that."

"How would they even create something like that though?" Tanion asked, confused.

"We are assuming that they found a way to extract Duel Energy from people," Felirae replied. "Humans naturally replenish their Duel Energy from the atmosphere, something nothing else seems to be able to do. If the Grand Order has found a way to harness that, they've had five years to abuse the absorbing powers of Synchro Users to fuel both the shield and the conduit itself."

"But that's all speculation, isn't it?" Jorann said sceptically.

"It's the only explanation we've been able to come up with for what we're witnessing," Rafael said curtly. "Given our timeframe, we can only go with assumptions at this point."

"So what _is_ the plan?" Elise asked. "I'm assuming you geniuses have come up with something."

"The Three believe that the only way we can get through to the tower is by an Omni-directional assault on the area,' Felirae said, glancing over the live feed of the conduit. "Hopefully, we can scatter their forces long enough to get some people inside to stop whatever is happening in there."

"That's a flimsy plan," Jorann commented.

"Have you got a better one?" Felirae snapped. "We don't have time to worry about formulating a precise attack. For all we know, that thing could come to life at any moment. Yugi had already sensed fluctuations in Synchro Energy before we arrived here, and he reckons they're only getting stronger as time goes on."

"Speaking of the Three, where are they?" Tanion asked the room.

"They've elected themselves to be amongst the group that goes into the conduit thing," Quinn said. "They also said that they want to see the four of you, for some reason."

"Where can we find them, then?" Jorann asked.

"Far west cave, back left wall," Ming answered. "Since you're all caught up, I want you to report there immediately. They will be waiting for you."

Following Ming's instructions, Jorann, Elise, Darrien and Tanion headed for the cave where the Three were supposedly waiting, although it took them a bit of searching to find the right one. As they approached the bunker, Tanion noted a familiar looking Duel Runner parked outside of the building that the others seemed to recognise as well.

"That's Jack's Runner," Elise said in shock. "What in the world…?"

"I believe I can answer that question for you," a voice came from behind them, and they turned to see Yusei walking towards them.

"Yusei? Why aren't you with the others inside?" Jorann asked.

"I had something to give to the leaders," Yusei answered. "I'm surprised I didn't cross paths with you since I've been told you just came from there."

"I doubt we took the same route," Darrien said. "So why is Jack's Duel Runner here?"

"When the war began, I tracked down my friends and gave them devices linked to our satellites," Yusei replied. "Activating the devices meant that they were in need of help, and would transmit their location to the rest of us. I used mine to try and gather everyone to help, but…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yusei," Elise said comfortingly. "I'm sure even though they didn't come that they're doing alright."

"I can only hope," Yusei answered. "Anyway, Jack being here gives us some much needed firepower. We should head inside."

Yusei took the lead as they entered the room, and they found Jack sipping on a drink of some sorts while they were discussing the same live feed of the structure from the leader's room, which was being projected onto the wall behind them. _Where did Jack manage to find tea at a time like this?_ Tanion couldn't help but wonder as he forced himself not to be awestruck by meeting another of the characters from the show.

"And you're sure that Rafael and the others will be okay with this?" Jack asked them.

"They don't have to be," Jaden retorted. "This is the only way we are going to stop that thing from going off."

"Have we figured out who's inside the building yet?" Yusei asked, and the others already in the room turned and took note of the newcomers with varying reactions.

"We have thanks to Yubel," Jaden answered. "It seems as though only four people are inside the building itself, although getting inside seems to require some form of password. From what we can tell, the Twin Commanders, Seto and Irene are all present within the building. For them all to be in one place… this has to be it."

"Yusei, did you give that card to the leaders?" Jack inquired.

"I have, and I've informed them of our plan," Yusei answered. "They will be waiting for us to come to them at the transport."

"Could someone inform us as to what is going on?" Jorann demanded.

Yugi glanced at him before looking back at the screen. "The shield protecting the building allows people to pass through, but not objects summoned via Duel Energy, meaning if we get close enough we can enter the building," Yugi began. "Our plan is to have a co-ordinated strike coming from the east. Jack has agreed to lead us in, and will carve a path directly to the building with our soldiers causing as much chaos as they can to distract those not directly in our path when he does so. Then, our transport will be escorted to the edge of the building, where Jack, Jorann, Elise, Darrien and the leaders will form a defensive perimeter around the building itself. Yubel in confident she can get us inside, and so Yusei, Yugi, Tanion and I will enter the building to try and stop whatever is going on."

"Wait, me?" Tanion asked in surprise. "Why me?"

"Tanion, you're a great duelist, but your prowess in on a battlefield is basically unproven," Yugi answered. "And after what happened with Theta, we aren't sure how your Energy would react to an attempted summon off your own energy."

"But in the duel with Zera, I summoned out Royal Knight for real," Tanion reminded them.

"Doing that is different to a Duel of Strength," Yusei cut in. "In situations like that, you are using the Duel Energy from your active Duel Disk in order to summon a monster in its true form, an over-summon of the monster if you will. It's a different thing to a summon from your own energy."

"You're asking me to duel people way above my strength," Tanion protested. "It's suicide. Erial nearly took one Jaden with one attack, I couldn't stand up to Zera, and Seto and Irene took out both Jorann and Yusei! What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to stall until one of us can get there," Jaden said. "We realise that you aren't as strong as us, but you might be useless anywhere else and we're stretched thin as it is. It's been made clear that you're pretty resourceful and your deck trust you, so we know you should be able to hold your own until one of us arrives."

"Hmm… you seriously want me to do this?" Tanion asked again, still disbelieving.

"The leader will have their hands full with the main fight," Yugi said. "Jack and the others have vast experience on the battlefield and their help with keeping the enemy away from the building will be invaluable. We need you to do this."

"Okay," Tanion huffed, psyching himself up. "What do you want me to do? Who am I fighting?"

"Erial is mine," Yusei muttered bitterly. "I'll have him answer for everything he's done."

"I will deal with Zera," Jaden said. "I feel as though I am the best match up for her."

"And I will talk with Seto," Yugi said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "It appears there is much we have to discuss."

"No," Tanion retorted. "I am not fighting Irene alone."

"I agree," Jorann said angrily. "Yusei, you saw the power that woman possesses. There's no way any one of us can stand up to her."

"That's exactly the point, Jorann," Yusei countered. "The XYZ Summon is something we know of, but know little about. Tanion, however, knows all about it, don't you?"

"I do know a lot about how they work," Tanion admitted. "They're prevalent back home, but it's nothing like this."

"Tanion, we didn't see her XYZ Summon coming last duel, and so we had no way to counter it," Yusei pressed. "You will be able to see them coming far before we ever could, because it's something that we've never had to deal with before."

"And remember, we aren't tasking you with beating her," Yugi continued. "We just want you to keep her busy until we can join you."

"But…" Tanion trailed off. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"It's the best way," Jaden replied. "For all we know, if you tried to summon a monster from your own strength you could simply collapse. This way we will be able to make use of your talents in a way that can't backfire."

"I still won't allow this," Jorann repeated. "Tanion isn't ready for this."

"Jorann, its fine."

"Tanion, listen to your superior!" Jorann snapped.

"I am, and it's not you," Tanion countered. "I'm deferring to the Three on this one. If they believe that this is the right course of action, then I will do what I must."

"I… You're either very brave, or very stupid," Jorann muttered. "If this goes wrong, it's one your heads."

"We are aware," Yugi said. "But now is not the time to be bickering amongst ourselves. We have a plan. Let us execute it."

"Take these," Jaden said, grabbing earpieces off the table and handing them to those in the room. "This will provide direct communication between everyone guarding the building and those inside. Jack, you can use this to call in your back-up when you think the time is right."

Jack smiled. "Let's give those bastards hell."

* * *

From her position atop the Energy Conduit Tower, Irene glanced across the open plain that lay between Eravand and the tower. The initial process of bringing the construct to the surface had gone off without incident, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before the various rebellions caught on to what was going on. _If only there had been a way to do this more discreetly…_

"Irene, the boot-up phase will begin in half an hour," Seto informed her from the control panels in the middle of the floor, a giant pillar extending upward into the sky. "Weather is clear and will be for many hours yet."

"Thank you, Seto," Irene said, a light breeze causing her hair to billow slightly.

"How are your treatments going?" Seto asked. "I hear that there has been little progress."

Irene glanced down at her now slightly-wrinkled skin. "No treatment can recover what I have lost," she muttered before looking away. "But it will all be worth it once this is all over."

"Will it?" Seto asked sceptically. "You said that we would have finished this almost three years ago. Is five years of war really worth all of this?"

"Yes," Irene answered immediately. "I know what horror awaits my people, and I don't care what is necessary in order to save them. I will make it happen."

Just then, a speck of white appeared on the edge of the plain, something that Irene had barely caught and would not have seen at all if it weren't for the reflection that came off it. Raising the pair of binoculars around her neck to her eyes, she focussed as best she could on the white object that was moving at an incredible pace towards the wall of Grand Order soldiers below her.

"Seto, get over here right now," Irene demanded. "I thought you said that the former Signers had been eliminated."

Seto's blood ran cold. "I was told that the last of them was killed off over five months ago," Seto said, taking the binoculars from Irene and looking at the approaching object. "What? That's… no, that's impossible!"

Before Irene could say another word, there was an explosion of red above the white object, and from it came the roar of what she could only describe as a demonic dragon.

* * *

 _You tell me to not hold anything back. Yusei, do you really think I would ever hold back at a time like this?_

Jack Atlas sat in his Duel Runner as it moved at top speed towards the line of soldiers before him. In the distance, he could see his target looming high above the plains, its shadow cast over much of the battlefield as the sun began to rise. In his hand he held one card, ready to summon it when the time was right, but he knew that he had to wait so that it could be co-ordinated with the aerial assault that was coming from every direction. _I hope you know how to use that card that I entrusted to you, Rafael,_ Jack thought to himself. It had been a gift from Greiger, the one who had helped him fake his death to escape the pursuit of the Grand Order. _I owe you once more for this, Greiger._

"Jack, do you read me?" came Ming's voice through his earpiece.

"Is it time?"

"Thirty seconds," Mind said. "I'm high above the battlefield and our jets are one minute out. Jack, put the fear of the devil into them."

"It's time they saw what true power is like," Jack muttered to himself, a sly grin on his face.

"Now, Jack, do it now."

"The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself!" Jack chanted before placing the card on his duel disk. "Appear, Red Nova Dragon!"

Jack watched on as his dragon appeared in all of its powerful glory. Draped in fire, the black and red combination of demon and dragon roared as it descended onto the battlefield, and Jack could sense the fear that had been struck into the hearts of the soldiers in front of him. _Yusei mentioned that a Level 12 had never been summoned to a battle like this before… show them your true might, my mighty dragon!_

"Red Nova Dragon, charge into battle!" Jack commanded as the rumble of jets came into earshot. "Burning Soul!"

* * *

"Seto, what the hell is happening?!" Irene screamed as the red dragon began to tear through her soldiers as if they were nothing. "Jack Atlas is supposed to be dead!"  
"And as far as I knew he was!" Seto snapped back before bringing up an image of the battlefield before them. "What the hell…"

"What is it now?" Irene demanded.

"We're tracking 40… no, 50 jets coming in from every direction except Eravand," Seto said, his eyes growing wider in fear. "Where the hell did they get so much firepower so quickly?"

"They must not have been as separated as I thought. Fuck," Irene muttered. "Get everyone over from Eravand, _right now._ "

"But without any defences –"

"Fuck Eravand!" Irene shrieked. "If we fail now then it won't matter is the city is standing or not. Make. It. Happen!"

Seto gritted his teeth. "Yes, ma'am."

"There's only one hour to go, Seto," Irene said, watching anxiously as the battle below began in earnest. "We cannot fail now, not when we are so close…"

* * *

Tanion watched on as the missiles from the jets began to descend upon the soldiers below, tearing apart what little resistance many of them possessed. It had been clear from the start that the Grand Order had intending on holding off any attack through sheer numbers alone, and despite the severity of the attack, he felt like they hadn't even made a dent in their overall numbers.

"I'll keep bombing them from up here," Ming's voice came through his earpiece. "Get in behind Jack and follow him to the tower. We only get one shot at this."

"Roger that," Elise replied, steering the helicopter transport into position. "Jack, do you read me?"

"What is it?"

"Our estimate is that we will be at the building in three minutes. Can you have a path cleared by then?"

"Of course I can, or my name isn't Jack Atlas!" came the defiant reply.

"I can't believe he brought Flying Fortress SKY FIRE with him," Yusei muttered to himself. "To think he was hiding with Greiger all this time…"

"Two minutes people," Elise informed them all. "Get ready. This could be rough."

As they began to descend onto the battlefield, Tanion looked out the closest window to see the absolute chaos that was unfolding below them. Jets roared through the air, dropping bombs onto the enemies below while also doing their best to hold off the air support that the Grand Order itself had called in. Their troops had finally landed on the edge of the seething mass of Grand Order soldiers and were beginning to fight each other. However, below them was a clear line through the enemies as Jack carved a path with Red Nova Dragon, a path that rebels had already begun to secure as a way to get in amongst the enemy soldier and cause havoc in their ranks.

"You're a brave man for doing this," Jorann said to Tanion suddenly. "Putting yourself at risk like this is not something I expected you to do again so soon."

"This is war," Tanion said to him. "I can't afford to let you all down now."

"We will make sure that you all aren't interrupted," Jorann promised. "Speaking of…"

Tanion watched as Jorann got out of his seat and opened the door of the transport. He went to protest as to what the old man was doing, but he stopped himself as he saw Jorann go to place a card on his duel disk. _He's going to help Jack clear a landing space for us,_ Tanion realised.

"Come to my side, High Dragon Edilisna!" Jorann commanded as he placed the card on his duel disk and jumped from the transport.

Tanion looked out the window as the old man flew past on the back of his dragon, before descending onto the battlefield with Edilisna blasting away the soldiers near the edge of the shield that surrounded the tower. As Elise began her descent to land just outside of the tower, Tanion could see that Jack and Jorann had taken up positions that guarded the space that they had created as they intercepted any attacks thrown their way with blasts from their dragons. As they came below the level of the tower itself, Tanion could see that many of the soldiers were seemingly scared to approach them, with piles of their fallen comrades in between them and the tower. _They possess so much power…_

"Alright, we're down!" Elise announced as Tanion felt the transport's wheels touch the ground. "Everybody out, let's move!"

Tanion waited until last as all the leaders beside Ming, along with Elise, Darrien and The Three made their way out of the door that Jorann had already opened. By the time he stepped out, everyone had already called out their respective monsters and had formed a protective ring around the tower itself.

"I already disabled the lock on the entrance," Jaden announced as Tanion met up with the Three. "Let's move in."

With a hint of doubt still in his mind about going up against Irene, Tanion followed the legendary duelists into the tower as the battle behind him raged on.

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - Genesis of the Grand Order_**


	30. Genesis of the Grand Order

Before the chapter starts, I would just like to acknowledge the milestones hit by this chapter! Not only is this the 30th chapter, but we've also passed 100,000 words and we just yesterday passed 4000 views! Thank you also to all the people that have been keeping up with the fic, and I hope as always that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Genesis of the Grand Order**

Upon passing through the doors to the building, Tanion couldn't help but notice how high the first ceiling was. In a building that was around 35 storeys tall, the ceiling above them must have been at 10 storeys up on its own. In the open space, though, was a sprawling labyrinth of wires, tubes and other machinery, all seemingly connected to the giant pillar that took up the centre of the room. At least 5 metres in diameter, its frame made the man standing before it look tiny by comparison.

"I must admit, the reappearance of Jack Atlas was a surprise to me," Erial said calmly as the four of them face him. "There's a reason we hunted him down, but apparently we failed in that mission."

"You three go on ahead," Yusei ordered in a dark tone, readying his duel disk. "He's mine."

"I know that you all believe that there is a way to stop this, but there simply isn't," Erial stated. "We've made it impossible to summon forth monsters in their true forms in here, and as I am sure you are aware, nothing summoned for real is able to penetrate the shield surrounding this building. You cannot destroy this place."

"We don't have to destroy it to stop it," Yugi countered.

"So you think if you find the controls you can override it?" Erial asked rhetorically, taking the words out of Yugi's mouth. "This is real life. In around 20 minutes this machine will initialise, and from there it will be impossible to stop. In 45 minutes it will fire. We have already succeeded."

"No, you haven't," Jaden said. "As far as I can see, this thing is yet to go off, and there's still 45 minutes until it does. That means we've still got that long to find a way to stop this thing."

"I won't try and stop you," Erial said to Tanion's surprise. "I know that it is a fruitless task you have given yourselves, but I doubt you will accept that."

"You three better get going," Yusei said to them. "I'm going to make sure he isn't lying to us… and to give him his comeuppance."

"Just keep your head on straight, Yusei," Jaden said, before Yugi led him and Tanion toward a nearby staircase.

Once they were gone, Yusei turned to the Commander. "You have a lot to answer for, monster."

"I am no monster," Erial protested coolly. "I have done what is necessary for the survival of my people. Nothing more. Is that not what you have been doing for the past five years?"

"What is necessary for the survival of your people to kill innocents?" Yusei spat angrily. "What is necessary for the survival of your people to kill Akiza?"

"I realise that you have a personal vendetta, but this is beyond either of us," Erial continued. "Surely you must see that."

"You know, in the five years since you bastards began to tear this world apart, we never actually found out why you were committing all of those atrocities," Yusei said vehemently. "What's the purpose of this machine, Erial?"

The man huffed slightly. "To answer that, I'd have to start from the beginning. Are you sure you want to listen to that?"

"Sure, and then I'll smash your head on your own machine," Yusei barked, readying his duel disk and pressing a button on it to lock the two of them into a duel. "I hope you're ready for your last duel, Erial."

"You seriously plan on killing me? How would Akiza feel about such actions?" Erial asked, readying his disk as well.

"You leave her out of this!" Yusei screamed. "This isn't about her. This is about me and you. Are you ready, you bastard?"

"I am," Erial said. "Listen closely to my words, Yusei. If you want to know about us, now is your time to ask."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"You would seriously reveal the secrets that your Order has kept for so long just like that?" Yusei scoffed as they each drew five cards. "Why don't I believe you?"

"We kept it secret so that the rebellions wouldn't know how to counter our actions and our end goal," Erial said. "That's why we never made demands. We knew that we couldn't allow anything to be revealed, as it would put our mission at risk. But now, that mission has been complete, and we have to hide the truth no longer, and I am more than happy to make you realise our situation."

"So what is your mission then?" Yusei demanded. "What could possibly justify everything you've done?"

"Hmph. I set a monster face-down," Erial said, the card appearing between them before he continued. "As you now know thanks to the events over the past few weeks, the more prominent members of our Order are not of this world. What if I told you we were from a world just like this one, yet different? One where the game of Duel Monsters reigned in society and was more prominent that ball sports and served as the primary source of entertainment for millions?"

"I'd say you're beginning to make sense," Yusei admitted bitterly. "During the time we spent as Yugi's place, I thought about the knowledge that we had collected about other worlds, Eden in particular. Your world is one of their creations, just like ours, isn't it?"

"Correct," Erial said with a nod. "Whereas this world was created from the first 3 series of their 'Yu-Gi-Oh' show, our world was born from the creation of the 4th, one they titled 'ZEXAL'."

"That's nothing more than a name to me. Why invade our world?" Yusei asked.

"We invaded because our world was under the threat of extinction," Erial answered. "Once we found this out, our governments came together in secret to form a solution, one that we titled Neo Genesis. It was to be our second chance, should our worst fears be realised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I set two cards face-down," Erial said, ignoring the question. "Turn over."

 ** _Erial – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

"Erial, answer me!" Yusei shouted. "What is Neo Genesis?"

"I suggest you take your turn, Yusei," Erial said. "Neither of us can leave until there is an outcome since you locked us into this duel. Time is ticking."

"Why you… my turn!" he yelled, drawing a card. "I summon the Tuner monster Junk Anchor to my field! (Lvl:2/ATK:0/DEF:0). I then activate the effect of Junk Servant in my hand! Since I control a 'Junk' monster, I can special summon him! Come forth, Junk Servant! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1000). And then, I tune my Level 4 Junk Servant to my Level 2 Junk Anchor! Sacred spear that scorches the starry sky! Unleash your soul and awaken the world! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 6! Stardust Assault Warrior! (ATK:2100/DEF:1200)."

"That's new," Erial commented in a slightly concerned tone.

"Stardust Assault Warrior's monster effect activates!" Yusei announced. "Since he's the only monster on my field, I can revive a 'Junk' monster from my graveyard! Return to my side, Junk Anchor! And now, I tune my Level 6 Stardust Assault Warrior to my Level 2 Junk Anchor! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Spread your wings, Stardust Dragon! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"So Stardust appears on the field," Erial said as the dragon took its position behind Yusei. "I knew it wouldn't take you long to call him out, Yusei."

"So are you going to tell me what Neo Genesis is or not?" Yusei demanded.

"I am," Erial answered, seemingly content that the duel had progressed somewhat. "As you know, the events that happened in the shows that were based in this world also happened for real here. You and the Signers, Jaden and Yubel, and Yugi with the Egyptian Gods."

"What does this have to do with Neo Genesis?" Yusei asked impatiently.

"In our world, there exists two alternate worlds to ours; Barian World and Astral World," Erial explained. "As prophesised by our counterpart show on Eden, our world will be consumed in a war between these two worlds, but unlike the show, our world is different."

"Different how?"

"For whatever reason, the one who was shown to be able to stand against these worlds and eventually save our own has not been born," Erial muttered with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "The war between these two worlds will happen nonetheless, and when we left that world, it was believed that the time was coming as we became closer and closer to our world's representation on Eden."

"So you're saying that your world will be destroyed because one person wasn't born when they were supposed to?" Yusei said. "Surely one person couldn't do all that."

"You stood against Z-One and changed the course of history," Erial pointed out. "Is it so unlikely that this would be the case? In any event, we estimated that we had approximately 12 years at the very most before our world caught up to Eden's representation of us, and that was 10 years ago when we were sent here with our mission. To save our people, we were tasked with building a device capable of sustainable inter-universal teleportation, as impossible as that sounds."

"Wait a second," Yusei said, his mind buzzing with questions. "You were here for _five years_ before you started the war? And how would you even know how to build a device like that?"

"There were preparations that we had to make before initialising the war, and that was never our first option anyway," Erial pointed out, Yusei recalling the words that Tanion had recited from Zera on the flight over. "As for the device, how do you think we got here? The device that brought us here was a prototype of what you are now standing in. Yusei, our two universes are rich with Duel Energy. By harnessing the energies of this world, we have created a device that can successfully sustain inter-universal teleportation. What you are standing in is a device capable of bridging the void between our worlds."

"So you're telling me that everything that has happened in the last five years has been because of this?" Yusei said, his arms spread wide as he motioned to the building. "What about all the lives you destroyed? What about all the people who have died who weren't even involved with any of this, but were killed anyway by your soldiers? What of that, Erial?"

"There has been more going on amongst our ranks than you could ever know, Yusei," Erial answered. "Dissent, munity, attempts for power and disobedience of the highest level. It took Seto, Zera and myself _months_ to convince some of the men not to destroy the refugee camps that were set up for those not involved in the fighting but caught in it anyway. We did everything we could."

"I have never heard so much bullshit from someone before," Yusei spat. "That is all an utter lie. I am holding you responsible for all the lives that have been taken in this war, Erial. You, and you alone."

"Whether you believe me or not does not change the fact that it is the truth," Erial said, his calmness beginning to get on Yusei's nerves. "But if you wish to have your vengeance against me, you must beat me in this duel first."

"Then that's exactly what I am going to do," Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon, attack his face-down monster! Shooting Sonic!"

"By destroying Mythic Caller, I can activate its effect and add Mythic Servant to my hand," Erial said.

A chill went down Yusei's spine. _Mythic Servant… that's the monster that led to the Deity being summoned in Jaden's duel,_ Yusei recalled from his friend's debriefing. _If he already has the Deity in his hand, then I have to be ready for it. After everything he's done, killing Akiza, going after Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna… I swear, if any of them have died as well…_

"I set one card face-down," Yusei announced. "Your move, you son of a bitch."

 ** _Erial – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

"I think you know what's coming, don't you Yusei? My turn," Erial questioned, drawing a card. "From my hand, I summon Mythic Servant (Lvl:3/ATK:1100/DEF:1100), and using his effect, I special summon two more copies or him from my deck!"

"Here we go…" Yusei muttered to himself as the three monsters on Erial's field began to chant.

"I activate the effect of Anhkirendal, Mythic Deity of Spirits in my hand!" Erial proclaimed. "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, but can only be Special Summoned by tributing 3 'Mythic' monsters from my side of the field! Oh great deity of the land and sky, leave your seat at the top of the world and protect what is yours! Render the enemies of the spirits asunder! Tribute Summon! The great deity who rules over all spirits, Anhkirendal, Mythic Deity of Spirits! (Lvl:12/ATK:5000/DEF:5000)."

The spirit appeared behind Erial just as Stardust had done for Yusei, its hulking body larger than the pillar next to him. In fact, the spirit was so huge that it could only manifest from the waist up, the rest of its body unable to form in the space that the room gave. _So this is the monster that defeated Jaden with one attack…_

"I activate the effect of all three Mythic Servants that were sent to my graveyard!" Erial continued. "Since they were used for the summon of a 'Mythic Deity' monster, I gain 500 Life Points for each, giving me 5500 Life Points!"

"That won't help you, Erial," Yusei declared. "It doesn't matter how high your Life Points go, I will wipe them all away."

"You'll have to get past my Deity first!" Erial said. "Not only is he unaffected by all your card effects, but he also cannot be destroyed by battle! Speaking of which, Anhkirendal, attack Yusei's Stardust Dragon! Divine Lighting Surge!"

Yusei shrieked in pain as a blast of lightning engulfed both him and Stardust, destroying his dragon and draining him of his energy as well as 2500 Life Points. As he struggled to get back to his feet, he noticed that Erial seemed rather confused as to why the attack had dealt so much damage to him.

"That's not supposed to be possible…" the Commander muttered to himself.

"Do… do you not know your own monster's strength?" Yusei managed to ask in disbelief.

"I would have thought that it would be restrained by the machinery in this building," Erial said. "However, it seems to have only weakened it instead of removing the real damage that it can deal entirely. How curious."

"I can't believe you…"

"Anyway, the effect of my Deity activates!" Erial continued. "Since it was involved in a battle, at the end of the Damage Step, it loses 1000 ATK, reducing it to 4000!"

"What? Why would such a monster have an effect?" Yusei asked.

"In real life, Anhkirendal rarely leaves his own realm as it drains his power," Erial explained. "The longer he stays out of that realm, and the more he exerts himself, the weaker he becomes."

"So that's why Jaden could find nothing about him," Yusei realised. "He has no reason to leave his own realm."

"Precisely," Erial nodded. "However, when it comes to duels, this is how that side of his being has been translated into his card. It is unfortunate, but there are ways to get around these kinds of effects."

"What did you say?"

"I activate the trap card Mythic Anchor and equip it to Anhkirendal!" Erial announced, revealing the trap. "During each End Phase, if Anhkirendal has less than his original ATK, by paying 1500 Life Points I can return his ATK to his original ATK!"

"So as long as you have Life Points you can return him to 5000 ATK?" Yusei said through gritted teeth. _How am I supposed to beat this thing? There's just no way…_

"And that's exactly what I am going to do," Erial said. "I pay 1500 LP to return Anhkirendal to 5000 ATK. Turn over."

 ** _Erial – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 1500 LP_**

 _Do I even have a way to defeat this monster?_ Yusei thought to himself as he stared down the earthy behemoth. _I have to believe that my deck will give me an answer. They will want to see Erial defeated just as much as I do. Please, here my prayer…_

"My turn!" Yusei said, drawing a card and looking at it. _What the hell…?_

"Is something the matter?" Erial asked as Yusei stared as the card he had drawn, stunned.

"I…" Yusei trailed off, at a loss for words. _Are you still out there, Luna? Is this your way of telling me that you are okay? With your connection to the spirits… that's got to be the only explanation…_

"Are you going to take your turn or not?" Erial asked him.

 _Watch over me, Leo. Luna._ "I summon the Tuner monster Sunny Pixie! (Lvl:1/ATK:300/DEF:400)," Yusei announced, the fairy appeared on his side of the field.

"But that's Luna's card!" Erial shouted in protest.

"And she has gifted it to me in order to win this fight, and I won't let her down!" Yusei replied. "As much as I want to personally see you burn, this duel is also for all the lives you've stolen and all the people you've hurt. And my friends will watch over me in this duel!"

"What the hell…" Erial whispered.

 _I can see it now… a way to surpass his Deity._ "I activate the trap card Stardust Flash!" Yusei continued, revealing the trap. "This allows me to special summon one 'Stardust' monster in my graveyard! Revive, Stardust Dragon! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500)."

"There's nothing you can do before Anhkirendal, Yusei!"

"Are you sure about that?" Yusei said. "I activate the spell card One for One, and discard Speed Warrior in order to summon Level Eater to my field! (Lvl:1/ATK:600/DEF:0). I now tune my Level 1 Level Eater to my Level 1 Sunny Pixie! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner! Formula Synchron! (Lvl:2/ATK:200/DEF:1500)."

"Shooting Star…" Erial said in realisation.

"Sunny Pixie's monster effect activates!" Yusei said. "Since it was used for the summon of a LIGHT Synchro monster, I gain 1000 Life points, returning me to 2500! And then, Formula Synchron's effect allows my draw one more card from my deck! Finally, I tune my Level 8 Stardust Dragon to my Level 2 Formula Synchron! Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon! (Lvl:10/ATK:3300/DEF:2500)."

"Your dragon may be powerful, but it cannot stand up to Anhkirendal, Yusei!" Erial said. "Just admit that there's no way you can win this already."

"But there is, Erial," Yusei countered. _Lend me your power, my deck. One last time._ I activate the Equip Spell Silver Wing! This card can only be equipped to a Level 8 or higher Dragon-type Synchro monster, but now Shooting Star cannot be destroyed in battle twice per turn!"

"Wait a second, you aren't going to –"

"I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon! Once per turn, I can reveal the top 5 cards of my deck, and for every Tuner among them Shooting Star can attack that many times during this turns Battle Phase!" Yusei said, before placing a hand atop his deck. _Please, don't let me down._ "I draw!"

"What did you get?" Erial demanded, concern spreading across his face for the first time. "What did you draw dammit?!"

Yusei simply smiled. "I have drawn five Tuners!" he announced, revealing the cards. "Junk Synchron, Junk Changer, Jet Synchron, Turbo Synchron and Nitro Synchron! This means Shooting Star Dragon can attack five times!"

"I don't believe this!" Erial yelled. "How could you pull that off for a second time?!"

"That's what you can do when your connection with your deck is strong. That is the power of bonds, Erial!" Yusei shouted. "Battle! Shooting Star Dragon, attack Anhkirendal for the first time!"

"You take 1700 points of damage!" Erial shouted desperately.

"But, thanks to Silver Wing, I still have 4 attacks, and not only that, your Deity has dropped to 4000 ATK!" Yusei said, weathering the damage. "Now, Shooting Star! Attack him again!"

"And now you're reduced to 100 Life Points!" Erial pointed out as the attack bounced off of Anhkirendal, but it was clear that the monster was beginning to weaken.

"And yet Shooting Star survives thanks to Silver Wing, and due to Anhkirendal's effect, it now has more ATK!" Yusei countered. "Shooting Star Dragon, attack for a third time!"

"Anhkirendal cannot be destroyed by battle!" Erial said, taking the 300 damage as his Life Points were reduced to 3700.

"But there's still 2 more attacks to come! Now attack him again, Shooting Star!"

"I can't believe this…" Erial whispered as his Life Points dropped to 2400. "My Deity…"

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack the now 1000 ATK Anhkirendal!" Yusei commanded. "Stardust Mirage!"

As the last splinter of Shooting Star smashed into the giant monster, the duo exploded in a cloud of dust, and Yusei couldn't help but smile to himself. _I may be down to 100 Life Points myself, but now so is Erial, meaning he can't use the effect of Mythic Anchor again. Luna, my deck… thank you._ However, much to Yusei's surprise, as the dust cleared and Shooting Star reappeared behind him, the great Deity had disappeared from Erial's field, along with the Mythic Anchor trap that had been equipped to it.

"What is the meaning of this, Erial?" Yusei demanded. "What happened to Anhkirendal?"

"Its final effect activated," Erial replied, almost sadly. "Much like how he must return to his realm to replenish his strength in the real world, his final effect banishes him from the game when his ATK points hit 0. I must congratulate you, Yusei. Not only did you find a way past my Deity, but you had me genuinely worried for a moment there. Well done."

"And you are no longer concerned?" Yusei asked, confused. "Not only do I have Shooting Star on my field, but your strongest monster is gone."

"And yet there is nothing more you can do to me this turn, correct?" Erial said. "You have taken a huge risk reducing your own Life Points like you did. It was a mistake."

 _Surely he's bluffing._ "I set one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei announced, wary of what Erial could now have in store.

 ** _Erial – 100 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 100 LP_**

"My turn," Erial said, drawing a card. "I activate the effect of the spell card Mythic Reckoning! It allows me to destroy cards on your side of the field equal to the number of 'Mythic' monsters in my graveyard!"

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect!" Yusei countered. "I negate its activation and destroy it!'

As Erial sent the card to his graveyard, Yusei couldn't help but feel troubled by the play. _He would know about that effect of Shooting Star's, so why did he activate Reckoning? Unless that was simply to bait out the effect, but what else could he possibly have to surpass Shooting Star?  
_ "I see you are aware of the fact that Mythic Reckoning was not my trump card," Erial said. "Not much gets past you, does it Yusei?"

"That's because I pay attention, Erial," Yusei replied angrily. "Now what is this trump card of yours?"

Erial smiled slightly. "Let me tell you something, Yusei," the man began. "Contrary to what you might believe, there are some of us in the Order who also have a strong connection to their deck, and this card proves that! I can only summon this card from my hand by banishing 2 'Mythic' monsters from my hand. I banish two copies of Mythic Servant in order to summon him! Come to my side, Mythic Retributionist! (Lvl:10/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"Wait, it has an ATK and DEF of 0?!" Yusei shouted in shock.

"Mythic Retributionist monster effect activates!" Erial continued, as the elderly man in white and gold robes beside him began to chant. "All face-up cards on the field beside him have their effects negated, which seals Shooting Star Dragon's negation effect and Silver Wing's protection effects!"

"You plan on attacking Shooting Star with a monster with 0 ATK?" Yusei asked, bewildered. "What other effect does that monster have?"

"I attack Shooting Star Dragon with Mythic Retributionist!" Erial said. "At this time, Retributionist's monster effect activates! I take no damage from this battle, and Shooting Star Dragon is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step!"

"What an effect," Yusei muttered as he dragon was wiped from the field. "But now you've left yourself completely open, Erial!"

"The final effect of Retributionist activates!" Erial announced. "I can special summon one 'Mythic' monster to my field from the grave since he was sent to the graveyard! Revive to my side, Mythic Caller! (Lvl:4/ATK:1600)."

"You think this is over, Erial?" Yusei asked him.

"I don't think so, I know so!" Erial proclaimed. "Mythic Caller, wipe out the rest of Yusei's Life Points!"

 _I don't think so. Not until I enact my revenge._ "I activate my face-down card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei countered. "This negates your attack, and then it returns to face-down defence position!"

"Unbelievable. To have such a card in this situation…" Erial trailed off, gritting his teeth slightly. "I end my turn!"

 ** _Erial – 100 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 100 LP_**

Analysing the field, Yusei knew that the entire duel was now riding on the card he drew. _All he has to do is summon a second monster on his next turn and he wins,_ Yusei thought to himself. _I can't allow that, not after everything that's happened, not after everything he has done. I won't allow him to slip through my hands, not when I'm so close._

"My turn!" Yusei said eventually, drawing a card before smiling. _Of course you'd be the one I draw…_

"If you can't summon a monster to surpass mine this turn, I win," Erial reminded him. "This is your last chance."

"And one I will take eagerly," Yusei said. "I summon Junk Synchron! (Lvl:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500). Then, I use his effect to revive another monster that has served me faithfully for years! Revive from the graveyard, Speed Warrior (Lvl:2/ATK:900/DEF:400)!"

"Of course that was the card you drew…"

"I tune my Level 2 Speed Warrior to my Level 3 Junk Warrior!" Yusei announced. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Junk Warrior! (ATK:2300)."

"It's over," Erial whispered. "After everything that's transpired, it's finally over…"

"Battle! Junk Warrior, attack Mythic Caller and end this duel!" Yusei commanded. "Avenging Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior followed Yusei's order to the letter, smashing through Caller with one hit and sending Erial flying with the impact as his Life Points hit 0, the man bouncing off the pillar in the centre of the room and collapsing on the floor. As Yusei's duel disk shut off, he could feel anger beginning to grow beneath his skin. _He's at my mercy now… Avenge all those that have fallen innocently by his hands. Avenge them!_

"I don't care whether you kill me or not, Yusei," Erial spluttered as the man approached, fully aware of what the other was preparing to do. "Killing me will not stop the machine from firing, and with that, my mission will be complete. I am finished here. Do what you must."

Yusei grabbed the man by the collar as slammed him into the pillar. "How can you be so calm?!" he screamed. "This is for Akiza, you son of a bitch!"

Letting go of the man's collar, Yusei curled his right hand into a fist and punched Erial in the cheek, splattering blood across the pillar and knocking a couple teeth out of his mouth. And yet the Commander made no inclination to try and stop him. Instead, he seemed content to receive whatever punishment that came his way.

"Why won't you fight back dammit?!" Yusei yelled in frustration. "Don't you care about your life anymore?"

"My life counts for nothing," Erial managed to splutter through the blood and shattered jaw. "My job is done. Do what you will."

As he looked into the eyes of the man before him, all Yusei could think of doing was squeezing them into his skull and crushing it between his hands. His body tried to will his hands into that position, and yet he found himself resisting. _He deserves death. For everything he's done, he deserves it. So why can't I kill him?_ Suddenly, Erial's words from earlier echoed in his mind. _What would Akiza think of such actions?_ The answer hit him like a freight train. With one final fit of anger, Yusei threw the man out of his sight and onto the floor before tears began to flow freely from his eyes. _Akiza, I am so sorry…_

Suddenly, the ground begin to rumble beneath his feet, almost as if they had been struck by an earthquake. Before he could react, the shaking threw him to the ground, and then just as quickly as it came, the shaking was gone. In its place, however, came the sound of machinery throughout the building beginning to come to life.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusei whispered.

The answer came from Erial, who was staring directly at the ceiling with a look of contentment on his face. "25 minutes to go."

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon - Machinations of the Grand Order**_


	31. Machinations of the Grand Order

Just a note before the chapter starts. Astute readers will notice I used the anime effects for a couple of Jaden's cards during this duel. Note that I have made sure that these effects work as they are supposed to as the rulings on the effects have been triple checked by yours truly. Also, I have started up a Youtube channel under the same name of Wyncrer the Sage. Unfortunately I am unable to link it properly on here for some reason, but please go and check it out. It only has a few videos on it at the moment, but I plan on making Yugioh/RWBY/gaming content in the future, so if you're interested in that please give it a look.

Anyway, now that that is out the way, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – Machinations of the Grand Order**

Leaving Yusei behind to deal with Commander Erial, Tanion, Yugi and Jaden made their way to the open stairwell that they had spied earlier on. Looking up the stairwell as they entered, Tanion estimated that the stairs only made their way to the top of the room that they had just left, rather than all the way to the top of the building.

"Erial wasn't wrong on one thing. We don't have time for this," Jaden said, before placing a hand on either shoulder. "Going up."

Before either Yugi or Tanion could protest, he felt his body being pulled into the Spirit World as Jaden used Yubel's powers to teleport them upward. However, when they returned to their world as found themselves at the top of the staircase they had been at the bottom of just before, Jaden seemed both frustrated and confused as to why.

"Did something go wrong?" Yugi asked, the man seemingly unaffected by the organ-lurching journey.

"I couldn't teleport through the shield earlier, but I thought that once I was inside I wouldn't have a problem going to the top," Jaden explained. "Don't tell me they have another one set up just for me..."

"We do," a voice came from the room through the open door next to them. "Come in. We've much to discuss."

Looking toward the voice, Tanion found himself looking at Zera, who was seated at what looked to be a rather comfortable lounge, her heard turned slightly away from them as she looked through the clear glass windows out onto the battlefield below. As they warily entered the room, Tanion realised that it looked very similar to what you would expect from the lobby of a corporate building of sorts.

"We modelled it after the old government buildings," Zera said, noticing the look on Tanion's face. "You just left what you would essentially call the basement. Welcome to the ground floor."

"You've been expecting us," Yugi said in clear reference to them, rather than the rebels currently tearing into Zera's army. "You prepared for Jaden's powers."

"We've known about your abilities for quite some time, so we took liberties to make sure you couldn't simply come and go as you please once the machine was activated," Zera replied, before standing and readying her duel disk. "However, this is as far as you come. Erial might have been complacent, but I am not that foolish. None of you are leaving this room."

"I disagree," Jaden said before locking Zera's duel disk into duel mode along with his own.

"You really think that's going to hold me?" Zera asked him.

"No, but Yubel will," Jaden said. "You don't want to know what she's capable of, trust me."

Zera seemed to recognise the seriousness of the threat. "Fine," she said. "If it's a duel you want, then let's go. Just know that once I'm done with you, I will be chasing after you two. Not that either of you can get past Seto and Irene anyways."

"We can try," Yugi said. "Come on, Tanion. Leave her to Jaden."

Jaden watched them go, and once they were out of sight and heading up a different staircase he allowed himself to listen to Yubel, who had been trying to get his attention since they had arrived at the top of the previous stairs.

 _\- Jaden, this woman is different from the others. I have never had a chance to really analyse her yet, I think Yugi could feel it as well… unlike Erial, Irene and Tanion, who don't fit into this world, she does -_

 _\- Are you saying she never came to this world from another one? -_

 _\- She fits seamlessly into the energies of this world. Even though she seems to have acquired the power of Fusion and Synchro through her own power, I don't think that would be enough to do this -_

"Happy now?" Zera asked, interrupting their mental conversation.

"Who are you, Zera?" Jaden demanded. "Yubel says that you are of this world, yet you fight with the Grand Order. Is this true?"

Zera's expression darkened at the words. "You want a duel, didn't you? Duel me!" she shouted.

"Tell me who you are first!" Jaden demanded. "You didn't come to this world from another like the others, did you?"

"My name is Zera, and I am the co-Commander of the United Army Corps of the Grand Order," Zera recited. "That is who I am. My past doesn't matter!"

 _It appears I touched a nerve._ "Let's do this, Zera," Jaden said, readying his disk. "But just know, I will have answers, one way or another."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"You really shouldn't have gone and pissed me off like that, Jaden," Zera rumbled ominously. "I was planning to go easy on you like I did with Tanion, but now I'm not going to hold back."

"What happened, Zera?" Jaden persisted. "What happened to you that would make you react in such a way?"

Zera clenched her jaw in anger. "My turn!" she proclaimed. "Since I control no cards, I can activate the spell card Envoy Package from my hand, with allows me to add Envoy Gathering from my deck to my hand. I then activate the continuous spell immediately!"

"That's the card that put Tanion in a tight spot last time," Jaden recalled.

"I then activate the spell card Polymerisation!" Zera continued. "I fuse the Jalyth, Envoy of the Feline and Scaram, Envoy of the Insect together! Cat and beetle, become one as you journey forth on the search for even greater strength! Awaken the ancient ancestry within yourself to press forward with eternal strength! Fusion Summon! Revive from beneath the earth, Level 7! Kine, Envoy of the Dinosaur! (ATK:2400/DEF:2100)."

"And now Gathering adds 3 counters, giving it an extra 300 ATK," Jaden stated.

"Since it was used as material for a summon, Jalyth's monster effect activates, sending Wylt, Envoy of the Bird to my graveyard!" Zera continued. "Not only does this add another counter, but it also triggers Wylt's effect! Since it was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one 'Envoy' monster beside itself from the grave! Come to my side once again, Jalyth! (Lvl:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1350)."

"I don't like where this is going," Jaden whispered to himself, as Envoy Gathering went to 5 counters.

"I then activate the effect that Kine got from using Scaram as summoning material!" Zera proclaimed. "I send a second copy of Wylt to my grave, and use its effect to revive the first one from the grave! Appear, Envoy of the Bird! (Lvl:3/ATK:1350/DEF:1350)."

"Now Gathering goes to 7 counters," Jaden muttered. "And she hasn't even used her normal summon yet…"

"And now I summon the Tuner monster, Andraxia, Envoy of the Fairy! (Lvl:1/ATK:200/DEF:1300," Zera said as the fairy appeared. "Once Envoy Gathering gains another counter, I then tune my Level 3 Wylt and Level 4 Jalyth to my Level 1 Andraxia! Power of the heralds, converge here and now in order to call forth a devastating force! Combine your individual strength to awaken the being of legend and revive its overwhelming might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon! (ATK:2800/DEF:2400)."

"Synchro and Fusion on the same turn…" Jaden murmured, unable to not be impressed by the spectacle.

"Andraxia's monster effect activates! Since it was used as Synchro material for an 'Envoy' monster, I gain Life Points equal to the amount of 'Envoy' cards on my field and in my graveyard, and you take that much as damage!" Zera cried. "Since I have 9 cards in total, my Life Points go to 4900 and yours fall to 3100."

 _Weather it, Jaden,_ Yubel's voice echoed in his head as he took the brunt of the effect damage that came from Zera. _I will, don't you worry. What's worrying me, though, is how worked up Zera got so easily… what happened to her?_

"And now, Wylt's effect activates for a third time!" Zera said. "Since it was sent to the grave, I can revive one 'Envoy' monster in my graveyard! Appear once again, Jalyth, Envoy of the Feline! (Lvl:4/ATK:1800)."

"And now Gathering has 13 counters on it," Jaden said to himself. "What a duelist…"

"Thanks to Envoy Gathering, each of my 3 monsters gains 100 ATK for each counter on it," Zera said. "Therefore, Caranith has 4100 ATK, while Kine has 3700 ATK and Jalyth 3100."

"You're an incredible duelist, Zera. 3 monsters all with over 3000 ATK on your first turn is nothing short of unbelievable," Jaden commented. "So how did someone with your talent end up with the Grand Order?"

"Will you stop asking me that question?!" Zera said, more as an order than a request. "Caranith's monster effect activates! Once per turn, since I have at least 4 'Envoy' monster in my graveyard, I can shuffle them all back into my deck and draw one card!"

"I will stop when you answer me!" Jaden countered. "You don't strike me as the kind of person to get behind such slaughter. So why are you here?"

"Shut up!" Zera shrieked. "I set the card I just drew. Turn over!"

 ** _Zera – 4900 LP_**

 ** _Jaden – 3100 LP_**

"Zera, please answer me," Jaden implored. "I can tell that you aren't a bad person, so how did you end up working with the Order?"

"You will stop asking me that question, _right now,_ " Zera ordered menacingly.

Jaden didn't react. "No. Not until you tell me what happened to you. Not until you tell me why you react so much to someone asking about your past. What happened?"

"Argh, fine! You want me to relive my worst memories? Fine!" she shouted. "Yes, I have always lived on this world. I used to an operative for the CIA, until I was abandoned after a failed mission and thrown in a Russian gulag, where I rotted for _10 years._ Do you have any idea the sort of things that happen to people in those places?"

"I don't think I want to," Jaden muttered.

"But then, 8 years ago, I was saved," Zera recalled, despite her breathing beginning to sharpen and sweat beginning to form on her body. "The Grand Order came for me, rescued me from a place worse than hell. That's why I serve them. They gave me a life again."

"Why did they recruit you?" Jaden asked.

"Look around you, imbecile. Do you really think those you're fighting outside are all people from Irene's home world?" Zera spat, pointing to the battlefield below. "She and the other members approached governments across the world in secret, offering them power in the next world in exchange for resources, people being one of them. Different countries offered different things. China, their intelligence and production. Vietnam, their men. Russia, their prisoners. What better way to get rid of us?"

"So that's how the Grand Order managed to appear all over the world at once," Jaden whispered. "They are never going to get their promised power, are they?"

"I haven't a clue," Zera answered. "That's up to Irene. I serve her because she saved my life. I couldn't care less about what happens from here."

 _Her reaction to her memories seems to be receding,_ Jaden noted as the woman spoke. _Fortunately, it didn't form into a full attack, but to see someone so faithful to another for freeing her from a prison… I can't help but wonder what happened to her during that time. I wonder if there's any way to help her._

"One thing I'm confused about," Jaden asked. "How did Irene even get the co-operation of the various governments and businesses? That doesn't seem like something that would be easily achievable."

"From what I know, she used the various events tied to warfare and Duel Monsters in order to sway their minds," Zera replied, taking deliberately deeper breaths to try and steady herself. "Think about it, Jaden. All the events that happened around you, Yugi and Yusei. Do you really think governments wouldn't remember monsters being summoned for real across the world? Or how about the population of entire states disappearing overnight? Not to mention cities on the verge of being crushed by time-travellers. They remembered, and so when Irene came to them promising an alternative, they took what they took to be the smart choice."

 _So everything that happened to us help create this war?_ "This is a lot to take in," Jaden admitted.

"Are you happy now?" Zera spluttered bitterly. "Are you content with yourself? Have you satisfied your curiosity?"

"Zera, you don't need to serve the Order anymore," Jaden said. "Your life is yours, and has been for 8 years. You can do what you want."

"And what I want to do if help Irene achieve her goal," Zera said confidently. "I won't allow you to stop that."

"Then we must continue," Jaden muttered. "I have to get past you and regroup with Yugi and Tanion. I can't let you stand in my way."

"Make your move, Jaden," Zera ordered.

"Alright then. My turn!" Jaden said, drawing a card. _Now, to get rid of that spell card._ "Since I control no monsters, I activate the spell card Convert Contact! By sending Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from my hand and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss from my deck to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards! And then I activate another spell, Miracle Contact! I return the Glow Moss in my graveyard and the Elemental HERO Neos in my hand to the deck so that I can Fusion Summon! Appear before us now, Elemental HERO Glow Neos! (Lvl:7/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"Wait, I know that card," Zera realised in fear.

"Glow Neos' monster effect activates!" Jaden announced. "Since it's my first Main Phase, I can target one face-up card on your side of the field and destroy it, and I choose Envoy Gathering!"

"And now all my monster lose 1300 ATK…" Zera muttered as the card was impaled by a glowing spear.

"Not only that, but this turn, Glow Neos can attack you directly!" Jaden announced. "However, I don't really feel like doing that."

"What?" Zera uttered in confusion.

"I activate the spell card Contact Out!" Jaden said. "I return Glow Neos to the Extra Deck in order to special summon the monsters I used for his summon from my deck. Come on out once more, Elemental HERO Neos (Lvl:7/ATK:2500) and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss! (Lvl:3/DEF:900)!"

"What are you planning, Jaden?" Zera demanded.

"I now activate my last spell, Polymerisation!" Jaden continued. "I fuse Elemental HERO Neos on my field with the Elemental HERO Stratos in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come to my side, Elemental HERO Neos Knight! (Lvl:7/ATK:2500/DEF:1000)."

"I've never heard of this monster before," Zera muttered.

"Neos Knight's monster effect activates!" Jaden said. "It gains ATK equal to half of the non-Neos monster used for its summon, and since Stratos had 1800 ATK, that means Neos Knight now has 3400 ATK!"

"But that means…"

"Battle! Neos Knight, attack Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon!" Jaden commanded. "Wrath of Neos Slash!"

"My dragon…" Zera whispered as she took 600 points of damage.

"Neos Knight's other effect activates, meaning it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase! Neos, attack Kine, Envoy of the Dinosaur!"

"Another attack?" Zera muttered as she held her arms in front of her face, blocking the dust that was created from the assault and weathering the 1000 damage. "Do you really think this will slow me down, Jaden?"

"Maybe not, but it's a start," he replied. "I end my turn with this."

"Before you do, I reveal my face-down trap Envoy Return!" Zera announced. "I special summon all 'Envoy' monsters that were destroyed by battle and sent to my graveyard this turn! Return to my field, Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon (Lvl:8/ATK:2800) and Kine, Envoy of the Dinosaur! (Lvl:7/ATK:2400)."

"Just when I had gotten rid of them too," Jaden muttered. "Your turn, Zera."

 ** _Zera – 2800 LP_**

 ** _Jaden – 3100 LP_**

"I can't believe you made me relive those memories," Zera whispered. "For that, I will destroy you."

"Zera, we can help you," Jaden countered. "I realise that Irene is the reason you have a life at all, but there are ways to help you move past the pain. The memories will remain, but we can help you handle them."

"I don't want your help!" Zera screeched. "Don't you get it, Jaden? I may as well have been dead and buried before the Grand Order came and saved me from that place. I owe them _everything,_ and so I will do everything in my power to make sure that their plan succeeds. And no one is going to put a stop to that!"  
"Zera, they have destroyed this world, can't you see that?"

"This world left me to die! I don't give two shits about what happened to it!" Zera said. "My turn! From my hand, I activate the spell card Polymerisation, fusing Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon and Jalyth, Envoy of the Feline together!"

"A second copy of Polymerisation?" Jaden muttered. "For her deck to give her a cards like that now…"

"Oh great Envoy of the Dragon, become one with the Feline and sacrifice your energies to give rise to the beast from the deepest oceans! Tremble before the might of the destroyer of nations as he ascends to swallow the earth!" Zera chanted. "Fusion Summon! Grace of battlefield with your presence, Oracion, Envoy of the Great Leviathan! (Lvl:10/ATK:3000/DEF:2800)."

At first, Jaden didn't see the monster that Zera had called to the field. However, his eyes soon glanced to the window behind Zera, where he could see the dark blue and purple-lined head of the gigantic beast taking up the entirety of the ten metre tall glass window. _The rest of its body must be wrapped around the building,_ Jaden realised. _What the hell…_

"Oracion's monster effect activates!" Zera continued. "Since a Fusion monster was used for its summon, I can negate Glow Moss' effects and gain Life Points equal to its DEF!"

"Why not negate Neos Knight's effect?" Jaden wondered aloud as Zera's Life Points rose to 3700.

"So I don't have to deal with its effects when I attack it," Zera said with a wicked smile. "Jalyth's monster effect also activates! Since it was used as material for the summon of an 'Envoy' monster, I can send one 'Envoy' monster from my deck to the graveyard, and I choose Wylt, Envoy of the Bird!"

"Not this again…" Jaden whispered.

"Wylt's monster effect activates!" Zera continued. "I revive Jalyth, Envoy of the Feline to my field! (Lvl:4/ATK:1800). I then activate the effect of Oracion, Envoy of the Great Leviathan! I can tribute one other 'Envoy' monster on the field in order to raise its ATK by the same amount as the tributed monster's ATK! Jalyth, I transfer your energies to Oracion! Lend him your strength!"  
"I see," Jaden realised as Oracion's ATK grew to 4800. "Now you can freely destroy both of my monsters…"

"Battle! Kine, attack his Glow Moss! Fossil Rampage!" Zera said. "Kine's monster effect! Since he does piercing damage, you take 1500 damage from this attack!"

"What?" Jaden gasped as Kine's tail whipped around, slicing straight through Glow Moss and slamming into Jaden, who crossed his arms across his chest in self-defense. "And there's still the Leviathan…"

"Oracion, attack Elemental HERO Neos Knight!" Zera commanded. "Energy Cascade of Ages!"

The great beast outside reacted to the order issued by Zera, turning its head so that its mouth was now facing the window. Jaden's eyes grew wide and his stance shifted involuntarily to a defensive position as the beast opened its mouth and white energy bellowed from deep within its gut, smashing through the window and filling the room, enveloping Jaden as his monster was wiped away in an instant, reducing his Life Points to a mere 200. As the attack surrounded him, his body began to convulse in pain as the attack hit him everywhere at once before collapsing from exhaustion, unable to even whimper as the attack finally came to an end. When he finally managed to struggle to one knee, he could feel the wind howling through the newly opened hole in the room, the leviathan outside eyeing him down in a way that almost suggested that it was curious as to how Jaden had survived the assault.

"But… Erial said…" Jaden stuttered through the pain.

"Erial is a good leader, but he can sometimes be incredibly stubborn in his beliefs," Zera said. "He believed he had found a way to make this building impervious to summoning out monsters for real. He was wrong. You cannot hold back the power of Gods with simple machinery."

"That thing is a God?" Jaden muttered doubtfully.

"It's power comes from a God," Zera replied. "It is its Envoy after all."

 _I remember now… Yugi and Atem fought this thing's master years ago,_ Jaden realised as he struggled to his feet. _They managed to defeat the real thing with the power of the Egyptian Gods, but what can I do against such a monster?_

 _\- Jaden -_

 _\- Yubel? -_

 _\- Remember, Jaden. I'm always here with you. We can fight this together -_

"I end my turn," Zera huffed. "Come at me, Jaden. If you still can."

 ** _Zera – 3700 LP_**

 ** _Jaden – 200 LP_**

"Zera, if you truly believe that I am unable to continue this fight, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you," Jaden said, righting himself with a smile on his face.

"You barely have the energy to stand," Zera pointed out. "What can you possibly do in this state?"

Jaden closed his eyes, and when he re-opened them, they were glowing orange and green. "More than you can imagine. My turn!" he proclaimed, drawing a card. "From my hand, I activate the spell card Fusion Recovery! This allows me to add one 'Polymerisation' and one card used as Fusion material in my graveyard to my hand! Therefore, I return Elemental HERO Neos and Polymerisation to my hand!"

"Another Neos Fusion…" Zera murmured.

"I activate the spell card Polymerisation, fusing the Elemental HERO Neos that I just added to my hand and Yubel together!"

"What? Yubel?!"  
"Fusion Summon!"Jaden cried. "Appear before us now, Neos Wiseman! (Lvl:10/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)."

"Not him, not now…" Zera cursed.

"Zera, this monster is the combined strength of myself and Yubel, and you will now feel that power!" Jaden proclaimed. "Neos Wiseman, attack Kine, Envoy of the Dinosaur! Ultimate Nova!"

"Not to mention his effect…"

"Neos Wiseman's effect activates!" Jaden announced. "Since it's battling an opponent's monster, it inflicts damage to you equal to that monster's ATK while I gain Life Points equal to its DEF!"

Zera shuddered as the energy drained from her body as the attack also hit Kine and destroyed it, inflicted another 600 points of damage to her and reducing her Life Points to 700 while Jaden's rose to 2300. However, much to Jaden's surprise, once the dust settled Zera was still comfortably standing, and the Envoy of the Great Leviathan was still looming behind her like a dark shadow.

"And now, I end my turn with this," Jaden said. "However, on your next turn, unless you draw a monster it'll be game over thanks to Wiseman's effect."

"I'm sure my deck will answer me," Zera replied. "It hasn't let me down before."

"Then let's find out."

 ** _Zera – 700 LP_**

 ** _Jaden – 2300 LP_**

"My turn!" Zera said, drawing a card.

"Did you get a monster?" Jaden asked.

"No, but it'll do nonetheless," Zera replied. "I activate the spell card Envoy Trade! I tribute one 'Envoy' monster on my field in order to gain Life Points equal to its original ATK, then special summon one Level 4 or lower 'Envoy' monster from my deck!"

"Wait, you're _tributing_ Oracion?!" Jaden gasped in disbelief.

"I regain 3000 Life Points and special summon the Tuner monster Folrent, Envoy of the Primate (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) from my deck!" Zera announced as the life energy of the now vanquished Oracion washed over her, revitalising her. "And now, Oracion's last effect activates! Since it has left the field, I can special summon one other 'Envoy' Fusion or Synchro monster from my graveyard! Appear one more time, Caranith, Envoy of the Dragon! (Lvl:8/ATK:2800)."

"This is just like her duel with Tanion," Jaden realised.

"Folrent's monster effect activates!" Zera continued. "I special summon Quandron, Envoy of the Oxen from my deck, but its stats become 0, its Level becomes 1 and its effects are negated! I then tune my Level 1 Quandron to my Level 1 Folrent! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, the Synchro Tuner, Dagan, Envoy of the Light! (Lvl:2/ATK:500/DEF:500)."

"One more…" Jaden whispered.

"I now tune my Level 8 Caranith to my Level 2 Dagan!" Zera chanted. "Light of our bonds, shine upon your comrades and give rise to a power of myth and fable! Revive the destructive force lying deep within your heart and lay waste to those that would defy your will! Accel Synchro! Appear before us now, Level 10! Piscai, Envoy of the Boundless Phoenix! (ATK:3300/DEF:2500)."

"To think you could summon out Piscai from that position," Jaden said as the giant Phoenix appeared beside Zera. "That's incredible."

"Battle! Piscai, attack Neos Wiseman! Cleanzing Blaze!"

"Neos Wiseman's monster effect activates!" Jaden shouted as the fire engulfed his monster. "Since it has battled, I inflict damage to you equal to Piscai's ATK while I also regain its DEF as Life Points!"

As Neos Wiseman crumbled into ashes, its final spirit emerged from the dust and flew towards both of the players. Zera stiffened in pain as her Life Points were reduced by 3300 back down to a mere 400, while Jaden's rose to 4800. However, upon seeing the look on Zera's face, it was clear that she wasn't done.

"Piscai's monster effect activates," she said. "Since it destroyed a monster by battle, I can inflict damage to you equal to its ATK. Take 3000 damage, Jaden Yuki!"

Yubel's voice echoed in his mind as Jaden took the damage head on. _Do it, Jaden._ "Neos Wiseman's last effect activates!" Jaden countered. "By banishing 'Yubel' from the game, I can revive Elemental HERO Neos from my graveyard! Come, Neos! (Lvl:7/ATK:2500)."

"I end my turn," Zera said. "Make sure to make this turn a good one, Jaden. It will be your last."

 ** _Zera – 400 LP_**

 ** _Jaden – 1800 LP_**

 _Please answer me again, my deck._ "My turn!" Jaden proclaimed, drawing a card. "I activate the spell card Legacy of a HERO! Since both Neos Knight and Neos Wiseman list a 'HERO' monster as material, I can return them to my Extra Deck in order to draw 3 cards!"  
"Wait, 3 cards?" Zera gulped.

Before either could go any further, the ground beneath their feet began to shake, and both of them fell to one knee in order to keep themselves steady. Eventually the shaking stopped, but Jaden's mind was awhirl as he tried to figure out what had just happened. _Was that an earthquake or something?_

"The machine has finally come to life," Zera said joyfully. "Only 25 minutes to go now, is Irene's predictions were correct."

"You mean this thing has booted up?" Jaden asked.

"And in less than half an hour, this world will begin anew," Zera proclaimed.

 _I have to stop this._ "Nevertheless, I'm afraid this is the end, Zera," Jaden said with renewed haste.. "I activate the spell card Contact Soul! Since I control Neos, I can special summon one 'Neo-Spacian' from my hand, deck, or graveyard! Revive, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab! (Lvl:2/ATK:500/DEF:500)."

"You sent that to the grave at the start of the duel," Zera recalled. "Unbelieveable…"

"I then normal summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole from my hand! (Lvl:3/ATK:900/DEF:300)," Jaden announced. "I then return Neos, Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to my deck in order to perform a Contact Fusion! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear by my side to end this duel, Elemental HERO Magma Neos! (Lvl:9/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)."

"No way… this can't be…"

"Magma Neos' monster effect activates, giving it 400 ATK for every card on the field!" Jaden said. "Since there is only 2, its ATK rises to 3800, but that is more than enough to finish this! Magma Neos, attack Piscai, Envoy of the Boundless Phoenix! Super Heat Meteor!"

As the liquid meteor crushed the phoenix beneath its weight, Jaden noted the smile on Zera's face as she too was knocked down by the attack. Once it was over he rushed to her side as she lay on the ground, but he was shocked to find the woman seemingly content with the fact that she had lost.

"You can't stop it now," Zera told him. "I may be unable to stop you from advancing now, but you can't stop it now. The initialisation phase has completed and its all on automatic now. No one could stop it at this point, not even Irene."

"Zera, are you alright?" Jaden asked, concerned.

"I can't move," she admitted, the exhaustion seemingly affecting only her body and not her mind. "But it matters not. Our goal has finally been achieved."

"Jaden! We have to hurry!"

The voice came from the stairwell that he had ascended earlier, and he turned to see Yusei rushing towards him. There were two things that Jaden noticed about the man that seemed wrong. For one, he seemed very anxious, but the thing that Jaden was worried about the most was the small amount of blood that rested upon the clothing on his left shoulder.

"Yusei, what happened down there?" Jaden asked warily.

"Erial's unconscious but alive, but we have more pressing concerns," Yusei told him. "This machine's purpose it to open a passage to another world, allowing those waiting on the other end to come through. The Grand Order's people."

"Why do they want to come through?" Jaden asked.

"They've done all this out of fear that their world might possibly be destroyed in a war that may not even come," Yusei spat angrily. "They've done all this on the belief that something is wrong with their world. Did Yugi and Tanion go on ahead?" Jaden nodded. "We need to catch up to them and stop this thing. I'll explain more on the way."

Zera managed a small chuckle as they made to move off. "Don't forget the most important thing, gentlemen," Zera whispered. "20 minutes to go."

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - Irene and Seto_**


	32. Irene and Seto

Hello all, so I apologise for the long break between chapters. I've been focusing a lot on my novel recently and I have also begun making videos on Youtube (for those interested, just search 'Wyncrer the Sage' on Youtube since I can't post a link here for whatever reason. That shameless self-promotion, I know) ANYWAY, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I do plan on getting out the next chapter relatively soon as I'm sure many of you will be eager to read it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – Irene and Seto**

"Argh!"

Tanion barely caught Yugi as he collapsed in pain and cradled his head in his arms. No less than two seconds after, the ground began to rumble beneath Tanion's feet, causing him to fall backwards and nearly throwing him down the stairs that they had just come up. Exhausted from the effort and breathing deeply, he was surprised by his own strength as he managed to hold them at the top of the stairs until the rumbling finally stopped.

"What was that?" Tanion asked him.

"That… was a lot of Duel Energy," Yugi managed to push out, moving away from Tanion as he regained control of his senses. "The Conduit must have reached the initialisation phase. We have to hurry."

Having reached the top of the stairwell, Yugi opened the door and they found themselves in what appeared to be a grand office of some sort. There was a fire escape on the far side of the room that contained a large wooden desk with what appeared to be a leather seat behind it. Tanion could only assume that this had been designed for Irene so that she could sit in comfort while her plan finally came into fruition.

"Look, through the windows," Yugi said worriedly, pointing down to the ground below. "The Order has reinforcements coming in from Eravand."

Below, the battle seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. Those around the building seemed to be doing alright, but beyond that it was impossible to tell. Bodies littered the battlefield, and with no clear way of telling friend from foe, it was impossible to discern whether or not they were holding out of not.

"There seems to be less monsters used by the Grand Order summoned to the field than otherwise," Yugi said optimistically as they looked out the window. "Hopefully this means that the battle is turning in our favour."

"Don't you realise that doesn't matter anymore?" came a voice from the fire escape.

Yugi didn't seem surprised. "Hello, Seto."

"It's been a while, Yugi," Seto replied. "I must admit, I'm surprised you left your mansion after all this time."

"A matter of importance came up," Yugi muttered. "Tanion, I will deal with Seto. You head up and stall Irene."

"Stall Irene? Him?" Seto asked. "Don't make me laugh. Yusei and Jorann couldn't even stand up to her and I, what chance does he have?"

"Remember Tanion, just stop her from firing the Conduit," Yugi instructed. "Do whatever it takes."

"Of course," Tanion replied nervously.

"I will be there shortly, don't you worry," Yugi assured him.

"Right," Tanion said, hyping himself up. "I'll see you up there."

Seto couldn't hold back a laugh as Tanion ran past him to the fire escape to the roof. "You would send a boy to fight someone even I don't hold a candle to?" Seto asked Yugi. "How stupid have you gotten over the past few years, Yugi?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Seto," Yugi answered. "Joining the Grand Order? Yusei told me everything that you said to him during Theta, but that can't seriously be all there is to it."

"It is, Yugi," Seto retorted. "I am many things, and a businessman is one of them. It was the smartest decision I could've made and I've saved far more lives than I ever could have if I had decided to try and fight the Order."

"You still chose the wrong side, Seto," Yugi pressed. "Do you think others will see it that way? Or will they simply see you as a traitor to your own people?"

"It doesn't matter what other people think, for I know that I made the right choice!" Seto yelled. "Duel me, Yugi. Irene can handle that boy, but you… I will deal with you myself."

"We'll see," Yugi huffed, readying his duel disk.

 ** _DUEL!_**

"I'll start," Yugi said. "I set three cards face-down. Turn over!"

"You aren't even going to summon a monster?" Seto asked surprisingly. "You're out of practise, Yugi!"

"Are you sure about that?" Yugi said with a slight smirk. "Come at me and find out, Seto."

 ** _Yugi – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Seto – 4000 LP_**

"I'll show you how much I've grown in the past years, Yugi! My turn!" Seto bellowed, drawing a card. "This card must first be summoned by revealing one 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' in my hand! As you can see, I have one, and since I do, I can special summon this monster to my field! Come, evolution of my soul, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)."

"An advanced form of Blue-Eyes?" Yugi gulped as the sleek looking dragon appeared on Seto's field.

"Next, I play the spell card Polymerisation, fusing two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand together!" Seto proclaimed. "Embodiments of my soul, merge your indomitable power together and call forth your united strength! Blast your enemies into oblivion! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! (ATK:3000/DEF:2500)."

"Both monsters are ones I have not seen before," Yugi commented. "Has your drive only grown stronger under the Grand Order, Seto?"

"Irene knew why I joined the Order, and she was happy for me to do my best to save as many people as I could," Seto replied. "She gave me the ability to do so much more than I could have ever done otherwise, so yes, you could say that my resolve has increased over the years. Seeing the things that men and women on both sides of the war have done… it's only made me want to help those caught in the middle even more. But you wouldn't know that, would you Yugi? How long exactly where you in that mansion for?"

"I was there to protect people," Yugi countered. "Atem returned the God Cards to me, but their anger was too great to unleash upon anyone. So, I hid them away."

Seto studied him for a moment. "You don't have them with you, do you?" he said eventually.

"No," Yugi admitted. "I have them secured safely away from this place until this fight is over. I won't have them harm anyone on my watch."

"You cannot be serious," Seto laughed. "How can you ever expect to defeat me without the God Cards? You are helpless without them, Yugi!"

"I wouldn't call myself helpless, Seto," Yugi countered. "I've picked up a few tricks over the years as well, you know."

"Hmph. Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, attack Yugi directly!" Seto commanded. "Destruction Burst!"

"I activate a trap card, Magician Navigation!" Yugi countered. "From my hand, I special summon Dark Magician (Lvl:7/ATK:2500) and then, from my deck, I special summon the Dark Magician Girl! (Lvl:6/ATK:2000). Appear, my magicians!"

"They fall pitifully short of my dragons, Yugi! Alternative White Dragon, attack Yugi's Dark Magician!"

"I activate the Quick-Play spell, Dark Burning Magic!" Yugi countered again, revealing the face-down. "Since I control both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, I destroy all cards on your side of the field!"

"What?!" Seto gasped.

"Go, my magicians!" Yugi ordered. "Destroy those dragons with your magic!"

The duo watched on as the Dark Magician and his apprentice each blasted one dragon with dark magic from their staves. All it took was one well-placed attack as the dragons exploded from the inside out, and when the dust settled, they were gone completely. However, much to Yugi's surprise, Seto's determination had seemingly not faltered at all, his gaze as steely as ever.

"You may have destroyed my dragons, but they are far from finished! Quick-Play spell, Silver's Cry!" Seto announced. "Revive from my grave, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000)."

"You knew I'd destroy your dragons, didn't you?" Yugi realised.

"I had no way of knowing for certain, but I was sure to have a back-up plan in case you did. That's why I held back on using it earlier," Seto retorted. "Blue-Eyes, attack his Dark Magician! White Lightning!"  
Yugi could do nothing as his magician was destroyed. "I activate a continuous trap, Eternal Soul! With this, I can revive the Dark Magician that you just destroyed! Reappear, Dark Magician! (Lvl:7/ATK:2500)."

"It seems you were prepared for them to be destroyed as well," Seto noted. "I set one card face-down. Turn over!"

 ** _Yugi – 3500 LP_**

 ** _Seto – 4000 LP_**

"My turn then," Yugi noted, drawing a card. _Good. A way to surpass his dragon._ "This monster can only be special summoned by tributing 2 Level 6 or higher Spellcaster type monsters on my field. Therefore, I tribute Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in order to special summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic! Come, o great sorcerer! (Lvl:9/ATK:3200/DEF:2800)."

"I remember this," Seto commented. "You can now choose to negate any trap cards that are activated."

"Indeed, but I choose not to negate this one! Using Eternal Soul's effect, I once again revive the Dark Magician (Lvl:7/ATK:2500) from my graveyard!" Yugi announced, as the purple-robed magician joined his similarly black-robed sorcerer on Yugi's field. "Battle! Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Celestial Black Burning!"

"You'll pay for this, Yugi…" Seto swore as his dragon was destroyed.

"Dark Magician, attack Seto's Life Points directly!" Yugi continued. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Seto took the attack with ease, his Life Points dropping to 1300. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

"I'm going just fine, thank you," Yugi retorted. "I set one card face-down. Turn over!"

 ** _Yugi – 3500 LP (1 card)_**

 ** _Seto – 1300 LP_**

"My turn then," Seto said, drawing a card.

"You can still help us, Seto," Yugi pushed. "Tell us how to stop this machine. You needn't do this!"

"Yugi, I don't think you fully understand the situation," Seto replied. "As I am sure was told to both Yusei and Jaden by Erial and Zera, there is simply no stopping this machine. There is no failsafe to stop it. There is no way to override it. There is no control panel to find and try to hack into the system. This will happen, whether you like it or not."

"Seto, surely there's a way to –"

"There is no way, Yugi!" Seto bellowed. "I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror! By banishing the required materials from my graveyard, I can summon out a Dragon-Type Fusion monster from my Extra Deck!"

"The three Blue-Eyes in his graveyard…" Yugi whispered.

"I banish two copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Alternative White Dragon from my graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon!" Seto cried. "Soul of the White Maiden, release your true power and grace the field with your presence! Release your bonds and lead us toward the path of light! Fusion Summon! Appear, the final manifestation of my passion, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (Lvl:12/ATK:4500/DEF:3800)."

"The triple Fusion has evolved as well…" Yugi muttered in disbelief. "But you can't defeat me this turn with that, Seto!"

"That's where you're wrong, in fact, I was _waiting_ to summon this dragon out just to defeat you!" Seto revealed. "I activate my face-down card Shrink, which reduces your Sorcerer's ATK to 1600!"

"You could've used that last turn to save your dragon, but wanted to save it for this…" Yugi realised. _He must have known he was going to draw Dragon's Mirror. Has his connection with his deck grown that strong?_

"Battle! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack the Sorcerer of Dark Magic! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

"I activate the trap Magician Defence, and since I have a Spellcaster on the field, I take halved battle damage from this attack!" Yugi countered.

Once the dust had settled and Yugi had lost 1450 Life Points, he looked at Seto and was shocked to see the conviction still in his eyes. "Neo Blue-Eyes' special effect activates," Seto said ominously. "Since it's the only face-up card on my field and it attacked, by sending another 'Blue-Eyes' Fusion monster from my deck to the graveyard in order for it to attack again."

"No way…"

"I send another copy of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to my graveyard in to attack your Dark Magician! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

Yugi tried to weather the attack, but the sheer power behind the blast was too much for him. His Dark Magician was wiped away in an instant and he was thrown backwards by the blast, his Life Points dropping to a mere 50 and he took 2000 points of damage. As the dust came to rest, Yugi pushed himself back onto one knee, and he could feel the cold, unforgiving gaze of Seto's eyes on him, something that he still was not used to after all these years.

"This effect of Neo Blue-Eyes can be activated up to twice per turn," Seto said. "I therefore send my final copy of my Ultimate Dragon to the graveyard in order to attack you again. Final Ultimate Burst!"

"I… I activate Eternal Soul's effect, summoning the Dark Magician back from the grave in DEF mode (Lvl:7/DEF:2100)," Yugi managed to say, the black-robed mage appeared between him and the incoming attack.

"Then destroy his magician again, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto commanded. "Leave nothing left!"

An involuntary cry escaped from Yugi's lips as the attack hit him, pinning him against the glass window and cracking it. The attack finally relented and his could feel his body drop from the window and hit the floor, but it barely registered through the numbness that he felt. _Such conviction… A moment longer and that window might not have held me any longer._

"Ever since we had our last duel all those years ago, I never dreamed that I would face you again," Seto muttered. "With everything that has happened since, with your disappearance into the mountains and the war, I never thought I would get this opportunity. This isn't about what is about to happen. Yugi, I am fighting you because I want to. I am fighting you because, finally, it is my turn to be the victor between us. I won't let anything stand between us in that."

"Yugi!"

The cry came from the stairs that Yugi and Tanion had ascended earlier, and he was thankful to see that Yusei and Jaden were rushing over to him. Seto huffed in disapproval as the two approached their fallen comrade, and judging from the look on their faces, they seemed to be in a hurry.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"A bit numb, but I'm fine," he reassured them. "Seto and I were just having a duel, weren't we Seto?"

"Yes, and I would like it if you didn't interrupt us while I finish crushing him," Seto snarled. "And don't even think of making for the rooftop. You aren't getting past me."

"But I thought you said that the machine can't be stopped," Yugi asked. "Why don't you want us going to the roof?"

"Because Irene is there, and she deserves to witness the moment that the machine fires without interruption," Seto answered.

"But you let Tanion go?"  
"The boy is most likely dead by now. If he has survived this long, then Irene has been severely holding back."

"Yugi, the machine," Jaden muttered as he and Yusei helped him up. "You were right. It's an energy conduit designed to pierce the veil between Irene's world and ours, allowing her people to come through."

"A way between the worlds," Yugi muttered. "There's so many ways that could fail, don't you realise that Seto? Utilising Duel Energy is such a way… there's no telling how it will affect our two worlds!"

"Why do you think it's taken us so long to finish this project?" Seto countered. "Both sides of this war have been able to send through small groups of people to other worlds before. The process is not an unknown. But performing it on such a large and continuous scale took years of planning and trials. While we were gathering the resources necessary to fire the Conduit, we were taking every precaution to make sure that it would succeed. And it will succeed."

"We will find a way to stop this," Yugi assured him. "If all this is true, then you're messing with the natural order, which is something none of you know anything about. There's a reason why our worlds are separate, and I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way."

"I'd like to see you try," Seto dared him. "Turn over!"

 ** _Yugi – 50 LP_**

 ** _Seto – 1300 LP_**

"My turn then," Yugi said, drawing. _This card…_ "Seto, I have a question for you."

"I'm listening," Seto said gruffly.

"What happened to Mokuba?"

Seto's attitude shifted noticeably. "He grew up," Seto said. "During the past few years, he's been helping me with the refugee camps at different places across the world. Eventually, he decided he would stay at one of them where he could help out the most. Irene made sure he got the proper training that he needed, and that's something I've always been grateful for. But that was nearly a year ago now. We've been in touch ever since."

"So he's not in danger of any sort?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Seto inquired curiously.

"It means I can do this in the knowledge that there won't be any repercussions for you or for him," Yugi answered. "I activate the effect of Eternal Soul one final time. Revive to my side, my ever-faithful guardian and protector, Dark Magician! (Lvl:7/ATK:2500)."

"What are you planning on doing, Yugi? Dark Magician has 2000 less ATK than my Ultimate Dragon," Seto pointed out.

"Seto, I am aware of the graveyard effect of your Neo Blue-Eyes," Yugi said. "It protects 'Blue-Eyes' monsters you control from being targeted by card effects by banishing itself to negate it. But, it doesn't protect against cards that don't target your monsters!"

Seto's eyes went wide. "You don't mean…"

"I activate the spell card Magical Dimension!" Yugi proclaimed, sealing the Dark Magician inside of the coffin. "I tribute my Magician in order to special summon a Spellcaster from my hand and destroy your Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"You dare…"

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! (Lvl:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1000). And now, say goodbye to your Ultimate Dragon!"

Seto could only watch on as the hole at the front of the coffin that the Dark Magician had been sealed inside was filled with a yellow energy that then careened towards his dragon and cut it in half. The pieces fell apart before exploding, and he had to raise an arm up to shield his face from it.

"I was so close…" Seto muttered angrily.

"Breaker the Magical Warrior, atta –"

Yugi's voice was cut off as the building began to shake once more. As it did, Yugi could feel something immensely powerful beginning to surge beneath their feet, and he quickly realised what was happening. _We're too late…_

"Yugi!" Yusei shouted as the man collapsed, unconscious, causing Breaker to disappear from the field. "What is –"

Yusei's voice was cut off as the pillar in the middle of the room erupted and morphed into a pillar of pure white light, streaking through the building and high into the sky. Yusei stared in disbelief as the air became instantly thick with Duel Energy, and he could feel that it was Synchro Energy that made up the vast majority of the energy that now filled the room. Glancing at Seto, he could see the man was fixated on the pillar of white light, a huge smile spread across his face.

"We didn't make it in time," Jaden realised beside him. "The Conduit's fired."

"And now, all of our work will have paid off. It's been ten long years in the making…" Seto whispered in awe.

"Yugi, wake up!" Yusei pleaded, shaking the unconscious man in an effort to rouse him. "Is there any way to stop this thing? Yugi!"

"The Conduit has fired, and the bridge shall be made to Irene's world," Seto proclaimed before turning to them. "The Grand Order has succeeded, gentleman. Welcome to a new world."

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon - A True Synchro User**_


	33. A True Synchro User

**Chapter 33 – A True Synchro User**

Tanion felt the door shut with a soft click. Steadying his breath, he released his grip on the door and turn around to the awaiting. _Just stall her. You can do that._ Huffing in an attempt to psyche himself up, he walked up the last few steps and found himself on the roof of the building. There was surprisingly little wind at the top, and as he looked down over the battlefield below, he could see that the reinforcements from Eravand were on the cusp of joining the fray. With the soldiers undoubtedly already running on empty, Tanion felt certain that it wouldn't take long for the fighting below to end one way or the other.

"The fight will soon end," a voice came from behind him. "Even the likes of Jack Atlas can't fight forever."

He didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to him. Instead, Irene joined him near the edge of the building, glancing over the battlefield. A quick glance in her direction was all Tanion needed to see that the woman seemed to have aged since they had last met, the small amount of greys in her hair and the slight wrinkle to her skin giving it away.

"You were sent here to stall me, correct?" Irene asked him, to which Tanion nodded. "I thought as much. It seems that your friends will be thoroughly disappointed when they find out that this machine cannot be stopped."

"We will find a way," Tanion said adamantly.

Irene chuckled slightly. "We?" she asked as she began to walk back toward the pillar that rose a good fifteen metres about the rooftop. "You're an outsider, Tanion. Always have been."

"I'm a part of the Coalition," he replied. "I was an outsider before, but they came to me for help, and I agreed to it so long as they protected my family."

"You're no more a part of the Coalition than you are a part of this world," Irene said. "You're a tool that they've used to further their own goals. A soldier. A weapon."

"What's your point, Irene?" Tanion asked.

Irene huffed slightly, almost impressed by his attitude. "My point is that I am giving you an opportunity to walk away from all of this," she said, before pulling something out of her pocket. "You know what this is, don't you?"

"That's… that's exactly like the stone that brought me here," Tanion realised.

"Correct, and it's one that I engineered solely for this eventuation," Irene revealed. "The Coalition brought you here because you agreed to keep your family safe from my organisation. I'm going to offer you a way out. Take this stone and leave. We won't come after you, we won't bother you again. You are free to go back to your own life."

"I…"

Tanion was surprised by how much he wanted to believe it. It sounded perfect, a way for him to escape the horrors that were happening around him. But there was still something he didn't trust about Irene, undoubtedly born from the fact that she was the leader of the Grand Order. But as he thought further, it was more than that. _I haven't been in this world for a long time, but the people that I've met… I can't just abandon them. I won't ever forgive myself if I abandon them to a fate that they never deserved._ As much as he wanted to return to his family, he had made a promise when he had agreed to come to this world, and he wasn't about to break that promise.

"I came here for a reason, and that reason was to help the Coalition in its fight against the Grand Order," Tanion stated, readying his duel disk. "I will fulfil that duty, for all the people who are trusting me to do so."

Much to his surprise, Irene began to smile. "Good," she whispered, dropping the stone and crushing it beneath her boot. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"What? Why?" Tanion asked warily.

"I haven't forgotten what you did in Eravand," Irene said, readying her duel disk. "I offered you a way out just in case you had lost the will to fight, but I can see that is not the case, and I am so glad that it's not."

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_ "We will find a way to stop this, Irene."

The woman licked her lips. "I'd like to see you try."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"I'll start proceedings then, shall I?" Irene said happily. "From my hand, I summon the Tuner monster Elemental Entity of the Aqua! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1500)."

"A Synchro Summon on the first turn then," Tanion whispered to himself as a humanoid figure made of water appeared on her field. _And she can use XYZ…_

"Then, I can special summon this card from my hand since I control an 'Elemental Entity' monster," Irene continued. "Appear, Elemental Entity of the Wind! (Lvl:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000)."

"A Level 7…"

"Aqua's monster effect activates!" Irene proclaimed to Tanion's surprise. "Once per turn, I can increase or decrease the level of an 'Elemental Entity' monster on my field by 1. I choose to raise Wind's level to 4!"

"Wait, an XYZ?!" Tanion exclaimed. "But that means –"

"I Overlay my Level 4 Aqua and Level 4 Wind!" Irene proclaimed, clutching her chest in pain as she did so. "XYZ Summon! Appear before us now, Rank 4! Nebulae Elemental Entity! (ATK:2200/DEF:2200)."

"Irene… why would you do that?" Tanion wondered in amazement as the monster appeared on her field. "I can see what has happened to you. XYZ Summoning takes away your life, probably because there's no XYZ Energy in this world. So why would you do this to yourself?"

Irene smirked as more of her hair turned grey, her skin wrinkling slightly more. "Two reasons, and two reasons only," she huffed, breathing heavily from the effort but recovering quickly. "For one, you stole away Yusei and Jorann from me after Seto and I defeated them. The things we could've learned from them… I've had a hatred for you ever since. But, once this machine fires, XYZ Energy will pour through from my home world and I will be rejuvenated, my energy and my life returned."

"Even if that's the case, why would you willingly do this to yourself?" Tanion asked in confusion.

"Because I've never been able to use my full strength in this world, but now, with my hour of victory at hand…" Irene trailed off as she laughed to herself. "I'm going to use every ounce of my strength destroying the person who stole Yusei from me! Nebulae's monster effect activates! When it is XYZ Summoned, I can randomly send one card from your hand to the graveyard!"

"Yusei must have meant more to you than information if what you're saying is true," Tanion protested as he discarded the card furthest on the right in his hand. "You wouldn't get this worked up over me saving him if all you wanted was information."

Irene sighed. "You're too smart for your own good, outsider," she spat. "Yusei was a thorn in my side from the very beginning. Even after we thought we had killed him, it only turned him into a martyr. Expected that one, but he needed to die. Turns out my men are more inept than I thought. But when we learned of Theta and I learned that Yusei was alive… I wanted him to be mine so badly."

"I'm sorry, what?" Tanion coughed in disgust.

"He was always getting in the way, and I was so looking forward to torturing him in every way possible for information… and pleasure," Irene replied. "We filmed Akiza's death for just so an occasion you know. But now, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to watch him see that!"

"You… filmed Akiza's death?" Tanion whispered, his fist balling involuntarily. "That's… I have no words..."

"Good thing I have some then, you thief!" Irene shrieked. "Nebulae's monster effect activates! By discarding one card and detaching one XYZ Material, I can add one 'Rank-Up-Magic' card from my deck to my hand!"

"Rank-Up-Magic," Tanion whispered. "You intend to go into Void?"

Irene grinned. "I set three cards face-down. Turn over!"

 ** _Irene – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 _Deep breaths… now is not the time to lost your temper. She will get what's coming to her soon enough._ After taking his own advice, Tanion assessed the situation. He knew that one of the face-downs had to be the Rank-Up-Magic as Irene's hand was empty, and he presumed that it had to be a Quick-Play if she intended on using it on his turn. _If I recall correctly, Void destroys a monster on summon, so that has to be what she is going for, meaning I have to try and bait out the effect before I summon a monster._ Glancing at his hand, he could see that he had the ability to, but it was going to require some luck. _This can work since Void misses timing if it's summon isn't the last thing to happen in the chain… Deck, if you can hear me, I could use a helping hand right about now…_

"My turn!" Tanion proclaimed, drawing a card. "Since I control no cards, I can activate the spell card Advent of the Knight, and it's first effect allows me to destroy one card in your Spell and Trap zone, and I choose… the one on the far right!"

Irene gasped. "Are you… I activate the Quick-Play spell, Rank-Up-Magic Elemental Expanse!" she said angrily, revealing the card Tanion had targeted. "This card allows me to use an 'Elemental Entity' XYZ monster as material to summon an 'Elemental Entity' XYZ monster that's either 1 or 2 Ranks higher! Therefore, using Nebulae Elemental Entity as material, I… I rebuild the Overlay Network! Power of the elements, be consumed by the ever-growing darkness and transform into a new power! Bend reality to your will and rise above all! Rank-Up XYZ Change! Appear before us now, Rank 6! Void Elemental Entity! (ATK:2800/DEF:2800)."

"I knew it," Tanion whispered. "Advent of the Knight's second effect now activates, allowing me to summon a 'Knight' monster from my hand! Appear before us now, Knight Protector! (Lvl:3/ATK:0/DEF:2100). And since your monsters' summon wasn't the last event to happen in the chain, you can't activate it's on summon effect!"

"Stupid fucking wording…" Irene grimaced in pain, Tanion noting that she looked like she had aged 10 years thanks to the last summoning. Her hair was nearing full greyness, and her skin was beginning to whiten from the age. "What are you looking at?"

"You used to look around the same age as my mother, but now you look closer to her mother," Tanion commented. "How can you be okay with doing this to yourself?"

"I already told you, you blithering idiot," Irene spat.

"You've gone crazy over this," Tanion muttered. "I won't allow this to continue any longer. From my hand, I activate the effect of Jester Knight! Since I control only one 'Knight' monster, I can special summon him from my hand! Appear, the Tuner monster, Jester Knight! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). And then, I normal summon Soldier of the Knight from my hand! (Lvl:4/ATK:1300/DEF:1300)."

"Synchro versus XYZ… I suppose it is only natural," Irene muttered, coughing slightly.

"I tune my Level 4 Soldier and my Level 3 Protector to my Level 1 Jester!" Tanion proclaimed. "Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Royal Knight! (ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"I remember you," Irene said venomously to the monster. "You were the main reason they escaped, weren't you?"

"Knight Protector's monster effect activates!" Tanion proclaimed. "Since he was used for the Synchro Summon of a 'Knight' monster, I can add one 'Divine Blade' or 'Knight' card from my deck to my hand, and I choose Divine Blade Runix! I then equip this spell to Royal Knight, raising his ATK to 3000 and making him immune to all other card effects!"

"Don't think this is the end for my XYZ monsters, Tanion!" Irene vowed, knowing what was coming.

"I thought as much, but that doesn't mean I can't try! Royal Knight, attack Void Elemental Entity! Sacred Blade!"

Although he was happy that he had gotten the first damage in, Tanion was fully aware that there was still a long way to go in the duel. Irene's penetrating gaze was still locked on him through the dust, and once it has settled he could see that despite the effects of the XYZ Summons she was still as determined as ever. _We just want you to keep her busy until we can join you._ Yugi's words echoed in his mind. He knew that all he had to do was to keep her in the duel, stall until they could arrive and stop the machine. _I feel as though it's not long now until the machine fires,_ he thought to himself. _They can't be far away. I just have to keep Irene busy until they get here…_

"I set one card face-down!" Tanion announced, emptying his hand. "Turn over!"

 ** _Irene – 3800 LP_**

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

"You think it's gone that easily, Tanion? My turn!" Irene shouted, drawing a card. "I activate the trap card XYZ Reborn, which allows me to revive Void from the graveyard. Arise, Void Elemental Entity! (Rnk:6/ATK:2800/DEF:2800)."

"Revive it all you want; Royal Knight will just destroy it again!" Tanion said defiantly.

"I activate the effect of the Rank-Up-Magic Elemental Expanse in my graveyard!" Irene proclaimed. "By discarding one 'Elemental' spell card, I can return it to my hand. Therefore, I discard the spell card Elemental Call to add it back to my hand!"

"You're planning to Rank-Up again?" Tanion whispered. _She's going to kill herself at this rate…_

"Of course!" Irene said malevolently. "I activate the Rank-Up-Magic Elemental Expanse, targeting Void! This allows me to summon an 'Elemental Entity' XYZ monster from my Extra Deck that is up to 2 Ranks higher! Oh, great abyss of space, take upon a new strength as you absorb the power of solar systems to fuel your onward march! Rank… Rank-Up XYZ Change! Appear, Rank 8! Galactic Elemental Entity! (ATK:3400/DEF:3400)."

As the void reappeared from the Overlay Network, Tanion could see the galaxies now swirling ever so slowly within its humanoid form. Not only had it gained height, now standing far taller than Irene herself, but its stats had also grown with it. However, Tanion's eyes were then diverted as Irene slumped to the ground, clutching at her chest as more years seemed to disappear before his very eyes.

"Irene, stop this!" Tanion pleaded. "What you're doing is idiotic. If we stop you then you won't be revived. Are you seriously going to continue risking that?"

"Not only can you not stop us, but I'm going to use all of my strength to destroy you, thief!" Irene shrieked, echoing her words from earlier. "Galactic's monster effect activates! If it is XYZ Summoned, I gain life equal to half the ATK of one monster on your field, and since you only have Royal Knight…"

"You gain 1500 Life Points," Tanion whispered as Irene's Life Point meter went up to 5300. _Now she's going to be even harder to slow down…_

"Battle! Galactic Elemental Entity, attack his Royal Knight!" Irene commanded, her voice as strong as ever despite her aging body. "Supernova Shockwave!"

 _Dammit._ "I activate the trap card Knight Bulwark, meaning Royal Knight cannot be destroyed this turn!" Tanion countered.

Irene simply grinned. "But you still take the damage."

Tanion weathered the blow along with Royal Knight, who was left unharmed by the attack. "I'll take whatever you throw at me, Irene," Tanion vowed. "I will fulfil the promise I made to the Resistance."

"We'll see about that," Irene muttered. "Turn over!"

 ** _Irene – 5300 LP_**

 ** _Tanion – 3600 LP_**

"I'll find a way, Irene, I swear it. My turn!" Tanion announced, drawing a card.

"Do you still not get it, after all this time?" Irene asked him, cradling the duel disk slightly on her aged arm. "This machine cannot be destroyed. At this point, even I have no way of shutting it down. In… eight minutes from now, the machine will fire, spewing the Duel Energy we've collected over the past five years into the void between this world and my home, and then the bridge will be formed and this world will be born anew. Do you really think that an outsider like you, who can't even stand up to those I've crushed beneath my boot, has any say in what happens here today? You don't even have anything to fight my Galactic Elemental Entity, do you?"

Tanion glanced at his hand to see Magical Knight Merlin looking back. "I…"

"You see? Give up, outsider!" Irene commanded. "Those who you came here with cannot stop this machine either. You think we would build it in such a way that it can be stopped? The machinery destroyed, the process aborted? The real world isn't a fairy tale, boy. Miracles like that don't happen!"

"They will find a way!" Tanion protested vainly. "The likes of Yusei, Jaden, Yugi… they've been in worse situations than this, and when they get here they will find a way to stop this. And if there isn't, then they'll make one!"

"And what if they don't get here at all?" Irene pondered, glancing at her watch. "Six minutes…"

For that, Tanion had no answer. "I activate Royal Knight's monster effect! I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and inflict half of its ATK to you as damage!"

"Galactic Elemental Entity cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Irene countered. "What now, Tanion? Without your monster's ability, it's ATK points simply aren't high enough to get over my monster, and judging from your reaction to the card in your hand earlier…"

"I… I switch Royal Knight to DEF mode (2000)," Tanion muttered defeatedly. "Turn over."

 ** _Irene – 5300 LP_**

 ** _Tanion – 3600 LP_**

"My turn!" Irene proclaimed, drawing a card. "Tanion! I will show you just how useless this 'fight' of yours truly is! I activate the spell card Will of the Elementals! Since I control an 'Elemental Entity' XYZ monster, I can return one 'Elemental' spell card to my hand and one 'Elemental Entity' monster to the deck from my graveyard! Therefore, I return Elemental Expanse to my hand and Void to my Extra Deck, and then Will's last ability allows me to draw another card!"

"So much recovery off a single card…" Tanion whispered, feeling his hope fading fast. "Don't tell me though, another Rank-Up…"

"I will show you my full strength here and now!" Irene cried, activating the Rank-Up-Magic once again. "By using Galactic Elemental Entity as material, I… I rebuild the Overlay Network for the final time! Light from the beginning of time and space, transcend the will of the universe and descend before us to rebuild this world anew! Rank-Up XYZ Change! A…appear, Rank 10! Elemental Entity of Creation! (ATK:4000/DEF:4000)."

The light from the monster appeared before it did. Humanoid like all the other Elemental Entities before it, this one took on the colour of a pure white light, one that was initially too bright for him to even look at. However, he quickly noted the faltering body behind the new arrival to the field, and he could see that Irene was in a bad way.

"I… may have underestimated how much energy that would require," the woman admitted as her white hair began to thin and her body began to sag. "But I'll soon be revived, and it'll all be worth it… Elemental Entity of Creation's monster effect activates! If this monster is XYZ Summoned, you're Life Points are halved and I gain that amount! Equilibrium!"

Tanion cried out in pain as he felt something get ripped from his chest as he Life Points dropped to 1800, something he soon identified as his Duel Energy. Looking over at Irene as her Life Points rose to 7100, he could see that her eyes were perkier than they had been before, but her body had seeming not physically recovered at all despite that. _Did that monster just take my Duel Energy from me? What the hell…_

"Elemental Entity of Creation cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects, and should you try and destroy it by battle, I can simply banish one 'Elemental Entity' monster from my graveyard," Irene stated. "Not only that, but from my next turn onward, I can summon one 'Elemental Entity' from either my graveyard, deck or Extra Deck once per turn via its effect."

"Why tell me all this?" Tanion asked her.

"So that you know how hopeless this situation is," Irene told him. "The Three aren't coming for you. Even if they've bested Seto and the Twin Commanders, there's nothing that they can do. As for you… you're at my mercy now. I activate another spell card, Elemental Rage! This turn, Elemental Entity of Creation deals piercing damage, but all damage you take is halved."

"But with 4000 ATK, that's still 1000 points of damage," Tanion whispered.

"Exactly," Irene said with a sickening smile. "Battle! Elemental Entity of Creation, attack Royal Knight! Ray of the Beginning and End!"

Tanion cried out in pain as the beam of pure white light burst through Royal Knight will ease and surrounded him, not pushing him back but rather engulfing him in its pain and torment. The next thing he knew he was staring straight up at the sky, his head heavy and his arms by his side, although his right one felt numb. _Did I black out?_ Struggling to one knee, he realised he must have landed on his right arm on the way down. It was the only thing that could explain the pain that was now shooting up from my wrist. _Must've done something to it when I fell…_

"Your Royal Knight is gone, Tanion," Irene said seriously. "You have 800 Life Points to my 7100. I have Creation, you have nothing. Do you now realise the futility of your situation?"

"Where… where are The Three?" Tanion managed to say. "Have they come?"

"They are not here," Irene stated, before glancing at her watch once more. "And they'll never have the chance to either."

"Argh… Divine Blade Runix's other effect activates," Tanion panted, managing to stand. "When it is sent to the graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck."

Irene huffed once. "Draw all the cards you want, for your fight is now over," she said, glancing at her watch again.

"What do you mean?" Tanion asked nervously.

His answer came barely a moment after, as the pillar behind Irene changed as Duel Energy began to surge through it and then high into the sky and into the void above. Tanion couldn't believe his eyes as he realised what he was witnessing, and his left hand balled into a fist in anger and rage. _The machine has fired…_ The air became thick with Duel Energy, just as it had been during Darrien's expedition. However, this Duel Energy felt different. Not sentient in the same that the Fusion Energy had been, but it almost felt… angry. Tanion could feel it on his fingertips. _How can Duel Energy be angry if it isn't sentient?_

"Welcome to a new world, Tanion!" Irene proclaimed over the roar of the Energy. "Our plan is finally complete!"

And then it hit him. _This Duel Energy was gathered by the Grand Order over the years from imprisoned Synchro Users and others. All their hatred for their condition, all their hatred and loathing for the Grand Order… it stayed with their Duel Energy even after it had been harvested. I can feel it… that basic instinct, that hatred…_ Tanion steeled himself as he faced Irene. _My deck, my cards… I know you can hear me, and I know that you can feel the pain of the thousands of souls that were used to power this machine. Help me use their strength. Help me find a way to push through this and find a path…_

Much to Tanion's relief and Irene's shock, a tendril of energy began to peel off from the sky beam and made its way slowly over to Tanion himself. Reaching his right hand up to it, he felt the energy enter his body and rejuvenate him, his body tingling and warming from the sheer amount of Duel Energy that was now flowing through him. _Souls of those captured by the Grand Order… if you can hear me, I offer you a new home. Come to me, and help me defeat Irene. Help me defeat the Grand Order._ Even though he had doubts that it would work, Tanion knew that now was not the time for doubt. Jorann's word echoed through his mind. _Our bond with our monsters is what gives us our strength, and from that strength comes our ability to become one with our cards, for the trust either way to become absolute between us._ Tanion allowed himself a slight smile. _My cards, please… show me a new path._

"What… what is happening?!" Irene shrieked as more of the Duel Energy began to veer away from the pillar and towards Tanion, now split half and half between the sky and the boy. "How can you be absorbing so much Duel Energy?!"

"I'll show you, Irene, the strength of those you thought you had vanquished," Tanion bellowed as his body began to glow white, his eyes also fading to white. "I will harbour the anguish of all those you've harmed and tortured over the years, and I will turn that back on you here and now. My turn!"

 ** _Irene – 7100 LP_**

 ** _Tanion – 800 LP_**

"From my graveyard, I banish the trap card Castle of the Knights, the one you sent there at the beginning of the duel!" Tanion said confidently after drawing a card. "This allows me to revive Royal Knight from my graveyard with his effects negated. Appear, my faithful servant! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"How can this be happening?!" Irene screamed, her eyes firmly on the split pillar of light behind her. "Why is it splitting off? What is…"

"I activate the spell card Revival of the Knight, allowing me to summon a 'Knight' monster from my graveyard by taking its ATK as damage," Tanion continued. "I choose to revive the Tuner monster, Jester Knight (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) and due to its ATK, I take no damage!"

Irene turned to him then. "You can't absorb all of the Duel Energy I've obtained!" she screeched desperately, even as more of the pillar began to bend toward him. "I don't know how you're doing this, but there's no way you can do this on your own!"

"I'm not!" Tanion bellowed. "This is the will of all those you imprisoned, all those you stole from their families and kept as siphons for this machine. Irene, I can feel their pain in the Duel Energy that now surrounds us. I can hear their haunting screams, I can hear the cries of their families as he stole them away. I do this not for myself, but for the world that you've torn apart in fear! From my hand, I summon Magical Knight Merlin! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:1800). I now tune my Level 1 Merlin to my Level 1 Jester! Synchro Summon! Appear, the Synchro Tuner! High Enchanter of the Knight! (Lvl:2/ATK:600/DEF:600)."

 _This card…_ Tanion could feel the energy within him growing stronger, his chest burning hotter and hotter as the Duel Energy that Irene had captured came to him instead of being fired into the void. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the anger that he could feel coming from the Duel Energy that continued to surge into his body. _My deck, follow the will of those who have suffered and show me what I need to do. I put my trust in you…_

"High Enchanter's monster effect activates, allowing me to add Divine Blade Opin from my deck to my hand! And now…" Tanion trailed off. _Please, those that had Synchro Energy. Show me the way…_ "I tune my Level 8 Royal Knight to my Level 2 High Enchanter!"

"How are you doing this?!" Irene demanded.

"Tortured souls, embrace my offerings to you and further them on their path of righteousness! Enchant their blades with your suffering and grant the strength to fight the darkness!" Tanion bellowed, ignoring the pain in his right wrist as he raised his glowing hand to the sky. "Accel Synchro! Appear before us now, Level 10! Royal Paladin! (ATK:3300/DEF:2500)."

"This… this doesn't change a fucking thing!" Irene cried as the new white plated, gold laced knight appeared on Tanion's field. "My machine has still gone off. The bridge will be made!"

"Royal Paladin's monster effect activates! If it is Synchro Summoned, all your monster's ATK's become 0 and I gain life equal to half of the ATK lost."

Irene stopped. "But that means…"

"Creation loses all of its 4000 ATK and I gain 2000 Life Points!" Tanion proclaimed as his life returned to 2800.

"But that's still not enough to destroy me!" Irene said, regaining her composure. "I will revive Creation with its final effect and destroy you on the next turn. And then, all the Duel Energy you've stolen will be released and the bridge will be made!"

"There isn't going to be a next turn, for this Paladin is the weapon of not just myself, but of the Resistances and of the people you've wronged!" Tanion replied. "I activate Royal Paladin's monster effect! Since its always treated as a 'Knight' monster, I can equip Divine Blade Maglir from my deck to him via his effect! I then use Maglir's effect, returning Royal Knight from my graveyard to the Extra Deck in order for Royal Paladin to gain his ATK!"

"It's still not enough!" Irene shouted desperately.

"I activate the spell card Camaraderie of the Knights!" Tanion announced. "Royal Paladin gains 300 ATK for every 'Knight' card in my graveyard! Since I have Protector, Merlin, Jester, Soldier and High Enchanter in my graveyard, it gains 1500 ATK!"

"No way…" Irene whispered as Royal Paladin grew to 7300 ATK. "This can't be the end!"

"And now, for all the people you've persecuted, I activate my final card!" Tanion cried, allowing the anguish lurking within the Duel Energy he was absorbing to pour forth. "I equip Divine Blade Opin to Royal Paladin, and since you have over 2000 Life Points more than I do, Royal Paladin's ATK is doubled!"

"14… 14600 ATK…" Irene uttered in fear. "I… I…"

"Royal Paladin, attack Irene and end this duel!" Tanion ordered. "Assault of Torment!"

Royal Paladin raised Opin and Maglir high above its head as Duel Energy poured into him from both the pillar and Tanion. Irene made to run as Royal Paladin pulled them down across his body in a diagonal swipe, cutting through Irene's Elemental Entity and sending her flying into the pillar, thumping into it with a sickening crunch before flopping to the ground. The attack continued through the floor however, tearing through the metal as if it were butter. However, once the attack was over and Royal Paladin was gone, Tanion could see that the pillar was still standing.

"Then there's one thing left to do," he muttered to himself.

Walking around the hole in the roof and up to the pillar, he could see that the spire of light was beginning to falter as more of the Duel Energy was being drawn into his body by the base instincts of the Duel Energy than what was left of the pillar of light itself. As he reached the pillar, he could see Irene's mangled old body to his right. She appeared to be alive, but he had no idea how much longer that would be the case. Turning back to the pillar, he knew what he had to do. _I must have absorbed a huge amount of Duel Energy already, and yet… I don't feel as if I'm pushing any boundaries. Perhaps this is why I came through from home. Wasn't that the thing with this world? Destiny and whatnot?_ Tanion allowed himself a slight smile once more. _What a weird world._

Placing one hand on the pillar, Tanion grimaced in pain as the Duel Energy immediately reacted to his touch, surging into his body far faster than before. _Come to me, tortured souls. Myself, my deck… we will relieve you of your pain._ And so, just as Yusei, Jaden and Yugi made it to the rooftop, Tanion became engulfed in the white light of the Duel Energy, and then his world faded into nothing.

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon - Aftermath**_

* * *

Just a quick note from me about the climax of the chapter. If anyone is confused as to how Tanion is able to do what he did in this chapter, refer back to the end of Chapter 21. Your answer is there. Anyway, I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	34. Aftermath

**Chapter 34 – Aftermath**

When Jorann saw the light pierce the heavens, his heart sank immediately. To his left, Jack, Felirae, Quinn and Rafael were still focussed on the battle, but to his right, both Elise and Darrien had spotted the shining white light coming from the top of the tower. The Grand Order soldiers stopped momentarily before realising that their plan had succeeded, and with a triumphant roar that pressed them harder than ever. Their monsters were holding steady against the attack, but he could see from the look on the faces of Elise and Darrien that they were on the verge of breaking. Jorann himself was beginning to feel the stress of having kept up the fight for so long, and he could tell that the resistance leaders were beginning to falter also. Jack, it seemed, was the only one who was still at full strength. Or at least, that's how it appeared.

"The Conduit has fired," Ming said to them via their earpieces. "We need to move out."

"No!" Jack shouted back. "Yusei and the others will still be fighting inside. I'm not leaving until they stop that machine!"

"Jack, the machine has already fired," Ming pleaded. "We have to get out of here before the Grand Order wipes us out."

"I'm not giving up on Yusei just yet," Jack countered. "He'll find a way to stop this, and I sure as hell ain't moving until he does."

"Well I'm going," Quinn spluttered quickly. "I'm not losing my life now."

"Quinn, meet me back at base," Ming ordered. "If anyone else wants out, now is the time."

Jorann glanced at Elise and Darrien, only to be met with a look of steely resolve. "Elise, Darrien and I are staying, Ming," he reported.

"As am I," Rafael said.

"I have faith that The Three will find a way to stop the Conduit," Felirae said. "Our job in the meantime is to make sure they aren't followed up the tower. We will fulfil that promise."

"Uh, gentlemen, you're going to want to look up," Ming's shocked voice came through the earpiece.

Jorann glanced once again into the sky before his eyes widened. "What the hell…"

The beam of Duel Energy was seemingly splitting into two directions. One was heading high into the sky as before, but the other seemed to be focussed on a point at the top of the building, and the amount of Duel Energy that was heading there was getting larger by the second. _It has to be The Three's influence,_ Jorann reasoned. _Maybe a combination of Jaden and Yugi's power..._

"Keep fighting!" Felirae ordered through the earpieces. "The Three have found a way to combat the Conduit. We need to make sure that they have the time they need. Press the Grand Order back!"

Although the words rallied the resistance members somewhat, it was obvious to those surrounding the building that they were fighting a losing battle. Their men were going down quicker than before, and with Quinn and Ming having said they were pulling out, morale was still not as high as it could've been. However, after a few more minutes of fighting, Jorann could sense that his Duel Energy levels were beginning to peter out, and it wouldn't be long now before he had nothing left.

"Argh!"

The cry came from his right, and his gaze flicked over just in time to see Gabriel, Angel of Light being obliterated by one of the Grand Order's War Machines, sending Darrien flying backwards. Elise immediately ran to his side, but not before destroying the War Machine with an emotion-fueled attack from Risen Soldier Pah. The attack, however, had left them completely open to cannon fire from the Double Cannons on the Grand Order's side, and it was only thanks to a blast from Edilisna destroying the cannonballs that they were able to escape unharmed. _Come on, Yusei. Please end this…_

An explosion interrupted his thoughts and before he could look in the direction of the blast the shockwave passed over him, and he instantly realised that he felt Duel Energy surging through him once again. In a moment of shock, Jorann turned to see that the beam of Duel Energy was now completely gone from the top of the building, and around him, he could see the faces on both rebels and Order soldiers breathe freshly again. _For all of us to be refreshed just from the residue Duel Energy that was carried in the explosion… just how much Duel Energy did the Grand Order have stored to power this machine?_

"Men, your energy has been renewed!" Rafael said through the earpieces. "You can fight as hard as ever, now turn that strength against the Order tenfold! Their machine has stopped! Take them while their morale is weak!"

Although there were no clear battlelines on the field anymore, the roar that came from the rebel soldiers was deafening. Even from his position on the edge of the battlefield, Jorann could see that War Machines were beginning to fall left and right as the rebels renewed their assault. Even though the Grand Order soldiers had also received a boost from the Duel Energy explosion, it seemed that they were not as able to convert it into a stronger attack like the rebels were. _Perhaps it's because their cards were manufactured and therefore there is no connection between them and their cards._

"Resistance! Grand Order! This battle is over!"

The voice boomed across the battlefield, far louder than any of the attacks launched by either side. It brought the fighting to a halt immediately as all present turned to look in the direction of the voice. Much to his surprise, Jorann was just able to make out a familiar figure at the top of the building that they were guarding.

"Grand Order troops, stand down," Seto Kaiba ordered. "Irene, Zera and Erial have fallen. The machine no longer has power. This is not a request, this is an order from the last remaining Commander of the Grand Order. All troops, stand down."

 _They actually did it,_ Jorann realised. _The Three managed to find a way to stop the Conduit from firing._ He could feel a sense of jubilation beginning to form in his chest, and he could see that those around him were feeling it as well. _After five years, five long, trying years… is it really over?_ Glancing around the battlefield, he could see members of the Grand Order deactivating their duel disks and surrendering to rebel forces. Some tried to continue fighting, but now that Seto had given the order, they were vastly outnumbered.

"Darrien, are you alright?" Felirae asked, having approached the three of them.

"Ribs are a bit sore, but they will survive. What do you need?" Darrien asked.

"Jorann, I want you to take Elise and Darrien up to the top of the building. Ming is moving in to help with the clean-up, but I want the three of you to see what happened on the rooftop, understood?" Felirae said. "Now that the machine has stopped the shields should be down. Make sure that everyone is okay."

"Of course, Felirae," Jorann said, nodding slightly and calming himself down slightly. "Elise, Darrien get on Edilisna. Let's go."

The ride to the rooftop took mere seconds once Jorann was confident that neither would fall off. Upon landing on the rooftop, Jorann dispelled Edilisna upon seeing the severe damage that had been done to the roof itself. _It's like a sword slashed through the roof… did Tanion do this?_ After landing safely, he noted that Yusei, Jaden, Yugi and Seto were all standing at the base of the pillar in the centre of the roof, and they turned to face the three newcomers with a look of both relief and concern on their faces.

"What happened here?" Jorann asked as they approached, circumventing the hole. "Where's Tanion? Irene?"

"Irene is dead," Seto replied quickly. "She was so confident in the machine working that she used XYZ in a reckless revenge act against Tanion for taking Yusei away from her during Theta. Every summon aged her considerably, and she must've been flung into the pillar by the attack that made the hole. She was dead by the time these three got here, just after that Duel Energy explosion."

"Wait, just after the explosion?" Elise asked curiously. "But that means…"

"Tanion was the one who caused it," Yusei answered. "He's unconscious but alive."

"How did he stop the machine?" Darrien asked. "I noted a split in the Duel Energy before the explosion, but that makes little sense."

"Tanion… he absorbed the Duel Energy," Yugi muttered as he kneeled over the boy's body. "All of it?"

"But… that can't be possible," Elise whispered in shock.

"It is," Jorann replied grimly. "I remember your words, Yugi. Elise, Darrien, Tanion is unique in this world. As someone from Eden, his Duel Energy interacts differently with ours. While is can absorb our energy, the difference also prevents him from having a limit on how much his body can absorb. He is essentially a 'bottomless hole' as I recall you putting it, Yugi."

"This sounds really familiar," Darrien noted.

"It should," Jaden answered. "We've been discussing it already. That warning I gave some time ago about the Knights… this appears to be the first sign."

"When the traveller breaks the light, warriors will arise with an eternal soul," Elise recalled. "Gone the rules of old, and fractured the boundaries between worlds, for when the traveller wakes, the Knights will rule over all."

"What are you all blabbering about?" Seto asked.

"A while ago, Jaden gave a warning. A prophecy, if you will," Yusei explained. "He doesn't remember saying it, which is the reason we've given it so much attention as it was unique. From what we can gather, the traveller has to be Tanion as he is a child of Eden."

"Not only that, but he did just 'break the light' of the Conduit," Yugi realised. "That has to be it."

"Do you think that covers the fractured boundaries part as well?" Darrien asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Jaden said sadly. "However, at the same time, it could do. We just don't know."

"When the traveller wakes, the Knights will rule over all," Yusei repeated. "Could this be a reference to now? What will happen when Tanion wakes up?"

"We haven't a clue," Jorann muttered. "I'll take him to Felirae and make sure he's delivered to a very secure lab of some kind. We have to figure out exactly what's happened to him."

"Agreed," Yugi nodded. "Seto, are we in agreement then? Over what we discussed before Jorann, Elise and Darrien arrived."

"Now that our plan has been thwarted, and with no feasible way of repeating it, this world needs to be rebuilt," Seto commented. "As the last leader remaining, I will assume command of the Grand Order and begin working with your leaders to fix this world. You have my word."

"Here," Darrien offered, holding out his earpiece. "You can talk to them right now."  
"Thank you, whoever you are," Seto said, snatching the earpiece before wandering off.

"So what do we do about Irene?" Elise asked. "We can't just leave her body here."

"I will take her with me," Jaden said. "It's the quickest way."

"Okay, sounds good," Elise said with a nod. "Hey, Jorann, are you alright?"

Jorann's eyes were locked firmly on Tanion's body. "Did we do the right thing in bringing him here?" he asked aloud, causing the heads of the remaining people to turn. "I've been asking myself this question since Theta, and I can't convince myself either way."

"What's done is done," Yusei said assuredly. "Let's just make sure he's okay when he wakes up."

Jorann glanced at the unconscious body. "If he wakes up."

* * *

During the next week, Jorann barely had any time to stop and truly soak in the feeling of jubilation that he had on the night of the machine's destruction at Tanion's hands. After that initial night, it had been back to work as usual, except this time things were different. Seto had quickly gone about ceasing all operations and reverting them to either retreat orders or rebuild orders. Between the leaders, it had been decided that it would be impossible to start working on fixing the entire world at once. Therefore, the three areas that were to be focussed on were the United States, Europe and China, as those were the three areas that had the most remaining functional technology and buildings. Not all parties had been happy about this, some having to abandon their old countries to rot while they fixed others, but the decision was made nonetheless. With mass transport for the other continent's citizens to be organised as soon as possible, it was looking to be a mammoth task that was estimated to take months to complete. And that was the easy part. After everyone had been transferred, the rebuilding had to begin.

As had been expected though, there had been major complications with the surrender of the Grand Order and the transfer of power to Seto. Although most of the resistance groups had ceased fire immediately, tensions were likely to run high between them and the Order troops for months, likely years to come, and not only that, splinter groups amongst the Order formed just as quickly upon receiving the news. Seto had believed it unlikely that they would be convinced otherwise, but he was also confident that he would be able to stamp them out as they would have no access to Grand Order infrastructure.

Around Stromberg Castle, the celebrations were still going on in small pockets around the base, although most of the rebels had returned to their work. The castle, along with the ruined city of San Francisco on the nearby mainland, was to be one of two bases being set up to rebuild the United States, the other being New York. In Europe, three bases were being set up in England, France and Germany, and the city of Eravand and Beijing were to be the bases for operations in China. As Jorann walked through the corridors of the castle, he couldn't help but shake his head slightly in amazement at the fact that the fighting had finally ended. _Since we had no idea of the Order's plans until the very end, I was stuck in the motions of war. Now that I don't have to worry about those things anymore… I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself._

Although Felirae had put him in charge of the castle while he was busy with Seto and the other resistance leaders organising transport, he felt as if most of it was being handled by the workers. Although he had the final say on what happened, that had only taken up around an hour of every morning, if that, and so he had had more time than he had known what to do with. However, as he rounded another corner and starting heading down to the laboratory beneath the control centre. After being let in with a quick nod from the two guards at the door, he entered the room to see a familiar sight. Of all the trips he had made down there over the past week, it seemed to him as if nothing had changed.

"Any updates to report?" Jorann asked the doctors to his left as he looked through the glass.

One of them sighed. "Nothing has changed about his condition, no," the woman said.

Through the glass was a room with three white walls and a white ceiling, the only non-white wall being the glass panes that Jorann now looked through. In the centre of the room lay Tanion, whose body was attached with a myriad of wires and tubes that were keeping him alive and monitoring him at the same time. As he looked at the boy, Jorann couldn't tell whether or not he was feeling regret or concern as his mind ticked over. _The boy is talented, but he had no place in our war. He was never on the level of our better duelists, although he admittedly was closer than most could even dream of being. So to suddenly have the strength to defeat the likes of Irene… there was no way that those actions were his own. They had to have been the actions of the Duel Energy he absorbed or the cards themselves. It's the only thing that makes sense…_

"We've finished the analysis of his cards though, sir," another of the people present said.

This piqued Jorann's interest. "And?"

"There are two cards that stand out from the others, High Enchanter and Royal Paladin," the man stated, handing Jorann a screen depicting the results of the tests. "As you can see, all the cards are laced in Duel Energy, but those two have a lot of Duel Energy in them."

"I see."

Jorann had already suspected as much, as those were the two cards that he did not recognise from the time he had checked the deck in Yugi's mansion after Theta. He had tried to communicate with the Knights themselves through meditation with the cards, but had gotten nothing from them. However, the major concern that he had was that the cards were giving off Duel Energy readings _at all._ Only Yusei's Stardust Dragon had so far been recorded as doing so, but now Tanion's entire deck was giving off the energy, with each card giving a much higher reading than Stardust, let alone the two new Synchros that must have been created against Irene. Jorann grumbled to himself. _Too many unanswered questions…_

"Jorann, any progress?"

The voice came from Elise, who had entered the lab with Darrien in tow. "Nothing, I'm afraid," Jorann answered, before turning back to the others in the room. "Any progress on measuring the boy's Duel Energy?"

"It's… slow, sir," one of them answered. "Our machines are still putting out an error message when they try and read it. You have to understand, we don't actually know how much energy he absorbed from that machine. There could be the equivalent of thousands, or potentially millions of duelists worth of Duel Energy in his body. We simply do not know."

"Well keep trying," Jorann ordered. "I want to know what we are dealing with here."

"Yes, sir."

"Jorann, can we speak with you outside for a moment?" Elise asked.

"Of course," Jorann replied, handing back the graphs to one of the others present. Once outside and out of ear reach of others, Jorann spoke up once again. "You've spoken to the Three then, I'm guessing?"

"They returned from the Spirit World only moments ago. They're resting now, but they came with troubling news," Elise informed him. "They were unable to pinpoint the location of the problem, but there's been a disturbance amongst the spirits. Jaden was certain of that much, while Yugi was adamant that the energies of the Spirit World felt out of balance. Jorann, something is about to happen."

"It has to be about Tanion and the Knights," Darrien added. "The Three were certain of this."

"I agree," Jorann nodded. "There's too many uncertainties surrounding that boy and his monsters right now. Darrien, I want you to re-organise the guard rotations on the laboratory. I want at least four inside the laboratory, and two waiting outside the door."

"You think he'll go on the attack if he wakes up, don't you," Elise noted.

"If Jaden's warning is true, then we have to take every precaution we can," Jorann said. "With the amount of power he now possesses… there's no telling what will happen if he wakes."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Darrien asked.

"We do our jobs," Jorann answered with a sigh. "We follow Felirae's orders and make sure everything is ready for when people start arriving from across the globe."  
"What about The Three? They said they were going to wait here until Tanion wakes as a precaution. Jack too."

"Let them be for now, I'm sure they have their own agendas," Jorann said. "But now, all we can do is wait and see what happens when Tanion wakes, and we can only hope that he won't try and kill us when he does."

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon - Awakening**_


	35. Awakening

**Chapter 35 – Awakening**

The glass cup smashed against the wall, sending water and shards of glass everywhere. Elise huffed heavily, staring at the wet stain that now adorned the wall next to her wardrobe. _How could I let something like this happen to him? He was my responsibility._ As she watched the water trickle slowly down the wall, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not she was being silly about it all. After all, she had seen too many people to count die around her during the war now passed, and yet she felt angry about the condition that Tanion was now in. _Is it because he's an outsider? He had no business in the war; it was only because of the actions of both us and the Grand Order that he was drawn into our world. And yet…_

A knock came at the door. "May I come in?" came Darrien's voice.

Elise sighed. "Yeah, just watch where you step," she replied. "I broke a glass."

"Over a wall?" Darrien questioned after entering. "Still kicking yourself over Tanion, aren't you?"

"We brought him here, Darrien," she replied, reaching for a dustpan and brush to clean up the mess. "He was our responsibility and look what happened to him."

"You can't blame yourself for his actions, Elise," Darrien answered, kneeling down next to her and gazing at her with his golden eyes. "He may be younger than us, but he's still nearly an adult. He can take care of himself, and he did."

"He might never wake up."

"He did what he had to do," Darrien said. "And he did so of his own free will. What happened to him was not because we brought him here, it was because it was the right thing for him to do. It stopped the machine, did it not?"

"It did," Elise nodded, sweeping the remains of the glass into a bin. "He saved us all from whatever was on the other side of that bridge."

"We've seen too much war, but Tanion was a rookie," Darrien told her. "Yet he made the choices he did knowing that he might never come back from them. He was just as willing as anyone else here to do what was necessary to win. We can't blame ourselves for that."

"He just… he reminds me of everything we've lost, you know?" Elise reasoned. "I remember sitting with him on the outside of the castle just before Theta, just staring over the ocean, and it was _peaceful._ It had been so long since I'd even thought of the word, and yet here he was, a reminder of better times. Yet he too became a victim of our war."

Elise stiffened in surprise as she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. "Tanion will be fine, I promise," Darrien said brightly as she turned and looked him in the eyes. "Once he's recovered, we can send him back to Eden and he won't have to worry anymore."

"Darrien, I…" Elise pulled him in close and hid her face over his right shoulder. "Thank you for being the voice of reason. I can get emotional sometimes."

Darrien rested his arms on her back. "We all can," he said coolly. "But you're my mentor, right? I have to make sure you're doing alright, otherwise that could affect your teaching skills."

Elise pulled away from the embrace with a sly smile. "After the incident at Ad Deir, I'd say you've just about surpassed me, wouldn't you?"

"There'd only be one way to find out," Darrien noted.

"True," Elise commented. "Perhaps another time though. Jorann wants me to stay at the laboratory for a few hours just to watch over Tanion with the guards. He reckons he will start rotating our stronger duelists through just to be sure."

"That's fair," Darrien said with a hint of disappointment. "I don't have anything to do until tomorrow. How about I accompany you?"

Elise nodded happily. "I'd like that."

After making sure that they hadn't missed any remaining bits of glass, Elise and Darrien made sure they had their duel disks on hand as they headed back to the laboratory. However, while she was still concerned for Tanion's wellbeing, Elise currently had other things on her mind. _What was that just now? Was he just being kind or was there something more to that?_ Although she was aware that they had embraced at other times, the most prominent being at Ad Deir, this had felt more… _intimate_ than the other times. She could feel herself smiling involuntarily at the thought, and had to quickly mask it so that Darrien didn't ask any questions. _I can't let him get any ideas, can I?_

Questions swirled in her mind as the two of them entered the laboratory to find that nothing had changed since they had last been present within Jorann a couple hours before. Relieving two of the four guards present within the building, Elise walked over to the monitoring screens to take in the reading coming from Tanion's body. Pulse, oxygen levels and blood pressure were all normal, and by all indicators it would appear as though he was just having a normal sleep. _But to have been asleep for so long… something cannot be right. Just what is all that Duel Energy doing to his body?_ With the measurement tools for that being inadequate, it was impossible to tell what exactly was going on, and Elise could feel her chest getting tight with anxiety over what could happen to Tanion. However, a hand on her shoulder washed it all away.

"I told you, he will be fine," Darrien assured her.

As if on cue, one of the doctors spoke up. "Elise, his brain activity is increasing."

"I've got no idea what that means, doctor," Elise admitted. "You're going to have to tell me more than that."

"It means he could be about to wake up."

"Let us into the room," Elise demanded immediately, already heading for the door.

Darrien followed behind her as the seal on the door was opened, allowing for the two of them to enter the room. Walking over to Tanion's bed, she could see the drip in his right arm and the various other cords attached to his body allowing for the doctors on the other side of the glass to monitor his condition. However, as she approached, she could begin to feel some sort of pressure emanating from Tanion's body.

"You can feel it too, huh?" Darrien asked her, noticing the look on her face.

"It must be because of all the Duel Energy he absorbed," Elise stated, putting a hand on the edge of the bed. "I wonder –"

Tanion's eyes opened.

* * *

It felt like she had been hit by a freight train. As her eyes began to flutter open, her head felt extremely heavy as her body tried to return to consciousness. Looking around as best she could while her senses returned, she could see that the glass had been shattered and all of the others present in the laboratory were seemingly unconscious from whatever happened. Looking to the far wall, opposite to the other with the door she had entered through as was now resting against, Elise could see that a hole had been punched through it, and alarm bells began to go off in her head. _His deck…_

"You're awake already," Tanion commented matter-of-factly as he walked back through the hole, donning his clothes and duel disk. "Not surprising. I hadn't expected anyone to be that close to me, so I wasn't focussed that close."

"What… what did you do?" Elise managed to say.

"I couldn't have anyone raising the alarm just yet, so I disabled all the electronics in the room and put everyone to sleep," Tanion answered. "Your strength is most likely the reason you are awake now."

"Tanion… what are you doing?" Elise asked, trying to stand. "We want to help."

The boy remained monotonous. "No one can help me with what I must do," he said. "Now get out of my way."

"No," Elise said, pressing a button on her duel disk and locking his to hers. "I won't let you go that easily. Even if you knock me out again, your duel disk isn't going anywhere. I won't let it. I won't let you."

"Neither will I," a voice came from beside her.

"Darrien? You are awake too?" Tanion noted, seemingly surprised. "I commend you both, but it's pointless. Don't try to stop me."

"The attack on the Conduit was supposedly pointless too," Elise pointed out, finally managing to get to her feet. "Tanion, we can help you. Just talk to us."

"No."

"We can't let you go just yet," Darrien said, also rising. "Tell us what you are planning, Tanion. Tell us what is going on."

"No."

"Then duel us," Elise said. "You win, then you go. We win –"

"You won't win," Tanion stated, readying his disk. "Let's get this over with."

 ** _DUEL!_**

 _What's going on with you, Tanion?_ Elise wondered in anguish as she looked at the boy's eyes. They seemed cold, almost unnervingly so. Not only that, but there was little emotion left in his voice when he spoke, and it made her wonder just what had happened to him in the last week that he had been under. _Tanion, please, let us help you…_

"I'll start then," Darrien said. "I activate the spell card Fusion Sage! This card allows me to add one 'Polymerisation' from my deck to my hand, which I then activate, fusing the Zerath in my hand with Shining Angel! Oh great Herald, become one with the light and shine forth with your brilliant radiance! Reveal your true strength and reign over this battlefield with your purity! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Gabriel, Heart of the Light! (ATK:3700/DEF:3200)."

"Is that the extent of your strength, Darrien?" Tanion asked him.

"I know your deck, Tanion," Darrien countered. "Every single one of your monsters is EARTH Attribute, and since Gabriel negates the effects of all non-LIGHT monsters on your field, you can't use any of their effects."

"We shall see."

"Gabriel's monster effect activates!" Darrien continued. "Since Zerath was used as material for his summon, I can banish Shining Angel to inflict damage equal to its ATK! Take 1400 damage, Tanion!"

"I activate the effect of Magical Knight Merlin in my hand!" Tanion countered. "Since I would take effect damage, I discard it to negate that damage then draw one card for every 500 points of damage I would take. Therefore, I draw two cards, bringing my hand to 6."

Darrien grunted in anger. "I can't believe that you… I end my turn here," he said, looking to Elise. "Take him, Elise."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Darrien – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Elise – 4000 LP_**

"My turn then," Elise said, drawing a card. "Like Darrien, I too will activate the spell card Polymerisation, and I fuse Risen Soldier Vai with Risen Soldier Kyn! Soldiers of the earth, rise and charge forward onto the battlefield! Bring forth your strength to crush the enemy beneath your might! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Risen General Pah! (ATK:2600/DEF:0)."

"The student has surpassed the teacher, it seems," Tanion said, noting the strength of both monsters.

"I activate the effect of Kyn in my graveyard!" Elise announced. "By banishing it, I can double the attack of Pah until the end of your turn, meaning it now has 5200 ATK! With this, I end my turn."

"That's all you have to throw at me?" Tanion asked. "A 3700 ATK monster and a 5200 ATK monster? Do you really think you can stop me with such things?"

"Without your monster effects, your deck is neutered severely," Darrien said. "Without them, you cannot hope to surpass our monsters."

"We'll see."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Darrien – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Elise – 4000 LP_**

"Let's get this done. My turn!" Tanion said, drawing a card. "Since you control monsters and I don't, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come, Woodsman Knight! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100/DEF:1200). And then I activate the spell card Intel of the Knight! I negate Gabriel's effects, including the monster negation effect, and give half of his ATK to Woodsman, meaning he now had only 1850 ATK while Woodsman has 3950!"

"He has exactly the cards he needs," Elise realised. "The Duel Energy must have increased his ability to draw the right cards…"

"Then, I activate Fast Recruitment! By paying half my Life Points, I can special summon two Level 4 or lower 'Knight' monsters from my hand! Come, the Tuner monster Tuning Knight (Lvl:2/ATK:750/DEF:550) and Duplicate of the Knight! (Lvl:3/ATK:1100/DEF:800)!" Tanion announced as his Life Points dropped to 2000. "Duplicate's monster effect activates! Since it was summoned, I target Woodsman Knight to summon a token with Woodsman's Level! Appear, Knight Token! (Lvl:5/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"4 monsters without using a normal summon…" Darrien whispered.

"Tuning's monster effect activates! This turn, Duplicate is treated as a Tuner monster!"

Elise gasped. "But that means…"

"I tune my Level 5 Knight Token to my Level 3 Duplicate! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Royal Knight! (ATK:2500/DEF:2000)," Tanion said before continuing. "Additionally, I tune my Level 5 Woodsman Knight to my Level 2 Tuning Knight! Synchro Summon! Appear beside the Knight, Level 7! Charger of the Knight! (ATK:2700/DEF:1300)."

"Tanion, listen to us!" Elise pleaded. "We want to help you!"

"Royal Knight's monster effect activates!" Tanion said, ignoring her. "I destroy Risen General Pah and inflict damage equal to half its ATK! Take 2600 damage, Elise!"

Elise screamed as Royal Knight's blade swung through both Pah and her, sending her flying into the wall and causing her Life Points to fall to 1400. Darrien rushed to her side as she struggled to maintain consciousness, but the attack had led her to a horrific realisation. _That attack… it was real._ Looking behind her, she could see that the energy from the strike had crumpled the wall in a clear line that took on the same angle as the strike from Royal Knight's attack. _This can't be happening…_

"Battle! Charger of the Knight, attack Gabriel, Heart of the Light!"

Darrien weathered the blow, his feet sliding backwards under its energy until he slammed into the wall as his Life Points dropped to 3150. "You'll have to do more than that, Tanion…"

"Charger's monster effect activates," Tanion stated nonchalantly. "If it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's DEF. And since Gabriel had 3200…"

"No, you can't!" Elise pleaded.

Elise continued to plead to Tanion as Charger went back to Royal Knight's side and the monster lifted his blade, its point aiming directly for Darrien. _Please, Tanion, stop ignoring me…_ However, her efforts were for nothing. Energy erupted from the end of Royal Knight's blade, blasting Darrien through to wall and into the one behind it. Elise screamed as the assault ended and Darrien's limp body dropped to the floor, defeated.

"How could you do this to him?!" Elise wailed, tears welling in her eyes. "I thought we were your friends!"

"You are," Tanion said. "But you tried to get in my way. I can't allow this."

Elise sobbed. "What happened to you while you were under, Tanion?" she begged. "Please, tell me."

Tanion looked directly at her. "Royal Knight, attack Elise directly and end this," he ordered.

As Tanion walked away, the last thing Elise saw was Royal Knight's blade coming down over her.

* * *

"Sir, there's been a disturbance at the laboratory."

Jorann was in the dining hall when the messenger had come in. Around him sat Yusei, Yugi and Jack, all of whom were in the process of discussing what they now planned to do since the war was over. Jaden had left for the Spirit World only moments before, having explained that he was going to keep searching for word of the monsters that they had encountered during what was now being called the Battle for Eravand. However, while the mood in the room had been informal before, all of them immediately switched to a more serious demeanour at the mention of the laboratory.

"What kind of disturbance?" Jorann asked.

"We aren't sure, sir," the messenger stated. "The cameras in the room went offline a couple of minutes ago and we haven't been able to get the feed up. The last footage we had showed that the subject was still resting, but we took precautions and have a dozen guards positioned outside the door already, sir."

"That may not be enough," Jorann muttered. "Yugi, Yusei, Jack. Care to accompany me?"

"Of course," Yusei answered. "Tanion is our responsibility as well."

As they headed for the laboratory, Jorann mind began to whirl. It was apparent to all of them that the cameras going off was no co-incidence. Something had to have happened to Tanion, but he was unsure as to what. _Could remnants of the old Grand Order have come for him?_ Now that Seto had control and was working with them, the location of Stromberg was becoming common knowledge. As neither of the Twin Commanders had been found after the Conduit was shut down, it was entirely possible that one of them might have managed to slip in and grab him. _But they would have had to somehow found out about Tanion's condition. With Zera it might be possible, but that's still a stretch…_ In the end, he settled on the conclusion that he didn't want to accept. No one had come for Tanion. It had to have been the actions of the boy himself that had shut the cameras down. _Elise and Darrien were in there…_

"What the hell…"

The exclamation came from Yusei, who had arrived at the corner to the laboratory first. As Jorann turned the corner, he could see that the doors to the laboratory were wide open with all of the guards unconscious on the floor. His heart began to race as he approached, but they quickly realised that the guards were asleep, not dead.

"How could he have done this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Jorann admitted before hastily pulling out a phone. "Control centre, this is Jorann. Do you read me, over?" A silence followed. "Control centre, please answer. This is Jorann speaking to you. Do you read me?"

"Jorann, its useless," Yugi muttered from the top of the slope as he looked through the hallways. "I can't see any lights on. He must have disabled all electronics."

"Ridiculous. How could he have possibly done that?" Jorann asked.

"Gone the rules of old…" Yusei whispered. "We have to split up and find him. Yugi, head for the docks. I'll search the castle. Jack, head for the hangar bay. He cannot leave this island in the state he's in right now."

"Be careful," Jorann warned. "If he's done all this…"

Yusei, Yugi and Jack all nodded in agreement before splitting off into their separate directions. After making sure that all the guards were alright, Jorann rushed into the laboratory itself to find the place in chaos. Holes were blown into walls, machinery and people were scattered everywhere, but from what he could tell, they seemed to be asleep like the guards outside. However, upon peering into the now shattered room that Tanion had been held in, he noticed Elise against the right wall, one that looked like it had been torn apart by huge blasts of energy. Then, beyond it, he could see Darrien's body lying down near the far wall of the laboratory itself. _Was he thrown through the inner wall…?_

Hurrying to Elise's side, he noticed a large gash down her right arm that was bleeding profusely, the blood already having formed a small pool on the ground. Realising that her life was at stake, he took a lab coat from one of the unconscious doctors and began wrapping it around her wrist. Glancing over at Darrien, he could see no blood and the rise and fall of his chest, so he was alive for the time being. _There's no telling if there's anything broken inside, though…_

"J…Jorann?"

The voice surprised him, but he looked back to Elise to see her eyes slightly open. "It's alright Elise, everything will be okay," Jorann assured her.

"Where's…"

"Yugi, Yusei and Jack have split up to find Tanion as we speak," Jorann told her. "They'll cover the whole castle. At least one of them will run into him."

Elise shook her head in fear. "One alone… won't be enough."

* * *

Jack Atlas stormed into the hangar bay to find bodies already lying asleep on the ground. Wary that the boy could still be around, he held his duel disk at the ready in case he tried to jump him. _To think that boy I met before the Battle of Eravand could now be causing all of this…_ Suddenly, he felt his vision beginning to falter as his brain tried to sleep. Falling to one knee, he realised what was happening and fought as hard as he could to ward off the sleep. _I can't fall asleep now… I won't!_

"I must say, Jack, I am surprised by you," a voice came from behind him. "I would've thought only The Three would be able to resist this."

"How… how are you doing this?" Jack demanded, unable to lift his head under its own weight.

"I'm controlling your Duel Energy with my own, thus allowing me to control your consciousness. Duel Energy is linked to your body after all," Tanion said calmly, now standing over Jack.

"I… I won't let you do this!" Jack bellowed angrily, lunging out with his right hand at Tanion. Unfortunately, he fell short and ended up lying on the ground. "I refuse to let you do this to me."

"How much longer do you think you can resist me, Jack?" Tanion asked him.

Jack smirked. "Long enough to keep you here."

Glancing up as best he could at the boy, he noted that the boy seemed to be considering his words. After a short moment, the pressure on his body released at once and he waited for his body to return to normal before getting to his feet. Now eyeing off the shorter boy from a standing position, he knew that he had to keep Tanion in the hangar until the others arrived. _I won't let you leave, Tanion. I swear it._

"You would duel me then?" Jack demanded.

"It is the quicker way," Tanion replied, readying his disk. "Although I could subdue you eventually via your Duel Energy, I would run the risk of others arriving. Let's do this."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"I'll start," Jack huffed. "I can special summon this card by discarding one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand, then reducing its Level by the Level of the sent monster. Therefore, I discard the Level 1 Mirror Resonator in order to special summon Power Giant! (Lvl:6/ATK:2200/DEF:0)."

"A level 3 in hand then, I suppose?" Tanion queried as Power Giant's Level was reduced to 5.

"I then summon the Tuner monster, Dark Resonator! (Lvl:3/ATK:1300/DEF:300)," Jack said, confirming Tanion's suspicions. "I tune my now Level 5 Power Giant to my Level 3 Dark Resonator! The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2000)."

"You think your ace monster will be enough?" Tanion asked him.

"I'm only just getting started," Jack declared. "I set the last two cards in my hand. Turn over!"

 ** _Jack – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

"My turn," Tanion said, drawing a card. "I summon forth Caller of the Knight! (Lvl:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1200). Then, since this card was summoned, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower 'Knight' monster from my hand. Come, the Tuner monster, Auxiliary of the Knight! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1400). Auxiliary's monster effect activates! If summoned, I can add one 'Divine Blade' or 'Knight' monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Divine Blade Maglir! And now, I tune my Level 4 Caller with my Level 4 Auxiliary! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 8! Royal Knight! (ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"So, your ace monster appears…" Jack muttered.

"I now activate Royal Knight's monster effect! I destroy Red Dragon Archfiend and inflict half its ATK to you as damage!" Tanion cried. "Take this, Jack Atlas!"

Jack got hit by the blast from Royal Knight's blade and was thrown backwards, realisation dawning on his face as he came to a halt. _That attack was real…_

"Now, Royal Knight, end this!" Tanion ordered. "Sacred Blade!"

"I activate the trap Changing Destiny! This negates your attack, and now presents you with a choice!" Jack said. "Either you gain Life equal to half of Royal Knight's ATK, or I take that much as damage!"

"I have no need for extra Life Points," Tanion stated. "Therefore, I choose to wipe away another 1250 of your Life Points!"

Jack was thrown further back by the blast, his Life Points being reduced from 4000 to 1250 in the process. _This boy… this is not the same boy I had heard about. Whatever absorbing all that Duel Energy has done to him, he is now a much more formidable opponent than I anticipated…_ Jack grunted as he got back to his feet, holding his left ribs in pain.

"I admit, I did not expect you to survive this turn," Tanion said. "However, that does not mean you can defeat me. I set one card face-down. Turn over."

 ** _Jack – 1250 LP_**

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 _It's time to go all out._ "My turn!" Jack declared, drawing a card. "Tanion! I will show you what true power is! I activate the effect of Mirror Resonator in my graveyard! Since you control a monster special summoned from the Extra Deck and I do not, I can summon it to my field, but I must banish it when it leaves the field! Come, Mirror Resonator! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"I know where this is going…" Tanion murmured.

"I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, allowing me to revive Red Dragon Archfiend from the graveyard!" Jack continued. "Come, my very soul! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000). And then, I summon the Tuner monster, Clock Resonator! (Lvl:3/ATK:1200/DEF:600)."

"Here it comes…"

A red glow began to envelop Jack, his eyes glowing red as well. "My rugged soul, Burning Soul! I Double Tune my Level 3 Clock Resonator and my Level 1 Mirror Resonator to my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend! The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 12, Red Nova Dragon! (ATK:3500/DEF:3000)."

"The monster that carved our path at Eravand," Tanion said. "You've finally arrived."

"Red Nova Dragon gains 500 ATK for every Tuner in my graveyard, and since I have Clock and Dark Resonator in the grave, it now has 4500 ATK!" Jack announced. "Battle! Red Nova Dragon, attack Royal Knight! Burning Soul!"

"I activate the trap card Knight Bulwark!" Tanion countered. "This turn, 'Knight' monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"However, that doesn't mean you escape the damage of the attack!" Jack pointed out. "Red Nova Dragon, teach him what true power is!"

As his dragon flew past Royal Knight and Tanion and rained fire down on both of them, Jack waited for some sort of reaction from his opponent. Instead, there was an eerie silence amongst the flames, and once they had dissipated, he noted that Tanion seemed completely unperturbed by losing half of his Life Points. _What in the world…_

"I end my turn with that," Jack said, refusing to show any sort of reaction to Tanion.

 ** _Jack – 1250 LP_**

 ** _Tanion – 2000 LP_**

"Time to end this," Tanion said, drawing a card. "Since I only control one 'Knight' monster, I can special summon this card from my hand. Come, the Tuner monster, Jester Knight! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). I then tune my Level 8 Royal Knight to my Level 1 Jester Knight!"

"What? You aren't going to Accel Synchro?" Jack gasped.

Tanion ignored him. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 9! Mary, Queen of Knights! (ATK:3000/DEF:2600). I then activate Mary's monster effect! I negate Red Nova Dragon's effects, and also increase her ATK by 700!"

"And now she is stronger," Jack said, eyes widening. "And with its effect negated, Red Nova can't negate an attack anymore."

"You want to know why I didn't summon my Paladin, Jack?" Tanion asked him. "It's because I don't need him to defeat you. I now equip Divine Blade Maglir to Mary and activate its effect! By returning Royal Knight to the Extra Deck, she gains 2500 ATK to now become 6200!"

"And because Red Nova Dragon only has 3500…"

"This duel is over. Mary, attack Red Nova Dragon! Imperial Judgement!"

 _I can't believe he defeated me so easily…_ Jack cried out in pain as the beam of light that had come from Mary's hand shot straight through his dragon and blasted him over 20 metres backward, his body tumbling over and over as his Life Points hit 0. _I'm sorry, Yusei, Yugi…_

* * *

"Jack? Jack!"

His eyes fluttered as the voice came through, and as his vision returned, he could see Yusei and Yugi standing over him. Glancing around, the first thing he noticed was an empty hangar bay behind the spot where Tanion had been standing only moments before. _There had been a transport there before… how does he know how to fly one of those?_

"Jack, what happened? Are you okay?" Yusei asked him caringly.

"I'll be fine," Jack said, although he winced in pain as he stood. "Yusei, that boy has become far stronger than I anticipated. Even Red Nova Dragon was no match for his monsters."

"How could he have –" Yusei cut himself off. "Never mind. It has to be related to the Duel Energy. Anyway, we saw a transport leaving this hangar and hurried over. I'm guessing he was aboard?"

"I assume so, although I have no idea how he can operate it," Jack pondered.

"It doesn't matter," Yugi said. "Right now, we need to find Jorann and get in touch with the resistance leaders and Seto. They need to know what has happened here, and we need to find out where Tanion is going."

"Agreed," Yusei said with a nod as he aided Jack to move. "If he did this to Jack without batting an eye, there's no telling what he will do next. We have to find him and stop him, before he does something that'll endanger us all."

Yugi nodded in acceptance. "The warning," he said. "For when the traveller wakes, the Knights will rule over all…"

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon - Jorann's Strength**_


	36. Jorann's Strength

**Chapter 36 – Jorann's Strength**

When Jorann ran into Yugi and the others, the first thing he saw was Jack being heavily supported by Yusei, the man looking like he had been hit by a freight train. _Tanion._ Rushing to help him, he was surprised to find himself quickly turned away by Yusei.

"I'm going to find a bed for him," Yusei said. "You need to go with Yugi and get in contact with Felirae and the others."

"Right," Jorann said with a nod. "Take the next right and head up the flight of stairs. There's a small medical bay there with two nurses that I woke. Darrien and Elise are there too, so they should be able to help Jack."

"Thank you," Yusei replied before heading off.

"Tanion did that I presume?" Jorann asked Yugi as Yusei and Jack left.

Yugi nodded grimly. "He found him unconscious after we saw a transport leave the hangar bay. It had to have been Tanion."

"Did no one try and stop him?" Jorann asked as they walked for the communications centre at a hurried pace.

"Everyone was asleep when we got there, just like the guards," Yugi answered. "The only reason we were scared for Jack was because of the condition he's in."

"He must have somehow got one of the pilots on his side," Jorann theorised. "If his newfound abilities are able to put people to sleep in an instant, then surely he'd be able to do something like that."

"I hope that's the case," Yugi replied as the doors to the communications centre came into view. "You try and get a hold of the transport Tanion is in. I'm going to contact Seto and the others in China and inform them of what's happened."

Jorann pushed open the doors before them and they immediately headed for two different points of the centre. Taking control of the tracking technology they had, Jorann had to manually go through each of the transports currently under the control of the forces at Stromberg Castle. After a few minutes of sifting through the long list of names, he came across one that was currently positioned just on the edge of the American coast, slightly north of San Francisco and moving at speed. _It had to be him,_ Jorann thought to himself. Tapping into their coms, he was quickly greeted with the sound of the call connecting.

"Troop Transport E-5, this is Jorann Fulmann. Report," Jorann ordered.

There was a moment of silence before a reply came through. "This does not concern you, Jorann," came Tanion's voice. "Do not interfere."

"Tanion, tell me what is happening," Jorann ordered. "You can't just put an entire base to sleep and take out three of our best duelists and not expect repercussions. Now answer me."

"They got in my way," Tanion replied. "If you try to interfere, you will be met with the same fate."

"It'd be best if you stayed out of this, boss," came a new voice. "None of you can match him."

"So you do have a pilot," Jorann noted.

"He's helping me reach where I want to go, and then from there he will be free to go," Tanion said. "I do not want to hurt anyone, Jorann. But if you try and stop me, I will not show mercy."

"Tanion, you have no idea what you're capable of," Jorann pressed. "We can help you."

"On the contrary, I am well aware of my current situation," Tanion answered. "That is why I know that no one here can help me. Goodbye, Jorann."

The line went dead before he had a chance to react, but an idea suddenly popped into his mind. _No one here…_ Switching over to a different computer, Jorann hastily began to analyse the flight path that the troop transport was taking. After a couple of minutes of tracking, the answer came to him in an instant. _By The Three…_

"Yugi, I know where Tanion is going!"

This caught Yugi's attention, who turned away from the screen with Felirae, Seto and the others on it to face the advancing Jorann. "I've caught them all up on the situation. What news do you have?"

"Tanion is under the belief that no one here can help him," Jorann said to Yugi and those on the other end of the video call. "Therefore, judging by his flight pattern, I believe he is trying to enter the Spirit World to seek help."

"The Spirit World?" Quinn scoffed. "Only Jaden has the ability to enter that place fully. How does the boy intend on doing it?"

"His current flight path is heading straight for Devil's Lake," Jorann informed them, putting up an image of the predicted flight path. "I took him there once to show him that card spirits were real. However, I also told him that it was a weak spot between our worlds. With the amount of power he now possesses…"

"He could force his way through," Ming realised. "Given what Jaden said..."

"It's imperative he doesn't make it through," Rafael finished. "If he's trying to meet in person with the spirits of his Knights, there's no telling what could happen with the power he now has."

"The question is what we do now," Jorann stated. "If he stays his current course, he will arrive at the lake in 5 hours. None of us can beat him there by transport, as far as I know."

"You sound like you have a plan," Felirae noted.

Jorann nodded. "I do. I approximate that Edilisna, from what I've learned over the years, can fly a little faster than that transport is going. I believe I can catch up in around four hours."

"Do it," Seto ordered. "Delay him as best you can. We won't be able to get to Devil's Lake in time, but Yugi, you can. You need to get there before he does, and take Yusei as well."

"Agreed," Yugi said with a nod. "I'll try and see if I can get a hold of Jaden on the way over. Hopefully I can get through to him through meditation."

"Yugi, there's two other things you must do," Seto declared. "Take the prototype I made with you. It could come in handy. But Yugi… it's time."

Yugi knew immediately what Seto was taking about. "No," Yugi snapped. "I'm not using the Gods."

"Yugi, you know that they're time is now. You can sense it, just like I can," Seto retorted. "Atem gave them back to you for a reason. And since they weren't used in the war, why else do you think he gave them to you."

Yugi's expression began to turn fowl. "I…"

"This is not up for debate, Yugi," Seto cut off. "You know that it's time for the Gods to be used. Don't try and hold them back just because of your personal feelings towards it all. Now get moving. We don't have much time."

The call ended, and Yugi didn't move. "Go, Jorann," he ordered. "Catch Tanion. Do what you can."

"And you?" Jorann asked.

Yugi sighed. "I'll do what I must."

* * *

10 minutes later, Jorann was in the air, riding on the back of High Dragon Edilisna as she soared through the cool air. His duel disk was strapped tightly to his arm, deck tucked carefully into its deck box on the inside of his jacket. He wore goggles to protect himself from the wind, and also had a microphone secured to the side of his face. Once he was within range of the transport, he could use it to communicate once again with Tanion and the pilot. _Hopefully I can convince the pilot to land the transport,_ Jorann through to himself as Edilisna sped forward. _Considering what Tanion has already done to those who have crossed him, though…_

The ocean gave way to land, and Jorann's mind began to slip into automatic as the monotony of the land below him continued for miles on end. Edilisna continued on as fast as she could go, and Jorann knew that he would have to do whatever it took to slow Tanion down. _Even if I have to shoot down the transport to do it, I will slow him down._ It was imperative that he did so, as it would allow Yugi and Yusei to reach Devil's Lake before him, and hopefully meet Jaden there, if Yugi was able to reach him somehow. _I still have no idea how he does that._

Facing the grim reality that Tanion was likely to overpower him very easily, Jorann tried to think of strategies to use against him. It was an arduous task, but it meant that the next couple of hours went past rather quickly. And then, as the fifth hour of his flight began to approach, a speck of black appeared against the greening horizon, and Jorann jolted back into focus. _Tanion. It has to be._ As he drew closer, he became more and more certain that this was the case. Readying his headset, he began to patch into the communications of the troop transport just as they began to pass over the natural borders of the forest below.

"Tanion, can you hear me?" Jorann shouted into his microphone.

A silence. "So you're the blip that's appearing on our radar," the boy's voice came shortly after. "I told you to stay out of this, Jorann."

"You are our responsibility, Tanion," Jorann said back. "I'm here to take you home."

Another silence followed, before something that sounded like a sigh came over to the radio. Not a moment later, Jorann could see the sliding door of the transport open, and as he finally pulled alongside it, he could see Tanion standing in the opening, duel disk at the ready. _What are you trying to do, Tanion?_

As if to answer his question, a sword then appeared in front of Tanion, one that Jorann recognised as Divine Blade Pinrith. Suddenly, Duel Energy began to envelop Tanion, surrounding him in a white, glowing aura. Realising in horror what was about to happen, Jorann pushed down on Edilisna and flew under the troop transport just as a beam of energy erupted from the edge of the sword, slicing through the air that he and his dragon had just occupied. _Dammit, that was too close…_

"Pilot, can you hear me?" Jorann asked, thinking quickly.

"Loud and clear, sir."

"Jump out. I'll catch you," Jorann ordered.

"I'm sorry, sir?" the pilot asked in confusion.

"Just do it! That is an order soldier!" Jorann shouted. "Come forth, High Dragon Wyrm!"

Thankfully for Jorann, the pilot did as he was ordered, and as he did he was immediately caught by Jorann's Wyrm, who began to descend towards the forest floor. As the transport began to falter, Jorann saw the sliding door shut, and he assumed Tanion was heading for the controls. On his duel disk, he activated the tracking technology that was built into it, hoping that Yugi and the others would find it and realise what he was doing. _They can come pick up the pilot as well…_

Turning his attention back towards the troop transport, he found that it was descending at a rapid, yet controlled rate. Preparing himself for what was to come, Jorann willed both his Wyrm and Edilisna forward as the transport landed in a plain surrounded by trees, skidding and spinning on its side as it ground to a halt, blades digging into the surface as metal ground against the earth. If it had been anyone else, Jorann might have been concerned for their well being, but he had a feeling that the crash had meant very little to Tanion.

Confirming his belief, the pilot side door was sent flying as Jorann and the Wyrm landed on the ground around 30 metres away, and out of the transport came Tanion, still enveloped in the white Duel Energy aura that he had seen previously. However, as he began to walk away from the wreckage, the aura began to fade away into nothingness, and Jorann quickly deduced as his dragons disappeared that it had been used as a safety precaution by Tanion. _Very clever…_

"You should not have done that," Tanion muttered, and it took Jorann a moment to realise that he was talking to the pilot rather than himself.

"Leave him out of this, Tanion," Jorann ordered. "He's a bystander in this."

Tanion glanced at Jorann for a moment, before waving a hand and causing the pilot to fall unconscious. "There, I put him to sleep," Tanion said. "Happy?"

"Not until you return with me," Jorann answered. "You already know why."

"And you know why I can't do that," Tanion replied.

Jorann readied his disk. "Shall we, then?" he asked solemnly.

"You'll regret getting in my way, Jorann," Tanion said, readying his disk.

 ** _DUEL!_**

"My turn," Tanion declared. "From my hand, I summon Caller of the Knight! (Lvl:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1400). If summoned, its effect allows me to call out another 'Knight' monster from my hand! Come, the Tuner monster, Knight's Squire! (Lvl:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000). I now tune my Level 4 Caller to my Level 3 Knight's Squire! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, Level 7! Advisor of the Knight! (ATK:2300/DEF:2300)."

"What? You aren't going for Royal Knight?" Jorann asked quizzically.

"Advisor's monster effect activates," Tanion stated. "Since he was summoned using only 'Knight' monsters, I can draw one card. I then set two cards face-down. Turn over!"

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Jorann – 4000 LP_**

 _Just what are you planning, Tanion?_ "My turn!" Jorann declared, drawing a card. _Whatever it is, I'm not going to hold back against you. I won't. Not now._ "From my hand, I summon High Dragon Yolmir! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1000). Then, I activate the effect of the Tuner monster High Dragon Chameleon in my hand! If I summon a 'High Dragon' monster, I can special summon this card from my hand, and give it a Level, ATK and DEF equal to the monster I summoned previously. Appear, the Tuner monster, High Dragon Chameleon! (Lvl:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1000)."

"Allanon won't be enough Jorann, and you know it," Tanion commented.

"That's why I intend on calling forth another dragon to support him," Jorann replied. "Since you control a Synchro monster, I can special summon this card from my hand. Appear, High Dragon Triminac! (Lvl:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1250). And then, since I control a 'High Dragon' monster, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Rise, the Tuner monster, High Dragon Paranel! (Lvl:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1400)."

"A double Synchro Summon then…" Tanion whispered.

"You're damn right, boy!" Jorann said. "I tune my Level 4 Yolmir to my Level 4 Chameleon! Synchro Summon! Descend before us now, oh mighty dragon of the skies! Level 8! High Dragon Allanon! (ATK:2900/DEF:2400)."

"We meet again, Allanon," Tanion said.

"Yolmir's monster effect activates!" Jorann declared. "Since he was used for the summon of a 'High Dragon' Synchro monster, I can draw one card. And then, Allanon allows me to send one card on the field to the graveyard upon summon. Say goodbye to your spell or trap on the far right, Tanion!"

"I activate that card, Knight Bulwark!" Tanion countered, revealing the trap. "This turn, 'Knight' monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"Of course it was," Jorann muttered. "Fine then. I tune my Level 4 Triminac to my Level 4 Paranel! Synchro Summon! Soar, Level 8! High Dragon Domanar! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)."

A dragon with red scales appeared next to the light blue of Allanon. "You think two dragons scare me, Jorann?" Tanion asked him. "I could finish this on my next turn if I wanted to."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jorann replied. "Domanar's monster effect activates! Since he was summoned to the field, until the end of your next turn, 'High Dragon' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects! And now, I attack! High Dragon Domanar, attack Advisor! Roaring Thunder!"

"I play another trap card, Knight's Resolve!" Tanion countered as the dragon prepared to attack. "Since the monsters on your field have over 3000 ATK more in total than the monsters on my field, I can activate this card. This turn, you must attack with every monster you have, and you take all the battle damage I would take from those attacks!"

Jorann clenched his fist. "You set me up."

"I knew you'd try and show your superiority Jorann," Tanion told him. "You've always strived to do that from the moment I met you. So now, I'm turning that against you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

 _Unbelievable…_ "High Dragon Domanar, continue your attack! Roaring Thunder! Allanon, follow him into battle! Sky Assault!"

The attacks came quickly, but thanks to effect of Knight Bulwark, Advisor was immune to both of the attacks, brushing off the lightning strike and blast of wind like it was nothing. Then, raising a palm, a bolt of lightning identical to the one Domanar had summoned surged forth and struck Jorann in the chest, dealing him the 1300 damage that Tanion would have taken normally.

"I… I set one card face-down," Jorann murmured, clutching at his chest where he had been struck. "Turn over."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Jorann – 2700 LP_**

"My turn then," Tanion said, drawing. "I activate the spell card Ingenuity of the Knight, since you control more cards than I do, and I only control one 'Knight' monster, I get to draw two cards!"

 _He is so much stronger than the last time we fought,_ Jorann thought to himself as Tanion drew his cards. _There is no way that gaining all that power so suddenly hasn't affected him mentally. I have to find a way to beat him. Somehow…_

"I then summon the Tuner monster, Intellect of the Knight! (Lvl:1/ATK:200/DEF:400)," Tanion announced. "I now tune my Level 7 Advisor to my Level 1 Intellect! Synchro Summon! Appear, level 8! Strategist of the Knight! (ATK:2800/DEF:2300)."

"Not Royal Knight?" Jorann wondered to himself.

"Intellect effect activates!" Tanion announced. "Since he was used to summon a 'Knight' Synchro, I can negate the effects of Allanon! Additionally, since Advisor was used to summon a 'Knight' Synchro, I can add one 'Knight' monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Woodsman Knight!"

"Woodsman?" Jorann whispered. "But that monster is useless now…"

"I then equip Strategist with Divine Blade Amlan!" Tanion continued. "Strategist's gains 800 ATK to 3600, and it can now attack all of your monsters once each!"  
Jorann's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Battle! Strategist, attack High Dragon Domanar! Decisive Strike!"

The blade ripped through Jorann's dragon, tearing it apart with one slash as Jorann took the brunt of the damage. However, the battle was far from over, as Tanion's Knight turned his attention to the weakened Allanon.

"Strategist, attack once more!" Tanion ordered. "Decisive Strike!"

As the attack hit, Jorann could see that Tanion seemed to be somewhat enjoying himself. _Is it possible that's he toying with me?_ He thought as his Life Points dropped to 1400. _Even though he's heading for the portal, he's so confident in his abilities that he doesn't think anyone can stop him. Considering what he said earlier, that has to be it. And now, he's trying to show me just how powerful he really is…_

"Strategist's effect allows me to draw a card for every monster he destroys by battle," Tanion told him as the dust settled. "Therefore, I draw two cards from my deck once again."

"I… I won't go down that easily," Jorann declared. "I activate the trap card Revival of the High Dragons! I revive the fallen Allanon (Lvl:8/ATK:2900/DEF:2400), and then summon a Level 4 or lower 'High Dragon' monster from my deck! Come, the Tuner monster, High Dragon Wyrm! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"Edilisna won't stop me, Jorann," Tanion said, reading through his plays. "I play one card face-down. Turn over!"

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Jorann – 1400 LP_**

"My turn!" Jorann declared, drawing a card. "Tanion, it doesn't matter to me how much power you've obtained. I'll prove to you here and now that my dragons and I are more than a match for you! I activate the spell card Bond of the High Dragons! Since I control a 'High Dragon' Synchro monster in High Dragon Allanon, I can special summon one 'High Dragon' monster from my graveyard whose level is equal to his! Revive, High Dragon Domanar! (Lvl:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)."

"That won't save you…" Tanion repeated.

"High Dragon Domanar's second monster effect activates!" Jorann announced. "It allows me to destroy spell and trap cards equal to the number of 'High Dragon' Synchro monsters I control. Say goodbye to Amlan and your face-down, Tanion!"

Tanion watched as the cards disappeared. "If Amlan is sent to the graveyard, I can shuffle one 'Knight' monster from my graveyard into the deck, and I choose Caller of the Knight," he said, seemingly unperturbed by the loss of his cards.

"I then summon High Dragon Servant from my hand!" Jorann said. "I tune my Level 1 Servant with my Level 1 Wyrm! Synchro Summon! Appear before us now, my very soul! The Synchro Tuner, Carer of the High Dragons! (ATK:500/DEF:500)."

"And now for Edilisna…" Tanion whispered.

"After drawing a card off Carer's effect, I tune my Level 8 High Dragon Allanon to my Level 2 Carer! Dragon and man, become one within the light's embrace and shine forth with your everlasting might! Accel Synchro! Appear before us now, Level 10! High Dragon Edilisna! (ATK:3600/DEF:2800)," Jorann proclaimed, the mighty beast descending from above, basking him in it's warm glow. _Let's end this, Edilisna._ "Edilisna's monster effect activates! I can select one card in your hand and reveal it, then activate an effect based off of what type of card it is!"

"I know how it works," Tanion said, holding his hand out clearly. "Make your choice."

 _Monster or trap, and this is over._ "I choose the one on the far left," Jorann said.

Tanion flipped the card over. "The spell card, Fast Recruitment," he said nonchalantly. "It goes to the bottom of the deck, does it not?"

Jorann gritted his teeth. "You just got lucky," he uttered.

"There is no such thing as luck in a duel," Tanion said. "All things that would come down to chance, like draws, are influenced by the duelist and the bond he has with his deck. Is that not what you and Elise strove to teach me?"

"Why you…" Jorann muttered bitterly, despite knowing that Tanion was right. "Battle! High Dragon Edilisna, attack Strategist of the Knight! High Judgement!"

Edilisna flew into the sky before summoning forth an attack of pure white flames, engulfing both Tanion and his monster. Unnervingly, Jorann watched as Tanion didn't so much as flinch as the flames, instead standing in them calmly until they had all disappeared along with 800 of his Life Points.

"High Dragon Domanar, keep up the assault," Jorann ordered. "Roaring Thunder!"

Tanion took the hit, but once again showed no signs of damage even as another 3000 of his Life Points whittled away. "Is that all you've got, Jorann?" Tanion asked him eventually.

"You only have 200 Life Points left, boy," Jorann pointed out. "I wouldn't be so cocky."

"And you have nothing left that you can play, correct?" Tanion asked.

Glancing at his hand, he could see that the card he held was High Dragon Maraen, a useless card in this situation. _Is he… is he influencing_ my _draws?_ Jorann wondered to himself. _Is that even possible? How could that be?_

"I end my turn," Jorann said, refusing to show his concern.

"And that was your last mistake," Tanion said, his tone much more serious than before. "My turn!"

 ** _Tanion – 200 LP_**

 ** _Jorann – 1400 LP_**

"Since you control monsters and I control no cards, I can special summon this card from my hand!" Tanion continued. "Come, Woodsman Knight! (Lvl:5/ATK:2100/DEF:1200)."

"You knew this was coming, didn't you," Jorann realised suddenly. _To predict such a thing… how strong is he?_

"I did," Tanion admitted. "I wanted to show you just how powerless you really are, by giving you a chance at victory before snatching it away forever. And, although I have grown to enjoy your company, I must continue towards my goal. I now activate the spell card Summoning of the Knights! Since you control more monsters than I do, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower 'Knight' monster from my graveyard, as well as one from my deck whose Level is the same of the one in the grave! Therefore, I summon Magical Knight Merlin (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:1800) and the Tuner monster, Intellect of the Knight! (Lvl:1/ATK:200/DEF:400)."

"You intend to Accel Synchro as well?" Jorann asked him.

"No, Jorann," Tanion said. "For you, I have something special in store. Since I control two or more 'Knight' monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand, but his ATK and DEF become 0. Come, Soldier of the Knight! (Lvl:4/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

 _Not a Tuner,_ Jorann noted. _But he still hasn't used his normal summon…_

"I now tune my Level 1 Magical Knight Merlin to my Level 1 Intellect of the Knight!" Tanion said. "Synchro Summon! Appear, the Synchro Tuner, High Enchanter of the Knight! (ATK:600/DEF:600)."

"No, it can't be…" Jorann whispered, slowing realising what was about to happen.

"I choose not to activate High Enchanter's effect, as I do not need to in order to beat you, Jorann!" Tanion exclaimed. "I now tune my Level 5 Woodsman Knight and my Level 4 Soldier of the Knight to my Level 2 High Enchanter! When the Knights of old revel in their tales, one name rings loud above all! Come forth from myth and grace us with your everlasting valour! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 11! The Knight of Legend, Lancelot! (ATK:3800/DEF:3600)."

"Level 11…" Jorann uttered unintentionally as the gold-plated knight appeared on the field. "Tanion, what in the world…"

"If summoned, Lancelot negates the effects of all other monsters on the battlefield, and during this turn, you cannot activate spell or trap cards!" Tanion informed him. "Battle! Lancelot, attack High Dragon Domanar! Mythic Force!"

"Wait, you're attacking?!" Jorann exclaimed in confusion as the attack hit, causing him to fall to one knee in the face of 800 damage. _But he still has three cards in his hand, as well as his normal summon…_

"It's all I need to beat you, Jorann," Tanion said solemnly. "This duel is over. If Lancelot destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he gains 1000 ATK and can attack once more."

Jorann's face dropped in resignation. "To do all this…"

"Jorann, things have changed," Tanion told him. "I'm far stronger than any of you now, and you just have to accept that."

"Never," Jorann muttered. "I don't care if you went easy on me. There are others who will come for you. We won't let you go, not in the state you're in."

Tanion huffed in amusement. "I'd like to see them try," he said. "Lancelot, attack High Dragon Edilisna and end this duel! Mythic Force!"

 _I hope that was enough, Yugi… Yusei…_ As the blade came down upon his dragon, Jorann closed his eyes in defeat and didn't resist as the blast knocked him off his feet and tore and his clothes, his body failing as his strength left him. _This was… all I could do for you. Good luck…_

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - Stand of The Three_**


	37. Stand of the Three

So before the chapter begins, I'd just like to apologise for the long break between chapters. Life has been rather busy lately and so I've been focussed more on that than my fics. However, just as it is with the others I am writing, I will always continue to support them, no matter if a new chapter is out in a day or a month or even longer. Also, for this chapter, some readers may note that the effects of some cards are actually their anime effects rather than their IRL counterparts. This has been done deliberately to help psuh the duel onwards. In any case, thats enough from me. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Stand of The Three**

The sound of rotor wings beating incessantly brought Jorann pack to consciousness. Eyes flicking open instantly, he made to stand but his left leg collapsed underneath him, pain shooting up the length of his body and causing him to grunt in anguish. _Broken._ With a dull, continuous throb coming from his leg, which he could now see was bent diagonally from the knee downward, Jorann forced himself to ignore the pain as best he could while pulling himself up to a nearby rock to lean against. As the sound that he had now identified as another troop transport began to descend, he could see the pilot from before directing it into land, but more importantly, he could see that the one Tanion and the pilot had been on before was still in the area. _Does that mean he's still in the area…?_

As the transport came into land, Jorann realised that he saw a familiar face standing in the open doorway. Elise, now with her right arm in a sling. Although she was slightly paler than normal, she looked in much better condition than she had been previously. Behind her stood Darrien, who seemed to also be alright despite the bruising to his ribs that he had suffered at Tanion's hands. However, Jorann couldn't help but wonder why they were even here. _You should be resting…_

"Doc, we've got an injured!" Jorann heard Elise call as the transport landed and the blades began to power down. "Broken leg at the very least!"

"Elise, Darrien, what are you doing here?" Jorann rasped, surprised to find his throat as dry as it was.

"We couldn't sit around and do nothing," Elise told him. "Once we were patched up I had one of the pilots fly us out here along with what medical staff we could bring."

"What about Yugi and Yusei?"

"We're about an hour behind them," Darrien answered. "They should be arriving at Devils Lake as we speak."

"And Tanion?"

"Didn't see him when we flew in," Elise said. "The pilot reckoned he was gone when he woke, and that was around half an hour ago. He directed us here."

"He must have found another way to reach the lake," Jorann surmised. "We have to catch up. The Three are formidable, but Tanion is… he was toying with me."

"That's why we need to stop him," Elise said, offering him a hand. "Come on. Darrien and I can get you to the transport and then the medics can take a look at that leg of yours. I'm sure Jack will be pleased to see that you're alive."  
"Jack's here as well?" Jorann asked, slightly surprised.

Darrien nodded slightly. "He wouldn't let us leave without him," he said. "He wants to see Tanion reigned in, just like the rest of us."

"You think The Three can do that?" Elise asked him.

Darrien simply shrugged his shoulders. "He defeated all of us without even trying. We can only wait and see."

* * *

"You've been quiet, Yugi."

"I've been thinking."

"About Tanion?"

"About the Gods."

The transport that Yusei and Yugi flew in was now closing in on Devils Lake. They had not heard from Jorann or any of the others since they had departed, and so they could only hope that Tanion had not reached his destination yet. Holding tightly onto the controls of the transport, Yusei glanced over at the bag on the seat next to him. _To think that Seto had a miniaturised prototype of that room all ready to go…_

"Do you think it'll work?" Yugi asked him, noticing the glance.

"The larger device worked incredibly well against Jorann and I," Yusei answered. "If he has truly been able to calibrate it specifically to Tanion's energy… It's possible. That's all I can say."

"But do you think it'll do its job?"

"There's only one way to find out," Yusei answered, before looking over his shoulder at Yugi, who was looking down at the ground. "Still haven't made up your mind?"

"No," Yugi admitted. "The Gods… I just can't bring myself to use them. I know you have a strong connection with your monsters, Yusei, but if you could feel what I can…"

"Yugi, no one will think less of you if you don't use them," Yusei assured him. "If your fearful of using the Gods, then we all know there must be a good reason for that. You were never one to make such claims for no reason, nor would you not utilise such power unless you felt that the consequences were too great for doing so."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Thank you, Yusei."

"We can defeat Tanion with our own strength," Yusei said. "If you don't think the Gods are worth it, then that's good enough for me."

A sudden gust of wind blew through the transport. Turning to see the source of the blast, Yusei saw a hole in the room open up, and through it stepped Jaden, waving a hand behind him as he did so in order to close the portal.

"You got my message, it seems," Yugi said.

"Yubel did, actually," Jaden replied. "But we had sensed something was wrong beforehand. Tanion has awoken, I'm guessing."

"We believe he's heading for Devils Lake," Yusei informed him as Jaden took a seat opposite Yugi. "If the disturbances we discovered in the Spirit World are linked to this like we suspect, then we believe he's trying to enter that world."

"This… isn't good," Jaden murmured. "I've taken him there before. He saw the castle that the Knights were inhabiting. If he's trying to head there again…"

"That's why we're here," Yugi said. "We won't let him."

"And the Gods?"

Yugi shook his head slightly. "We'll defeat him with our own strength."

The transport came into land on the island in the middle of the lake, Jaden directing Yusei towards the exact point where the barrier between the worlds was weakest. It was an unassuming location in a field near the centre of the island, but, much to their relief, not only was the barrier untouched according to Jaden, but Tanion was nowhere to be found. Yusei knew that this could've also meant that Devils Lake wasn't his target, but he doubted that they were wrong. _Given the warning from Jaden and the fact that Tanion knows of this place thanks to Jorann… this must be it._

After landing the transport, Yusei disembarked along with Jaden and Yugi, duel disks ready in case Tanion was hiding somewhere. After establishing that they were alone, Jaden sat and began to meditate in order to allow Yubel to properly analyse the weakness in the veil between the worlds. Yugi also meditated in the hopes of finding Tanion amongst the Duel Energy of the world, leaving Yusei alone with his thoughts as he looked over the grasslands towards the lake around them. _Such a quaint place. To think that a way into the Spirit World exists here… I suppose it makes sense._ Glancing down at the bad that lay at his feet, Yusei hoped that Seto's work would yield results. Considering how easily Tanion had supposedly taken down the others, including Jack, he knew that they would need all the help they could get.

Yugi's eyes shot open. "He is coming."

Jaden responded immediately. "Yubel says the barrier is slowly getting weaker," he said, getting to his feet. "He must already be working to weaken the veil."  
"Yugi, how much time do we have?" Yusei demanded.

"He's almost upon us," Yugi answered, raising his duel disk warily. "Prepare yourselves."

As if to answer Yugi's words, a speck of white appeared on the horizon, on the edge of the land that joined the end of the lake, the water separating the speck of white from the island. However, as the Three watched on, the speck launched itself into the air once more, and Yusei quickly realised what was happening. _How can a Duel Monster jump so far?_ The speck began to grow as it flew through the air towards them, and eventually they were able to make out the details that they saw. The monster that Yusei knew to be Royal Knight was carrying Tanion on its shoulders, the two of them engulfed in white energy. The Three covered their faces as the monster smashed into the earth, the ground shaking beneath their feet from the impact. As the dust settled, Yusei noticed that the monster was gone, and all that stood before them now was Tanion, cloaked in Duel Energy. He could feel a pressure emanating from the boy's body, pressing against his own as if to try and force them away. Yusei gritted his teeth. _How powerful are you, Tanion?_

"Yusei, I've got the device," Jaden whispered to him, one hand behind his back and holding a sphere. "Distract him."

"You wish to fight me as well?" Tanion asked them monotonously. "I don't wish to hurt you. Leave me."

"We can't do that, Tanion," Yusei said. "The Spirit World is sacred space. We cannot allow you to enter, and with the power you now possess, we cannot allow that to fall into the wrong hands. In this world, or any other."

"We want to help," Yugi added. "If you'll let us, we can figure out what exactly has happened to you. We can find a solution."

Tanion sighed. "I'll make this as simple as I can," he said, readying his disk. "Leave, or I will deal with you as I have all others who have stood before me."

The sphere clinked against Tanion's boot, causing the man to glance down. As he did, arcs of lightning surged from the device, causing a guttural scream to slip from Tanion's lips as he fell to his knees, cries of agony continuing to burst involuntarily from his mouth. The Duel Energy around him began to flare wildly, as if it was trying to combat against the device itself, and as Yusei glanced at Yugi, he could see that the man was concerned.

"I can feel his Duel Energy," Yugi whispered ominously. "It's… angry."

As if to answer Yugi words, a wave of energy burst from Tanion in all directions, pushing the Three backwards as it did so. In the same moment, the arcs of lightning ceased as the sphere itself cracked and fell into pieces. Rising to his feet once again, the cloak of Duel Energy around Tanion grew even larger, and as he opened his eyes, the pupils had been replaced with brilliant white light.

"You all wish to fight me?!" Tanion bellowed in a voice deeper than his own. "Here I am! Duel me! I will show you just how powerless you truly are!"

"Yugi, it's not too late to use the Gods," Yusei said, wary of the presence before them.

"No," Yugi said, stalwart. "We will defeat him together."

Jaden nodded. "Together."

 ** _DUEL!_**

"Show me your strength!" Tanion demanded. "All of you, show me the power you possess!"

"I'll start," Yugi said. "First, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Then, I will activate the spell card Polymerisation! From my hand, I fuse my own three Knights together! Jack, Queen and King, become one in order to deliver us from the evil that threatens this land. Become a power that can lead us toward the right path! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Arcana Knight Joker! (ATK:3800/DEF:2500). I then set one card face-down, and with that, I end my turn."

 ** _Tanion – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Yugi – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Jaden – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

 _He must have a monster in hand for Joker's effect._ "Jaden, you're up," Yusei said, wary of the fact that Tanion was silent.

"Alright, here I go. My turn!" Jaden said, drawing a card as his eyes became green and orange. "Together, Yubel and I will show you our true strength! I activate the spell card Take Over 5, meaning I now send the top 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard. Those cards are Elemental HERO Neos, and the Neo-Spacians Flare Scarab, Glow Moss, Dark Panther and Aqua Dolphin!"

Yusei gasped. _Are you going for him, Jaden?_

"I then activate another spell card, Convert Contact!" Jaden said, revealing the card. "I send Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird from my hand and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole from my deck to the graveyard in order to draw two cards! I then activate a third spell, O-Oversoul! This allows me to revive a normal Elemental HERO monster from my graveyard. Come to my side, Elemental HERO Neos! (Lvl:7/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

Yugi smirked. "As masterful as always, Jaden."

"I now shuffle the Elemental HERO Neos on my field along with the 6 Neo-Spacians in my graveyard back into my deck, allowing me to summon my strongest monster!" Jaden proclaimed. "Fusion Summon! Lead us to victory, Level 12! Elemental HERO Divine Neos! (ATK:3000/DEF:2500)."

"Take him, Jaden," Yusei spurred on.

"Divine Neos monster effect activates!" Jaden continued. "By banishing Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin from the game, not only does Divine Neos permanently gain 500 ATK, but until the end of this turn, he also gains Aqua Dolphin's effects! Therefore, by discarding one card, I can look at your hand, and if you control a monster in it with less ATK than Divine Neos, I can destroy it and inflict 500 damage to you! Now reveal your hand, Tanion!"

Their opponent did so wordlessly, and as he did so he revealed four monsters and a spell. However, as Yusei could also see, there was only one Tuner amongst them. _And since he is a Synchro user…_

"I destroy your Tuner monster, Intellect of the Knight, and inflict 500 points of damage to you!" Jaden said. "Take this, Tanion!"

Tanion did not move as the beam of light from Divine Neos' hand arced out as struck him. Instead, all he did was send the card to the graveyard as his Life Points dropped by 500, still without uttering a single word. Looking over at Jaden, Yusei could tell what he was thinking. _Jaden could banish the other Neo-Spacians in order to raise the ATK of Divine Neos, but it would mean he would be without options come his next turn,_ he thought. _He's playing it smart. By leaving 5 Neo-Spacians in the deck, he will have plenty of options available to him on his next turn._

"I set two cards face-down," Jaden said, placing the cards in their slots. "I then end my turn. Your move, Yusei."

 ** _Tanion – 3500 LP_**

 ** _Yugi – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Jaden – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

"I won't let you two down. My turn!" Yusei promised, drawing a card. _I must call upon you once again, my old friend._ "I activate the spell card One for One, allowing me to discard a monster in order to special summon a Level 1 monster from my hand or deck. Therefore, I send Bri Synchron to the graveyard in order to special summon the Tuner monster Effect Veiler from my deck! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). Then, I send Level Eater from my hand to the graveyard in order to summon another Tuner in Quickdraw Synchron from my hand! Appear, Quickdraw! (Lvl:5/ATK:700/DEF:1400)."

"Blazar…" Yugi realised.

"Then, I normal summon Tricular from my hand! (Lvl:3/ATK:300/DEF:300). I tune my Level 3 Tricular to my Level 5 Quickdraw! Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer! (Lvl:8/ATK:2600/DEF:2500)," Yusei proclaimed, the Synchro monster appearing on his field. "Since you have nothing on your field, I won't activate his effect, but I am also far from done! I activate the effect of Level Eater in my graveyard, and by lowering Junk Destroyer's Level to 7, I can special summon it! Appear, Level Eater! (Lvl:1/ATK:600/DEF:0). I then tune my Level 1 Level Eater to my Level 1 Effect Veiler! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron! (Lvl:2/ATK:200/DEF:1500)."

"Go for it, Yusei!" Jaden encouraged.

"Formula Synchron's effect activates, allowing me to draw a card since it was Synchro Summoned!" Yusei announced as he did so. "I then activate Level Eater's effect once more, allowing me to summon it by lowering Junk Destroyer's Level to 6! Appear again, Level Eater! (Lvl:1/ATK:600/DEF:0). I then activate the effect of Steam Synchron from my hand! Since I special summoned a monster, I can special summon this card from my hand! Appear, the Tuner monster, Steam Synchron! (Lvl:3/ATK:600/DEF:800). Finally, I tune my Level 1 Level Eater to my Level 3 Steam Synchron! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 4! Armory Arm! (ATK:1800/DEF:1200)."

"And now for the dragon," Yugi said.

"I not tune my Level 6 Junk Destroyer and my Level 4 Armory Arm to my Level 2 Formula Synchron!" Yusei declared. "Dragon god of the stars, resonate with my very soul and lend me the strength to forge my own path! Appear before your servant and let your splendour shine forth! Delta Accel Synchro! Descend now! Level 12! Cosmic Blazar Dragon! (Lvl:12/ATK:4000/DEF:4000)."

As the dragon appeared on his field, Yusei glanced over at Tanion, who watched the dragon descend emotionlessly. _Blazar Dragon allows me the ability to banish one card from your field during your turn,_ Yusei thought to himself. _I know you'll go for Royal Paladin, and when you do, I will be ready._

"I set one card face-down," Yusei said. "Turn over!"

 ** _Tanion – 3500 LP_**

 ** _Yugi – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Jaden – 4000 LP_**

 ** _Yusei – 4000 LP_**

Tanion glanced at the three monsters. "Is this your best?" he asked them. "Is this all you have to show me?"

"You asked us to show our strength, and now it is your turn," Yusei answered. "If you think we are weak, then prove it!"

Tanion eyed Yusei off. "My turn!" he said, drawing a card. "First, I activate the spell card Advent of the Knight! Since I control no cards, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and then special summon a 'Knight' monster from my hand! Therefore, I destroy the face-down card on Yugi's field and special summon Magical Knight Merlin from my hand! Appear, Merlin! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:1800). Then, I activate the card I drew at the start of the turn, Ingenuity of the Knight! Since you control more cards than I do, I can draw two cards!"

"He made up for losing Intellect," Jaden noted.

"I then activate the effect of Jester Knight in my hand!" Tanion continued. "Since I control only one 'Knight' monster, I can special summon him. Appear, the Tuner monster, Jester Knight! (Lvl:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)."

"There's High Enchanter…" Yugi murmured.

"I then summon Caller of the Knight from my hand! (Lvl:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1400). Since he was summoned, I can summon another Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come, the Tuner monster, Legendary Archer of the Knight! (Lvl:4/ATK:1700/DEF:500)."

"He drew two Tuners off of Ingenuity," Yugi realised.

"And that Archer is new," Yusei muttered worriedly. "It's an upgrade to Marksman…"

"Legendary Archer's monster effect activates!" Tanion said. "Once per turn, I can destroy spell and traps on the field up to the number of 'Knight' monsters I control. I control 4 Knights, meaning I can destroy up to 4 spell or traps! Therefore, I destroy the remaining 3 face-downs on your fields!"

"To think he could get rid of them so easily…" Jaden muttered.

"And now he's all set up for the Paladin," Yusei noted as the cards were destroyed. "Summon him, Tanion…"

"I now tune my Level 1 Merlin to my Level 1 Jester!" Tanion said. "Synchro Summon! Appear, the Synchro Tuner! High Enchanter of the Knight! (Lvl:2/ATK:600/DEF:600). I then activate High Enchanter's effect, allowing me to add Divine Blade Pinrith to my hand! And then, I Synchro Summon once again! I tune my Level 4 Caller to my Level 4 Legendary Archer! Synchro Summon! Appear, Royal Knight! (Lvl:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)."

"Yusei, are you ready?" Yugi asked.

Yusei nodded in acknowledgement, but he was also troubled by Tanion's actions. He had seen Cosmic Blazar Dragon being used against Jorann, and so he knew about the banishing effect. Despite this, the boy continued onward toward Royal Paladin regardless of this. _What are you planning, Tanion? What secret do you have?_

"I now tune my Level 8 Royal Paladin to my Level 2 High Enchanter!" Tanion proclaimed. "Tortured souls, embrace my offerings to you and further them on their path of righteousness! Enchant their blades with your suffering and grant the strength to fight the darkness! Accel Synchro! Appear, Level 10! Royal Paladin! (ATK:3300/DEF:2500)."

"Now, Yusei!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Cosmic Blazar Dragon's monster effect activates!" Yusei said. "I banish Royal Paladin!"

Tanion simply smiled. "Too late, Yusei," he replied. "I activate the Quick-Play spell King's Decree! I return Royal Paladin to my Extra Deck and revive High Enchanter of the Knight (Lvl:2/ATK:600) and Royal Knight (Lvl:8/ATK:2500). Then, I am allowed to summon a monster from my deck or Extra Deck whose Level is the same as the lowest Level of the monsters I just summoned, but its effect are negated and its ATK and DEF become 0!"

Yusei gasped. "Wait, but then…"

"From my Extra Deck, I summon the Level 2 Synchro monster, Protégé of the Knight! (ATK:1100/DEF:200)!" Tanion announced.

"He dodged Blazar's effect…" Jaden whispered.

"Paladin's effect still activates," Tanion informed them. "Upon being summoned, he reduces the ATK of all of the monsters opposing me to 0, and I gain half that amount as Life Points. And since this chain has come to an end, Arcana Knight Joker, Cosmic Blazar Dragon and Elemental HERO Divine Neos lose all of their ATK points!"

"And by gaining half of that as Life Points…" Yugi whispered.

"I now have 9150 Life Points!" Tanion proclaimed.

"Impossible…" Jaden said. "How are we supposed to fight this?"

"You're not," Tanion remarked. "This is the end. I tune my Level 8 Royal Knight and my Level 2 Protégé to my Level 2 High Enchanter! First of the Knights, I call upon you now to rise from your throne and bestow your judgement on this battlefield! Herald in their destruction with your peerless steel and infinite strength! Delta Accel Synchro! Descend, Level 12! Arthur, King of Knights! (ATK:4000/DEF:4000)."

The Three could only watch helplessly as the sky itself seemed to part and a knight the size of a building descended, wearing gleaming white, golden-laced armour over the top of royal garments. The sword it held was covered in jewels, and the crown upon its head matched the armour perfectly. As it landed behind Tanion, who barely reached halfway to the monster's kneepads, its white eyes began to glow with the intensity as the Duel Energy that surrounded the boy.

"I equip Divine Blade Pinrith to Arthur," Tanion continued. "Now, every time you take damage, I gain the same amount. This is how far you are beneath me now, Three. This is why I told you to stay out my way."

"We will come after you, Tanion," Yugi promised. "We can't ignore this."

Tanion sighed. "This… this does not surprise me," he said, before returning his attention to the duel. "Arthur can attack all monsters my opponent controls, once each. This is the end for all of you. Arthur, attack Arcana Knight Joker, Cosmic Blazar Dragon and Elemental HERO Divine Neos! Origin Judgement!"

Yusei could only watch as the monster raised its sword from the earth and began to sweep it around in a wide arc, the tip of the blade headed directly for their three monsters. As the attack came, he looked at the other two, who were preparing themselves for the impact of the attack. Looking back to Tanion, he looked directly into his glowing white eyes. _I promise you, Tanion. No matter where you go, we will find you, and when we do… we will bring you home._

And then the attack landed, and the world went black.

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon - Into the Spirit World**_


	38. Into the Spirit World

Hey guys and girls, so a quick word from me. First off, Dimension Divided has turned a year old! That's just crazy to think about. Thank you to everyone who has read and given my story a chance, I appreciate all of you. Also, just so everyone is aware, the style of writing will shift due to the direction the story is taking. Although there will be duels here and there, expect a more fantasy-style story from here on out, except with everything being Yugioh related (the spiel Jaden gives towards the end of the chapter sort of sets this out). I know its a bit of a departure from what I've written so far, but I hope it will come to be embraced as the story unfolds. Anyway, that's enough from me. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – Into the Spirit World**

As Jorann looked out of the transport as they approached the island, it quickly became clear to him and the others that something had gone wrong. The Three were either standing or sitting near what seemed to be a glowing white rift of some kind, but most importantly, they were alone. As they got closer as the transport came into land, the dejected look on their faces made it clear to everyone present exactly what had happened.

"They lost," Elise whispered in disbelief.

The Three turned and faced the transport as its wheels landed on the ground, the door quickly sliding open so that those within could leave, with Jorann and Jack bringing up the near as the former exited gingerly, Jorann on crutches in tow. Once they were all out safely, it was clear that none of the Three were in the mood for friendly chatter, the soft hum from the rift behind them the only thing that could be heard. Fortunately, it was Jack that soon broke the silence.

"You lost," he said, more as a statement of fact than anything else.

"We thought we had it under control," Yusei replied quietly. "Tanion's a lot stronger than we anticipated."

"There's no telling where he's gone in the Spirit World," Jaden said. "I suspect straight to the castle his monster spirits inhabit, but there's no way of telling from here."

"Then we follow him in," Jack said.

"We can't just –"

"No, Jaden, I agree with Jack," Jorann said, cutting him off. "It's clear now that Tanion's motivations are tied to his monsters since he has gone to their world. He holds incredible power, and there's no telling what his monster spirits will use that for. We have to follow him."

"We could be gone a long time if we did that," Yugi pointed out. "Even though a week in that world is roughly a day in this one, we've no idea how long it would take to track him down."

"And the security of the Spirit World will come into question should we all enter at once," Jaden added. "Most spirits aren't pleased when a human walks amongst them."

"But they let you," Jorann said. "Tanion is our problem. We can't leave the Spirit World to defend for themselves, especially with the power he possesses."

"Agreed," Elise chimed in, Darrien nodding alongside her. "Tanion has been our responsibility since day one. Darrien and I brought him here in the first place. I won't let fate decide his future now, not when it could be out of his hands now more than ever."

"I still don't like the idea," Jaden said, crossing his arms.

"Neither," Yugi agreed. "The Spirit World isn't like our own, and more to the point, we aren't exactly welcomed with open arms there."

"So you would leave Tanion in their hands?" Jorann argued. "With the power he possesses? You've no idea how that could affect that world."

"He's our responsibility," Elise repeated. "We have to help him."

Jaden considered the statement for a moment. "Fine," he said eventually. "But you do exactly what I say, when I say it, alright? The Spirit World will chew you up and spit you out otherwise."

"Let's discuss this with Seto and the others first," Yugi said, clearly still unconvinced.

"You do that," Yusei said. "I suspect that they will reach the same conclusion we have, so we will get everything ready for the crossing in the meantime."

"Will they be willing to spare all of you though?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Most of us have a reason to go after him and bring him home," Jorann said to him. "The Three have a responsibility as our strongest to protect both this and the Spirit World from his power. Elise was right in that Tanion is our responsibility. We did bring him here after all. You're the only one who has no reason to go, Jack, and I'd guess that Seto, Felirae and the others will see it that way as well."

Jack huffed. "If Yusei couldn't stop him, then you're going to need all the help you can get," he retorted. "I'm coming with you, whether they like it or not."

As Yugi spoke with Seto and the other leaders via call from the cockpit of the transporter, the others began to make preparations to leave. Despite the injuries that Elise, Darrien, Jorann and Jack possessed Jaden seemed nonplussed, stating that he would be able to heal most of the damage before they woke up on the other side. As none of them had ever been to the Spirit World before, it would take roughly a week in that world for them to wake. The Three, on the other hand, would not be affected due to their previous visits.

"Yubel will stay with you during that first week," Jaden said as they prepared. "Yusei, Yugi and I will try and find any information we can about Tanion's whereabouts, although I'd be very surprised if the Knights' castle isn't the right place to start looking. We will see what happens once we're on the other side."

At that moment, Yugi exited the cockpit. "Well?" Jack demanded.

Yugi shot him a look before turning his attention back to the crowd. "After a few… choice words about not using the God Cards from Seto, they came to a decision," Yugi said, scratching the back of his head guiltily at that error of judgement. "We are all to go through. The two pilots are to return to Stromberg. but the rest of us are to go after Tanion. Felirae and the others were in agreement that he's far too dangerous to be left to his own devices now. We have to bring him in."

"Then it's settled," Jaden muttered, taking in the news as best he could. Seven humans will enter the Spirit World at once. This'll be fun…"

At that moment, the sound of a jet could be heard on the horizon. Turning north in the direction of the sound, all of them except Elise and Jorann, who were unable to due to their injuries, raised their duel disks in preparation for what was to come. The jet itself was bland, giving no indication of allegiance or motive. However, as the jet landed, the back lowered, and what appeared to be its pilot exited, looks of wariness turned to hatred as they saw who was before them.

"Zera," Yusei snarled. "You dare to show your face to us?"

The woman raised her hands above her head. "I did not come here seeking the fight you," she middle-aged woman said. "You think I'd be stupid enough to try and face you all by myself?"

"No, that's why we are wary," Jorann said. "Why are you here?"

"For the same reason you are," she replied coolly. "I felt a disturbance in this world's energies mere hours ago, and traced it here. Your friend has unbalanced the natural flow of energy in the world. You can feel it too, can't you Yugi?"

He seemed displeased to admit so, but Yugi nodded nonetheless. "Tanion is an anomaly that doesn't fit this world," he said. "We need to help him."

"Agreed," Zera said. "I'm here to help. I've as much, if not more knowledge about how Duel Energy works thanks to my time working with the shrines."

"You expect us to trust you after everything you did with the Order?" Darrien asked angrily.

"No," Zera answered. "I was with the Order because Irene saved me. She promised me a new world, the likes of which would be nothing like the one that left me to rot for 10 years. But now there's no way of achieving that goal anymore, and this is the world I'm stuck with."

"You think Tanion threatens this world?" Elise asked her.

"If you don't, then you are a fool," Zera responded. "He has power the likes of which have never been seen before, and likely never will again. I can't stand by and let this happen when I can help."

"I believe her," Jorann said, eyeing off the woman.

"What?!" Elise exclaimed. "You of all people believe her?"

"I do," Jorann answered, eyes analysing Zera for anything to give away the fact that she was lying. Nothing. "She has nothing to achieve by coming here. Her and Erial have been hidden ever since Irene's demise. She's one of the most wanted people on the planet, yet she is freely appearing before some of the only people who have the strength to best her. I believe she's telling the truth."

"Thank you, Jorann," Zera said with a slight nod of the head.

"It's your funeral," Elise muttered in disgust.

"So what will it be, heroes?" Zera asked them. "I'm here to help. Will you accept it or will you throw me in a prison?"

Looking around the group, it was clear to Jorann that many were undecided, most likely because they knew the merit of his words. _I don't trust her for a second, not after everything she did as one of the Twin Commanders_ , he thought to himself. _If it were under any other situation, I'd have cut her down where she stands. But this is not a time for holding grudges, as the events surrounding Tanion are bigger than any of us._

"If she wants to help, so be it," Jack said eventually.

"You'd trust her?" Yusei gasped.

"Until she gives me a reason not to," Jack replied. "You're letting Akiza cloud your judgement of her, Yusei."

Yusei's eyes flashed red. "You _dare_ to bring her up? Now of all times?!"

"Yes, because it's true and you know it!" Jack roared back, unintimidated by Yusei's rage. "Zera is strong, and she offers you her knowledge and strength. You would let that go to waste?"

"I…"

"Let go of your hatred for now, Yusei," Jack said. "I'm sure she will turn herself over to us once this is over, right?"

Zera nodded. "I was on the losing side," she said. "Once this is over, my fate is yours to decide. I simply do not wish to sit by and let fate decide my future when I can have a hand in deciding it myself."

"One false move, and I send you back, understood?" Jaden warned.

"You too, Jaden?" Elise said in disbelief.

"I can send her straight into one of the cells at Stromberg if needs be," he said, lowering his duel disk. "If she is willing to risk that, then her intentions are genuine in my mind."

"Agreed," Yugi said, he too lowering his disk.

"Four to three," Jorann noted. "Seems we've come to a decision then."

"Are you crazy?!" Elise screamed, turning on Jorann. "She murdered innocents!"  
"This world gave me no reason to want it anymore," Zera commented. "It abandoned me, so I abandoned it for Irene's dream. With that gone, I have to try and believe in what's left of this world once more."

"Bullshit," Elise muttered.

"She can be brought to justice later," Darrien said soothingly, wrapping an arm around Elise's shoulder. "We might need her knowledge in the Spirit World."

"Darrien, even you...?" Elise asked, tearing slightly.

"My personal feelings cannot be allowed to get in the way of such a decision," Darrien said. "That can come later, once this is over."

"Can I lower my arms now?" Zera asked. "They're getting sore."

"Yes, Zera," Yugi muttered. "Let's get this over with."

With the tension so thick between the group that it could be cut with a knife, Zera took her place in front of a wary Jack as Jaden closed his eyes and began to manipulate the rift. After a moment, the rift opened, revealing a grassy clearing in what appeared to be a forest of some sort on the other side. _So that's the Spirit World…_ Jorann wondered to himself.

"One at a time," Jaden ordered, standing to the side whilst still manipulating the rift between the two worlds. "I'll see you all on the other side."

Yugi was the first to enter, following by Yusei and then Zera, Jack in tow. Elise followed behind with Darrien still doting over her as they entered the rift, leaving only Jorann to enter. Trusting that Jaden would be able to heal his leg before he woke, he placed his crutches down on the ground just on the edge of the rift. Taking one last look at the world behind him, Jorann glanced down at his duel disk and to his deck before entering the rift. _Here I come, my dragons…_

* * *

When Jorann opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself not in a clearing, but on the edge of a field that sprawled out for ages. The sun's heat pressed gently against his skin, warm yet not hot as its comforting glow enveloped him. Looking around, he noted that only one other person was asleep; Darrien, who was being watched over by a certain blonde.

"Welcome back, Jorann."

The voice came from Jaden, who was seated behind Jorann twirling what appeared wooden spoon in a pot of some kind. Yugi, Yusei and Jack were also sat around the fire, with only Zera missing. He had a fire going underneath it, but immediately Jorann recalled something Jaden had told him a long time ago.

"I thought humans didn't need food here," he asked, pulling himself into a seated position. _No pain from my leg I see. No cast either._

"This isn't food, it's a medicinal mixture I got from a healer nearby," Jaden said. "It accelerates the healing process when ingested. I've been feeding it to you over the past week."

"So it's been that long, I see," Jorann said.

"Indeed," Yusei said. "Day 8 since we came through, in fact."

"Where is Zera?" he wondered suddenly.

"She wanted a private conversation with Yubel about this world," Yugi answered.

"And you let her go?"

"She's with Yubel," Jack reminded him. "You really think she could do anything even if she wanted to?"

"Fair point," Jorann conceded before turning his attention to Elise. "How is he?"

"Peaceful," Elise said without facing him. "Jaden reckons he will wake up within an hour or so."

"Is that right?" Jorann asked him.

"Yubel's guess, not mine," Jaden said. "She was pretty accurate about you, Elise and Zera though. Here, drink this."

Taking the bowl from Jaden, Jorann sipped on it and discovered that the hot liquid tasted suspiciously like lemon honey tea. Drinking it slowly, the general chatter amongst the group was interrupted by the return of both Zera and Yubel. As Yubel took up a position directly behind Jaden, Zera sat by herself on the edge of the group and Jorann could feel the warmth of the sun seemingly disappear as she did so. _I wonder what happened between them while I was asleep…_

"What have you learned while we were asleep?" Jorann asked, his mind changing thoughts on a dime.

"We've got two leads," Yusei replied. "Just before we arrived, the Knights' castle to the east was apparently all but abandoned, although it's not known what happened to them."

"Abandoned?" Jorann asked quizzically. "Do you know why? If Tanion did indeed come through straight into the castle, why leave their base of operations?"  
"It's something we have to find out," Yusei said. "However, we went to a village to the north-west two days ago for supplies and apparently, the day before, a massive group of armour-clad monsters were spotted skirting the edge of the town, heading north-west."

"Could it have been them?" Jorann asked.

"It's viable," Jaden admitted. "I know the area. With the amount of people in the convoy the timing would work out, but I've no idea where they could be heading. They'd be bordering on Endymion's territory if they kept going that way, and not only is he not kind to outsiders, but beyond his kingdom are, well, less than hospitable lands."

"Who's Endymion?" Jorann asked. "And why would he put his kingdom on the edge of such lands?"

"The land we are in now is under his protection," Jaden answered. "To the south lies the kingdom of Shien, and to our east, far beyond the Knights' castle, is Gravekeeper territory. Endymion, a master in the magical arts, formed is kingdom and its lands here, and has ruled over them from his Citadel ever since. He and his armies often have to quell uprisings from the Badlands to the north-west, but this land, as vast as it is, is his. The reason he built here was because it was simply what land he could claim amongst the other rulers of these lands."

"So what do we do?" Jorann asked.

"We've had a discussion, and we think it's best to split up," Yugi said. "Yubel will take you, Zera, Elise and Darrien to the Knights' castle to see if you can find any trace of where they might be headed. Meanwhile, Jack, Yusei, Jaden and myself will follow up leads on this moving convoy and most likely head for the Citadel to confer with Endymion himself about this matter."

"There's a good chance Endymion has sensed Tanion's power already and is tracking it," Jaden said. "We could use that to find him."

"Will he go after Tanion?"

"Unlikely," Jaden answered. "Endymion is clever, and will have his forces prepared in case the Knights turn towards the Citadel. However, he will not leave the place undefended to go after Tanion. It's not his way."

"I will go with you so that you are not murdered by the locals for being human," Yubel said in her unnerving voice. "They will respect my connection to Jaden and his judgement."

"Thanks, Yubel," Jorann answered with a slight tinge of sarcasm. It made sense though. _Humans do have a history for treating this place terribly after all…_

"Then it's decided," Zera said. "Once Darrien awakes, we will be on our way."

Jorann nodded. "We will find Tanion and bring him home before he does anything he will regret," he said. "Let's just hope we get to him before he does."

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - To the Castle_**


	39. To the Castle

It's here! First of all, I want to apologise profusely for being away the past couple of months. I never imagined my life would get as hectic as it did, but between university, family and relationship issues, then working full time during my break I have had next to no time to work on this chapter for you all. Rest assured though that if something like this does happen again I will continue to write this story, although next time I will probably let you all know just in case. Anyway, once again I apologise for the long delay, but here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 39 - To the Castle**

Once Darrien awoke, the two groups prepared to depart for their separate destinations. Waving goodbye to Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and Jack as they left for the Citadel to the north, Jorann focussed his attention on Yubel, who was now standing before them and plotting out their route to the Knights' castle. The castle was apparently only a day away from their position, but given that it was already midday they would have to stop for the night in order to ensure safe passage.

"The forests of Endymion's kingdom are deadly at night to the unwary traveller," Yubel had said. "Even I wouldn't be able to protect you well enough, and I don't think Jaden would be too pleased with me if one of you got killed."

Eyeing the creature with interest, Jorann couldn't help but feel a certain chill as he did so. He knew that Yubel was on their side and always had been, but there was just something that felt… _wrong_ … about Yubel. It was possibly something left over from her interaction with the Light of Destruction, but there was no way of telling if that was the truth or not. _Plus the obsession with Jaden,_ he thought as he rose to his feet. _I'm sort of surprised she agreed to be split from him like this, but I suppose they can still communicate anytime mentally…_

"So what's the plan?" Darrien asked as they joined Yubel.

"There is a village about halfway to the castle," Yubel said without looking at Darrien. "There is a healer there by the name of Dian Keto. She is a kind old lady, who will hopefully give us a place to rest for the night."

"Do we need rest in the Spirit World?" Elise asked.

"You do," Yubel replied. "Food and water are unnecessary however. Shall we get going?"

"One more question," came the voice of Zera, who was standing behind them all. "What's the plan when we get to the castle?"

"We look for answers," Jorann answered, turning to the woman.

"And you think we will find any?" Zera questioned with a hint of amusement. "Even if we did, do you truly believe the place is abandoned?"

"No," Jorann admitted.

"Then what do you plan to do when – if – it's not?"

Jorann raised his duel disk. "We fight."

"Will that be enough?" Zera pondered.

"Only one way to find out," Jorann answered, watching the woman intently. "Yubel, let's move."

Following the monster down the hill and into the forest, Jorann let his mind wander as the trees continued to tumble by monotonously. The sensation of feeling no hunger or thirst was an interesting one, and coupled with the fact that his body still felt the effects of a longer walk, his mind couldn't help but wonder how it was physically possible. _I get that it's the Spirit World, but our body is still using up energy to do things, so where is that energy coming from?_ It was a train of thought that occupied him for a time, but he soon dismissed it. It mattered little. Once they had recovered Tanion, they would leave this world behind.

"Is there not a road we can take to get to the village?" Darrien asked as the undergrowth began to get thicker.

"Not from our direction, no," Yubel answered. "Form a line behind me. I'll forge a path through."

As so they did, Jorann bringing up the rear as Darrien followed ahead of him, Zera before Darrien and Elise behind Yubel. Jaden's partner began to split the undergrowth around them, creating some sort of barrier around the group that parted the bushes only for them to return to their original position once they had passed. _I wonder what other abilities Yubel has,_ Jorann wondered curiously as they continued onward. It was likely that her power had grown thanks to her connection to Jaden, but there was simply no way of telling for sure.

The day dragged on into the afternoon, and soon they were clear of the undergrowth and found themselves upon a gravel track of some kind. The sun's golden glow slowly began to dip below the tree line, basking the forest and their path in a shower of yellow and orange as they continued on their path. Ahead of him, Jorann could see Darrien and Elise now walking side by side and seemingly chatting away over nothing. _To be young again…_ On the other side of Yubel, though, Jorann kept watch over Zera as she walked with the group quietly. Although she had so far caused no trouble, he felt certain that she had some sort of hidden agenda. _She took the power of Fusion and Synchro for herself… it's always possible she could be after the power Tanion now possesses too. But if she really is here to help, can we afford to let that go to waste?_ Looking at the woman now, it was impossible to tell.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Jorann?" Zera asked suddenly, whipping her head around and facing him. "Or are you just going to continue staring at me?"

"If I wanted to ask you something, I would," he replied, curtailing his annoyance of being noticed.

"Go ahead then."

"That's not –"

"Jorann, I used to work for the CIA before all this happened," Zera reminded him. "I have experience with people beyond any of you and I can read people easily, so I _know_ there's something you want to ask me. So, ask. I'm not here to keep secrets."

"You have wisdom and knowledge that defines your years, it seems," Jorann noted.

"Unlike you, the years haven't gotten to me just yet, despite the gulag's best attempts at it," Zera commented. "You're not the first to make that mistake though, and you certainly won't be the last."

"Quiet," Yubel ordered suddenly, eyes scanning the tree lines as the two conversations died immediately. "We are not alone."

The four readied the duel disks automatically and immediately became alert at Yubel's warning. Scanning the trees for himself, Jorann was unable to see anything there, but judging from Yubel's posture and hand positions, she was ready for a fight. And then, as if on cue, a flash of black surged out from the trees towards Darrien, only to be quickly shot down by a blast of energy by Yubel.

"Gravekeeper Assailants!" Yubel shouted as the black and red hood fell back to reveal the mask hidden beneath. "Defend yourselves!"

"Appear, Zerath!"

"Rise, Risen Soldier Jur!"

"Descend, Caranith!"

"Follow in its wake, Allanon!"

Zerath appeared first, blocking an attack from two assailants as he appeared in a flash of light, striking them down as he did so. Jur then broke through the ground before Elise, grabbing the ankle of another attacker and throwing them back into the trees before drawing a sword of his own. And then from above came the cry of the dragons as they descended from the sky, breathing fireballs through the trees as they did so, picking off assailants with deadly precision. They landed with a crash, the ground shaking under their feet as they took up defences on either side of the path, eyes searching the trees for their attackers. Having arrived together, the black and white dragons seemed to be synchronised with each other, both covering what the other could not as they tried to spot their attackers.

"I thought you said the Gravekeepers lay far to the east," Darrien queried as he waited for the next assault. "What are they doing here?"

"I've no idea," Yubel replied. "They could've just slipped us by too. They attacked us for a reason."

As if responding the Yubel's words, the next attack came all at once, with attackers flying in from every direction with practised direction as three tore into Zerath, who was unable to block the attack from all three, causing one to sink its serrated blade in deep through the plates of his golden armour, the monster grunting as he did so in pain. Although the attackers were then annihilated by one of Yubel's bolts, the damage had already been done as blood began to pour forth beneath the armour itself. Darrien himself was on one knee as he felt the attack as well, and Jorann could only look on as the scene began to play out in front of him. _The damage the spirits take here is real, as its their world,_ he realised. _But that means…_

His thoughts were cut off as more assailants descended upon the two dragons, and while they were able to blast some away they simply weren't fast enough as their blades ripped into their flesh. The two dragons howled in pain as they flung the attackers free of their weapons, crushing them beneath their feet before they had a chance to think. Conversely, Jur was having trouble holding back the attackers, if only because he was already a zombie to begin with. It meant that his assailants were dropping like flies, but still they came from the shadows. _How many of them are there?_ Jorann wondered as he tried to figure a way out of the situation. _Why are there so many of them this far into Endymion's territory?_

Before his mind could think of a plan, though, the two dragons began to hatch their own. With Zerath still bleeding heavily, Jorann could sense that Allanon and Caranith knew that it was only a matter of time before they were overrun. And so, ignoring the pain from the blades already buried within them, the two dragons turned to the forests on either side of the road and set it ablaze. Yubel, apparently realising their plan, raised her arms into the sky and created circular barrier that surrounded them and the forest close to them, leaving nowhere for their assailants to run. As the forest burned as the assailants made a last ditch attempt to survive, Yubel, Jur and the two dragons picked them off one by one until all of them were defeated.

"Is that all of them?" Elise asked, her and Jur still ready for battle.

"I think so," Yubel said. "Tend to Zerath. The dragons and I will ensure this blaze doesn't get out of control."

"Allanon, call me if you need assistance or if you want those swords to be removed," Jorann said, getting a knowing nod from the great beast before turning towards the gold-plated knight, who was now seated with a small pool of blood on the ground next to him, gauntlet and breastplate smeared with crimson as he held one hand to the wound.

"It's a deep cut," said a gruff voice from within the helm. "Nothing I haven't survived before though. You are heading to Keto's village, are you not? One of the dragons can fly me there. She can help me."

"I will go with you," Darrien declared. "I will make sure we get help."

"Yubel, Caranith, can you handle this blaze alone?" Zera asked. "Allanon and Jorann should take Zerath ahead."

"Agreed," Yubel replied without diverting her attention to her. "Just head straight for Keto's home, otherwise the villagers might not take too kindly to you. Allanon, are you okay to fly them there?"

Another nod from the dragon was all that was needed. Leaving the two blades that were still in Allanon's sides in place so as not to create an open wound, Darrien and Jorann helped Zerath onto the dragons back before Jorann took up a seat in front with Darrien behind his monster.

"We will get you help, Zerath," Jorann promised. "Just keep the pressure on that wound. We will be there soon."

* * *

Around half an hour later the village came into sight, wooden buildings dotting a large clearing. Fortunately, both Allanon and Zerath knew which belonged to Dian Keto, and so as they descended on the edge of the village the old woman could already be seen waiting for them, along with an intrigued crowd of what appeared to be male and female versions of what Jorann knew to be Dancing Elf. _I wonder how Dian Keto came to rest in a village like this one…_ Nevertheless, as they finally touched down as softly as they could, they green-haired woman came rushing over.

"Too much blood, too much blood… we must get you inside immediately!" Keto said hastily as she helped Darrien get Zerath down from Allanon's back. "I'll see to you in just a moment, Al, okay?"

"I'll stay with him to make sure he's alright," Jorann answered, brushing his hand across Allanon's neck.

"And you are?" Keto asked.

"Family."

"Oh, you're him," Keto realised. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise because of Zerath... be right back!"

As Keto urged Zerath and Darrien inside, Joran could already see part of her curing magics at work with the blood seemingly disappearing from his armour as she waved a hand near it. _She seems to possess natural healing abilities,_ Jorann noted as the door closed behind the trio. _Short attention span, though._

A huff from Allanon got Jorann's attention. Turning around, he could see that the other villagers had gathered around the home and around him and his dragon. Thin, humanoid creatures, their feathery wings and skin colours varied greatly, and if weren't for the plain clothing they were wearing, Jorann could have easily mistaken them for other, more powerful creatures that he knew to exist. However, given the looks on their faces, it seemed that they were quite unhappy with his presence.

"What's a human doing here?" one of them demanded.

"We mean no harm," Jorann said, stepping between Allanon and the fairies, lowering his duel disk as he did so. "We come with Yubel and Jaden. We are seeking a friend of ours and wish to take him home."

"Jaden and Yubel? If you came with them, where are they?" the same fairy demanded. _Must be the one in charge._ "And who is this friend of yours?"

"Yubel is quite close, we flew ahead to reach Dian Keto in order to save Zerath's life," Jorann replied diplomatically, getting a reassuring grumble from Allanon. "Our friend is our business. He will not endanger you."

"Don't trust humans!" a fairy yelled from the back. "They imprisoned the great dragon and subjugated us to Zeman!"

"Every time you humans come here, death follows," the fairy in charge said. "What makes you different?"

 _Great dragon and Zeman?_ "You know of Luna? The Signers?" Jorann asked, earning a couple of nods. "I am friends with Yusei Fudo. We are not here to hurt you."

"Never trust a human!" another fairy yelled.

"Then trust me."

The voice came from behind the group. The fairies turned to face the newcomers, and Jorann realised immediately that Yubel and the others had arrived. _They must have flown on Caranith's back_ , he thought, noting the speed in which they got to the village. _Yubel knew to expect this kind of response after all._ As if reading his mind, the white dragon then appeared in the sky, descending softly before landing awkwardly, a blade's hilt sticking out from the dragon's front shoulder.

"We weren't followed, Caranith?" Zera asked, soothing the dragon as it whimpered at the pain, although it nodded at her words. "We're safe, Yubel."

"Good," Yubel said, the villagers seemingly in awe of the creature. "Move along, villagers. We mean you no harm, and this is not your business."

The fairy that seemed in charge huffed defiantly. "One false move, and we will kick you out," he warned, before ushering his people away from the scene.

"Are Zerath and Darrien okay?" Elise asked worriedly.

"They're inside with Dian Keto now," Jorann said reassuringly. "Zerath will be fine. So what happened, Yubel? What was that?"

"I'm still not sure," Yubel admitted. "For there to be that many Gravekeeper Assailants that close to Endymion's Citadel… there must be something bigger going on here. I've already let Jaden know what's happened, but beyond that we've got nothing. There was no information to glean from their corpses. Whatever their mission was, they must have had it committed to memory."

"I doubt it was the only such force," Zera muttered. "We will have to be more vigilant."

"Jur has already gone to see what the soldiers know," Elise replied. "If he finds anything, he will return to me."

"Having the ability to summon spirits to any location at any time is useful, but be warned that you cannot continue to rely on them always appearing," Yubel said.

"I'm happy for them to stay with us," Jorann said, getting a snort of approval from Allanon.

"No," Yubel countered. "The dragons especially would draw too much attention if they travelled with us."

"Then they can just stay close by," Zera said. "I've no doubt we will need to call upon them again. Would you be okay with this, Caranith?" The dragon nodded. "Then its decided."

"Thank you for helping us once again, old friend," Jorann said rubbing the side of Allanon's face. "I owe you an immeasurable debt. Thank you."

At that moment, Keto and Darrien exited the building and seemed unsurprised to see that the others had already joined them. _They could probably here us from inside,_ Jorann reasoned. Looking at their faces, though, told them everything that he needed to know about Zerath, and fortunately, they both seemed rather upbeat, Darrien's especially as Elise joined him.

"At first, I was surprised that a single strike from someone like one of those Assailants could take down Zerath," Dian Keto said, Jorann reasoning that she was referring to the level difference between the two counterparts. "However, the blade had severed a major artery and pierced his lung. It was fortunate that you brought him to me. He would not have lived otherwise."

"How is he now?" Elise asked.

"Resting," Darrien answered. "Keto put him into a sleep in order to accelerate the healing. He should be good to go by tomorrow."

"So, what brings you all here?" Keto asked as she began to tend to Allanon. "Darrien filled me in on pieces, but given the circumstances…"

"It's a long story," Jorann admitted. "However, our plan is to continue on to the now abandoned Knights castle in the morning, and Yubel suggested that we ask you if we could stay the night here."

"Of course, of course!" Keto replied. "I'm always happy to shelter people for the night if they need it. Five of you excluding Zerath might make it a bit tight, but I'm sure we can make it work. I'm sure Caranith and Al will be okay to sleep outside, hmm?"

"Thank you for this, Keto," Yubel said and the dragons acknowledged Dian Keto's word. "I'll let Jaden know of our progress."

"So can anyone fill me in on what brings you all here?" Keto asked. "I know that your war has ended, so why are you here?"

"Like I said, it's a long story," Jorann answered. "How about we save it until after the dragons have been dealt with? We could use a quick rest."

"Of course, dear," she said. "Just head on inside, all of you."

Taking on board Dian Keto's words, Elise and Darrien headed inside ahead of Jorann and Zera, who elected to stay with their dragons while Keto tended to them. _Just don't do anything stupid before we get to you, boy,_ Jorann thought to himself as he and Keto prepared Allanon for blade removal. _We'll be there soon…_

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon - Knightly Bond_**


	40. Knightly Bond

So it's been a little while hey? I honestly didn't expect to go on such a long hiatus. However, due to uni and then getting my teeth sunk into doing some Youtubing (which I'm still doing btw) my fanfics have been on the backburner for a little while now. Despite this, I have always said that all of them will be finished at some point, and so here is the next chapter of A Dimension Divided! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – Knightly Bond**

As the sun rose in the east, the company set out on their journey. With Jorann, Elise, Darrien, Zera and Yubel now being joined by Zerath, Caranith and Allanon, they were more than conspicuous as they left Dian Keto's village, but at this point Jorann doubted that it mattered too much. If rumour was to be believed, they would find the castle abandoned and would therefore have no use for stealth. However, it was still a precaution that they were ready to take, having informed the black and white dragons to wait behind once they got closer to the abandoned castle. With the castle still being half a day's walk away, though, there was no need for such precautions just yet.

"I still think we should fly on the dragons there," Zera commented just after they'd left the village.

"And if the castle is still inhabited we'd be spotted long before we arrived," Jorann countered. "It would not be a wise move considering the strength the Knights possess."

"We know for a fact that at least the majority of them have departed with Tanion to an as yet unknown destination," Zera said. "Any forces left behind would be meant to stall, not repel. It's that simple."

"You didn't see his power, Zera," Elise chimed in. "Tanion took out the three most powerful duelists we know in a single turn while finishing the duel with over 20000 Life Points. He's far beyond and of us, and if his monsters have even a sliver of that power…"

"The Three were fools to think they had the strength alone to defeat him," Zera snapped.

"And you could?" Darrien questioned.

"No," Zera admitted. "Like you said, the boy is beyond all of us. Three aren't enough."

"Then what are you suggesting we do, Zera?" Jorann asked curiously. "If you're so certain our strongest can't touch him, what is your plan?"

"What's yours?" Zera inquired, not giving an inch as she eyeballed Jorann. "Once we figure out where they've gone, how do you plan on stopping him?"

"Tanion may be young, but he's reasonable," Jorann said. "I plan to talk with him."

"Because that went so well last time," Zera said sarcastically.

"We will find a way," Jorann said.

"You think the Knights will let you?"

"Shut up, Zera, before I have Yubel send you to a prison cell," Jorann snapped curtly, ending the conversation.

 _She's not wrong, though,_ Jorann thought as the woman huffed and turned her attention away from them all. _With everything that's going with Tanion, they simply may not be a way to bring him home. Hell, we still don't even know why he was so hell-bent on coming here and ignoring our pleas in the first place. I suspect his connection to his monsters plays a large role, but it's still impossible to say for certain._ Jorann sighed slightly. Trying to defeat Tanion in battle would prove to be a fruitless task, but at the same time, talking to him was likely to be as fruitful as the other times. _What options do we really have?_

As they pressed forward into the morning, the question continued to circulate in his mind, something that distanced him from the others. Zera was quiet as usual, while Elise and Darrien would occasionally comment on the scenery or what they would do once they returned to their home world, but it proved little respite as they journeyed onward. Even Zerath, despite being Darrien's monster, said nothing as they pressed forward, and the two dragons were more than content to bring up the rear. With their wounds healed and their masters silent, there was little for them to do besides keep an eye out for any more assailants, although Jorann doubted that would happen again.

As morning drifted into midday, Yubel called for the company to stop. "Over the next hill lies our destination," the monster said. "To our right is the bluff that Jaden brought Tanion to when he saved him from being killed by you, Zera."

"I see," was the woman's only comment.

"Caranith, Allanon, please head up onto that bluff and await a signal from either Jorann or Zera," Yubel instructed. "I will conceal us on the approach and until we are inside the castle. From there, we will split into three groups for each floor. Darrien, Elise and Zerath, you will search the second-floor bedrooms and open areas. Jorann and Zera, I want you two to search the ground floor. I'll check out the basement and dungeon for any records that they might have held down there."

"Is it wise to split like that?" Elise asked.

"It'll will help us cover more ground easily," Jorann answered. "We will be fine. I'm curious as to how you know the layout of the castle, though."

"Jaden and I have been studying it since it first arrived with Tanion," Yubel answered. "By following these instructions, we should be able to cover everywhere but the throne room very quickly. Be as discreet as possible, and once you've finished your search, head back to the courtyard at the entrance to the castle. From there we will all head into the throne room to check it out."

"Good chance there will be a room behind it with information in," Zera commented. "A good decision to assault that part of the castle together."

With the plan of attack decided, Yubel raised her arms into the air and created a shield around them. One of green energy, it quickly disappeared and became invisible, but Jorann quickly noted how things had changed within the dome. _Silence within the forest,_ he thought to himself. _Nothing can get through the shield unless Yubel wants it to. Incredible._ They began walking onward as the two dragons took up a position on the cliff-face looking over the castle, and it wasn't long before that climbed the final crest and the castle itself came into sight. Rectangular in shape, Jorann could see that the search would not be a quick one. _There has to be at least thirty rooms on each floor alone,_ he surmised. _No battlements that can be seen, with a large courtyard in the centre of the rectangular shape. The larger square tower on the far side of the castle must house the throne room, meaning we will have to search through the other three walls of the castle for any evidence before re-grouping with the others._ Jorann huffed slightly, stretching his neck. _This is going to be interesting._

"The drawbridge is down," Zera noted.

"Are they prepared for us?" Elise wondered aloud.

"I doubt it," Yubel answered. "I can sense no life-forms inside. If they truly have abandoned the castle, then I suppose they did not see a reason to seal it back up."

"That sounds hopeful," Darrien said.

"Agreed," Jorann said grimly. "Be on your guard."

Continuing onward, the only sound came from the scuffing of their boots on the ground and the jangling of Zerath's armour as they made their way to the open drawbridge. Although they had their duel disks at the ready, they found that they were able to enter the castle uninhibited, and soon found themselves in the open courtyard surrounding by walls of stone. _So, either Yubel's spell worked and we are concealed, or there's no one here,_ Jorann surmised, before correcting himself. _Or we've been allowed to enter by whoever waits for us. Only one way to find out._

"The spell won't be able to shield us once we spread out, so I'm letting it down," Yubel announced. "Prepare yourselves."

Disks raised, Zerath drew his sword and raised his shield in preparation. Yubel raised her hands above her head once more, and with a shimmer of green the shield came down, the background noise of the forest surrounding them filling their ears once again. However, much to their relief and simultaneous worriment, the castle itself remained as still as before.

"Lower your disks," Jorann ordered eventually. "No one's here."

"Or they're watching us," Zera countered, but lowered her disk anyway.

"You know what to do," Yubel said. "Let's move, people."

Jorann and Zera split from the others as they went their separate ways. Heading for the door closest to the drawbridge on the left-hand side, Jorann opened it to find nothing but a room housing the crank for the drawbridge itself. A couple of barrels accompanied it, but nothing else of interest besides dust and dirt.

"Do you really think we will find anything?" Zera asked him as they moved on to the next room.

"Not particularly," Jorann admitted as he opened the next door. "But we can't afford to leave any stone unturned. If it means finding Tanion…"

"And the Knights," Zera said. "As impossible as it may be, stopping them should be our priority."

"What do you mean, stopping them?" Jorann asked, as he closed the door on an emptied smithing area. "We are here for Tanion."

"And Tanion is here for the Knights," Zera countered as they entered the next room, which seemed to be sleeping quarters. "According to Yubel, the Knights hadn't even left the castle before Tanion arrived, but once he did, they abandoned it without any hesitation. Why?"

"You think they were waiting for him? Impossible," Jorann dismissed as they moved onward. "There was no way of predicting what would happen."

"Wasn't there?" Zera asked rhetorically. "Tanion being a 'hole' in the world of Duel Energy was something that anyone who could sense that knew. Yugi knew it. I could feel it when I first encountered him after your friend Darrien stole power from Ad Deir. If the Knights had someone with a close enough connection to it, who's to say they couldn't see the potential there to begin with?"

"Impossible," Jorann dismissed. "The Knights came into existence when Tanion arrived. They had no way of knowing…"

 _But she's right,_ Jorann realised. _The fact that the Knights left once Tanion came to them is far too coincidental. He never did tell us why he was doing all of this either…_ A dark thought filled his mind. _There's no way that he would do all this deliberately. He warned us to stay out of his way, but if he truly has turned… what choice do we have?_

Reaching for the handle to close the room, Jorann felt a wave of nausea rush over him as his hand missed the handle entirely and instead served only to break his fall as his chest tightened as his vision began to blur. _What… what is…_ Clenching his teeth as he held his head in his arms, his heart began thumping heavily as his head grew hot and heavy, and it took all of his strength not to scream out in pain. _What's happening to me?!_

And just like that it was gone, and his senses returned to him slowly, his chest releasing and the pressure in his head gone as he placed a hand on the door handle in order to help raise himself back onto his feet.

"What just happened?" Jorann managed to blurt out, his balance slowly returning.

"I don't know, but I felt it too," Zera admitted, evident by the sweat on her forehead. "You seemed more affected than I, though."

"We should regroup with the others," Jorann uttered. "If we were both affected by it, then whatever, or whoever, caused it might be nearby."

"No," Zera said. "If the others were affected then Yubel will come for us. She and Zerath would know if it was a dangerous situation. We just need to be on our guard."

"And if it was caused by something nearby?" Jorann asked.

"Then we kill it," Zera said. "We should keep moving. Don't want to keep the others waiting."

Although Jorann was annoyed at the prospect of Zera now ordering him around somewhat, he also knew that, once again, she was right. _Her worldly experience hasn't counted for nothing, it seems,_ he thought as they proceeded to the next room, warier than before. However, as they went through all of the rooms on both sides of the drawbridge, they found nothing but clues as to what the rooms had been used for originally. Nothing of note had been left behind for them to try and find Tanion with, and so Jorann was left to contemplate what had happened to him previously as they made their way back to the courtyard. Once they arrived, they found that Yubel and the others were waiting for them, and unfortunately for them, they were empty handed.

"Nothing?" Elise asked.

"Nothing," Zera said immediately. "Which leaves only the throne room to go."

All eyes wandered to the structure in front of them, seeming to rise up larger than it had previously. Without a word needing to be spoken, they began to head slowly towards its entrance, a set of large wooden doors that stood far above them all. A silence fell over the castle as Yubel reached up and opened the doors, the surrounding duelists raising their disks in anticipation. As light poured into the room and the group walked in behind it, they quickly found the decorated room to be completely empty, apart from two figures at the end of the room, one standing next to the throne while the other occupied it. It was two figures that Jorann recognised well.

"Lancelot," he muttered, apparently just loud enough for the man to hear him.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Jorann," the figure in the throne replied. "I thought Tanion had me knock you out of the way for good."

"No such luck," Jorann said. "Royal Knight. We meet again."

"On less friendlier terms than last, yes," the knight besides the throne said. "You should not have come here, travellers. Our business is none of your concern."

"Tanion is our concern," Elise said. "He is our responsibility."

"The boy knew you would follow him through to us," Lancelot said, gauntleted fingers curling slowly over the edge of the throne's armrest. "I would have thought that you would have gone after him."

"We're here to find out where you have taken him," Darrien said. "If you didn't think we would come here, why are you here at all?"

"Merlin is a wise man, child," Lancelot snapped. "His judgement proved once again to be correct."

"So, you have something to hide here then," Zera surmised. "Why else would you be here?"

"We're here to pass on a message from your former ally," Lancelot said, rising from the throne as he took his sword in one hand, his stature rising taller than Jorann remembered. "Leave, or die. This is your final warning."

Jorann glanced as Zera, earning a knowing nod back. "You know we can't do that, Lancelot," Yubel said. "Your actions could be putting the entire Spirit World at risk for all we know, and at the hands of a human no less. Jaden and I are sworn to protect this world, and we will not waver on that. Ever."

"That is disappointing," Royal Knight said, also gripping his sword. "You're all very noble people, even you, Zera. We've seen your actions in the human world. On another battlefield, I would've been proud to fight alongside you."

"You would be proud?" Lancelot asked his ally. "On a battlefield, soldier who lay down their lives for another only delay the inevitable. A suicide mission has no survivors."

"This is not a suicide mission," Zerath said.

"Are you going to leave this place?" Lancelot asked, raising the tip of his sword at the group.

"Not without finding where Tanion is," Jorann said.

Lancelot fell into a stance. "Then it is now."

"Lancelot, stop…" Royal Knight said lowly.

As the knight's foot fell on the ground with a great stride forward, the stone above the groups heads exploded out into the throne room, showering the two knights in large boulders of rocks as two dragons burst through the opening, laying waste to the drapes and the carpets with a huge breath of fire. Conjuring a shield around them, Yubel and the group backed out and into the open courtyard, Caranith and Allanon roaring and flying into the sky as quickly as they came.

"Do you think we got them?" Darrien asked.

"No," Jorann said, readying his disk as Caranith and Allanon landed behind them on the two watchtowers on the other side of the courtyard that guarded the drawbridge. "This is just getting started."

As if on cue, chunks of the old stone went flying as Royal Knight and Lancelot raised themselves from the rubble, their white armour glistening in the light of the sun. One thing Jorann noticed, however, was that the armour, despite having half a building thrown on top of them and been incinerated, looked relatively unharmed.

"What can we do?" Elise asked.

Yubel, for the first time, was shaking. "Run," she said. "Run!"

"There's no where to run!" Lancelot screamed, raising a hand and drawing it down, crushing the bridge behind them as Allanon and Caranith swooped up to avoid the destruction. "You all have still got no idea what you are dealing with, do you? Begone!"  
Lancelot closed the distance faster than Jorann could blink. The huge knight was standing over them in an instant, slashing his sword horizontally at their chests. His heart jumped as it was parried upward by Zerath, who had stepped in just in time to push the huge blade over their heads. Caranith and Allanon rained fire down on Royal Knight, who crouched and raised his shield in defence, a milky coloured shield of magic appearing just in front of it to cover him from the blaze.

Yubel directed the four duelists to run for cover as the sound of clanging swords and metal ringing out against claws enveloped the courtyard. Running into the battle herself, Yubel attempted to tear Lancelot's sword away from him at a distance, but it had no effect as he slammed Zerath into the ground, easily overpowering him as he gripped the golden-plated soldier's neck with one hand, the grounded man's sword clanging away.

"This is beyond you, Yubel!" Lancelot said. "This is beyond all of you!"

"We will not yield so easily, Lancelot," she retorted. "So long as we stand together, we will always fight for our friend."

Lancelot turned the grip on his hilt. "Then you will fall!"

Metal buckled as steel plunged through the heart of Zerath and into the dirt. Darrien immediately cried out in pain and collapsed behind the rubble, clutching his chest and breathing sharply. The two dragons and Royal Knight stopped as the sound rang out through the silence, Lancelot's blade still deep within the dirt. The golden knight struggled for a few seconds, but his limbs soon went limp.

"Lancelot, what have you done?!" Royal Knight shouted.  
"I did what I had to!" he snapped back, sliding his bloodied sword out of the now lifeless body. "Do you all understand now? This is your fate if you continue down this foolish path! Tanion does not want you to die, but if you do not obey his wishes, I will make sure that he never has to worry about you ever again!"

"You… you should not have done that, Lancelot," Royal Knight said slowly, his voice deepening as a white aura began to glow around him.  
"What's happening?" Elise asked as the smaller knight began to walk toward the other.

"Tanion," Jorann realised. "Tanion was glowing like that. And Royal Knight is the monster he is closest to…"

"Lancelot!" Royal Knight's voice boomed across the broken courtyard. "You have disobeyed my direct order! The killing of duel spirits was forbidden under every circumstance, and you have just broken that law!"

"Tanion...?" Lancelot whispered, the man seeming to shrink in size at the sound of the voice. "I did not think…"

"No, you did not," Royal Knight said. "Hear me, Jorann, Yubel, Elise, Darrien. You as well, Zera. I have a mission here to complete. Once it is done, I will return to you all. This, I promise you. Now stop interfering with us all or suffer the same fate as Zerath, and Lancelot!"

"You… no! I won't let it end like this!" Lancelot said, readying his crimson blade. "Not when we are so close to finishing it all!"

Royal Knight readied his weapon. "You've been a loose cannon from the start, Lancelot," Royal Knight said. "By the decree of myself and Arthur, the King, for your treason and acts against my friends and the citizens of the Spirit World, I sentence you to death!"

Lancelot gritted his teeth. "Never!"

Jorann, Yubel, Zera and the dragons could only watch as their eyes were barely able to keep up with the flurry of blows that were exchanged back and forth. As Elise tended to Darrien, the clang of clashing swords rang out once again as the two knights battled. Wreathed in a growing white glow, it quickly became apparent how outclassed Lancelot was by Royal Knight. Every strike parried, every movement countered, every blow connecting. _A Level 8 taking out a Level 11 easily…_ Jorann thought as he watched on in disbelief. _All the power of the tower was absorbed by Tanion. Are there really no limits to what he can do now?_

As if answering his question, the blades clashed for a final time as Royal Knight swung his blade around, ripping the blade from Lancelot's grip while simultaneously crushing his knee beneath his boot. Lancelot screamed as he collapsed to the ground, clutching at his now useless leg.

"You can't do this to me!" he bellowed. "I am the second in command! You need me! You…"

"Are far beyond needing a disobedient, power hungry killer like you," Royal Knight said. "Goodbye, Lancelot."

With one final plead from the man, Royal Knight knocked the man's arms out of the way as he repaid the favour from Zerath only moments before and plunged his sword through the Knight's breastplate, the sword igniting with raw, white power as it cut through the metal and body like butter. One hand reached out to try and grab Royal Knight by the neck, but the energy to do so was lost halfway through, and the limb fell to the ground as he drew his last breath. Not a sound was heard as the white aura from around Royal Knight began to fade away, and he pulled the sword from the body.

"I… I am sorry you had to witness that," Royal Knight said.

"You killed your comrade," Zera said.

"He was our comrade no longer," Royal Knight said, placing the sword back in its sheath. "We swore an oath as Knights to protect spirits, same as your friend Zerath. Lancelot broke that oath. I am sorry for your loss."

"What will you do now?" Jorann asked.

"Return to Tanion," the knight answered. "Our work here is done."

"Will he really return to us after all this?" Elise asked.

"Yes," Royal Knight answered.

"But you won't say what your goal is," Yubel said.

"No."

"You know we won't stop coming after you," Yubel said. "Jaden and I are the protectors of this world. Tanion is an imbalance, and our responsibility."

"I know," Royal Knight said. "This is why we've kept our mission a secret. The longer it takes for you all to find us, the more likely we are to finish it before you try to interfere, and more innocent lives are lost."

"Answer me one thing, Royal Knight," Jorann asked. "Is your mission the right thing to do?"

The man sighed. "It is the only thing we can do," he said. "Until next we meet, friends of Tanion."

As the words left his mouth, a circle of white appeared behind him. Stepping back into it, he melted into its light before disappearing, the portal closing immediately behind him and leaving no trace behind in the rubble of the destroyed castle.

"Is Darrien alright?" Yubel asked.

"I'll be alright," the man replied. "Zerath…"

"Gone. I'm sorry, Darrien," Yubel said.  
"Will I be able to use him again?"

"Yes, but only in a duel," Yubel said. "Even there he will just be a body. The one you knew as Zerath is gone."

"What do we do now?" Zera asked. "Do we believe him?"

"I do," Jorann said. "And that's the problem. Whatever they're planning involves Tanion in a major way, and it's going to be big."

"Then we need to regroup," Yubel ordered. "I'll speak with Jaden and see where we go from here, but I can sense that something is very wrong here."

Zera nodded in agreement. "This was only the beginning," she said. "The worst is yet to come."

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon - Synchro Rise**_


End file.
